Burning heart
by Romy92
Summary: -Te guste o no, yo soy el policía que lleva tu caso, y así va a ser hasta el final. -¿Es que no lo ves? No nos soportamos, Jasper. Esto va a ser un infierno para ambos. -Pues vamos a tener que aprender a tolerarnos. AU. Jasper&Alice.
1. Prólogo

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

-¿De verdad que no te importa quedarte con todo esto? –me preguntó Rosalie, entrando un par de cajas más en el piso.

-No, no pasa nada –le aseguré con una sonrisa. Ésa era una de las ventajas de vivir sola. Aparte de tener espacio para mí y para mis cosas, también lo tenía para las cosas de mis amigos. O para las cosas de los hermanos de mis amigos.

-Es que yo no entiendo de dónde saca tantas cajas mi hermano. Desde que se vino a vivir con Emmett y conmigo, no doy a basto. Como si no tuviera ya bastante con Scott y con Emmett, ahora también tengo que ocuparme de las cosas de Jasper –refunfuñó, dejando la última caja en el suelo.

Sonreí de nuevo y negué lentamente con la cabeza, acompañándola interiormente en el sentimiento. Aunque le dijera que la entendía, no era así. Yo vivía sola. Rosalie, en cambio, tenía que cuidar de su marido, de su hijo, y en aquel momento, también de su hermano.

-¿Cuánto tiempo va a quedarse con vosotros?

-No lo sé. Él dice que no demasiado, hasta que encuentre otro lugar en el que vivir, pero estoy segura de que ese momento tardará en llegar –suspiró con resignación. Yo sabía que quería con locura a su hermano, pero podía llegar a comprender lo cansado que sería ocuparse de tres hombres ella sola. –Aunque no pienso reprocharle nada. Últimamente está insoportable, y lo último que necesito es una discusión con él.

Asentí lentamente, en silencio. Yo conocía a Jasper desde que íbamos al instituto, pero tampoco demasiado. Hacía un par de años que no lo veía a pesar de que suponía que vivíamos en la misma ciudad, pero Rosalie me mantenía informada sobre la vida de su hermano. De todas formas, agradecía el hecho de que no nos encontrásemos a menudo. Nunca habíamos tenido mucha relación, ya que él era dos años mayor, pero yo sabía que siempre había sido muy independiente. No se llevaba nada bien con sus padres, más o menos como Rosalie, y decidió independizarse cuando alcanzó la mayoría de edad. Por esa razón, dejé de verle cuando iba de visita a casa de mi amiga. Además, en toda nuestra vida sólo habíamos intercambiado un par de palabras, así que se podía decir que ni siquiera habíamos mantenido ninguna conversación.

-¿Estás segura de que no va a necesitar nada de lo que hay en las cajas? –le pregunté a Rosalie, retomando de nuevo la tarea de llevar las cajas hasta el pequeño desván que había en mi piso.

-Supongo que no, así que por esa razón te las he traído. No sabes lo mucho que te agradezco que te las quedes –me dio las gracias por enésima vez.

-Bah, no es nada. No me importa, ya ves todo el espacio que me sobra.

-Claro, si tuvieras un hombre con el que compartir ese espacio que sobra en tu casa, pero sobretodo en tu cama… –insinuó Rosalie con una sonrisa traviesa a la que contesté con un fruncimiento de ceño.

-No empieces con eso –me crucé de brazos.

-Vamos, Alice, admite que tengo razón.

-No, no tienes razón. Me gusta mi espacio. Me gusta vivir sola.

-¿Y hasta cuándo será eso? ¿Hasta que seas una viejecita solitaria, llena de arrugas y acompañada por seis o siete gatos?

Entrecerré los ojos ante su _positiva_ visión de mi futuro y suspiré, cansada de tener que soportar esa conversación cada vez que nos veíamos.

-Me encanta que opines eso de mí, Rose, pero no creo que mi situación sea tan horrible. Aún soy joven, déjame disfrutar de mi soltería.

-Si no me importa que estés soltera. Lo que me sorprende es tu poco interés por el sexo opuesto. Porque dime, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que mantuviste una buena sesión de sexo con algún tío bueno?

Me sonrojé ante su descaro, aunque también me molestó el hecho de que estuviera siempre atosigándome con el tema de los hombres.

-Mira, Rose, se me está haciendo tarde y tengo que ir a trabajar. ¿Te importa si dejamos este tema para otro día? –le pregunté, recogiendo mi bolso y mis llaves, dispuesta a marcharme de allí cuanto antes.

-Contéstame, Alice. Sabes que si lo necesitas, puedo ayudarte. Emmett tiene muchos amigos, y yo conozco a muchos hombres que estarían dispuestos a…

-Vale, vale, para el carro –le pedí antes de que continuara. –Agradezco tu interés, de verdad, pero ahora estoy perfectamente tal y como estoy.

-¿Ni siquiera te interesaría probarlo una noche?

-No. Ya sabes cómo soy. Me gusta conocer a un hombre, saber si somos compatibles, si nos gustamos…

-Eso es una cursilada.

-Pues así soy yo. Estoy muy chapada a la antigua, ya lo sabes. A mí no me va eso del sexo sin amor, sólo por placer.

-Pues deberías probarlo. Te sorprenderías.

Resoplé, asqueada por la insistencia de mi amiga, pero le sonreí antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras con la clara intención de salir a la calle.

-Tengo que ir a trabajar –repetí, deteniéndome delante de mi portal.

-Como quieras. Ya te llamaré esta noche, aunque puede que más tarde me pase por la tienda para comprarle algo de ropa a Scott.

Asentí con una sonrisa, recordando al hijo de mi amiga. Sólo tenía un año y dos meses, pero era muy inteligente. Se parecía muchísimo a su padre, aunque el mal genio lo había sacado todo de su madre. A pesar de eso, era un niño encantador, moreno y regordete.

-De acuerdo. Entonces, hasta luego –me despedí dándole un beso en la mejilla, y acto seguido eché a correr calle abajo, siendo consciente de que si no me daba prisa, llegaría realmente tarde. Tampoco era que importara demasiado, pues estaría toda la tarde sola en la tienda, pero no me gustaba nada abrir a deshora.

Al final, Rosalie no apareció por la tienda, pero tampoco me sorprendió. Entendía que no tuviera tiempo para nada, ni siquiera para comprarle ropa a su hijo, así que no la esperé. Me pasé las horas atendiendo a premamás dispuestas a dejarse mitad del sueldo en la tienda, o a mujeres que venían acompañadas por sus pequeños hijos en busca de cualquier juguete o de alguna pieza de ropa. Estuve bastante entretenida, pero acabé exhausta. Era difícil atender a alguien mientras ese alguien le prestaba atención a su bebé que no paraba de berrear, o le gritaba a sus hijos mayores para que dejaran de correr por la tienda, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a esas escenas.

A pesar de todo, era un trabajo muy bonito, pero también muy cansado. Por esa razón, cuando el reloj que había colgado en una de las paredes dio las nueve, me dispuse a recoger mis cosas y a marcharme de la tienda. Y estaba activando la alarma cuando escuché el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

-Lo siento, pero ya está cerrado –dije alzando la voz para que la persona que acababa de entrar se marchara. Supe que no lo había hecho cuando escuché unos pasos acercándose a mí, que aún no había terminado de activar la alarma. Supuse que aquella persona no me habría escuchado, por lo que me di la vuelta con mi mejor sonrisa para repetírselo, pero la sonrisa se me esfumó cuando me topé de repente con una persona vestida totalmente de negro y con la cabeza encubierta por un pasamontañas negro.

Se me detuvo el corazón, me recorrió un escalofrío por toda la columna y me quedé estática en el lugar, sin saber qué hacer. Nunca me habían atracado, y no estaba preparada para que lo hicieran en aquel mismísimo momento. Además, estaba sola, y sabía que por la calle no habría casi nadie a aquellas horas. Entonces, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Gritar? ¿Ponerme de rodillas mientras lloraba para suplicarle al atracador que no me hiciera nada? No, primero de todo, debía tranquilizarme.

-Dámela –me exigió con la voz ronca, extendiendo una mano enguantada hacia mí. Parpadeé repetidamente, dando pequeños pasos en dirección a la caja registradora. Si quería el dinero, podía llevárselo todo. – ¡No te muevas! –casi gritó, haciéndome dar un respingo y logrando que comenzara a temblar. Yo no estaba hecha para los atracos.

-P-pero…

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate y dámela!

-¿El qué? –le pregunté, mostrándome más tranquila de lo que en realidad estaba. Ni siquiera entendí cómo logré formular la pregunta.

-Lo sabes muy bien. Dámela antes de que te encaje una bala en el cráneo –me amenazó, apuntándome con una pistola.

De acuerdo. Acababa de perderme, además de que sus palabras me hicieron temblar descontroladamente. ¿Qué le tenía que dar? El dinero, ¿no? Eso era lo que los atracadores buscaban siempre en las películas.

-E-el dinero es-está…

-¡Que te calles! ¡No quiero el maldito dinero! –vociferó, observándome fijamente, cosa que me inquietó demasiado.

-¿Entonces? ¡Yo no tengo nada más! –no supe de dónde apareció el valor para gritarle, pero ahí estaba. Y me arrepentí de haberlo hecho al instante en que escuché cómo le quitaba el seguro al arma.

-Sí que lo tienes, dime dónde y puede que te deje vivir –se intentó hacer el simpático, pero conmigo no funcionó.

No sabía de qué puñetas me estaba hablando, así que sin pesar demasiado en lo que hacía, me di la vuelta con rapidez y apreté el botón de la alarma, ese que conectaba directamente con la policía. Después, me eché al suelo justo antes de que el ruido ensordecedor envolviera toda la tienda, a la vez que escuchaba al atracador maldecir entre dientes.

-¡Esto no acaba aquí, zorra! ¡Volveremos a vernos! –me amenazó justo antes comenzar a correr fuera de la tienda, y yo me quedé en el suelo, temblando, intentando ordenar en mi cabeza todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Holita de nuevo! Como podéis ver, he vuelto y con renovadas energías ;) (Tampoco es que haya estado mucho tiempo fuera xD) <strong>

**Pues aquí tenéis el prólogo, así que, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿La historia promete o creéis que va a ser una chorrada? Si queréis mi humilde opinión, a mí me ha encantado escribirla, y a pesar de que aún me faltan un par de capítulos para terminarla, creo que es bastante entretenida, pero eso os lo dejo a vuestro criterio. **

**Sé que por el summary se parece bastante a 'El protector' pero os digo desde ya que no tienen nada que ver la una con la otra, así que si queréis saber qué va a ocurrir en los próximos capítulos, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer ;) **

**¿Nos leemos en el primer capítulo? ¡Espero que sí!**

**XoXo**


	2. Capítulo 1

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

-_¿Seguro que te encuentras bien, Ali? _–la voz de Rosalie me sacó de mis oscuros pensamientos.

-Sí. Estoy bien –respondí como un robot, observando fijamente la taza de café intacta que me había preparado mi amiga justo antes de marcharse de mi piso.

Se había quedado conmigo toda la noche, procurando que no me entrara un ataque de histeria, pero había tenido que irse temprano porque Scott se había despertado con fiebre y tenía que llevarlo al pediatra.

Entonces, empecé a recordar de nuevo el episodio policial de la noche anterior: unos minutos después de que el atracador abandonara la tienda, ésta se llenó de policías que no dejaron de preguntarme por lo que había ocurrido. Yo les intenté explicar entre lágrimas y entre temblores la situación, pero resultó bastante inútil, la verdad. Después, Rosalie apareció como por arte de magia y me acompañó a casa, dándome ánimos durante todo el camino, intentando distraerme. No funcionó, evidentemente, pero le agradecía infinitamente los esfuerzos.

-_¿Alice? _–su voz me hizo sacudir la cabeza, e intenté por todos los medios centrarme en la conversación que pretendía mantener con mi amiga por teléfono. Sólo hacía diez minutos que se había ido, y me había vuelto a llamar para asegurarse de que estaba bien. –_Deja de pensar en la noche de ayer, anda. _

-No estaba pensando en eso –mentí.

-_Ya. Pero da igual, vas a tener que hacerlo quieras o no, porque es necesario que vayas a comisaría a denunciar lo que ocurrió._

La maldita denuncia. Se me había olvidado. Se suponía que debería haberla hecho la noche anterior, pero estaba tan alterada que los agentes me exigieron que fuese al día siguiente a hacerla sí o sí. De todos modos, no había nada que denunciar. En realidad, no había pasado nada.

-¿Es necesario?

-_¡Claro que es necesario! _–casi bramó Rosalie. –_Intentaron robar en la tienda, Ali. Un tío estuvo a punto de dispararte y después te amenazó. ¿Consideras que eso no es denunciable? Ahora mismo podrías estar en un ataúd._

-¡Rosalie! –su afirmación me puso los pelos de punta.

-_Lo siento, pero es necesario que abras los ojos, que te duches, que te vistas y que muevas el culo hasta comisaría. Y como me entere de que no has ido, iré a buscarte a tu casa y te llevaré a rastras si hace falta, Alice. Juro que lo haré_ –y yo estaba segura de que se atrevería a hacerlo. Por esa misma razón me puse en pie casi de un salto.

-De acuerdo, ahora mismo iré a comisaría a poner la denuncia –recité como un loro para que mi amiga se quedara contenta.

-_Ahora me siento mucho mejor. Escucha, te dejo, que tengo que preparar las cosas de Scott para llevármelo al pediatra. Después te llamo._

-Hasta luego –me despedí, y después de colgar arrojé el teléfono móvil al sofá. ¿Por qué me ocurrían a mí ese tipo de cosas? Resoplé, tiré el café que ni siquiera había probado y me dispuse a prepararme para irme a comisaría.

Tres cuartos de hora después, me encontraba en una de las oficinas, esperando a que alguien me atendiera. En cuanto puse un pie en comisaría, uno de los policías que hizo el intento de interrogarme la noche anterior casi me abordó, preguntándome si me encontraba bien. Después de haberle asegurado que estaba como siempre, me llevó hasta una pequeña habitación en la que había solamente un escritorio y un par de sillas, y me pidió que esperara a que uno de sus compañeros viniera a atenderme. Y ahí llevaba ya diez minutos, aburrida e intentando distraerme. La puerta por la que había entrado se encontraba entreabierta, y me sobresalté cuando escuché una voz grave dando gritos relativamente cerca de la sala en la que estaba esperando:

-¿Y tú qué narices estás haciendo aquí? Se supone que estás suspendido indefinidamente –era una voz amenazadora, por lo que no pude evitar encogerme en el asiento. Y eso que no me estaban gritando a mí.

-Qué va. Eso es lo que te han dicho, pero no te lo creas –le respondió otra voz algo más joven en tono burlón.

-Cuidado conmigo, Jasper. Estás pendiendo de un hilo, y si me tocas mucho las narices, te echaré a la puñetera calle. Sabes que disfrutaré mucho cuando lo haga – ¿Jasper? Yo conocía a ese hombre. Bueno, más o menos.

-Yo también tengo ganas de perderte de vista, comisario –me puse tiesa en el asiento cuando escuché que alguien entraba en la sala y cerraba la puerta casi de un portazo. No sabía quién sería, si Jasper o el comisario, pero prefería que fuera el segundo. No sabía por qué, pero presentía que Jasper era una especie de oveja negra en la comisaría, y para qué negarlo, en su vida diaria también, y no tenía ganas de que alguien como él me tomara declaración. Seguramente ignoraría por completo mis palabras. –Así que… señorita Brandon, ¿verdad? –cerré los ojos durante un segundo cuando me percaté de que mis súplicas no habían sido escuchadas. Claro, el comisario no iba a preocuparse de un caso tan banal como el mío.

-Sí –respondí abriendo los ojos, encontrándome con el hermano de mi mejor amiga sentado delante de mí, al otro lado del escritorio.

-Yo a ti te conozco –fue lo primero que me dijo cuando me observó detenidamente, después de haber dejado unos cuantos folios sobre la mesa.

Carraspeé, algo incómoda por la situación. ¿Qué tenía que decirle? Algo así como: "Oh, sí, yo era aquella niña tan bajita que solía ir a tu casa cuando aún ibas al instituto, y que esperaba encontrarte allí por casualidad sólo para verte porque estaba algo obsesionada contigo." Seguramente sería algo digno de ver.

Volví a carraspear.

-Sí. Yo… soy amiga de tu hermana –murmuré, desviando mi mirada hacia la mesa gris mientras cerraba mis manos en puños. ¿Por qué a mí?

-Ah, sí. Te recuerdo. Tú eras aquel renacuajo que venía a mi casa día sí y día también para jugar con Rosalie –sentí mis mejillas arder violentamente ante su estúpida descripción. ¿Renacuajo? No sabía si reír o llorar. –Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos –continuó hablando, pero no me importó lo que dijo.

-Sí. Oye, tengo prisa, ¿podemos acabar con esto ya? –me salió el mal humor de repente. ¿Quién puñetas se creía para llamarme renacuajo? Estúpido arrogante.

-¿Tienes prisa?

-Sí, eso es lo que he dicho. ¿Puedes hacer lo que tengas que hacer para que pueda largarme cuanto antes?

Jasper me observó con una ceja alzada, lo justo como para hacerme sonrojar todavía más. ¿Podía comenzar a comportarse como un profesional en vez de estar incomodándome con su actitud?

-Antes también tenías mal humor. Recuerdo que un día me arreaste una patada en la espinilla sin ningún motivo –me encogí de nuevo en mi asiento. ¿Cómo podía recordar algo como aquello? Yo sí que lo recordaba. Fue la primera vez que me rompieron el corazón. De todas formas, yo sólo tenía trece años, así que se podía decir que no tenía demasiada importancia.

-Bueno, me alegro de que tengas tan buena memoria. ¿Puedes hacer el informe, o interrogarme, o tomarme declaración, o lo que sea, pero ya?

Jasper suspiró, se sentó derecho en su asiento y cogió los folios que antes había dejado sobre el escritorio. Los leyó con rapidez y después volvió a mirarme.

-Así que te atracaron.

-Lo intentaron, en realidad –le expliqué con tranquilidad, pero sin mirarlo a los ojos ni una sola vez, todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior con el atracador mientras él me escuchaba atentamente. O eso parecía, al menos.

-¿No te dijo lo que buscaba? –me preguntó con seriedad, y yo me alegré de que se tomara en serio su trabajo.

-No. Parecía que daba por hecho que sabía de lo que hablaba. Pero yo no tengo ni idea de lo que quería.

-¿Seguro?

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba pensando? ¿Que estaba haciendo algo ilegal? Volví a apretar los puños. Estaba empezando a odiar a ese hombre.

-¡Claro que sí! Si aún no me creo siquiera que un tío me haya puesto una pistola en la cabeza, y cada vez que lo pienso me tiemblan las rodillas, ¿qué te crees? ¿Que voy por ahí escondiendo material ilegal que puede interesarle a los ladrones? –fui sarcástica y me crucé de brazos para enfatizar mis palabras. –No me gusta ponerme en peligro.

Jasper me observó detenidamente después de mi discurso, y yo me mordí el labio ante mi exceso de palabrería. Me había puesto histérica.

-Lo imagino –murmuró, observándome sin interés. –Bueno, pues ya puedes irte –casi me echó, volviendo su mirada a los folios y apuntando alguna cosa en ellos.

-¿Ya? ¿Ya has acabado?

-¿No es eso lo que querías? ¿Que terminara rápido? Pues sí, ya está. Ya puedes largarte, Alice –me espetó, aunque me sorprendió mucho el hecho de que se acordara de mi nombre. Jamás lo había pronunciado en mi presencia, y por eso daba por sentado que no sabía ni cómo se llamaba la mejor amiga de su hermana.

Asentí lentamente y me puse en pie casi con prisa. Me di la vuelta y salí de allí sin decirle nada más. ¿Ya había hecho la denuncia? Dudaba incluso de que Jasper hubiera escuchado algo de lo que le había dicho, pero debería confiar en que así había sido. Me dirigí a mi piso para encerrarme al menos durante un día más. Mi jefa, Maggie, me había dado unos cuantos días libres para que me recuperara del susto, a pesar de que yo había insistido en que no hacía falta. No me hizo caso, como solía hacer siempre, aunque aquella vez se lo agradecí. Estaba muy cansada, así que lo único que hice cuando llegué fue meterme en la cama.

El sonido de mi móvil me despertó, y abrí los ojos con rapidez, sintiendo que había dormido demasiado. Me puse en pie, tambaleándome por haberlo hecho tan bruscamente, y casi me abalancé sobre el teléfono antes de que dejara de sonar. Sabía que era Rosalie, y si no le contestaba a la primera, no dudaría en venir a ver si estaba bien.

-¿Rose? –hablé, sintiendo la lengua pastosa.

-_¿Qué tal, nena? ¿Te encuentras bien? _

-Sí. Estaba…durmiendo –murmuré, rascándome la cabeza y bostezando.

-_¿Durmiendo? Son las ocho y media._

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Había dormido toda la tarde? Por lo visto, sí. Y ni siquiera había comido. Ah, tampoco había desayunado. Acababa de darme cuenta de que estaba hambrienta.

-Digamos que he echado una profunda siesta –le contesté, dirigiéndome a la cocina para empezar a prepararme la cena. –Por cierto, ¿qué tal está Scott? –recordé el tema de la fiebre del niño y me preocupé. Esperaba que no fuese nada grave.

-_Ah, nada por lo que debamos preocuparnos._ _Sólo tiene un pequeño resfriado de principios de primavera, pero no es grave. Únicamente tengo que abrigarlo bien y darle su jarabe de siempre. _

-Me alegro –hubo un extraño silencio que se alargó demasiado y me impacienté. – ¿Rose?

-_Necesito que me hagas un favor enorme_ –volví a inquietarme ante su tono de súplica.

-Dime, haré lo que sea –le aseguré.

-_Sólo dime que sí. Es lo único que necesito._

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Que le dijera que sí? ¿Que sí a qué?

-¿Qué?

-_¡Sólo dime que sí, Alice!_ –me gritó a través de la línea, por lo que tuve que alejar el teléfono de mi oreja para que no me dejara sorda.

-De acuerdo. Sí.

-_¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Eres la mejor! ¡Te quiero un montón! ¡Gracias! ¡Hasta mañana! _

-¿Qué? ¡Espera, Rose! ¡No sé qué…! –demasiado tarde. Ya me había colgado. Y yo no sabía lo que acababa de hacer. Genial.

Me encogí de hombros y me dispuse a prepararme una cena sustancial para recuperar todas las proteínas y vitaminas que no había ingerido aquel día. Cuando terminé, me preparé para lavar los platos, pero no pude hacerlo porque sonó el timbre en aquel mismo momento. Por un instante me quedé paralizada. ¿Y si era el ladrón? ¿Y si estaba cumpliendo su amenaza y había venido a buscarme para matarme? Tragué saliva e intenté respirar hondo. Me dirigí de puntillas hasta la puerta y casi me pegué a ella. Volví a respirar profundamente y descorrí el cerrojo lentamente. Con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, abrí la puerta y me asomé mínimamente, sorprendiéndome a más no poder al ver a la persona que esperaba tras ella. ¿Qué hacía _él_ en mi edificio con unas cuantas maletas a sus costados y a esas horas? Sin muchos más miramientos abrí la puerta totalmente, observando detenidamente a la persona que esperaba en el pasillo.

-¿Jasper?

-Hola –me saludó con una sonrisa burlona.

Dios mío, ¿qué había hecho?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, oh... ¿qué habrá hecho? ;P Lo sabréis en el próximo capítulo, aunque ya os lo podéis imaginar... <strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo en el que ya aparece nuestro galán (aunque, en realidad, no lo es tanto) Sé que se supone que hoy no me tocaba actualizar, pero ya sabéis que me gusta hacerlo cada dos días, así que volveré a subir capítulo el sábado y luego el lunes, y ya empezaré con mi orden de siempre^^**

**Pues lo dicho, que espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy y que me lo digáis con muchos reviews :)**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!**

**XoXo**


	3. Capítulo 2

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

-¿Puedo pasar?

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –le pregunté, atónita, pasando por alto su anterior pregunta.

-Mi hermana me ha echado de su piso y me ha sugerido que viniera aquí. Me ha dicho que vives sola y que estarías encantada de acogerme durante algún tiempo.

La boca se me abrió casi hasta el suelo. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Es que todo el mundo se había vuelto loco o qué?

-Es una broma, ¿verdad? –pregunté, intentando forzar una sonrisa que no apareció. Aquello no podía ser cierto.

-Espero que no. No tengo dónde pasar la noche –me explicó Jasper, observándome expectante.

¿Qué narices esperaba? ¿Que le abriera la puerta de par en par para que entrara como si estuviera en su casa? Sí, claro.

-Puedes volver con Rosalie.

-Te acabo de decir que me ha echado de su casa –me recordó, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta sin dejar de observarme fijamente.

-No puede echarte. Eres su hermano –murmuré como una tonta, esperando que me hiciera caso. Me equivoqué, obviamente:

-No puedo volver. Me ha empujado hasta que me ha tenido fuera del piso y después ha sacado la mayoría de mis maletas. A través de la puerta me ha dicho que viniera aquí.

Cerré los ojos. Primero, mataría a mi_ mejor_ amiga, y después, al arrogante de su hermano. Así, tal vez dejaran de molestarme.

-No puedes quedarte aquí –le dije, intentando sonar cortante.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque lo digo yo. Esto no es un hotel, es mi piso. Mío, y de nadie más.

-Yo no pretendo quitártelo. Sólo quiero que me dejes pasar aquí la noche. Mañana regresaré a casa de mi hermana para hacerla entrar en razón. Dudo que lo haga, pero bueno… –murmuró la última parte más para sí mismo que para mí, pero no me importó.

-No nos conocemos –me excusé de nuevo, intentando que se marchara.

-Eso no es cierto. Nos conocemos desde hace años, y hemos hablado esta mañana.

Resoplé, harta de sus estúpidos argumentos. No lo quería en mi casa, pero por lo visto, no se iba a marchar. Mentalmente, me dije a mí misma que si a la mañana siguiente no se iba, haría lo mismo que había hecho Rosalie, pero dejaría que Jasper pasara la noche en mi piso.

Resignada, abrí la puerta y me hice a un lado para que pudiera entrar. Me dedicó una sonrisa radiante y yo desvié mi mirada de la suya. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo.

-Sólo por una noche –le advertí con seriedad. –Mañana por la mañana tendrás que volver al piso de Rosalie.

-Como tú mandes –musitó, observando detenidamente mi salón. –Pues no está mal el pisito.

Le dediqué una mirada fulminante. No quería que le gustara. Es más, no quería siquiera que lo mirara. No quería que se acostumbrara demasiado a él.

-Vas a tener que dormir en el sofá, porque sólo hay una habitación y ésa es mía.

-Vaya, y yo que pensaba que podríamos compartirla… –bromeó, mirándome detenidamente, pero yo decidí ignorar aquel comentario.

Bufé, harta, y me dirigí a la cocina para fregar los platos. Escuché los pasos de Jasper detrás de mí y me inquieté. No estaba acostumbrada a tener demasiada compañía, en realidad, y menos la de un hombre al que apenas conocía.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? –me preguntó, apoyándose en la nevera.

-No hace falta. Si te esperas un minuto, te prepararé el sofá para que puedas dormir –lo vi asentir lentamente por el rabillo del ojo, y me sentí torpe cuando me percaté de que me estaba mirando. – ¿Qué? –inquirí, de nuevo de mal humor. Como si no tuviera suficiente con que hubiese invadido mi piso, ahora también tendría que aguantar que invadiera mi espacio vital y que no dejara de mirarme.

-Nada. Sólo me estaba fijando en lo mucho que has cambiado en estos años –murmuró en voz baja.

-Pensaba que no te acordabas de mí.

-No me acordaba hasta que te he visto esta mañana –admitió.

No sabía distinguir si eso era bueno o malo. Tal vez no debería haberme visto nunca.

Carraspeé y terminé de enjuagar el último plato que quedaba, por lo que me sequé las manos y pasé por el lado de Jasper para encaminarme hacia mi habitación. Saqué una sábana y una manta para colocarlas en el sofá para que Jasper pudiese dormir. Tendría que apañarse con los cojines que había en el salón, porque no tenía más almohadas que la mía. Cuando el sofá estuvo listo, no supe qué hacer. Me quedé parada en medio de mi propio piso.

-Tú eras amiga de María en el instituto, ¿verdad? –escuché de nuevo la voz de Jasper y me di la vuelta para encararlo.

¿Cómo era posible que sólo se acordara de las cosas que más me molestaban o me dolían? Como ésa última, por ejemplo. Sí, María y yo habíamos sido amigas desde que comenzamos el instituto, pero dejamos de serlo cuando ella empezó a salir con Jasper aún sabiendo lo mucho que a mí me gustaba. No discutimos, simplemente dejamos de vernos, lo que significó que seguramente no éramos tan buenas amigas como había creído. Ella estaba mucho más ocupada con su novio dos años mayor, que fumaba y que iba en moto, mientras que yo me hice amiga íntima de Rosalie, por suerte. Antes ya nos llevábamos bien, pero íbamos a cursos diferentes, por lo que cuando María y yo dejamos de vernos, Rosalie ocupó el vacío que ella había dejado. Y jamás me alegré tanto de haber _reemplazado _a una _amiga_.

-Sí –fue mi simple respuesta. Jasper asintió y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Por una vez, fui yo la que tuvo ganas de seguir la conversación: – ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada. Por curiosidad.

Sí, claro, y yo me chupaba el dedo. En realidad, con el paso de los meses, me di cuenta de que Jasper y María eran tal para cual: bastante arrogantes, ricos, rebeldes e incomprendidos, según ellos. María siempre había tenido todo lo que había querido, y a pesar de que yo había disfrutado de sus lujos alguna vez, no me avergonzaba en absoluto de pertenecer a una familia de estatus social medio. Mis padres no siempre pudieron darme lo que pedía, pero no me quejaba. Siempre fui una niña feliz, hasta que descubrí que me gustaba Jasper y que él había preferido salir con mi mejor amiga. Claro, yo para él era un renacuajo molesto que iba a su casa cada día. ¿Por qué se iba a fijar en mí?

-¿Es que te dijo algo de mí? –no pude evitar preguntar. Sentía curiosidad, aunque en realidad, también sentí miedo cuando Jasper pareció pensar en la respuesta a mi cuestión.

-Puede que dijera algo… –se hizo el interesante, y estaba a punto de continuar hablando cuando una musiquita proveniente del bolsillo delantero de sus pantalones nos desconcentró. Sacó un teléfono móvil del bolsillo, y a continuación contestó, haciéndome resoplar. – ¿Rose? –mis sentidos se pusieron alerta al escuchar ese nombre.

-¿Es tu hermana? –alcé la voz, ceñuda, y cuando Jasper asintió dedicándome una mirada seria, casi me abalancé sobre él para intentar arrebatarle el móvil. Se apartó de mí con rapidez, como si hubiera sospechado mi reacción con anterioridad. – ¡Déjame hablar con ella! –bramé, queriendo que mi mejor amiga escuchara lo enfadada que estaba. Y aún me enfadé más cuando Jasper me ignoró para seguir hablando con Rosalie. Continué revoloteando alrededor de Jasper, alzando los brazos para quitarle el teléfono, pero no hubo maneras. Él era bastante más alto que yo, y no dejaba de moverse para bloquear mis movimientos. – ¿Quieres dejarme hablar con ella? –grité de nuevo, deseando que me hiciera caso.

-No quiere hablar contigo. Dice que ya sabe lo que tienes que decirle –me contestó, apartándose durante un segundo el teléfono de la oreja, en el que volví a intentar quitarle el móvil. No lo conseguí.

-No, no lo sabe –le aseguré. Ni siquiera se imaginaba ni una mínima parte de todo lo que tenía que decirle. Jasper me miró alzando una ceja, y después continuó charlando con su hermana, hasta que colgó unos minutos más tarde, sin haberme dejado hablar con ella. –Gracias por hacerme caso –refunfuñé, cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Para qué querías hablar con ella? ¿Para decirle que no me quieres aquí ni un minuto más? Eso ya lo sabe, y yo también.

Parpadeé sorprendida ante su franqueza, y por un momento me sentí incluso mal. Esas palabras sonaban horribles dichas en voz alta, y me di cuenta de que seguramente había exagerado demasiado con aquel tema.

-No es así… –intenté arreglarlo. –Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrada a tener compañía, y mucho menos la de un… –iba a decir la de un hombre, pero no hacía falta que Jasper se enterara de mi poca vida social y sexual. –La de alguien a quien apenas conozco.

Jasper asintió lentamente, indicándome que entendía mi posición.

-Lo comprendo, y sé que esta situación es algo extraña, incluso para mí, pero te aseguro que sólo será por esta noche. Mañana me iré antes de que te des cuenta.

-Bueno… no hace falta que te des tanta prisa. Podemos desayunar juntos… –ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo raro que había sonado eso, por lo que cuando me percaté de ello, me apresuré a rectificar: –Quiero decir que no tienes que irte demasiado temprano. Que puedes…

-Ya, ya sé lo que has querido decir –me ayudó él, intentando esconder una sonrisa. Genial. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo torpe que era para hablar con un hombre. Qué bien.

Asentí lentamente y carraspeé, moviéndome hacia delante y hacia atrás sin saber qué más hacer.

-Me voy a dormir –dije de repente, comenzando a caminar como un robot hasta mi habitación. –Hasta mañana –me metí en mi habitación sin esperar ninguna respuesta, y me dejé caer sobre la cama, con la cara escondida en la almohada.

Dios mío, era peor que una niña. Vale, el tío que estaba en mi salón era Jasper, el protagonista de mis sueños adolescentes, pero eso ya se había acabado. Ahora era una mujer adulta que podía controlar sus pensamientos y sus palabras. Pero no había sido así. Me había puesto nerviosa, y eso no podía volver a pasar. Al menos, no con Jasper. Le di unos cuantos puñetazos a la almohada sin apartar mi rostro de ella. Después, me puse en pie, me desnudé y me coloqué el pijama de dos piezas. Me miré en el espejo. No era para nada sexy. Era un simple pijama de color azul, de pantalón largo y de camiseta de manga corta en la que había dibujado un gato gris. De acuerdo. No era para nada sexy, pero, ¿a quién le importaba? Seguramente, Jasper ni siquiera iba a verme con él, y si lo hacía, ¿qué más daba? Ni a él le importaba cómo vestía, ni a mí me importaba cómo vestía él. Se acabó.

Resoplé, cansada de mis líos mentales, y me dirigí al cuarto de baño de mi habitación. Cuando salí, no pude evitar la tentación de asomarme por la puerta para ver si Jasper se había acostado o no. No tenía por qué hacerlo. A mí no me importaba lo que hiciera, pero estaba en mi piso, y eso sí que me importaba. Abrí la puerta muy lentamente, deseando que no hiciera ningún tipo de ruido, y espié, asomando sólo un ojo. Me di cuenta de que el salón estaba totalmente a oscuras, a excepción de la luz que se colaba a través de las rendijas de la persiana, y pude apreciar la silueta de alguien sentado en el sofá, con el rostro enterrado entre las manos. Tragué saliva, cerré la puerta y decidí dejar de cotillear.

Sólo esperaba que no tardara demasiado en amanecer. Seguramente el día siguiente sería mucho mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>Pobrecita Alice, todo le pasa a ella xD (aunque a mí no me importaría en absoluto tener a un hombre como Jasper en mi casa *_*) <strong>**Bueno, ¿qué creéis que les pasará a este par? ¿Se aguantarán o se odiarán? Lo sabréis en los próximos capítulos :)**

**Por cierto, en mi perfil os he dejado el link con la canción que me ayudó a elegir el título para la historia, por si os apetece escucharla. A mí personalmente me gusta mucho ^_^ **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y que e lo digáis en vuestros reviews^^**

**¡Nos leemos el lunes!**

**XoXo**


	4. Capítulo 3

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Aquella noche me costó horrores dormir. No supe el porqué. Yo solía ser más dormilona que una marmota, y aquella noche apenas concilié el sueño. Me levanté a regañadientes cuando me di cuenta de que ya eran más de las nueve. Me estiré como un gato y me metí en el cuarto de baño. Me di una ducha con agua calentita que me sentó de maravilla, y después me vestí con ropa cómoda. Total, aquel día no tenía nada interesante para hacer. La compra podía ir a hacerla por la tarde, ya que Maggie aún no me había dado permiso para volver a la tienda. Me sentía como una niña castigada, cosa que odiaba.

Salí de mi habitación con cuidado. No escuchaba ningún ruido fuera, y no sabía si Jasper seguiría durmiendo o no, pero no quería molestar. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme el sofá vacío, y con la sábana y la manta bien dobladas a un lado de éste. Me di cuenta de que sus maletas sí que continuaban en el piso, pero no había rastro de su dueño. De acuerdo. Había perdido al hermano de mi mejor amiga.

Me dirigí a la cocina para prepararme un café bien cargado, y para pensar en lo que debía hacer. No tuve que pensar demasiado cuando vi una nota sobre la mesa de la cocina. La cogí y la leí lentamente, intentando que mi cerebro se despertara totalmente para que pudiera comprender lo que había allí escrito:

_Gracias por dejar que me quedara a pasar la noche en tu piso. He tenido que irme a trabajar a las ocho, y aunque he dejado las maletas en tu casa, cuando salga del trabajo iré a buscarlas para que no te molesten. En cuanto pueda, hablaré con Rosalie para que deje de comportarse como una niña y para que me deje volver a su casa, y mientras tanto buscaré otro lugar en el que vivir. Hasta luego. _

_Jasper. _

Bueno, por lo menos era amable, aunque me sabía mal que no hubiera desayunado. O, por lo menos, en la nota no lo había mencionado. Miré en el fregadero, pero tampoco vi ninguna taza, y no parecía que hubiese usado la cafetera. Sacudí la cabeza. ¿Qué me pasaba? Me estaba volviendo loca, eso era.

Me preparé la taza de café que tantas ganas tenía de tomarme, y me senté en el sofá para ver la televisión durante un rato. Cuando me aburrí, decidí que era hora de ir a hablar con mi mejor amiga. Tenía que ponerle los puntos sobre las íes. Me cambié de ropa y salí de casa después de haber cogido el bolso y las llaves. Por el pasillo me encontré con Victoria, la actual novia de mi ex novio, que justamente también era mi vecino. La vida a veces podía resultar absurda, y la mía solía serlo más que la de nadie. Por lo menos, me llevaba bien con James y también con Victoria. Al principio, resultó algo incómodo eso de vivir en el piso de abajo de mi ex pareja, pero cuando James y yo decidimos separarnos, acordamos que sería como amigos. Y cuando comenzó a salir con Victoria y me la presentó, no hubo ni malas palabras, ni cuchicheos, ni nada por el estilo. Sólo éramos conocidas, pero nos llevábamos bastante bien. Sin rencores.

-Hola, Alice –me saludó con una sonrisa. Ella subía y yo bajaba.

-Hola –le devolví el saludo, esperando que no tuviera demasiadas ganas de conversar. Victoria era una mujer muy alegre, pero también muy charlatana, por eso no quería entretenerme demasiado. Al principio, no me preocupaba mucho porque no vivíamos en el mismo edificio, pero desde que había comenzado a vivir con James, solía encontrármela casi cada mañana. Ya conocía la mayoría de los problemas de su familia, por desgracia.

-¿Qué tal estás? Hacía días que no nos veíamos.

-Sí, he tenido algunos problemillas últimamente, pero estoy bien –no quise ahondar en el tema.

-Oh, espero que no hayas sido nada grave.

-No, no, nada malo. Sólo… cosas que pasan –aquello era mentira, pero daba igual.

-¿Esos problemillas tienen algo que ver con el chico que he visto salir antes de tu casa? Que por cierto, está buenísimo –apuntó con una sonrisilla traviesa.

Abrí los ojos de par en par. ¿Victoria había visto a Jasper salir de mi piso?

-Sí, bueno, no. Quiero decir que sí, que es majo, pero que no tienen nada que ver con él.

-¿Majo? Si yo fuera tú, lo tendría todo el día atado a mi cama.

Me sonrojé ante aquel comentario.

-Jasper y yo sólo somos… conocidos. Es el hermano de Rosalie –tuve la necesidad de explicarle antes de que tergiversara mis palabras.

Victoria asintió lentamente, sin perder la sonrisa.

-Pero igualmente está de muy buen ver. ¿Vivís juntos?

-No. Sólo necesitaba un sitio dónde dormir durante esta noche, pero hoy ya se marchará.

-Pues es una lástima –comentó Victoria con un suspiro. ¿Es que no tenía bastante con James?

-Sí, bueno, tampoco es una desgracia. A mí me gusta vivir sola, ya sabes.

-Sí, ya lo sé, pero nunca está de más tener compañía. Y si es masculina, mejor que mejor –me guiñó un ojo y yo le sonreí forzadamente. No me gustaban ese tipo de conversaciones.

-He de irme ya, tengo que hacer algunas cosillas… –intenté escaparme, comenzando a bajar algunos escalones.

-Oh, claro, claro. No quería entretenerte. Ya nos veremos, Ali –se despidió Victoria, y yo le dediqué una sonrisa antes de terminar de bajar todas las escaleras.

Caminé por las calles a paso ligero, sintiendo el aire frío en mis mejillas y en mis manos. A pesar de que estábamos a principios de primavera, todavía hacía un frío considerable en la ciudad. Sólo tardé un cuarto de hora en llegar a la casa de Rosalie, pero llegué extenuada. El frío se me había metido en los pulmones, y el paso ligero no había ayudado demasiado, por lo que decidí subir los tres pisos en ascensor antes de que me desmayara por las escaleras. Miré mi reloj y me di cuenta de que seguramente Rosalie ya estaría en casa, después de haber llevado a Scott a la guardería. Podríamos estar solas, porque Emmett estaría trabajando, así que podría desahogarme con mi amiga y decirle todo lo que debía. Llamé al timbre y esperé unos cuantos segundos.

-¿Me pegarás si abro? –escuché la voz de Rosalie a través de la puerta y, a pesar de todo, no pude evitar sonreír.

-Es probable, pero me lo debes.

Esperé un poco más, y después sentí el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Cuando pude ver a mi amiga, le dediqué una mirada fulminante y entré en el piso sin ser invitada.

-No te enfades, Ali –fue lo primero que me dijo después de cerrar la puerta. Yo me había encaminado hasta uno de sus sofás y me había sentado, después de haber apartado los juguetes de Scott.

-¿Que no me enfade? ¿Tú sabes lo que me has hecho? –dramaticé un poco la cosa para que se sintiera peor.

-No habrá sido tan malo… –musitó, sentándose a mi lado. –Por cierto, ¿te apetece tomar algo? –se desvió del tema, y yo negué lentamente con la cabeza.

-Rose, no puedes enviar a una persona a mi piso así como así, tan de repente. Y tampoco puedes echar a tu hermano de tu casa.

-No lo eché… sólo le dije que estaba cansada de tener a tantos hombres aquí. Sé que puede sonar cruel, pero Jasper comprende mi posición.

Rodé los ojos. Lo raro era que no se hubiese enfadado con ella, pero resultaba que eran una familia un tanto extraña.

-¿Y no podías enviarlo con alguien más?

-No. Tú me pareciste la persona idónea. A ver, Ali, vives sola y tienes mucho espacio en tu piso, no puedes decirme que te costó mucho aceptar a mi hermano.

Iba a decirle que sí, pero luego pensé que no hacía falta sonar tan endeble delante de Rosalie.

-No es eso, pero fue algo muy raro. Casi no lo conozco –admití, jugueteando nerviosamente con mis manos.

-Pero ¿se portó mal contigo? ¿Fue grosero? ¿Te dijo algo que estuvo fuera de lugar?

Pensé en sus palabras. La verdad era que no. No me había molestado para nada, en realidad.

-Pues… no. Creo que la que fue algo grosera fui yo. Me porté como una idiota, realmente –confesé, dándome cuenta de ello.

-¿Significa eso que dejarás que se quede contigo? –los ojos de Rosalie brillaron ante aquella nueva esperanza, pero le dediqué una mirada ceñuda.

-Yo no he dicho eso. A ver, Jasper no me cae mal, pero no congeniamos. No sé, hay algo que no encaja entre nosotros.

-Hablas de él como si fuerais pareja –apuntó Rosalie con una risita que me hizo sonrojar. Estaba loca.

-Deja de decir chorradas –comencé a mosquearme.

-No es ninguna chorrada. Podríais serlo, perfectamente. Mi hermano necesita una mujer que le haga pensar en las cosas antes de hacerlas y que le haga centrarse, y tú necesitas un poco de alegría en tu vida. Y por lo que he oído, Jasper es muy bueno en la cama.

Me rasqué la cabeza, sin comprender cómo había divagado tanto nuestra conversación.

-Mira, dejemos este tema. Sigo estando muy enfadada contigo, Rose. No puedo creerme lo que me has hecho.

Ella me miró parpadeando repetidamente, como si no comprendiera mis palabras.

-No te he hecho nada. Sólo me has hecho un favor enorme que algún día te compensaré.

La observé con una ceja alzada, pero sin poder evitar reírme ante su cara de víctima.

-Eso espero –me crucé de brazos, con una sonrisita interesante en el rostro.

-Bueno, dime, ¿qué ocurrió anoche?

Me encogí de hombros, sin saber qué contestarle.

-Nada.

-¿Nada? ¿No hablasteis de nada?

-Bueno, me preguntó por María –admití.

-¿En serio?

Asentí.

-Pero no fue nada, sólo un comentario. Me preguntó si yo había sido su amiga cuando éramos pequeñas y ya está. Creo que sólo estaba intentando recordarme.

-Puede ser –asintió Rosalie lentamente.

-Luego llamaste tú, y después me fui a dormir.

Mi amiga me observó con los ojos entrecerrados, y después suspiró.

-¿Qué? –inquirí sin comprender.

-No sabes la suerte que has tenido, Alice. Todas las chicas que conocen a Jasper hubieran pagado por pasar una noche con él, y estoy segura de que tú ni siquiera te fijaste en él. No te entiendo –negó lentamente con la cabeza. –Además, recuerdo que hace unos años, cada vez que veías a mi hermano, te ponías blanca como la nieve y comenzabas a tartamudear. Estabas loca por él.

-Sólo tenía trece años –le dije con los dientes apretados. Estaba comenzando a hartarme de aquel tema.

-¿Y?

-Que ya no estoy loca por él. Ya he crecido, Rose, y me he dado cuenta de que el amor no es un camino de rosas. En realidad, es un asco.

-No te estoy hablando de amor. Te hablo de la lujuria. De la pasión. Del sexo.

Rodé los ojos, sin terminar de comprenderla. Ella estaba casada y tenía un hijo. ¿Por qué no dejaba que yo hiciera mi vida a mi manera?

-Tu hermano es sólo un hombre, no un trozo de carne, no sé cómo lo ves.

-Ya lo sé, pero él es consciente del poder que tiene sobre las mujeres, y puede llegar a ser muy persuasivo cuando quiere –comentó ella, observándome divertida.

-Jasper no va a intentar seducirme, si es eso lo que estás insinuando. Vamos, ni siquiera le gusto físicamente, seguro –Rosalie se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa que no me gustó nada. –Y no va a quedarse a vivir conmigo –apunté, mosqueada.

-Ya lo veremos, Alice. Ya lo veremos.

* * *

><p><strong>Me encanta lo entrometida que es Rosalie xD A mí no me gustaría demasiado tener una amiga tan pesada como ella, pero me encanta su actitud ;P <strong>**¿Y vosotros qué creéis? ¿Jasper se quedará con Alice o no? Lo sabréis muy pronto :)**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y que me lo digáis en vuestros reviews. **

**¿Nos leemos el miércoles? **

**XoXo**


	5. Capítulo 4

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

Después de aquella conversación que ya me resultaba tan repetitiva, casi le exigí a Rosalie que me invitara a comer. No se negó, obviamente, aunque me marché de su casa a las cuatro porque ella debía ir a buscar a Scott a la guardería. Yo no comprendía por qué continuaban llevándolo si Rosalie había dejado su trabajo hacía apenas un mes, pero bueno. Eran cosas de familia en las que yo no tenía que meterme.

Aquella vez me tomé mi tiempo en llegar a mi piso, pues no tenía nada que hacer, aparte de ir a comprar, aunque eso lo haría luego. Tenía ganas de sentarme en mi sofá para no hacer nada durante toda la tarde. Se me truncaron los planes cuando vi a Jasper saliendo de mi edificio, como si buscase a alguien. Supe que ese alguien era yo cuando se acercó a mí con una sonrisa amable que me gustó más de lo que debería.

-Hola –me saludó, deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

-¿Qué tal? –pregunté, más por cortesía que por otra cosa. Quería pasar un rato tranquila en mi casa, y esperaba que pudiera hacerlo. Se suponía que Jasper había ido a buscar sus maletas, porque eso era lo que me había dicho en la nota, así que confiaba en que después de haber recogido sus cosas, se marchara.

-Bien, ¿y tú?

Me encogí de hombros.

-No me quejo. Ya he ido a hablar con tu hermana –le expliqué, entrando en el edificio.

-¿Le has echado la bronca? –me preguntó, caminando a mi lado.

-Sí, se puede decir que sí, aunque no creo que haya servido de mucho.

-¿Y eso qué significa?

Iba a responderle que no significaba nada, que sencillamente su hermana seguiría haciendo lo que le diera la gana, pero la aparición de James a través de las puertas del ascensor me interrumpió.

-Hola, Alice –me saludó con una radiante sonrisa que se le esfumó cuando vio a Jasper a mi lado. – ¿Jazz?

-Hola, James.

Me quedé atónita. ¿Ese par se conocía? ¿De qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Y desde cuándo?

-Vosotros… ¿os conocéis? –no pude evitar preguntar.

-Sí, éramos amigos en el instituto –me explicó James, aunque sin mirarme. Parecía que no podía apartar la mirada de Jasper, y viceversa. Era algo muy extraño e, incluso, escalofriante.

Asentí en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué más decir.

-¿Salís juntos? –aquella pregunta por parte de James me tomó desprevenida. Tanto, que me quedé muda al instante.

-No, sólo he pasado la noche en casa de Alice –de acuerdo, aquello sonaba mal. Muy mal. –Soy algo así como un invasor, pero no por mucho tiempo –le explicó Jasper en tono neutro, pasándome uno de sus brazos por los hombros. ¿A qué venían tantas confianzas?

-Sí –musité tontamente.

James asintió, observándonos a los dos simultáneamente. Era una situación un tanto absurda, en realidad.

-Bueno, yo he de irme ya. Ya nos veremos por aquí, Ali –afirmé en silencio, sin apartar mi mirada del suelo. –Me alegro de haberte visto, Jazz. Espero que podamos quedar pronto para… ponernos al día.

Jasper no se movió, o por lo menos eso fue lo que a mí me pareció, pero yo me aparté de él en cuanto escuché los pasos de James alejarse y la puerta del edificio cerrarse.

Entré en el ascensor sin abrir la boca, más que nada porque no sabía qué era lo que debería decir.

-No sabía que conocías a James. Y tampoco sabía que vivía aquí –escuché la voz perezosa de Jasper a mi lado.

-Y yo no sabía que le conocías tú.

-Bueno, pues estamos empatados –bromeó, pero a mí no me hizo gracia. – ¿Lo conoces desde hace mucho tiempo? –preguntó, cuando salimos del ascensor y nos dirigimos hasta la puerta de mi piso.

-Unos cuantos años. Salimos juntos –tuve la necesidad de explicarle.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Durante un año y medio – ¿Tan raro sonaba que yo hubiera tenido novio?

-Caray…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que cuesta tanto de creer algo como eso? –mi voz sonó más dura de lo que pretendí, y no pude evitar dejar el bolso sobre la mesa con un golpe seco.

Jasper me observó en silencio, parpadeando con los ojos muy abiertos. No se esperaba esa reacción, desde luego.

-Yo no he dicho nada.

-Pues lo ha parecido, sinceramente. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no crees que haya podido salir con James o qué? –me estaba enfadando por momentos, y no entendía el motivo. Definitivamente, me estaba volviendo loca.

-Bueno, si quieres que te sea sincero… James no parece el tipo de chico con el que una mujer como tú saldría –admitió, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

De acuerdo. Aquello ya era la gota que colmaba el vaso. ¿Qué estaba intentando decir?

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y cuál crees que es el tipo de chico con el que una mujer como yo saldría? –estaba a punto de enseñarle los dientes y de sacar las garras. Maldito arrogante.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

-Pues… por poner un ejemplo, un bibliotecario. El típico chico mono, callado, tímido y romántico. Un chico que no se mete en líos, responsable, centrado y tranquilo. James es todo lo contrario a eso. James es un tipo… extraño –finalizó su descripción.

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-Ahora entiendo por qué sois tan amigos, entonces. Sois iguales, pero resulta que James es muy romántico, o al menos, lo era cuando salía conmigo. Y también es muy buen hombre, al contrario que tú –no pude evitar soltarle.

Jasper resopló con diversión y rodó los ojos como si no se creyera mis palabras. O como si no le importaran en lo más mínimo.

-No me conoces, Alice. No sabes cómo soy.

-Y no quiero saberlo. Con saber que eres un imbécil, me sobra.

Ambos nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio durante unos largos segundos, hasta que Jasper volvió a hablar:

-Creo que a partir de ahora vas a tener tiempo para conocerme.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –no me gustaba ese comentario.

-Tengo órdenes explícitas de quedarme aquí contigo.

Sí, hombre, y yo era Blancanieves. Entrecerré los ojos y sonreí con diversión.

-Buen intento, _Jazz _–utilicé su apodo para enfatizar mi tono de mofa. –Si crees que con eso que acabas de decirme voy a dejar que te quedes a vivir en mi piso, vas listo.

-No estoy bromeando –y no parecía estar haciéndolo, desde luego. –El comisario me ha ordenado claramente que me quede aquí para… protegerte.

-¿Para protegerme de qué? –pregunté, a punto de ponerme a gritar. No quería a Jasper en mi piso. Después de lo que acababa de decirme, no quería que se quedara cerca de mí ni un minuto más.

-No sé si recuerdas que hace apenas dos días intentaron matarte.

-No fue nada. El atracador sólo quería asustarme para que le diera… alguna cosa. Pero no va a volver.

-Sí, claro, y por eso te amenazó diciéndote justamente que lo haría, ¿verdad? –fue sarcástico, y a mí me entraron ganas de sacarle los ojos a arañazos.

-No va a ocurrir nada malo. Ese tío no va a volver, estoy segura.

-Estás en peligro, Alice –sus palabras me pusieron los pelos de punta. –Hasta que no capturemos a ese desgraciado, vas a estarlo.

-No creo que debáis tomároslo tan en serio.

-¿Y qué quieres? ¿Que todo vuelva a la normalidad y que un día te encuentres desprotegida para que él vuelva y acabe el trabajo?

¿Tenía que ser tan directo?

-De verdad que creo que sólo estaba fanfarroneando, Jasper… No creo que…

-Mira, me importa una mierda lo que tú creas – se hartó, y a mí me sorprendió su tono de voz. –Me han ordenado que me quede aquí para protegerte, y eso es lo que voy a hacer, tanto si te gusta como si no.

-¿Y desde cuándo cumples una orden de tus superiores? Yo creía que estabas suspendido indefinidamente –le solté, enfadada. Supe que no había sido una buena idea tocar ese tema cuando me dedicó una mirada fulminante, que a punto estuvo de traspasarme como si de un láser se tratara.

-Escuchar conversaciones ajenas no te va a ayudar, Alice. Y a ti no te tiene que importar si estoy suspendido o no, porque no es de tu incumbencia.

-Sí que lo es. No pienso dejar que un "policía"como tú me proteja. Estoy segura de que eres el peor de los de tu equipo, así que hazme el favor de darme el teléfono de comisaría –le pedí amablemente, aunque enrabiada por dentro. –No te quiero aquí, y si es cierto que debe de quedarse alguien para protegerme, no quiero que ese alguien seas tú –Jasper tragó saliva, y pude apreciar perfectamente cómo temblaba para contenerse. Estaba segura de que había tocado una de sus fibras sensibles, pero me daba igual. Era un imbécil de los pies a la cabeza, y estaba harta de tenerlo en mi casa. –Si no me lo das tú, lo buscaré yo, así que elige –le advertí, observándolo directamente.

-No vas a poder cambiar nada. Te guste o no, yo soy el policía que lleva tu caso, y así va a ser hasta el final.

Apreté con fuerza los dientes. Sería una tortura tenerlo cerca cada día.

-¿Es que no lo ves? No nos soportamos, Jasper. Esto va a ser un infierno para ambos –quise hacerle entrar en razón.

-Pues vamos a tener que aprender a tolerarnos.

-A ti lo único que te interesa es un sitio en el que vivir –musité entre dientes, airada. –Y no me da la gana de que te quedes aquí como un aprovechado. Éste es mi piso, y yo decido quién se queda y quién se va.

Jasper me observó en silencio, gesto que no me gustó nada, y después sonrió forzadamente, como si en realidad tuviera ganas de romper cualquier cosa.

-No me extraña que seas tan amargada y que tengas ese carácter tan agrio. En parte, entiendo que vivas sola. Nadie querría vivir contigo.

Aquellas palabras me sentaron como una patada en el estómago. ¿Eso era lo que pensaba de mí?

-Entonces, –susurré. – ¿por qué narices no te largas y me dejas en paz?

-Ya te lo he dicho. Tengo órdenes explícitas de quedarme para protegerte. Y si no te lo crees, –se sacó un papel del bolsillo de su chaqueta. –Ahí tienes la prueba –lo dejó en la mesa y pasó por mi lado sin mirarme, para encerrarse en el cuarto de baño con un portazo.

Ni siquiera me detuve a leer el puñetero papel. Me daba igual lo que dijera, tanto si era cierto como si no lo era. Sólo me dirigí a mi habitación, cerré la puerta con llave y me senté en la cama, intentando acompasar mi respiración. No quería llorar por esa estupidez. Me daba igual lo que pensara Jasper de mí. Me daba igual.

Sorbí lentamente por la nariz y me pasé el dorso de la mano por los ojos, que por desgracia, ya estaban húmedos. Me mordí el labio y le pegué una patada al suelo. Aquella estupidez no debería de afectarme tanto. Ésa era sólo la opinión de Jasper, y tenía que importarme poco. O nada.

Apreté los dientes y cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras me tumbaba en la cama. Si pensaba que era una amargada, no tardaría en marcharse de mi casa, y eso era lo que yo quería. No me apetecía tener en mi piso a un imbécil que se creía mejor que yo, así que me limité a quedarme en la cama, esperando a que se me pasara el enfado y el disgusto. Si Jasper creía que era tan amargada como me había dejado entrever, con eso era con lo que se iba a encontrar.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí os dejo su primera discusión oficial U_U En parte, es normal, pues Jasper es un poco cretino (por no decir demasiado) y Alice está muy susceptible así que... eso es lo que hay <em>por ahora<em> ;P ****¿Qué creéis que pasará a continuación? ¿Terminarán entendiéndose o seguirán tirándose los platos a la cabeza? xD**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y que me lo digáis con muchos reviews :)**

**¡Nos leemos el viernes!**

**XoXo**


	6. Capítulo 5

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

Salí del piso sin decirle nada a Jasper. No tenía ganas de hablar con él, y menos de verle, así que cogí mi bolso y mis llaves, y me largué de allí antes de que se diera cuenta. No me gustaba mucho dejarlo solo en el piso, pero si era cierto que a partir de aquel momento deberíamos vivir juntos, más me valdría ir acostumbrándome.

No sabía adónde ir. No volvería de nuevo a casa de Rosalie para quejarme otra vez del imbécil de su hermano. Tampoco iría a la tienda, pues Maggie me tenía terminantemente prohibido acercarme por allí, así que decidí que la mejor opción sería pasarme por casa de mis padres. Estaba algo lejos, pero en ningún otro lugar estaría mejor que con ellos. Comencé a caminar en la dirección contraria a la que había tomado en un primer momento, y me encaminé hasta la que había sido mi casa hasta hacía tres años.

El sonido de un claxon me sacó de la ensoñación en la que me había metido cuando me encontraba solamente a un par de calles de mi antiguo hogar:

-¡Ali! –ladeé mi cabeza hasta que me topé con mi madre, que se encontraba en su coche, aparcado en la acera de al lado. – ¿Adónde vas? –me preguntó saliendo del vehículo para acercarse a mí apresuradamente.

-Iba a veros –le contesté, abriendo los brazos para darle un abrazo que no tardó en corresponder. Había momentos, como en ese, por ejemplo, en los que deseaba volver a ser una niña para que mi madre me protegiera de todo lo malo y para que me dijera que todo iba a estar bien. Sólo necesitaba eso.

Cuando me separé de ella, me tomé mi tiempo para observarla. Era una mujer muy guapa, pero por desgracia, yo no había adquirido su misma belleza. Yo era algo raro. Su cabello color caramelo caía en suaves ondas alrededor de su rostro, y a pesar de que sus raíces comenzaban a volverse grises con el paso del tiempo, continuaba pareciéndome joven, como siempre había sido para mí. También me di cuenta de que alrededor de sus ojos habían aparecido unas leves arrugas que antes no estaban, pero que no le quitaban candidez a su aspecto.

-¿Te encuentras bien, cielo? –me preguntó, preocupada, al darse cuenta de mi detallada observación.

-Sí, claro que sí. Es sólo que te echaba de menos.

Me sonrió ampliamente y a continuación me dio un beso en la frente, para después volver a abrazarme.

-Así que ibas a vernos.

-Sí.

-Pues no nos habrías encontrado. Tu padre está trabajando, y yo he salido para hacer la compra –me explicó, rodeándome con uno de sus brazos. Yo me acerqué a ella, intentando sentirme como un pollito bajo las alas de mamá gallina.

-Pues fíjate en la coincidencia. Yo también tengo que hacer la compra, así que si no te importa, te acompaño –le dije guiñándole un ojo, sonriéndole cariñosamente.

-Vamos, entonces, y así me explicas el motivo de tu visita –comenzamos a caminar a paso ligero hasta el supermercado más cercano, y una vez allí, ambas cogimos un carrito para colocar los productos que íbamos a comprar.

-No hay ningún motivo. ¿Una hija debe tener un motivo para ir a ver a sus padres? –me hice la ofendida, pero cuando mi madre me observó con los ojos entrecerrados y con una sonrisita divertida en el rostro, supe que no se había creído mi respuesta.

-No, claro que no, pero te conozco demasiado, cariño, y sé que estás disgustada por algo.

Me mordí el labio mientras continuaba empujando el carrito. Claro que estaba disgustada, pero no quería que mi madre supiera las razones. Me diría que era algo infantil, que no debía apenarme por algo como aquello. Pero el tener que compartir mi piso con un idiota arrogante que pensaba que era una amargada no se me hacía demasiado atractivo.

-Cuéntamelo –me pidió, cogiendo algunas piezas de fruta de la sección de frutería del supermercado. Yo la imité, colocando diversas frutas en mi carro.

-Tengo un compañero de piso –murmuré, observando detenidamente el suelo. No sabía lo que diría mi madre sobre eso.

-¿En serio? –asentí en silencio. – ¿Desde cuándo?

No quería contarle lo del atraco. Conocía mucho a mi madre, y sabía que montaría un escándalo cuando supiera lo que me había ocurrido. Le entraría un ataque de ansiedad, seguramente, y no me dejaría sola ni un momento hasta asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden. Además, no quería preocuparla más de la cuenta, y tampoco a mi padre. Al fin y al cabo, no había ocurrido nada malo.

-Desde hace un par de días.

-¿Y quién es? ¿Lo conozco?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Es el hermano de Rosalie.

-¿Jasper?

Vale, sí que lo conocía. No sabía de qué, pero sí. Podía llegar a entender que conociera al hermano de mi mejor amiga, pero estaba segura de que a sus padres no los conocía. Más que nada, porque casi ni siquiera los conocía yo. Siempre habían sido una familia muy dividida. Cuando yo era pequeña e iba a casa de Rosalie a jugar, sus padres nunca estaban. Siempre se encontraban de viaje, y por eso, tanto Jasper como Rosalie se llevaban tan mal con ellos. Suponía que nunca habían recibido la atención que necesitaban de su parte.

Asentí de nuevo, lentamente.

-Y… ¿cómo es que ahora vivís juntos?

-Pues… fue culpa de Rose –quise justificarme, pero me sentí mal al culpar a mi amiga. No era una mentira del todo, pero tampoco era cierto. –Su hermano ha tenido algunos problemas últimamente, y estaba viviendo con ella. Pero ya sabes lo especial que es Rosalie, y hace dos días le ordenó a Jasper que viniera a pasar la noche a mi casa. A pesar de que me negué varias veces, al final accedí, pensando que sólo sería cuestión de una noche.

-¿Y resulta que la cosa se ha alargado?

-Eso parece. Jasper tiene problemas en el trabajo, y creo que su vida no es muy satisfactoria, así que no sé qué hacer…

-¿Te preocupa? Quiero decir, ¿crees que puede hacerte daño de algún modo? Porque si es así, ahora mismo voy contigo al piso y…

-No, no es eso, mamá –la interrumpí, antes de que empezara a sacar conclusiones precipitadas. –Es que… no nos llevamos demasiado bien. No congeniamos. Pero parece buena gente –_cuando no se comporta como un imbécil_. Eso fue lo que me faltó decirle.

-¿Y qué es lo que tanto te disgusta, entonces?

-No sé. Yo estoy acostumbrada a vivir sola. Tengo mis propias normas, mis días planificados y mis cosas puestas a mi gusto. Eso de convivir con alguien… lo veo bastante complicado. Yo soy bastante complicada –admití, al fin.

Mi madre me sonrió con afecto y me dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la mano.

-Mira, cielo, yo creo que, si es cierto que no os lleváis bien, al final lo veréis los dos y tomaréis la decisión que creáis correcta. Pero mientras tanto, intenta ser flexible con Jasper. Me refiero a que no te encierres en ti misma y comiences a creer que Jasper quiere desbaratar tu vida. Estoy segura de que lo que intenta es poner en orden la suya, y seguramente le será más fácil si tú le ayudas un poco.

Vale. Debía aceptarlo. Mi madre tenía razón, como siempre, y por eso la quería tanto. A pesar de todo, sabía que lo que me estaba pidiendo iba a ser algo difícil. Muy difícil, si Jasper no dejaba de comportarse como si fuese el mejor en todo.

-Tienes razón –accedí, finalmente. –Pero se me hace muy difícil pensar en tener a alguien a quien apenas conozco en mi piso.

-Sí, te entiendo. Cuando yo comencé a estudiar en la universidad, tuve que compartir piso con mi mejor amiga y con tu padre, y yo no lo había visto nunca hasta entonces. Y fíjate ahora: llevamos veinticinco años casados y tenemos dos hijos.

Fruncí el ceño ante aquella explicación. El caso de mis padres era una historia irrepetible. Siempre los había admirado, porque siempre había pensado que jamás conocería a un matrimonio que se quisiese tanto como mis padres. Y así había sido. Lo que había entre ellos era algo maravilloso y también único. Y a pesar de ser consciente de que jamás viviría una historia como la suya, siempre había soñado con encontrar a mi otra mitad. Pero a la verdadera, como había sido el caso de mis progenitores.

-Y hablando de familia, ¿cómo está Edward? –pregunté, interesándome por mi hermano. Últimamente no había tenido tiempo de pensar en nada, ni siquiera en mi propia familia, y por eso me avergonzaba.

-Está bien. Más que bien, diría yo. Se lo está pasando de lujo con Bella por Brasil.

Sonreí al pensar en ello. Mi hermano y mi futura cuñada habían decidido marcharse durante tres semanas a Río de Janeiro, en una especie de luna de miel adelantada. Era algo extraño, pero ellos eran así de raros. Suponía que lo que en realidad querían era intimidad y un paisaje tropical en el que avivar las llamas de su amor. Pues menuda envidia. Ellos pasándoselo de lujo en una isla paradisíaca, y yo comiéndome el tarro por tener que compartir piso con un idiota.

-¿Y cuándo vuelven? –pregunté, colocando los productos que había ido cogiendo sobre la caja registradora.

-Dentro de un par de semanas.

Asentí de nuevo, sacando el monedero para pagar mi compra. Mi madre casi me obligó a volver a guardar la cartera en el bolso, y yo no comprendí el porqué.

-Ya te lo pago yo –me explicó.

-No hace falta –no quería parecer una gorrona. –Puedo pagarme la compra.

-Ya lo sé, pero no me importa hacerlo.

-Pues a mí sí.

Me observó con una ceja alzada, y yo cerré el pico, conociendo de sobras esa mirada. Esa que decía: "Se acabó el tema y que no se hable más".

-¿Te acompaño a tu casa? –me preguntó una vez salimos del supermercado, cargadas con unas cuantas bolsas cada una.

-Pues ésta vez no voy a negarme. Voy algo cargada –le dije con una risita que mi madre me devolvió.

Me subí en el asiento del copiloto después de haber dejado las bolsas en el maletero, y esperé hasta que mi madre subió al asiento del conductor.

-¿Tienes vacaciones? –me preguntó cuando arrancó, tomándome por sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te han dado vacaciones en la tienda? ¿O es que hoy no has ido a trabajar?

Carraspeé y me hundí un poco en mi asiento, sin saber qué contestar. No había caído en ese pequeño detalle. Se suponía que yo debería de estar trabajando, no haciendo la compra de la semana. Genial.

-Pues… –tragué saliva, poniéndome más nerviosa a cada segundo que pasaba. –Hago el turno de mañanas.

Mi madre me observó, sorprendida, y yo deseé que dejara pasar el tema.

-Pensaba que no te gustaba el turno de mañanas.

Era cierto. Mi madre me conocía demasiado bien.

-Y no me gusta, pero Maggie me pidió que durante esta semana fuera a trabajar por la mañana, porque ella tenía algo que hacer y le iba mejor trabajar por la tarde. Y no iba a negarme, desde luego.

-Claro –accedió mi madre, creyéndose mi mentirijilla. O eso pareció, al menos. Se suponía que no tenía ningún motivo para mentirle.

Llegamos a mi calle antes de lo que me esperaba, por lo que me quité con rapidez el cinturón de seguridad.

-Gracias por traerme –le dije a mi madre, estirándome en el asiento para darle un abrazo y un beso cariñosos.

-No hay de qué, cielo.

-Dile a papá que tenía ganas de verle, pero que tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar. Y dile también que lo más seguro es que me pase a veros este fin de semana –le pedí con una sonrisa.

-Descuida, cariño, se lo diré todo. Aunque no sé si le va a hacer mucha gracia saber que compartes piso con un hombre que no es tu novio. Bueno, creo que tampoco le haría mucha gracia que vivieras con él ni aunque lo fuera. Y a Edward, menos aún.

Me reí ante aquel comentario, sabiendo que era cierto. Pero tanto con mi padre como con mi hermano, quedó claro que cuando me independizara, la que organizaría mi vida iba a ser yo, y que por lo tanto, deberían respetar mis decisiones. Así que esperaba que aquello continuara siendo así.

-Bueno, ya hablaremos de ese tema cuando vaya a casa. Hasta pronto –me despedí de mi madre dándole otro beso, y salí del coche para recoger las bolsas que había dejado en el maletero. Después, me quedé parada en medio de la calle, observando detenidamente el edificio en el que vivía. Ya era hora de que me enfrentara otra vez a Jasper.

* * *

><p><strong>Aish... aparte de las amigas, ¿quién mejor para consolarnos que nuestras propias madres? ;P <strong>

**Bueno, ¿qué creéis que ocurrirá en el siguiente capi? ¿Volverán a discutir? ¿Harán una tregua al fin? Lo sabréis en el próximo capítulo :) Y, por cierto, supongo que ya habrá quedado claro, pero por si acaso, y como en la historia creo que no lo confirmo, los padres de Alice y Edward son Esme y Carlisle, como siempre ;P**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy y que me lo digáis con un review^^**

**¡Nos leemos el lunes!**

**XoXo**


	7. Capítulo 6

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

Abrí la puerta de mi piso con alguna dificultad, intentando por todos los medios que no se me cayera ninguna de las bolsas que llevaba en las manos. Lo logré después de varios intentos, y entré en el piso jadeando, cerrando la puerta con el pie y dejando las bolsas que traía en el suelo con toda la delicadeza de la que fui capaz.

Suspiré enérgicamente cuando tuve las manos libres, y cuando levanté la cabeza para ponerme derecha, encontré a Jasper delante de mí, observándome detenidamente.

-¿Es que tengo monos en la cara o qué? –le solté de repente, dedicándole una mirada fulminante. A pesar de que las palabras de mi madre habían logrado ablandarme un poco con respecto a Jasper, todavía continuaba enfadada con él por haber sido tan detestable conmigo.

-Al menos, aún no –respondió con una sonrisita burlona en el rostro. Me dieron ganas de borrársela de un guantazo, pero me dije a mí misma que debía calmarme, que no merecía la pena enfadarme por esa tontería.

Hice caso omiso a su estúpido comentario y me preparé para volver a coger todas las bolsas y llevarlas a la cocina. Tenía que colocar los productos que había comprado en sus respectivos lugares, y estaba convencida de que Jasper no iba a ayudarme.

-Podrías haberme dicho que ibas a comprar. Te habría ayudado con las bolsas –me dijo, siguiéndome hasta la cocina. –Si quieres, puedo echarte una mano a ordenar las cosas que has comprado –me sorprendió su disposición, pero no dije nada para que no se lo creyera más de lo que ya lo hacía.

-¿Ahora me estás haciendo la pelota? –era obvio que no había comprendido que me había marchado de casa por su culpa, pero qué iba a hacerle. Era un hombre.

-No es eso. Pero he estado pensando, y creo que debemos hablar de algunas cosas importantes.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Como cuáles, por ejemplo? –le pregunté, haciéndome la interesada, mientras guardaba los refrescos y los yogures en la nevera.

-Sé que me odias y que aborreces totalmente el hecho de que yo esté aquí porque piensas que lo que quiero es abusar de tu buena fe, pero no es así. Durante el tiempo que viva contigo, pagaré la mitad de los gastos. Creo que es algo justo, ¿o no?

Detuve mis movimientos cuando escuché sus palabras. ¿Quería pagar la mitad de los gastos? Eso sí que no lo hubiera esperado jamás.

-¿En serio? ¿Como si fuésemos verdaderos compañeros de piso?

-Pues… si quieres verlo de ese modo, sí.

Asentí con la cabeza, retomando mi anterior tarea de guardar los productos.

-¿Y qué más? Has dicho que teníamos que hablar de algunas cosas.

Jasper se rascó la cabeza, como si estuviese buscando las palabras adecuadas para lo que fuera que quería decir.

-Creo que antes he sido demasiado duro contigo. Podría haber intentado entenderte, pero no lo he hecho.

Espera, espera, espera. ¿Me estaba pidiendo perdón?

-Pues no, no lo has hecho –ya que estábamos, podía aprovecharme de su culpabilidad. Sólo un poco.

-Lo siento. No volverá a pasar. De ahora en adelante, haré mi trabajo y espero que tú me ayudes con eso –aclaró, mirándome fijamente. –Pero también haré lo que tú me digas. Me refiero a que no voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras.

-¿Quieres decir que vas a seguir mis normas? –Jasper asintió lentamente, y por un momento me pareció un cachorrillo asustado. Pero aquella visión se esfumó rápidamente. Él no era ningún cachorro. Y mucho menos uno asustado. –De acuerdo. Ya que hablamos de eso, déjame aclararte unas cuantas cosas –me apetecía aprovecharme de la situación. Esperé hasta que Jasper volvió a asentir. –No sé si fumas, pero si lo haces, más te vale salir al balcón cada vez que te enciendas un cigarrillo.

-Hecho.

-Tendremos que turnarnos la limpieza del piso, porque espero que no pienses que me vas a tener aquí como tu criada.

-Me parece justo.

-Y de momento, ésta es la última, pero no por ello la menos importante. Yo diría que es una de las más importantes –le aclaré, antes de volver a hablar.

-Dispara.

-No quiero ver a ninguna de tus amiguitas rondando por el piso. Me parecerá genial que las tengas, pero no aquí.

Jasper me observó fijamente, cosa que me incomodó, pero me mantuve firme. A pesar de todo, el piso continuaría siendo mío, y no quería ver a ninguna mujer desnuda paseándose por él como si fuese de su propiedad. Eso sí que no iba a tolerarlo.

-De acuerdo. Trato hecho –me tendió la mano para que formalizáramos el pacto, y me tomé mi tiempo en estrechársela. Cuando lo hice, me di cuenta de que la sonrisa burlona de antes volvía a estar en su rostro. –Me alegro de que ya seamos amigos.

Lo observé con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quién ha dicho que seamos amigos?

-Nadie, pero si vamos a vivir juntos, lo normal es que nos llevemos bien, ¿no crees?

-Sí, pero eso no significa que tengamos que ser amigos.

Jasper se rió entre dientes y se agachó a mi lado para guardar algunos de los productos que quedaban en las bolsas.

-Eres una mujer dura de pelar, ¿eh?

-Es mejor que conozcas mi carácter desde el principio. Así, puede que después no te tome por sorpresa.

Volvió a reírse, y a mí me gustó que lo hiciera. Me parecía extraño estar tan relajada a su lado, pero me dije a mí misma que así tenía que ser siempre a partir de ese momento.

-Bueno, yo también creo que es hora de que empecemos a conocernos un poco más, y por eso mismo he pensado que ya que es viernes, podemos salir un rato esta noche.

De acuerdo, había escuchado mal. ¿Qué acababa de decir?

-¿Qué? –pregunté, atónita, sin querer creer lo que pensaba que había dicho.

-Que podemos salir a tomar algo hoy. No sé, si te apetece…

Me quedé inmóvil en el lugar, sin poder moverme. No podía creer lo que Jasper me estaba diciendo. ¿Quería que saliésemos los dos?

-¿Te refieres a que salgamos tú y yo?

-Sí, para celebrar que somos oficialmente compañeros de piso.

Parpadeé seguidamente, confundida. No podía creer lo que me estaba pasando.

-Es que yo… no suelo salir mucho por las noches –le expliqué, preparada para que se burlara de mí. –Desde que Rosalie se quedó embarazada y Bella se prometió con mi hermano… yo no salgo mucho.

-Pues por eso mismo. ¿Es que te parece mal plan que vayamos a tomar algo?

-No –claro que no me parecía mal. Simplemente me parecía imposible.

-Pues entonces, ¿qué me dices? ¿Te apetece que salgamos un rato después de cenar, aprovechando que ya no hace tanto frío?

Tragué saliva, intentando no pensar demasiado en lo que estaba a punto de decirle:

-Sí. De acuerdo. Salgamos a tomar algo.

Jasper sonrió de oreja a oreja, y me dio unas cuantas palmaditas en el hombro. No supe qué significó eso, pero en aquel momento no pudo importarme menos.

Me pasé la hora de la cena preguntándome si lo que había hecho estaba bien o estaba mal. Por un momento, me dije a mí misma que me negara totalmente a aquella propuesta, pero después le dije a mi subconsciente que se callara, que no iba a ocurrir nada malo. Sólo íbamos a salir durante un ratito pequeño, una hora como mucho, a tomar una copa, nada serio. Y, además, yo no era tan irresponsable como para pedir alguna bebida que no conocía.

-Bueno, ¿adónde quieres ir? –me preguntó Jasper cuando estuvimos en la calle, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Sí que hacía frío, y me di cuenta de ello cuando estuvieron a punto de congelárseme las piernas. Supe en aquel mismo instante que haberme puesto una falda vaquera no había sido una buena idea. Las medias no calentaban mucho, que dijéramos.

-Pues… no sé. Elije tú –le pasé el relevo a él porque yo no tenía ni idea de adónde ir.

-Conozco un bar donde hay bastante ambiente, pero está algo lejos de aquí.

Me encogí de hombros. Supuse que caminar nos vendría bien.

-No importa, vayamos ahí mismo.

Jasper asintió y comenzó a caminar en dirección a una moto que estaba aparcada justo delante de nosotros.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunté, alarmada.

-No querrás ir caminando, ¿no?

-¿Ésa moto es tuya? –inquirí, sorprendida. No sabía nada de que tuviera una moto.

-Sí. He ido a recogerla hoy del mecánico –me explicó, orgulloso, sacando un par de cascos del compartimento del vehículo. Me tendió uno y me lo puse con algo de dificultad. Cuando me miró, después de que hubiera terminado de ponerse su propio casco, sonrió con diversión. –Pareces la Hormiga Atómica –me aclaró con una risita que me hizo sonrojar.

Carraspeé, algo incómoda con aquella situación, y le di unas cuantas pataditas al suelo.

-¿Nos vamos ya? –pregunté, nerviosa.

Me di cuenta de que Jasper me estaba observando de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en mi falda. Volví a sonrojarme. No me gustaba que me miraran de ese modo.

-Creo que vas a pasar un poco de frío –comentó, subiéndose en la moto y echándose un poco hacia delante, dejándome sitio. Comprendí sus palabras cuando alcé una pierna para pasarla por encima del vehículo, y cuando estuve totalmente montada en la moto, me percaté de que la falda se me había subido bastante, dejando muy poco a la imaginación. Intenté bajármela, pero sin ningún éxito, por lo que la dejé por imposible. – ¿Preparada? –escuché la voz de Jasper a través del casco.

-Sí –contesté con la voz algo temblorosa.

-Creo que, si no te sujetas a mí, saldrás volando en cuanto arranque –volví a ruborizarme ante su comentario, más que nada porque tenía razón. Me encontraba casi en el extremo de la moto, dejando bastante espacio entre nosotros. Tragué saliva con algo de dificultad, y a continuación me deslicé hacia delante, hasta que mi pecho estuvo pegado a la espalda de Jasper. Lo rodeé con los brazos con fuerza y cerré los ojos.

Sentí una sacudida bajo mi cuerpo, y a continuación una ráfaga de aire helado chocó contra mi rostro, haciéndome incluso daño. No me atreví a abrir los ojos por temor a marearme, pero me di cuenta de que si no lo hacía, me mareaba incluso más, así que los abrí. Durante una milésima de segundo pensé que íbamos a estrellarnos, pero después fui relajándome poco a poco, hasta que comencé a fantasear con que volaba. Me gustaba esa sensación de libertad, y a pesar de que no podía soltar mi agarre de Jasper, por un momento tuve la impresión de que la que conducía la moto era yo.

Tardamos diez minutos más en llegar al bar del que me había hablado Jasper, y por un instante pensé que estaba bromeando. Aquello no era un bar. Era un tugurio.

-¿Aquí? –pregunté, bajando de la moto con algo de dificultad. Tenía que tener cuidado de no abrir demasiado las piernas. Sólo faltaba que cualquier borracho viera más de lo que debía.

-¿No te gusta? –preguntó, desilusionado.

-No es eso, es que parece algo… viejo –daba la impresión de que se caería abajo en cualquier momento, en realidad.

-Eso es lo que parece por fuera, pero te aseguro que te llevarás una grata sorpresa cuando veas el interior –sonreí con el ceño fruncido, y me dejé empujar por Jasper, que parecía muy decidido a entrar. –Además, conozco a los camareros que trabajan aquí y seguro que nos invitarán a alguna copa.

Nada más entrar en el local, me invadió una nube de humo y comencé a toser, para darme cuenta después de que allí dentro sólo había hombres. O por lo menos, hasta donde alcanzaba mi visión. Tuve que reconocer que Jasper no me había mentido. El interior del bar era mucho mejor que el exterior, parecía incluso reformado, a pesar de que había muy poca iluminación, pero no me importó. Me dije a mí misma que debía ser positiva e intentar probar cosas nuevas. Que de todo se aprendía.

Nos dirigimos a la barra lentamente, y me percaté de que todos los hombres que había por allí me miraban a mí. Sólo a mí. Por Dios, ¿dónde me había metido?

* * *

><p><strong>No lo sabe, la pobre xD Pero bueno, parece que las cosas entre ellos han mejorado, ¿no? Seguro que el próximo capítulo os gustará, es bastante interesante... jojojojo...<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy y que me lo digáis con muchos reviews :)**

**¡Nos leemos el miércoles!**

**XoXo**


	8. Capítulo 7

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

-De nuevo por aquí, ¿eh, Jasper? –ladeé la cabeza cuando escuché que alguien pronunciaba el nombre de mi acompañante, y me encontré con un chico de más o menos nuestra misma edad, con el cabello oscuro y algo largo. No era feo, pero tampoco era mi tipo. Aunque, a decir verdad, tampoco sabía cuál era mi tipo, por desgracia. Jasper sonrió y saludó al camarero con un movimiento de cabeza, para después sentarse en uno de los taburetes que estaban cerca de la barra. Lo imité. – ¡Vaya, y veo que has traído a otro de tus fichajes! –gritó el joven para después darle una palmada en el hombro a Jasper.

Yo alcé las cejas ante aquel nombrecito que acababa de ponerme. ¿Fichaje? Así que ese era el bar al que Jasper llevaba a todos sus _fichajes_. No sabía si eso debía alegrarme o ponerme hecha una furia. Opté por permanecer neutral. No quería enfadarme más durante aquel día.

-Es sólo una amiga –aclaró Jasper, alzando la voz para que el camarero le escuchara.

-Claro que sí, como todas –continuó con la tontería, guiñándole un ojo de forma cómplice. Yo rodé los míos. Los hombres podían llegar a ser demasiado simples. –Bueno, ¿qué vais a pedir, pareja?

-¿Te gusta la cerveza? –me preguntó Jasper, elevando la voz otra vez para que lo oyera por encima de la música. Bueno, no era mi fuerte, pero tampoco me disgustaba, por lo que asentí enérgicamente. No quería parecer demasiado ingenua en aquel lugar. –Pues tráenos un par de cervezas.

-Marchando –canturreó el camarero, dándose la vuelta para ir a buscarnos las bebidas.

-¿Quieres decir que es una buena idea que bebas si después tienes que conducir la moto? –pregunté, algo preocupada. No se me hacía demasiada atractiva la idea de acabar hechos papilla en medio de la carretera.

-No va a ocurrir nada, Alice. He bebido demasiado en toda mi vida como para que una cerveza pueda llegar a afectarme a estas alturas –me explicó con seguridad, por lo que intenté tranquilizarme. Si él estaba tan convencido de su control, yo no iba a ponerlo en duda. Y además, él mismo era policía.

-¿Así que aquí es donde traes a todos tus ligues? –me atreví a preguntar, intentando bajarme la falda que, por lo visto, no quería colaborar.

-No te creas todo lo que dice Eric. Está chalado.

Sonreí ante la forma de escaquearse de Jasper. Podía decírmelo, tampoco me importaba. Iba a preguntar algo más cuando percibí que el tal Eric nos ponía las cervezas delante. Vale, no había traído ningún vaso. ¿Se suponía que tenía que beber directamente de la botella? Me di cuenta de que Jasper lo hacía sin ningún reparo, así que, sin que se notara demasiado, limpié la boquilla de la cerveza con la mano y después le di un sorbo. Supuse que no era momento para ser quisquillosa.

-A esta primera ronda invita la casa, señorita –me di cuenta de que Eric me estaba hablando a mí, y le dediqué una sonrisa. Qué majo.

-¿Y a mí no? –protestó Jasper, frunciendo el ceño.

-A ti te tengo demasiado visto –Jasper resopló, yo escondí una risita tras mi botella de cerveza y le di otro sorbo. Pues no estaba tan mal. – ¿Y cómo se llama la nueva amiga de Jasper?

-Esfúmate, Eric –le pidió él agitando la mano, indicándole que se marchara a molestar a otro.

-Sólo intento ser amable.

-Me llamo Alice –le contesté al pobre chico. A mí, al menos, no me estaba molestando.

-¿Y la señorita Alice tiene móvil? –preguntó Eric, apoyando los codos sobre la barra y la cabeza sobre sus manos.

-Eric –la voz de Jasper aumentó de tono, y le dedicó a su amigo una mirada de advertencia que éste captó al instante.

-De acuerdo, me largo –antes de darse la vuelta me guiñó un ojo, y yo le sonreí para devolverle el gesto. No parecía un mal chico.

-No tendrías que haberle echado. Parece muy majo –me vi en la obligación de defenderle.

-Sí, lo es un rato, pero si le das tema, no se despegará de ti en toda la noche. Puede llegar a ser irritante –me explicó, antes de darle un largo sorbo a su cerveza. –Bueno, ¿qué te parece el bar?

Le eché otro vistazo, y tuve la sensación de que aquel lugar no era el mismo en el que habíamos entrado antes. En aquel momento, había alguna que otra mujer por allí, y no tenían pinta de ser mujeres de compañía ni nada por el estilo. Sólo eran mujeres normales, como yo. El tugurio en el que habíamos entrado con anterioridad se había convertido en un bar normal y corriente. Supe que tal vez habíamos llegado muy temprano, y que el buen ambiente comenzaba algo más tarde.

-No está mal. Me gusta.

-¿Sí? Pues en ese caso, ya vendremos alguna otra vez. Seguro que a Eric le encantará volver a verte –me aseguró Jasper con una risita, y yo asentí, dándole otro trago a mi cerveza.

Cuando terminamos la primera cerveza, Eric nos trajo otra ronda. Yo no estaba acostumbrada a beber demasiado, pero por el momento, continuaba con los pies en el suelo.

-¿Cómo pudiste salir con María? –le pregunté a Jasper, dándome cuenta de que la bebida me estaba comenzando a soltar la lengua. Debía ir con cuidado a partir de ese momento.

-¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Pensaba que erais amigas –comentó él, sorprendido. Y yo también lo estaba, en realidad. ¿A qué había venido sacar ese tema justo en aquel momento?

-Sí, lo fuimos hasta que apareciste tú y comenzaste a salir con ella. Luego, María dejó de tener tiempo para mí, y acabamos distanciándonos. Por eso me hice amiga de Rosalie.

Jasper asintió, escuchando mi versión de la historia. Seguramente, María le había contado otra cosa. O quizá no le había contado nada.

-Pues lo siento –se disculpó, sin soltar ni por un momento su cerveza. Más o menos como yo.

-Bah, ya da igual. Al final me di cuenta de que María era sólo una víbora… –me callé antes de continuar. No podía hablar así de la que había sido su novia. Y mi mejor amiga.

-¿Una víbora? –Jasper alzó una ceja con diversión, y después sonrió de oreja a oreja, dejándome ver todos sus perfectos dientes. –Es probable que así sea –me secundó. –Me dijo que en realidad os distanciasteis porque estabas celosa de que ella tuviese novio.

Observé detenidamente a Jasper sin saber qué decir. Aquello no era cierto del todo. En parte, me molestó muchísimo que María empezase a salir con él justo después de que yo le mostrara mi interés por Jasper, pero prefería que él pensara que su versión era la acertada. O no. Mejor que no.

-A ver, sólo tenía trece años. ¿Por qué iba a envidiar que ella tuviera novio? A mí me daba igual lo que hicierais en vuestra relación, y en ese momento me parecía algo repugnante tener novio –me encogí de hombros, esperando que mi explicación hubiese sido creíble.

Jasper asintió lentamente, como si entendiera mis palabras.

-Supongo que es cierto –comentó. Le di otro sorbo a mi cerveza, y me di cuenta de que la botella volvía a estar vacía. – ¿Otra ronda?

No sabía si sería una buena idea, pero, ¡qué demonios! Por un día, no iba a pasar nada malo. Pasamos otro rato entretenido explicándonos anécdotas del pasado, aunque ninguna de ellas estaba relacionada con nosotros dos juntos. De esas no había ninguna, por desgracia. Mi trato con Jasper siempre había sido cortés porque era amiga de su hermana, excepto aquella vez que le arreé una patada en la espinilla únicamente porque me había roto el corazón al empezar a salir con la que se suponía que era mi mejor amiga.

Un par de cervezas más tarde, el rostro de Jasper comenzó a parecerme algo borroso y distorsionado. Parpadeé varias veces y sacudí la cabeza, queriendo enfocar de nuevo mi vista. No hubo manera.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –escuché a mi lado la voz de Jasper, que parecía algo preocupado.

-Claro que sí –le contesté, sintiendo que me pesaba la lengua. Quise levantar mi muñeca para ver la hora, pero ni mis brazos colaboraban, ni mis ojos se orientaban como era debido.

-Son las dos y media. Creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos –me situó él, poniéndose en pie y ayudándome a levantarme también. No dejó de agarrarme, cosa que agradecí.

-¿No podemos hacer la última ronda? –escuché a lo lejos la carcajada de Eric, que parecía encontrar muy divertida la situación. Pero… ¿qué situación?

-Nada de últimas rondas. Tú te vas a ir derecha a la cama.

Sonreí lentamente, sin comprender demasiado lo que Jasper me estaba diciendo, y comenzamos a caminar perezosamente.

-¡Hasta pronto, Eric! –me despedí del camarero sin voltearme a verlo, solamente alzando un brazo y agitándolo enérgicamente en el aire. Sentía que no podía dejar de reír, y todo me hacía gracia. Incluso los trozos de cristales rotos que había en la puerta me parecían divertidos.

-Déjalo ya, Alice –me pidió Jasper, y no comprendí qué era lo que quería que dejara. De repente, se detuvo al lado de la moto, y yo me solté de su agarre con algo de dificultad para subirme al vehículo. Lo conseguí después de varios intentos, en los que me tropecé con mis propios pies –No, bájate, nos vamos a pie.

-¿Qué?

-Que iremos hasta tu piso caminando.

Comencé a reírme otra vez.

-No. No quiero.

-Pues te aguantas. Yo paso de conducir ahora.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no me fío de mí mismo. He bebido demasiado, aunque parece que no tanto como tú –aseguró, dándome un golpecito suave en la nariz con su dedo.

Otra vez me sobrevino la risa floja.

-Claro que no, tonto, hemos bebido lo mismo –le contesté, arrastrando las palabras. Me deslicé en la moto hasta que me situé delante del todo, y coloqué las manos en el manillar, como si estuviera a punto de arrancar el vehículo.

-Venga, Ali, vámonos.

-¡Brummmm, brummmmm! ¡Piii, piiiiiii! ¡Bruuuuuuuuuummmm! –comencé a imitar los sonidos de la moto a la vez que movía el manillar hacia la derecha y la izquierda. Me percaté de la atenta mirada de Jasper, que luchaba contra sí mismo para no estallar en carcajadas.

-Vale, para ya. Vámonos –me dijo entre risas, estirándome del brazo para que le hiciera caso.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer con la moto? ¿Vas a esperar a que venga ella solita hasta casa? –pregunté, realmente preocupada por el vehículo.

-Mañana vendré a buscarla.

Levanté una ceja, suspiré, resignada, e intenté ponerme en pie. No pude hacerlo hasta que Jasper me ayudó a levantarme, y cuando estuve segura de que podría aguantarme, me bajé de la moto.

-No quiero caminar… –me quejé, y mi voz sonó exactamente como la de una niña consentida.

-Pues vas a tener que hacerlo –me respondió él, pasándome una mano por la cintura. En parte, agradecía el gesto, pues estaba segura de que si me soltaba, no me mantendría en pie.

-Tengo sueño… –volví a protestar, y a continuación bostecé y me froté los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

-Pues sí que toleras poco el alcohol –escuché la voz de Jasper algo distorsionada, pero ignoré el comentario. Estaba más preocupada pensando en por qué se me comenzaban a cerrar los ojos. Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue acercarme más a Jasper para apoyar la cabeza en su hombro mientras caminábamos. Sólo quería dormir. –Oye, Alice, no te duermas ahora, que a este paso no vamos a llegar nunca a casa –la insistente voz de Jasper me molestaba, por lo que intenté gruñir con la boca cerrada, pero en vez de eso, sólo conseguí bufar como un extraño animal. Durante unos segundos me sentí bien, me sentí fuera del mundo, porque sabía que había logrado dormirme. –Por Dios –fue lo último que escuché antes de notar un brazo bajo mis rodillas y otro en mi espalda. Y en ése momento supe que mis pies habían dejado de tocar el suelo.

* * *

><p><strong>Uy, uy, uy... Alice se nos ha emborrachado xD Y después de la borrachera, viene la resaca, así que os podéis imaginar un poco el siguiente capi ;P <strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y que me lo digáis con un bonito review :) Y, por cierto, me hace mucha ilusión que sepáis que en diciembre viajaré hasta París para ver al señor Jackson Rathbone (el futuro padre de mis hijos ;P) en un concierto de su fantástico grupo de música 100 Monkeys. Ya tengo las entradas, y no puedo dejar de gritar como una histérica xD **

**¿Nos leemos en el siguiente capi? **

**XoXo**


	9. Capítulo 8

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

Vale. ¿Qué diantres me había ocurrido? ¿Por qué me sentía como si un camión de unas cuantas toneladas acabara de pasar por encima de mí? Me costó varios intentos abrir los ojos, que parecían pegados con pegamento a mis párpados. Cuando lo hice, estuve a punto de quedarme ciega. La luz que entraba por las rendijas de la persiana me dio de lleno en el rostro, y lo único que pude hacer fue rodar por la cama hasta que conseguí enterrar mi rostro en la almohada. Poco a poco, estiré mis brazos y mis piernas, y abrí y cerré todos mis dedos. Me dolía todo el cuerpo pero, definitivamente, en mi cabeza se estaba librando una cruenta batalla. Parecía que tenía mil agujas clavadas en el cerebro, y para colmo, no recordaba gran cosa de la noche anterior. Abrí los ojos de pleno, levanté la cabeza y me incorporé hasta que logré sentarme en la cama. La noche anterior. ¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior?

Me rasqué la cabeza, confundida, e intenté salir de la cama. Cuando lo hice, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. ¡Estaba desnuda! Bueno, quizá no tanto, pero me faltaba ropa. Claro que me faltaba ropa. Recordaba a la perfección que me había puesto un suéter fino sobre la blusa de tirantes, y en aquel momento, el suéter no estaba por ninguna parte. Y lo peor de todo. Tampoco llevaba puesta la falda.

¿Alguien podía explicarme qué cuernos había ocurrido? Sólo había una persona que podía aclararme por qué me encontraba tan mal y por qué me faltaban piezas de ropa. Pero claro, no iba a salir de la habitación en braguitas. Continuaba siendo mi piso, pero no era necesario que Jasper viera más de lo debido. Aunque, tal vez, ya lo había visto… Sacudí la cabeza. Me negaba a creer eso. Me coloqué mis pantalones del pijama y salí de la habitación sin más miramientos, agarrándome un poco a las paredes. Todavía estaba algo mareada. _Genial_.

Encontré a Jasper tumbado en el sofá, leyendo el periódico. Lo habría ido a comprar él, porque yo nunca solía comprar el diario.

-Vaya, buenos días, borrachilla – ¿Borrachilla? No, por favor. – ¿Qué tal la resaca? –me dedicó una sonrisa burlona mientras dejaba el periódico doblado en la mesilla que había delante del sofá.

-Pues… va –quise quitarle importancia al asunto. No quería que supiera que estaba a punto de explotarme la cabeza. – ¿Qué narices ocurrió? –fui directa al grano.

Jasper se rió entre dientes, pero después se levantó y se estiró como un gato.

-Creo que vas a necesitar una buena dosis de café para escuchar lo que ocurrió. ¿Te apetece un poco?

Mmmm… café… Eso era justo lo que necesitaba, por lo que asentí con rapidez, ávida de algo de cafeína. Mi cuerpo necesitaba despertarse. Seguí a Jasper hasta la cocina, donde me sirvió una taza de café, previamente calentada en el microondas. Por lo menos había sido amable y había puesto una cafetera. Yo no me veía con fuerzas ni para hacer eso.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó, echándole un par de cucharadas de azúcar a mi desayuno.

-Pues… creo que mi cerebro va a explotar de un momento a otro, y tengo la sensación de haber arrastrado la lengua por el barro. Creo que eso no es encontrarse bien –me resigné, tomando la taza de café entre mis manos. En aquel momento, lo necesitaba como el aire que respiraba. – ¿Vas a contarme lo que pasó o tengo que esperar aún más?

-Creo que ya intuyes lo que sucedió. Te emborrachaste con cinco cervezas.

Cerré los ojos. Santo cielo, qué triste que era mi vida.

-¿Y por qué me he despertado casi desnuda? –aquello era lo que más miedo me daba preguntar, pero necesitaba respuestas. No sabía lo que había hecho, y temía que la respuesta de Jasper fuese algo tremendamente humillante, pero aún así, necesitaba saberlo. Tal vez se hubiera atrevido a abusar de mí, aprovechando mi bochornoso estado de embriaguez.

-¿Casi desnuda?

-Sí. Yo no suelo dormir en bragas –le solté, sonrojándome al instante. Aquello no tenía por qué saberlo. – ¿No fuiste tú el que me trajo a casa?

-Sí, claro. Y no sabes lo mucho que tuve que batallar para hacerlo –fruncí el ceño, esperando su explicación. –Tuve que traerte en brazos, porque te dormiste a medio camino –me sonrojé aún más, si cabía. Por Dios, que aquello acabara pronto. –Tardé tres cuartos de hora, cuando podíamos haber tardado perfectamente media hora si hubiésemos venido caminando los dos. Después, una vez aquí, intenté ponerte el pijama para que estuvieras cómoda, pero me arreaste una sarta de patadas entre sueños, así que sólo logré quitarte el suéter y la falda. Te dejé por imposible, y te metí en la cama después de haberte remojado la nuca y las muñecas.

Tragué saliva. Santo cielo. ¿Aquella tía loca a la que acababa de describir había sido yo? No podía creérmelo.

-Lo siento –fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir mientras escondía parte de mi rostro tras la taza de café.

-No tiene importancia. Hacía tiempo que no vivía una noche como la de ayer, pero no estuvo tan mal.

Claro, eso lo decía por él, que no había sucumbido a los efectos del alcohol. Y eso me hizo recordar algo de la noche anterior. Habíamos ido al bar en moto. ¿Por qué habíamos vuelto a pie?

-¿No fuimos al bar en tu moto? –pregunté, con curiosidad.

-Sí. ¿Y?

-Has dicho que volvimos caminando.

-Bueno, yo volví caminando, tú, en brazos –vale, ya me había quedado claro, por lo que rodé los ojos.

-¿Por qué no regresamos también con la moto?

-Porque tenía la sensación de que había bebido mucho, y no quería correr riesgos innecesarios. De todas formas, esta mañana he salido a recogerla, y ya vuelve a estar aparcada ahí abajo –me señaló la calle con su cabeza, y asentí lentamente.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en un silencio un tanto incómodo, hasta que se me ocurrió que seguramente llevaba unas pintas horribles. Ya era hora de que le pusiera remedio a eso.

-Creo que iré a tomarme una ducha.

Jasper asintió, observándome fijamente.

-Pero antes, tómate una aspirina. Te quitará el dolor de cabeza.

Estuve a punto de decirle que se notaba que él tenía experiencia en esas cosas, pero decidí morderme la lengua. Jasper sólo estaba siendo amable conmigo después de todas las cosas que había hecho la noche anterior, así que la que tenía la culpa de todo era yo. Pensé que, por lo menos, no me había dado por subirme a la barra del bar y desnudarme mientras intentaba hacer un baile sexy. Sólo me hubiera faltado escuchar algo como eso.

Caminé lentamente hasta el cuarto de baño que había en mi habitación, y antes de meterme en la ducha, me tomé la pastilla que Jasper me había recomendado. Media hora después, cuando volví a estar fresca como una rosa, bueno, más o menos, salí de nuevo al salón y vi a Jasper recogiendo el sofá y doblando las sábanas y las mantas.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? –me ofrecí, colocándome a su lado.

-No, no hace falta. Aunque podrías hacer la comida –insinuó con una sonrisa culpable que no entendí. Comprendía que no supiera cocinar, pero no hacía falta que me lo pidiera de ese modo. ¿Tanta hambre tenía? Yo había desayunado hacía apenas tres cuartos de hora. Pero claro, tampoco se me había ocurrido mirar el reloj, por lo que cuando lo hice, estuvieron a punto de salírseme los ojos de las cuencas. Eran las dos y media del mediodía. Normal que el pobre estuviese hambriento. –Es que… no te lo he dicho antes, pero vamos a tener invitados –escuché la voz de Jasper a mi lado, y levanté la cabeza lentamente cuando procesé sus palabras.

-¿Invitados?

-Sí. Mi hermana me ha llamado esta mañana, y ha dicho que quiere venir a comer aquí. Supongo que Emmett y Scott también vendrán –no supe si ponerme a reír o a llorar. Aquel día sólo quería descansar, no tener a un puñado de gente en mi piso. –Aunque puedo llamarles para decirles que no vengan…

-No, da lo mismo. Conociendo a tu hermana como la conozco, ya estarán de camino –me resigné, yendo hasta la cocina a paso ligero. Me apoyé en la encimera y me froté las sienes con los dedos. La pastilla no había hecho efecto.

-Ali –me di la vuelta de nuevo cuando escuché la voz de Jasper a mis espaldas.

-¿Qué?

-Hay algo de ayer que no te he contado.

Dios mío, no. Se acabó. No quería escuchar nada más, no podría soportarlo. No quería saber que me había puesto a bailar y a desnudarme sobre la barra del bar.

-Jasper, de verdad que no importa. Ya sé que ayer hice el ridículo como nunca, pero no quiero saber nada más.

-No es nada humillante ni ridículo. Es algo que me dijiste. Bueno, que me preguntaste cuando te llevaba en brazos.

Me rasqué la frente lentamente, esperando que dijera lo que tuviera que decir.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pregunté?

-Quisiste saber si en realidad te consideraba una amargada.

Genial. ¿Yo le había hecho esa pregunta? Muy propio de mí, en realidad.

-Antes me has dicho que me dormí a mitad del camino –fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir en aquel momento tan bochornoso. ¿Cómo podía ser tan lamentable?

-Sí, pero te despertaste para preguntarme eso, e incluso juraría que te pusiste a llorar.

Me apoyé de nuevo en la encimera, me crucé de brazos y me froté la frente con las manos, harta de aquel extraño tema. No volvería a beber en la vida.

-Mira, siento mucho el espectáculo que di…

-No, no quiero que te disculpes. Te lo he dicho porque me gustaría que supieras que no te considero ninguna amargada. Y… porque no sabía que te había afectado tanto mi comentario. Si lo hubiera sabido antes, no te habría llamado de ese modo. Así que supongo que el que se tiene que disculpar soy yo –me mordí una uña sin atreverme a levantar la vista. ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a eso? Unos segundos después, cuando estuve segura de que ya no estaba tan colorada como antes, levanté la mirada y me di cuenta de que Jasper se había acercado más a mí. O eso me pareció, al menos. –Creo que no fue justo que te insultara después de lo permisiva que has sido conmigo –prosiguió.

-Bueno, al principio no lo fui demasiado…

-Eso da igual. Aunque también es normal, porque me parece que casi te obligué a que aceptaras que me quedara, pero lo de que tengo que protegerte es cierto. Me gustaría que supieras que no te mentí para que me dejaras quedarme.

Asentí lentamente, observándolo con detenimiento. Cuando se ponía serio, resultaba incluso intimidante, pero sabía que no quería hacerme ningún daño.

-Lo sé. Sólo cumples con tus obligaciones, porque es tu trabajo.

-Sí –se acercó un paso más, cosa que logró ponerme más nerviosa de lo que estaba. –Es mi trabajo.

-Pero… creo que ahora ya me he acostumbrado a tenerte por aquí. Y la verdad, no es tan malo como había creído en un primer momento. No está tan mal tener compañía –cuando me escuché a mí misma pronunciar aquellas palabras, tuve la sensación de que pareció que estaba coqueteando con él, pero esa no había sido mi intención, sólo quería que supiera lo que pensaba.

-Sólo llevo tres días viviendo contigo, Ali. Aún no me conoces. Todavía puedes cambiar de opinión –si quería tocarme, no le hacía falta ni estirar el brazo. Su cercanía me hacía sentir pequeña y vulnerable. Y no me gustaba sentirme así, pero sí que me gustaba tenerle cerca.

-Espero que no –musité en voz baja, temiendo romper la burbuja en la que nos habíamos metido. Cerré los ojos cuando me di cuenta de que se estaba inclinando, y cuando ya comenzaba a sentir su aliento sobre mis labios, ambos escuchamos el sonido del timbre, que nos hizo separarnos de inmediato.

-Será mi hermana. Voy a abrir –se apresuró a salir de la cocina como un rayo, como si quisiera poner distancia entre nosotros. Y, en parte, lo agradecí. El dolor de cabeza volvió, y yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que se había ido, por lo que me di la vuelta y me dispuse a pensar en el menú de aquel día.

No quería darle vueltas a lo que había estado a punto de pasar.

* * *

><p><strong>Casi, casi... ¡CASI! Uy lo poquito que ha faltado... Pero como suele pasar en estos momentos, siempre hay una interrupción... = ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo veis? ¿Qué sucederá a continuación? **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y que me lo digáis con un bonito review :) **

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!**

**XoXo**


	10. Capítulo 9

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

Di un respingo en la cocina cuando unos brazos me rodearon y alguien me estampó un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-¡Hola, hola, Ali! –canturreó Rosalie sin separarse de mí. Estaba pletórica, y yo me alegré de que pareciera tan feliz.

-Hola –musité, más como una muerta que como una chica viva. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había estado a punto de pasar entre Jasper y yo hacía pocos minutos.

-Uy, menudos ánimos que tienes –Rosalie se separó de mí y se apoyó en la encimera, a mi lado.

-Es que me duele la cabeza.

-¿No te encuentras bien?

-¡Hola familia! –el grito de Emmett me hizo cerrar los ojos, ya que me retumbó en todos los rincones de la cabeza, e incluso hizo rebotar mi cerebro. Me di la vuelta lentamente, justo cuando el marido de mi mejor amiga me rodeó con sus brazos y me apretujó entre ellos. – ¿Qué tal estás? –me preguntó cuando me soltó. Aquello parecía más un circo que un piso.

-No se encuentra demasiado bien –le contestó Rosalie por mí, cosa que agradecí.

-Eso es la resaca –levanté la mirada lentamente para ver a Jasper en la puerta de la cocina, llevando a Scott en brazos. Estuve segura de que cuando mis amigos se fueran, lo mataría. ¿No podíamos olvidar el dichoso tema de mi borrachera? Por lo visto, no.

-¿Resaca? –preguntó Emmett con diversión, observándome detenidamente.

-Da igual. Voy a preparar la comida –farfullé, sin ningún tipo de ganas de hablar de aquel tema.

-Sí, te ayudaré. Y vosotros dos, id a molestar a otro lado –les ordenó Rosalie tanto a su hermano como a su marido, que nos observaron con una sonrisa en los labios. –Pero no corrompáis a mi hijo, que él no tiene la culpa de que vosotros seáis un par de cretinos –alzó la voz cuando se marcharon de la cocina, dejándonos solas. Respiré hondo cuando se hizo el silencio, aunque no duró mucho. – ¿Qué te pasa, Ali? –volvió a preguntar, observándome preocupada mientras me veía sacar comida de la nevera.

-Nada, ya te he dicho que me duele la cabeza.

-¿Por la resaca?

Dejé las cosas en la encimera de malas maneras, para enfatizar así mi desagrado.

-Sí, es por la maldita resaca –me resigné finalmente a contestar.

-Pero… ¿resaca de qué? ¿Es que acaso te emborrachaste?

Me mantuve en silencio, cortando zanahorias, tomates y diversos tipos de hortalizas para preparar una ensalada. Rosalie aceptó mi mutismo, y ella comenzó a preparar pasta, algo no demasiado pesado. Se podía decir que mi estómago estaba algo revuelto. Entre el malestar de la noche anterior que aún me duraba, y el casi beso con Jasper, me había quedado agotada. Lo mío comenzaba a ser preocupante.

-Escucha, a mí puedes contármelo.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente? ¿Que salí con tu hermano? ¿Que me emborraché? ¿Que tuvo que traerme en brazos porque ni siquiera me mantenía en pie? ¿O que hoy me encuentro fatal por culpa de la resaca? –estallé.

-No creo que tengas que ponerte así, Alice, todos nos hemos emborrachado alguna vez y hemos hecho estupideces. Pero… ¿saliste con mi hermano? –preguntó, sorprendida.

Bueno, ya estábamos con el temita. Ahora sí que no iba a dejarme en paz.

-Sí, pero no como tú crees. Se suponía que íbamos a tomar una copa y ya está, pero la cosa se me fue de las manos y bebí más de la cuenta. Se acabó –finalicé mi relato cruzándome de brazos. La mirada intensa de mi mejor amiga me incomodó, por lo que tuve que salir de la cocina para tener espacio. Me sentía ahogada en aquel sitio tan reducido. Mi cocina era bastante pequeña, en realidad.

Supe que no tenía que haberlo hecho cuando me encontré a Jasper y a Emmett en el sofá, hablando de algo de lo que, al parecer, yo no podía enterarme, pues se callaron nada más verme. Sacudí levemente la cabeza y dirigí mi mirada hacia Scott, que estaba sentado en la alfombra, jugando con una pelota de goma y con un oso de trapo. Caminé hasta él y me agaché a su lado, queriendo jugar con él. Seguro que me trataría mejor que los demás.

-Hola, precioso, ¿cómo estás? –pregunté, cogiéndole de la manita y agitándosela suavemente. Sabía que no iba a contestarme, pero me daba igual. Me observó con sus grandes ojos grises y me dedicó una sonrisa mellada. Ya tenía varios dientes de leche, aunque todavía le faltaban muchos más, pero aún así, era un niño adorable. Me tendió el osito de trapo, sacudiéndolo en el aire y comenzando a reír sin motivo alguno. Pensé que me encantaría volver a ser así de pequeña. No tendría nada de lo que preocuparme, y sería feliz con cualquier cosa.

-Así que resaca, ¿eh, Alice? –la voz de Emmett me devolvió a la realidad, y consiguió ponerme de peor humor.

Bufé, molesta, y cogí a Scott en brazos cuando me percaté de que había dejado sus juguetes sobre la alfombra y de que me miraba con los brazos levantados, pidiéndome que lo alzara.

-Déjame en paz –le solté, enfadada, dedicándole a Jasper una mirada acusadora. ¿Por qué tenía que comportarse siempre como un imbécil cuando parecía que nuestra relación empezaba a mejorar?

-Pero si no pasa nada. Si quieres, te explico la de veces que me he emborrachado yo. Aunque claro, a mí nunca han tenido que llevarme en brazos… –se tapó la boca con las manos cuando le asaltaron las carcajadas, y yo me sentí sonrojar violentamente. Maldito Jasper. Había resultado ser un bocazas.

-Déjala ya, Emmett –me defendió Rosalie, colocando los platos ya preparados en la mesa que ya estaba puesta. Y yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de ello.

Caminé en silencio hasta el lado de mi amiga, y le di a Scott para que lo sentara con ella. Me senté a su lado, y me dieron ganas de abofetear a Jasper cuando se colocó delante de mí. Rosalie nos sirvió un poco de todo a cada uno, y después se sirvió ella misma.

-Bueno, ¿y qué tal la convivencia? –preguntó para sacar un tema, aunque, al parecer, se dio cuenta de que no había sido muy buena idea cuando rodé los ojos.

-No está mal –le contestó Jasper, llevándose grandes bocados de comida a la boca. –De momento, nos llevamos bien, ¿no? –me miró a mí, como esperando una respuesta, y lo único que pude hacer fue arrearle una patada en la espinilla por debajo de la mesa. Y bien merecida que la tenía. – ¡Ay!

Scott se rió, aplaudió ante la queja de su tío, y yo sonreí.

-Sí, no va mal. Aunque podría ir mejor –apunté, removiendo mi ensalada excesivamente.

-¿Por qué? ¿El sexo no va tan bien como habíais esperado? –preguntó Emmett, totalmente serio. Incluso parecía que estábamos hablando de negocios.

Me sonrojé y no me atreví a levantar la mirada de mi plato.

-¡Por Dios, Emmett! Estamos comiendo, y tu hijo está delante –Rosalie le tapó las orejas a Scott, y le dedicó una mirada fulminante a su marido.

-¿Y? No sabe lo que es el sexo. Aunque no tardará en saberlo –sonrió de oreja a oreja, orgulloso de ser él el que tuviera que enseñarle tal cosa a su hijo, y yo resoplé. –Bueno, ¿cuál es el problema? –volvió a preguntar.

-No hay ningún problema. Sólo tenemos que conocernos un poco más –respondió Jasper con tranquilidad. _Estúpido_.

-¿Es por eso que el sexo no funciona?

-Y dale… –intervine yo, cansada de aquella conversación tan absurda. –No nos hemos acostado, y tampoco lo vamos a hacer, ¿entendido? –me harté, dándole un golpe seco al plato con mi tenedor.

Todos me observaron con los ojos abiertos de par en par, excepto Scott, que volvió a reír mientras daba golpecitos en la mesa con sus manos. Qué suerte que él no se enterara de nada de lo que ocurría.

-Da igual, dejemos el tema –intentó calmarme Rosalie. – ¿Cómo está Edward? Hace tiempo que no sé nada de él –agradecí enormemente el cambio en la conversación.

-Está bien. Por lo que me dijo mi madre, hace una semana se fue con Bella a Brasil, y ahí se van a quedar durante dos semanas más, por lo menos.

-Caray, qué envidia. Ojalá yo pudiera irme aunque fuese una semana por ahí, pero con Scott es imposible –se lamentó. –Aunque, cuando crezca un poco más, haremos un viaje los tres juntos –me aseguró, y yo sonreí, o al menos, lo intenté.

Jasper no volvió a abrir la boca durante toda la comida, y Emmett intervino, aunque hablando en serio, sin hacer bromas como las de antes que tanto me habían sacado de mis casillas. Si es que cuando se lo proponía, podía ser una persona normal. Después, cuando terminamos de comer, Rosalie les ordenó a los dos hombres que fregaran los platos, alegando que nosotras habíamos hecho la comida y que nos tocaba descansar un poco. Me sorprendió a más no poder cuando ni siquiera protestaron. Al parecer, Rosalie sabía controlar a ese par de cretinos, como ella misma los había llamado antes.

Me dejé caer en el sofá, respirando profundamente. Necesitaba una buena siesta, pero no podía hacerla. Sentí unos golpecitos en la pierna, y me di cuenta de que Scott se había agarrado a ella y se había puesto en pie. Su madre sonrió y lo cogió en brazos, sentándolo en el sofá, entre nosotras.

-¿Todavía no camina? –pregunté, acariciándole la mejilla y el cabello suavemente.

-Lo intenta a menudo, aunque siempre termina con el trasero en el suelo. Pero no tardará mucho en comenzar a caminar –aseguró, y yo asentí lentamente. Scott me cogió el dedo y empezó a agitar mi mano alegremente, como si fuese un juguete, mientras hacía soniditos ininteligibles con la boca. – ¿Seguro que no hay nada sobre lo que quieras hablar? –insistió Rosalie.

-No.

-Creo que hoy no deberíamos haber venido. Presentarnos así, tan de repente, no ha sido buena idea.

-No, no es culpa vuestra. Además, sabes que me encanta que vengáis –le dije, antes de que se culpara, cogiendo a Scott y sentándolo sobre mi regazo. –Es sólo que entre la puñetera resaca y todo lo demás, no me encuentro muy bien. Pero no me molestáis en absoluto.

Rosalie asintió, ladeó la cabeza y se aseguró de que los chicos aún no hubieran terminado de fregar para preguntar:

-¿Y qué es todo lo demás? –preguntó, pero no me dio la opción de responder: –Es por mi hermano, ¿verdad? No te gusta que esté aquí.

Fruncí el ceño. No sabía qué contestarle.

-No es eso. Dicho así, suena fatal –aclaré. –A ver, no es que no me guste que esté aquí, pero… cuando estamos solos parece otra persona. No sé cómo explicártelo. No parece un… capullo.

En ese momento fue Rosalie la que frunció el ceño.

-No te entiendo. Mi hermano siempre ha sido así. Me refiero a que yo nunca he notado que fuese de otra forma.

Me encogí de hombros. Tal vez había sido mi imaginación y mis ganas de que pareciera un hombre normal, agradable y sincero.

-No importa, serán cosas mías –quise que olvidara nuestra anterior conversación.

-Sabes que él es quien lleva tu caso, ¿verdad? –asentí, lentamente. –Están buscando a la persona que entró en la tienda.

Eso no lo sabía.

-¿De veras?

-Sí, eso me dijo. Él cree que no fue un simple atraco. Está seguro de que ese cerdo que a punto estuvo de cometer una atrocidad volverá para terminar el trabajo –me estremecí ante sus palabras. –Pero tranquila, Jasper es muy bueno en su trabajo, aunque la mayoría de las veces no se lo reconozcan, y no va a dejar que te pase nada. Él cuidará de ti.

Me quedé callada, sin saber qué responderle a eso. No estaba segura de querer que fuera Jasper la persona que cuidara de mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues ya tenemos de vuelta al Jasper imbécil... ¿pero qué vamos a hacerle? Si es que todo no puede ir bien siempre, si no, sería un aburrimiento ;P <strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy y que me lo digáis con muchos reviews :)**

**¡Nos leemos el miércoles!**

**XoXo**


	11. Capítulo 10

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

Tanto Emmett como Rosalie se quedaron un rato más con nosotros, hasta que Scott se durmió sobre mis rodillas. Me di cuenta de que había empezado a atardecer, y recordé que le había dicho a mi madre que iría a visitarlos ese fin de semana. No me veía con fuerzas.

Después de que mis amigos se marcharan, prometiéndome que me llamarían pronto, decidí coger el teléfono para decirles a mis padres que no me esperaran al día siguiente. Mi madre se preocupó, porque no entendía por qué no podía ir a verles, aunque cuando hablé con mi padre, me dijo que no había ningún problema, que podía pasarme por casa cuando quisiera. Me supo mal inquietar a mi madre, pero la resaca todavía me duraba, y estaba segura de que me duraría, por lo menos, un día más. Eso era lo malo de no estar acostumbrada a beber. Cuando colgué el teléfono, encontré a Jasper sentado en el sofá, mirándome fijamente.

-¿Qué miras? –fui grosera intencionadamente, porque eso era lo que merecía por mi parte. No tendría que haberle contado mi bochornoso espectáculo de la noche anterior a nadie. Ni siquiera a su hermana, y mucho menos a Emmett.

-Nada. Sólo a ti.

-¿Y no tienes nada más que hacer? ¿O es que encuentras divertido mirarme? ¡Ah, claro! Ya sé lo que te pasa: estás esperando a que me emborrache otra vez para que me convierta en tu bufón, y para que luego puedas ir riéndote a mi costa con tus amiguitos. Es eso, ¿verdad?

Jasper frunció el ceño, sin mostrar ni un ápice de diversión en su rostro.

-El sarcasmo no te sienta bien.

-Y a ti no te sienta bien hacerte el simpático conmigo, y aún así lo haces –se la devolví, sintiendo ganas de discutir. Aquel hombre me sacaba de mis casillas.

-¿Que yo me hago el simpático contigo? –preguntó, abriendo mucho los ojos, como si aquella afirmación le hubiese sorprendido.

-Sí. Y luego resulta que sólo lo haces para quedar bien, porque en realidad eres un capullo.

-Mira, –se puso en pie y me encaró, pero no me dio ningún miedo. –deja ya de juzgarme y de creer que me conoces, porque no es así.

-No creo conocerte, sólo te digo lo que veo.

No me contestó, por lo que nos quedamos varios segundos mirándonos, sin hacer o decir nada más.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha molestado tanto? ¿Que le contara a Emmett lo que ocurrió ayer?

-Pues sí, pero más que eso, lo que en realidad me fastidia, es que finjas ser lo que no eres. Antes, cuando estábamos solos, has sido un hombre normal, simpático y agradable. Después, cuando han llegado los demás, has comenzado a comportarte como un niñato arrogante. No sé qué quieres conseguir con eso, pero desde luego, no te ganarás mi confianza de ese modo.

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme cómo tengo que comportarme –se enfadó, pero me dio igual. Si en realidad quería que nos llevásemos bien, aquel era el momento de hablar las cosas. Y yo, desde luego, no tenía ganas de callármelas.

-Es cierto, pero luego no te comportes conmigo de un modo distinto a como eres en realidad. Sólo sé sincero contigo mismo, Jasper –me di la vuelta antes de que volviera a abrir la boca y me encerré en mi habitación. Nada más ponerme en la cama, me quedé dormida, y no me enteré de nada más.

El día siguiente fue tan aburrido como silencioso. Apenas salí de mi cuarto, y cuando lo hice, me di cuenta de que Jasper no estaba por la labor de hablarme, así que yo tampoco lo intenté. Si le dolían las verdades, era porque eran ciertas. El lunes, me desperté cuando escuché el sonido de la puerta del piso, y supuse que Jasper se habría ido a trabajar. Pero… ¿no me había dicho que tenía que quedarse en el piso para protegerme? Bueno, tal vez debía de hacer algún recado, o simplemente le apetecía largarse del piso para pensar. No sé, lo que fuera con tal de no verme durante un rato.

Me quedé un rato más en la cama, remoloneando y dormitando, hasta que abrí un ojo y me di cuenta de que ya eran las diez. Me estiré, me levanté y me di una larga ducha con agua templada para aclararme las ideas. Ya no me dolía la cabeza, y lo agradecía enormemente, así que salí de la ducha de buen humor. Me preparé un café poco cargado y me comí unas cuantas galletas mientras me sentaba en el sofá para ver un rato la televisión. Cuando terminé de comer, fregué mi taza y me dispuse a leer un poco, pero el sonido del timbre me sorprendió. ¿Quién podría ser? Tal vez fuera Jasper, ya que aún no le había dado ninguna copia de mis llaves, así que abrí sin preguntar. Supe que no debería haberlo hecho cuando alguien vestido de negro empujó la puerta con fuerza, irrumpiendo de golpe en el piso. La fuerza con la que entró me hizo caer, asestándome un golpe en la espalda contra el suelo. El dolor no pudo importarme menos. Sólo fui capaz de comenzar a temblar cuando vi la figura encapuchada que también había entrado en la tienda hacía poco menos de una semana.

-Dime dónde la tienes –me ordenó con la voz ronca, y por alguna extraña razón, comprendí que ése tío no era el mismo de la otra vez. Tal vez fuera porque el anterior era algo más alto y delgado, o por la forma que tenía de hablar. No lo supe con certeza, pero pondría la mano en el fuego para jurar que eran diferentes personas.

-E-es que n-no sé qué… –comencé, deseando poder mantener la calma, pero cuando el hombre se acercó a mí y me colocó una mano en el cuello, presionando con algo de fuerza, mi serenidad desapareció.

-La caja. ¿Dónde está?

-¿Qué caja? ¡Yo no tengo nada!

-¡Sí que la tienes! Sólo tienes que decirme dónde.

Comencé a llorar en ese momento, teniendo la sensación de que ya estaba muerta. No sabía lo que ése tío quería de mí, y como no iba a poder darle lo que me pedía, porque simplemente no lo tenía, iba a incrustarme una bala entre ceja y ceja. Se acabó.

-Por favor… –rogué, sin saber muy bien por qué. –Creo que os habéis equivocado de persona, yo no tengo nada…

-¡Cállate, estúpida! –alzó la mano como si fuese a abofetearme, por lo que intenté protegerme de sus golpes, pero se quedó con la mano en el aire, sólo para volver a bajarla lentamente después. –Únicamente tienes que decirme dónde tienes la caja, y me largaré de aquí.

-Pero es que no sé…

En aquel momento, el sonido de una puerta en el piso de arriba nos interrumpió, y el hombre encapuchado se puso en pie con rapidez. No me había dado cuenta de que ni siquiera había cerrado la puerta de mi piso. Me estaban atracando con la puerta abierta.

-Joder… –maldijo entre dientes, y se marchó de allí corriendo como un rayo, dejándome tirada en el suelo y llorando.

Me incorporé como pude, a duras penas, en realidad, y me sobresalté cuando un par de brazos me cogieron por los hombros.

-¡Ali! –era Victoria, que se encontraba delante de mí, observándome con los ojos abiertos de par en par. – ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó, preocupada, observando mis ojos llorosos y mi cuerpo trémulo.

Negué con la cabeza, sin poder abrir la boca. Estaba aterrada.

-¿Qué ocurre? –escuché la voz de James en el pasillo, y cuando llegó hasta donde nos encontrábamos Victoria y yo, se detuvo. – ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado?

-No lo sé, James, Alice parece muy asustada.

Se acercó a mí y se agachó al lado de su novia, mirándome detenidamente con preocupación.

-Alice, ¿estás bien?

Negué con la cabeza de nuevo, temiendo abrir la boca. Si lo hacía, rompería a llorar como una niña pequeña, y no estaba dispuesta a rendirme de esa forma.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Hemos visto a un hombre encapuchado salir de aquí… –cuando Victoria nombró a aquel personaje, comencé a temblar de nuevo y mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. – ¿Te ha hecho daño?

-Quería algo… una caja… –musité en voz baja, con dificultad. –Pero yo no tengo nada… yo… –no pude seguir hablando, por lo que me tapé el rostro con las manos y me dejé llevar por el llanto.

Sentí que unos brazos me rodeaban con firmeza, y a pesar de que quise devolverle el gesto a Victoria, no pude.

-James, llama a la policía –escuché, y en ese mismo instante, alcé la cabeza de golpe.

-No, a la policía no. Jasper. Tenéis que llamar a Jasper. Él sabrá qué hacer –declaré, muy segura de mis palabras. Sentía que en ese momento sólo podía ayudarme él. Aunque tampoco lo tenía demasiado claro.

-De acuerdo. ¿Tienes su teléfono?

Asentí, e intenté ponerme en pie para buscar su número, pero no hizo falta. El susodicho apareció por la puerta con rapidez, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que allí estaba ocurriendo algo malo. Seguramente habría hecho sus propias suposiciones al ver la puerta abierta de par en par.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Alice?

-Estoy aquí –indiqué como una tonta, observándolo aliviada. En aquel momento, me sentía mucho mejor.

-¿Estás bien? –me encogí de hombros. Quería decirle que sí, que en aquel momento estaba, por lo menos, mejor que antes, pero no me atreví. Jasper observó con detenimiento a James, y luego dirigió su mirada a Victoria, que lo saludó amistosamente con la mano. – ¿Qué ha pasado?

James resopló con la mirada fija en Jasper, como si estuviese enfadado, y ninguno de los presentes en el piso entendimos el por qué.

-Han estado a punto de hacerle daño a Alice. Ya veo lo buen policía que eres –le soltó, haciendo que tanto yo como Victoria abriésemos los ojos de par en par.

-James, no creo que… –comenzó a hablar su novia, pero se calló de repente al percatarse de la mirada severa de su pareja.

-A ti no te importa si soy buen policía o no –le contestó Jasper con tranquilidad, aunque yo sabía que en su interior deseaba cerrarle la boca a James de un puñetazo.

-Es cierto, pero Alice sí que me importa, y me parece que tendrías que hacer tu trabajo en vez de largarte de aquí como si nada sucediera.

-Mira, James, deja de meter las narices donde no te interesa, ¿entendido?

-Bueno, se acabó –me cansé de sus tonterías de machos, por lo que di un paso al frente y hablé alto y claro. –Ya está bien, parecéis un par de niños discutiendo. No ha pasado nada, y nadie tiene la culpa de lo que ha ocurrido.

-Pues a mí me parece que está bastante claro quién es el culpable… –continuó James, y le dediqué una mirada fulminante.

-Dejadlo ya, por favor –les pedí, deseando que me hicieran caso y, extrañamente, así fue.

Jasper se relajó levemente, y James tomó de la mano a su novia.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? –volvió a preguntar, y yo asentí lentamente, intentando sonreír. No funcionó. Aún me temblaba todo el cuerpo.

-Entonces, nos vamos. Si necesitas algo, Ali, cualquier cosa, ya sabes dónde estamos –Victoria se acercó a mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo, justo antes de volver a tomar la mano de James.

Ambos salieron del piso lentamente, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Antes de que se marcharan, me percaté de la extraña mirada que se dedicaron Jasper y James, aunque no la entendí. Y yo que pensaba que se llevaban bien.

-¿Qué diantres ha pasado? –la voz de Jasper me sobresaltó, porque en vez de hablar, casi gritó.

-El hombre que fue a la tienda ha venido aquí.

-¿Y tú le has abierto la puerta como si nada? ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Poder tomar un café con él mientras charlabais?

Fruncí el ceño. Pues no me estaba ayudando demasiado.

-Pensaba que eras tú, y por eso no me he molestado en mirar por la mirilla.

Jasper negó con la cabeza y se acercó a mí, pero yo retrocedí. En aquel momento no tenía demasiadas ganas de que nadie me tocara. Ni siquiera él.

-¿Te ha hecho daño? ¿Te ha amenazado? ¿O…?

-No. Estoy bien.

-Alice, tengo que saber qué es lo que te ha dicho.

-Quiere una caja. Es lo único que me ha dicho. Que quiere una caja y que quiere que se la dé.

-¿Una caja? –el rostro de Jasper cambió notablemente, pero no le di importancia.

-Sí. Y creo, aunque no estoy muy segura, que el hombre que me ha atacado hoy no era el mismo de la otra vez. No sé, puede que haya sido mi imaginación, pero por un momento he estado segura de que así era.

No sabía de dónde me salía esa entereza para hablar de aquel tema, y encima, pocos minutos después de que ese tío me hubiera atacado, pero me enorgullecí de mí misma.

-¿Qué has visto de diferente en él?

-No sé. La voz, creo. Y me ha parecido algo más bajo de estatura… pero puede que me esté equivocando. Digamos que no me he fijado demasiado en él. Sólo quería que se fuera y que me dejara en paz –me froté lentamente el golpe que había recibido en la espalda, y cuando presioné un poco sobre la piel magullada, salté. Me dolía. Había sido un golpe más fuerte de lo que había creído. Jasper, al percatarse de mi mueca de dolor, se acercó a mí de nuevo.

-Te ha hecho daño, ¿verdad? –preguntó, pareciendo preocupado, y yo no pude hacer nada más que asentir.

-Es que… he caído al suelo cuando ha empujado la puerta, y me he golpeado en la espalda. Pero sólo es eso. Un mal golpe.

Me sobresalté cuando sentí la mano de Jasper en mi cintura, y me tensé cuando la deslizó hasta mi espalda, donde comenzó a palpar y a presionar. Apreté los dientes cuando se acercó a la zona que me dolía, e intenté apartarme cuando apretó justo en el lugar donde más daño me hacía: en la parte posterior de las costillas.

-No parece que haya ninguna fractura.

-Ya. Es sólo el golpe –repetí, poniéndome nerviosa al darme cuenta de que no se alejaba de mí.

-Siento haberme ido. Siento no haber estado aquí –parpadeé seguidamente al escuchar sus palabras. Me sentí en la obligación de responder, no de quedarme callada y con la boca abierta.

-No importa. No ha pasado nada –quise quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Y no pasará nada. Si ése tío vuelve por aquí, se llevará una sorpresa, porque no volveré a dejarte sola –me aseguró, y a pesar de sentir que debía sonreír, agradecida, no lo hice. No tenía ganas de hacerlo.

En aquel instante, sintiendo todavía la mano de Jasper masajeando mi espalda dolorida, sólo me apetecía ponerme de puntillas para besarlo. Pero él se me adelantó. Se inclinó hacia delante y rozó mis labios con los suyos durante un segundo, pero después, en vez de continuar por ahí, se desvió y me besó en la mejilla, sorprendiéndome. Tragué saliva y me mordí el labio inferior, frustrada, pero no dije nada sólo porque me gustaba estar cerca de él. Sentía que, en aquel momento, era eso lo que necesitaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya veis que este par no se aclara. Primero, se tiran los trastos a la cabeza, pero después, no tienen problema en <em>casi<em> besarse... Si es que por eso son tan especiales ;P ¿Qué creéis que querrá el _atracador_? ¿Acabará encontrando lo que busca? ¿Terminarán por entenderse estos dos? **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y que me lo digáis con un bonito review:)**

**¡Nos leemos el viernes!**

**XoXo**


	12. Capítulo 11

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

-¿Adónde has ido? –pregunté, cuando Jasper se alejó de mí y pude volver a pensar con normalidad.

-A comisaría. Tenía que ir a recoger algunos papeles y a comprobar que mi jefe no me había dejado ningún encargo más –me explicó, sentándose en el sofá y dejando una carpeta sobre la mesita que tenía delante.

-Y… ¿te ha dejado algún encargo? –por alguna razón desconocida, no quería que me dijera que sí. ¿Qué ocurriría si me decía que ya no tenía que seguir protegiéndome? ¿Qué pasaría si le cambiaban de caso? No quería que eso sucediera. Ya me había acostumbrado a él.

-No, y no creo que lo haga. Ahora mi prioridad eres tú –me gustó esa frase. Mucho. Aunque era consciente de que no se refería a lo que a mí me hubiera gustado. Sacudí la cabeza disimuladamente. ¿Qué diantres me pasaba?

-Lo siento –me disculpé, sintiendo que debía hacerlo. No me había movido de donde estaba, y continuaba apoyada en la mesa de madera que adornaba el centro del salón. Necesitaba sujetarme a algo, y aquello era lo más próximo que tenía. Se podía decir que aún no me había recuperado del susto del atracador.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?

-No sé. Todo, supongo. Haber abierto la puerta sin mirar, haberme puesto en peligro de una forma tan tonta…

-No ha sido culpa tuya –me aseguró Jasper observándome detenidamente. Parecía que quería acercarse a mí de nuevo, pero también daba la sensación de que se estaba resistiendo a hacerlo. –No es muy normal que un… ladrón vaya llamando a los timbres, sinceramente.

-¿Quieres decir que es alguien que me conoce? –me alarmé, pensando que quizá tuviera razón.

-Tal vez. Puede ser cualquiera, Ali –no me gustaba esa afirmación. –Pero lo importante es averiguar qué es lo que quiere.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Una caja. Una caja que no tengo. Y ni siquiera sé qué hay dentro.

-Pues tendremos que averiguarlo –Jasper me miró atentamente, pero esa mirada no me gustó.

-No sé qué estás intentando decirme, pero no me gusta que me mires así.

-Alice, tienes que lograr que ese tío te diga qué hay dentro de la caja.

Parpadeé, sorprendida y algo irritada. ¿Me estaba pidiendo que me pusiera en peligro sólo para averiguar qué era lo que querían de mí? Genial. Simplemente genial.

-No lo haré. No pienso dejar que vuelvan a atacarme.

-Alice, no te va a pasar nada. Yo estaré contigo y no voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño –fruncí el ceño. No me iba a convencer con palabras bonitas. –Pero bueno, piénsatelo de todos modos. Creo que podemos esperar un poco para averiguar qué es lo que quieren.

Negué con la cabeza y me senté en una de las sillas que había detrás de mí.

-Voy a ir a ver a mis padres esta tarde –murmuré, apoyando mi cabeza en mis manos. Estaba agotada, y eso que no me había dado tiempo de hacer nada.

-Iré contigo. Después de lo que ha pasado hoy, no pienso dejarte sola –carraspeé, algo incómoda. ¿Era necesario que viniera a casa de mis padres? Y como si hubiese leído mi mente, añadió: –Pero no voy a entrar en la casa, claro. Sólo te acompañaré y me quedaré por allí hasta que quieras marcharte.

Me gustaría que conociera a mis padres. No sabía por qué, pero me gustaría. Seguramente se llevarían bien. Aunque, bien pensado, ya se conocían, por lo que dejé de pensar en tonterías y decidí centrarme en lo importante.

Por la tarde, Jasper decidió que iríamos hasta la casa de mis padres en moto, cosa que a mí no me hacía demasiada gracia. A mi madre le daría algo si me veía llegar en moto, por lo que le sugerí a Jasper que aparcara en la calle de atrás, sólo para que no se preocuparan.

-¿Seguro que no quieres entrar? –pregunté, caminando lentamente a su lado. –A mis padres no creo que les importe –me sentí como una adolescente a punto de llegar a su casa después de su primera cita. Vamos, como una tonta.

-¿Les vas a explicar la verdad? ¿O ya saben que te atracaron?

-No lo saben, pero creo que ya va siendo hora de que se enteren. No puedo ocultárselo por más tiempo.

-Entonces, tal vez sea buena idea que entre y les explique por qué vivo contigo.

A pesar de eso, sabía que a mi padre continuaría pareciéndole mal que viviera con un hombre que no era mi novio, aunque sólo me estuviera protegiendo. De todas formas, asentí en silencio. Cuando llegamos a la puerta y llamé al timbre, únicamente tuvimos que esperar diez segundos para que se abriera la puerta.

-¡Alice! ¡Qué sorpresa! –mi madre casi se arrojó a mis brazos, como si llevara años sin verme. Pero yo ya estaba acostumbrada a sus exageradas muestras de afecto. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tengo que hablaros de algo, y además, tenía ganas de veros. ¿Papá está en casa?

-Sí, hoy sólo trabajaba por la mañana, aunque esta noche tiene guardia –me explicó, y luego reparó en que aquel día, no había ido sola. –Oh, vaya. Hola –saludó a Jasper con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que incluso me hizo sonrojar.

-Buenas tardes, señora –me sorprendió su buena educación. Se notaba que provenía de una familia adinerada.

-Hace tiempo que no te veía, Jasper –le dijo, como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, y después nos invitó a entrar.

-Pensaba que no me recordaba –admitió él, con una sonrisa que me resultó encantadora incluso a mí, y me obligué a apartar la mirada de él antes de que se me cayera la baba. Santo cielo, vaya día llevaba.

-¿Cómo no te voy a recordar? Eres el hermano de la mejor amiga de mi hija. Las madres tenemos muy buen ojo y nos acordamos de todo.

Jasper volvió a sonreír y se puso a mi lado al caminar.

-Usted no ha cambiado nada. Sigue siendo tan joven como hace diez años –la halagó, y yo estuve a punto de echarme a reír.

-Pelota –le susurré bajito para que sólo él me oyera, y me dio un manotazo suave en el brazo.

-Gracias por el elogio, pero vas a hacer que me lo crea –mi madre sonrió cálidamente, y después entramos en el salón, donde se encontraba mi padre leyendo en su sillón favorito.

-Pero mira quién está aquí –la voz de mi padre me distrajo, y caminé hasta él a paso ligero para inclinarme, darle un abrazo y un beso.

-¿Cómo estás? –le pregunté, sentándome en el sofá de al lado.

-Como siempre, cariño –dirigió su mirada hacia Jasper, que se había quedado en el centro del salón, totalmente inmóvil.

-Cielo, ¿recuerdas a Jasper, el hermano de Rosalie? –le explicó mi madre, observándole con una sonrisa agradable.

-Sí, sí que lo recuerdo –apuntó, dejando el libro sobre la mesa y levantándose lentamente. – ¿Qué tal estás, muchacho?

-Bien, señor, gracias –se me hacía demasiado raro ver a Jasper siendo tan respetuoso y cortés. No era propio de él. –Tienen una casa muy bonita –comentó, observando detenidamente la sala.

-Es cosa de mi mujer. Es una artista.

Sonreí al ver que mis padres continuaban queriéndose tanto como siempre, y luego le di unas cuantas palmaditas al sofá, indicándole a Jasper que se sentara a mi lado. Hizo lo que le pedí silenciosamente, aunque primero miró a mi padre, como si estuviese esperando su aprobación.

-Cariño, has dicho que tenías que hablarnos de algo. ¿De qué se trata? –inquirió mi madre, sentándose en el sillón que había al lado de mi padre, justo después de que lo hiciera él. – ¿O queréis tomar algo antes?

-No, mamá, no te molestes. Estamos bien –aseguré, cuando Jasper negó con la cabeza. Quería terminar pronto con aquello porque me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Me quedé en silencio durante unos cuantos segundos, en los que no aparté la mirada del suelo.

-Hija, creo que sé lo que quieres decirnos, y quiero que sepas que no debes preocuparte por nada –levanté la cabeza súbitamente cuando escuché la voz de mi padre. ¿Lo sabía? –Todo va a salir bien, y quiero que sepas que tanto tu madre como yo te apoyamos en todo.

-¿Tú sabes lo que quiere decirnos? –le preguntó mi madre, tan sorprendida como Jasper y como yo.

-Bueno, por su silencio y por su nerviosismo, creo que es evidente. Estás embarazada, ¿verdad?

Aquella afirmación me hizo sonrojar de la cabeza a los pies, y pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que Jasper batallaba contra la risa. Deseé arrearle una patada en su hombría. Seguramente, se le quitarían las ganas de reír. Mi madre abrió los ojos de par en par y se puso en pie con una mano en el pecho, totalmente alarmada.

-¿Es cierto?

-¡No! –grité. – ¡Por Dios, papá! ¡Qué ocurrencias! –alcé la voz, sabiendo que estaba más colorada que un tomate.

Mi madre respiró con tranquilidad, y mi padre se me quedó mirando con una ceja alzada, aunque con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

-Lo siento, hija, pero a mi edad, ya estoy preparado para todo.

-Sí, y yo a la mía ya he recibido varias clases sobre la educación sexual –murmuré, sofocada.

-Entonces, cielo, ¿qué querías decirnos?

Respiré hondo y me mordí el labio, dispuesta a soltarlo todo de una vez por todas.

-La semana pasada, un hombre encapuchado entró en la tienda e intentó robarme. Bueno, más o menos… –les expliqué con todo lujo de detalles lo ocurrido la semana pasada y aquel mismo día, y tuve que soportar las caras horrorizadas de mis padres. También les expliqué por qué Jasper vivía conmigo, pero eso no logró tranquilizarlos.

-Alice, tendrías que habérnoslo explicado antes –se quejó mi madre, cogiéndome de las manos. Se había sentado a mi lado cuando escuchó lo que había estado a punto de ocurrirme.

-Lo sé, pero no os quería preocupar… Además, no ha pasado nada.

-Pero podría, Alice. Si vuelve a ocurrir algo como esto, quiero que nos lo digas de inmediato –me ordenó mi padre, y su tono de voz autoritario me hizo sentir como una niña pequeña. A pesar de todo, sabía que estaba asustado y preocupado.

-¿Y por qué no te quedas aquí, con nosotros? –preguntó mi madre, acariciándome la mejilla.

-No, mamá. Lo mejor es que siga haciendo mi vida, como si nada hubiera pasado. Además, no tenéis que preocuparos, porque no me va a ocurrir nada. Para eso está Jasper.

Supe por sus caras que eso no les tranquilizaba demasiado.

-Y hablando de esto, ¿dónde estabas tú esta mañana, cuando han vuelto a atacar a Alice? –preguntó mi padre, y yo cerré los ojos ante aquella acusación oculta. Entendía que Jasper estuviese harto de que lo pusieran en duda, por lo menos, durante aquel día.

-Yo… tuve que ir a comisaría. No sabía que iba a suceder nada, si lo hubiera sabido, no me habría ido, se lo aseguro. Y también le aseguro que no volverá a pasar, señor. No me voy a separar de ella.

-Eso espero. Tú no te separes de ella, pero hazme el favor de mantener las distancias –añadió mi padre, haciéndome sonrojar de nuevo.

-Sí, señor –aceptó Jasper, serenamente.

Nos quedamos en la casa un rato más, yo intentando tranquilizar y apaciguar a mis padres, y Jasper intentando ayudarme. Cuando lo logramos, más o menos, decidimos marcharnos. Les prometí que volvería la semana siguiente y que les llamaría cada día para que estuviesen tranquilos.

-Siento la actitud de mi padre. Es que es muy protector conmigo porque soy su única hija –le expliqué a Jasper, cuando caminábamos en dirección a la moto.

-Tranquila, le entiendo. No tienes que preocuparte.

-Ya… Aunque también me sabe mal que todos te acusen por lo que ha ocurrido esta mañana. No ha sido tu culpa –quise que lo supiera, y me alegré cuando asintió lentamente.

-No me importa que me lo diga tu padre, porque entiendo que te quiera y que quiera que estés bien, pero no pienso dejar que James me culpe como si él fuese un santo y un héroe.

Lo miré, sorprendida ante aquella aseveración.

-Bueno, James también se preocupa por mí –intenté explicarle.

-Ya. Porque salisteis juntos, ¿no?

-Supongo –me encogí de hombros.

-¿Sabes? Me alegro de que ya no lo estéis –abrí mucho los ojos ante aquella confesión, y me mordí el labio inferior, sintiéndome enrojecer. –Creo que mereces algo mejor.

No supe qué decirle, por lo que me subí a la moto en silencio, dando aquel tema por zanjado. Tal vez tuviera razón.

* * *

><p><strong>Puede que la tenga... ¿Qué os ha parecido este capi? ¿Qué creéis que ocurrirá a continuación? Preparaos porque los próximos capítulos serán...divertidos, diría yo, y adorables también ;P <strong>

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!**

**XoXo**


	13. Capítulo 12

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

Aquella semana fue la más tranquila que había tenido desde hacía tiempo. No ocurrió nada importante, ni aterrador, ni interesante. Sólo fueron pasando poco a poco los días, y ya está. Mi relación con Jasper había mejorado notablemente. Ya no discutíamos día sí y día también por cualquier cosa, sino que habíamos aprendido a aguantarnos el uno al otro, al fin, y me había dado cuenta de que su presencia no me molestaba tanto como había creído en un principio. Incluso llegué a pensar que no me iba mal tener un compañero de piso.

El lunes siguiente, me desperté algo tarde, pues llevaba algunos días teniendo pesadillas y me costaba bastante dormir, por lo que cuando conseguía hacerlo de un tirón, se me hacía algo difícil despertarme. Me levanté lentamente y me vestí, dispuesta y preparada para un nuevo día. Cuando salí de mi habitación, creyendo que Jasper ya estaría en pie, e incluso desayunado, me lo encontré dormido en el sofá, tapado hasta la cintura con la manta. Al final resultaba que la que había madrugado había sido yo. Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí, y me acerqué lentamente al sofá, sólo porque se me hacía extraño verlo tan tranquilo como un bebé. Una de sus manos descansaba sobre su pecho, y tenía la otra estirada, por lo que le quedaba colgando del sofá, casi tocando el suelo. Su rostro se mostraba sereno, no parecía estar soñando, y por un momento me pareció el hombre más guapo del mundo. Me dieron ganas de acariciarle el cabello despeinado para colocárselo bien, pero no quería tocarlo. Bueno, sí que quería, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo.

El sonido del timbre me hizo respingar, y me aparté del sofá cuando vi que Jasper se movía hacia un lado, como si el ruido le molestara. Me acerqué lentamente a la puerta y miré por la mirilla antes de abrir. Eso ya se me había grabado a fuego en la mente. Jamás volvería a abrir sin haber comprobado antes quién había tras la puerta. Era Rosalie, y llevaba a Scott en brazos y unas cuantas bolsas más. Parecía preocupada.

Abrí con rapidez, y me encontré de repente con el niño entre mis brazos, observándome con curiosidad.

-Menos mal, Ali. Tienes que quedarte con Scott durante un par de días –fue lo primero que me dijo.

-¿Qué? –pregunté, atónita.

-Emmett y yo tenemos que irnos corriendo a Tennesse, porque su madre ha sufrido un infarto y no podemos llevarnos al niño. Por favor, Ali, te lo pido como el favor más grande que me hayas hecho nunca, y te lo compensaré…

-Vale, vale, tranquila. No me importa quedarme con él –le aseguré, intentando tranquilizar a mi amiga, que parecía al borde de la histeria.

-¿Quedarte con quién? –la voz soñolienta de Jasper me sorprendió, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, lo vi colocarse a mi lado, observando a su sobrino con atención. –Anda, mira a quién tenemos por aquí –me arrebató al niño de los brazos y comenzó a hacerle carantoñas para que se riera.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad que intentaremos volver lo antes posible, pero… – prosiguió Rosalie con cara de tristeza.

-No tengáis prisa. Quedaos el tiempo que haga falta, hasta que tu suegra se recupere –quise ser optimista, porque yo quería mucho a Emmett, y me sabía mal que sufriera.

Rosalie asintió, y entró en el piso para darle un abrazo y un beso a su hijo.

-Os he dejado el carrito abajo, por si os apetece salir a pasear con él. Y también te he dejado unos tarros con papilla en el bolso, al menos para hoy, pero mañana tendrás que preparársela tú. Y… ah, cuando lo bañes, yo que tú me pondría el bikini, porque le encanta salpicar. Y…

-Rosalie, tranquilízate. Entre Jasper y yo lograremos cuidar bien de Scott –le aseguré con una sonrisa.

-Vale, pues me voy ya, que Emmett me está esperando en el coche. Ya os llamaré cuando sepa algo del estado de mi suegra –me dio un beso en la mejilla, luego uno a su hermano, y finalmente, otro a Scott. –Adiós, mi amor. Pórtate bien con tu tío y con tu tía –fue lo último que dijo antes de comenzar casi a correr por el pasillo para bajar las escaleras del primer piso, y yo me quedé algo atontada con sus palabras.

-Ahora resulta que somos tres en el piso –me dijo Jasper cuando entré los bolsos que me había dejado Rosalie y cerré la puerta.

-Ve a buscar el carro y súbelo, anda –le pedí, arrebatándole a Scott de los brazos y dándole un beso en la cabeza. El niño se aferró a mi cuello y comenzó a parlotear, aunque no entendí nada de lo que me dijo. Jasper hizo lo que acababa de pedirle, y después se puso a sacar las cosas de las bolsas que nos había dejado su hermana. – Pero, ¿qué haces? No lo saques todo.

-¿Por qué no? Será mejor que tengamos los pañales y las papillas a mano, ¿no? –bueno, aquello era cierto, por lo que asentí mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con Scott en brazos. –Alice –me llamó Jasper, y me giré para ver qué quería. – ¿Tú sabes cuidar de un bebé?

Fruncí el ceño ante aquella pregunta, porque no la sabía contestar.

-No sé, nunca lo he intentado, pero he visto millones de veces a tu hermana cuidando de él, y no parece tan difícil.

-Eso espero –asintió, y después se encaminó hasta la cocina, donde se preparó un café bien cargado. Entonces, recordé que él no había desayunado, y yo tampoco. Casi corrí hasta la cocina con el niño en brazos, y me senté en la mesa, observando a Jasper con carita de perro degollado.

-¿Me preparas un café a mí también?

Jasper me miró con una ceja alzada, y después asintió.

-Vale, pero sólo si tú te encargas de cambiarle los pañales al niño.

Fruncí el ceño ante aquella negociación tan rara.

-En ese caso, tendrás que prepararme el desayuno durante una semana. Por un café, no pienso hacerlo –se la devolví, y él me dedicó una mirada divertida.

-De acuerdo –se acercó a mí y me tendió la mano para cerrar el trato, y yo se la estreché con algo de dificultad, pues Scott no dejaba de moverse sobre mi regazo.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, me quedé fregando los platos mientras dejaba que los dos hombres que había en mi piso se distrajeran sin mí. Una vez acabé, me sequé las manos en el delantal y me dispuse a salir al salón para ver qué estaban haciendo ese par. Me los encontré a ambos sentados en la alfombra, jugando con algunos muñecos de peluche.

-¿Os divertís? –pregunté, sentándome al otro lado de Scott.

-Oh, sí. Había olvidado lo interesante que puede llegar a ser jugar con un par de muñecos de trapo –respondió Jasper, moviendo en el aire una especie de cebra azul. Scott sonrió, y le propinó un golpe en la cara a su tío con el osito que llevaba en las manos. No pude evitar reírme. –Oye, nada de agresiones –protestó Jasper, pellizcándole suavemente la mejilla a su sobrino.

-_Lleta _–dijo Scott mirándome atentamente, dejando estar todo lo demás.

-¿Qué quieres? –le pregunté cariñosamente, porque no había entendido lo que quería decir.

-_Lleta_ –repitió, parpadeando con expectación.

-¿Qué es _lleta_? –quise saber, observando a Jasper, que se encogió de hombros.

-Viniendo de un bebé… lo más seguro es que quiera… mmm… –Jasper señaló en mi dirección, pero yo seguí sin entender. –Seguramente querrá leche.

Me sonrojé cuando comprendí lo que había estado señalando, y le di un manotazo en la cabeza.

-No quiere eso –le aseguré poniéndome en pie, ruborizada.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Porque… lo sé.

Scott comenzó a lloriquear, y a mí me entraron los nervios. Así, no empezábamos bien.

-_Lleta_ –repitió, con los ojos llorosos, y yo lo tomé en brazos para que no comenzara a llorar.

Busqué en los bolsos que Rosalie me había dejado, y en ellos encontré un paquete de galletas. Se lo mostré al niño, y él sonrió ampliamente, estirando las manos hacia ellas.

-¿Ves? Lo que quería era una galleta –le aclaré a Jasper, que me había estado observando con una ceja alzada. –Qué simples que sois los hombres –suspiré, sentándome de nuevo en la alfombra, después de haberle dado a Scott su galleta.

-Simples no. Sólo te he dicho lo que yo querría, y lo que seguramente querríamos todos.

-¿Puedes dejar de ser tan ordinario? –me quejé, poniéndome nerviosa. ¿Por qué hablábamos de ese tema en aquel momento?

-¿Ordinario? –se rió, y yo le arrojé un cojín a la cabeza para que se callara. Scott comenzó a aplaudir, animado, sin dejar de comerse la galleta. –Oh, así que estás de su parte, ¿eh, pequeñín? –le preguntó a su sobrino haciéndole cosquillas, y el niño gateó hasta que estuvo a salvo sobre mis piernas y entre mis brazos. –Muy listo. Ella tiene leche para darte –volvió con la bromita, y yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Para ya con eso. Vas a pervertir al crío.

-Con el padre que tiene, ya estará más que pervertido, el pobre –se rió de nuevo entre dientes, y apoyó la espalda en el sofá, cerrando los ojos.

Y en ese instante, me asaltó una duda que nada tenía que ver con lo que habíamos estado hablando antes:

-Oye, ¿cómo es que no nos vimos en la boda de Rosalie? Me refiero a que, por lo menos, yo no te vi. Y en el bautizo de Scott tampoco –recordé entonces, observando a Jasper detenidamente.

-Porque no fui.

Aquella respuesta me sorprendió mucho. Tanto, que no pude evitar volver a preguntar.

-¿No fuiste? –esperé hasta que negó con la cabeza. – ¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros y ladeó la cabeza para mirarme, tanto a mí como al niño, que continuaba sentado sobre mí, babeando la galleta y mordiéndola poco a poco.

-Tenía problemas. Mi vida era un caos hace unos años y hasta hace pocos meses. Ahora está empezando a ordenarse.

Aquella respuesta me hizo recordar las palabras de mi madre: _"__Estoy segura de que lo que intenta es poner en orden su vida, y seguramente le será más fácil si tú le ayudas un poco." _Pero no sabía cómo podía ayudarle, por lo que me quedé en silencio.

-Todo saldrá bien –fue lo único que se me ocurrió, y Jasper me sonrió levemente, asintiendo un poco con la cabeza. Entonces, Scott me miró y me tendió la galleta medio mordida y húmeda por su saliva. La cogí y después volví a dársela, pero negó con la cabeza enérgicamente, diciendo que no claramente. –Se ha cansado de la _lleta _–bromeé, colocando al niño en el suelo, y levantándome para tirar los restos de la galleta a la basura.

Cuando volví de la cocina, me encontré a Jasper de pie, con el niño en brazos, colocándolo en el carrito.

-¿Vas a salir? –pregunté, sorprendida.

-Podemos salir los tres a dar un paseo. No sé, podemos llevarle al parque para que juegue un poco.

-¿No crees que es muy pequeño para que lo llevemos al parque?

-Claro que no. Lo llevaremos a uno donde hay toboganes para niños pequeños y tonterías de estas que tanto le gustan. Mi hermana suele llevarlo a uno que no está demasiado lejos de aquí.

Después de habérmelo pensado un poco, asentí con la cabeza y con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Vale, vámonos al parque.

Cuando salimos a la calle, me sentí algo extraña llevando el carrito de un bebé que no era mío, más que nada, porque nunca lo había llevado antes. Había acompañado muchas veces a Rosalie, pero nunca había sido yo la que empujara el carro, y me gustó la sensación. Y más teniendo al lado a Jasper, que no dejaba de bromear y de jugar con Scott, cosa que me hacía sonreír. Parecíamos una verdadera familia y, durante un rato, me dejé llevar por aquella fantasía que tanta ilusión me hacía.

* * *

><p><strong>Me encanta Scott n_n Me parece de lo más adorable (igual que su tío ;P) Sé que estáis esperando a que empiece a pasa algo <em>interesante<em> entre ellos, pero la historia es larga y todavía tienen que pasar muchísimas cosas, así que no os desesperéis, que todo llegará a su tiempo ;) **

**Seguramente en los próximos capítulos pensaréis que me he olvidado del tema del atraco, pero no es así. Sólo tenéis que fijaros en los pequeños detalles para ir encajando poco a poco las piezas, y a pesar de que en los siguientes capítulos dejo bastante de lado ese tema, no os olvidéis de que existe.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y que me lo digáis con muchos reviews :)**

**¡Nos leemos el miércoles!**

**XoXo**


	14. Capítulo 13

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

Al llegar al parque, Jasper no tardó ni medio minuto en sacar al niño del carro para llevárselo a los toboganes. Tenía que admitir que aquello había sido una buena idea, pues era un parque diseñado para niños menores de tres años, por lo que las rampas y los juguetes eran bastante inofensivos. Scott no correría el menor peligro, a no ser que le dejáramos solo, cosa que no iba a suceder en absoluto, y menos con Jasper, que no soltaba a su sobrino para nada. Aunque, en realidad, era comprensible; el niño todavía no sabía ni andar.

No me había dado cuenta de que me había quedado parada en medio de un camino situado al lado del parque, observando a Jasper y a Scott con detenimiento y con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. Cuando me percaté de ello, me dirigí hasta un banco cercano, en el que me senté colocando el carrito al lado. Parecía que ambos se lo estaban pasando genial, y yo no quería interrumpir.

Unos minutos después, vi a una mujer algunos años mayor que yo, aunque tampoco demasiados más, acercándose a Jasper sin dejar de observar al niño. Desde la distancia, pude ver cómo charlaban y se reían, mientras que la mujer le hacía ojitos a Jasper. Tampoco me di cuenta cuando me levanté y me dirigí a paso ligero hasta donde se encontraban ellos, y me situé al lado de Jasper, que llevaba a Scott en brazos como si ambos estuviesen socializando con la extraña.

-Es un niño adorable –dijo ella, aunque sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Jasper.

-Sí que lo es –intervine yo, sorprendiéndolos a los dos.

Me di cuenta, por el rabillo del ojo, de la mirada sorprendida de Jasper que, al parecer, no había esperado para nada verme allí. ¿Qué creía? ¿Que iba a quedarme sentada todo el rato como una anciana?

-Oh, vaya, ¿es usted su madre? –me preguntó la mujer, con una sonrisa demasiado perfecta. –Jasper me ha dicho que Scott es su sobrino –prosiguió, sin dejar que contestara, y sus palabras me sorprendieron extremadamente.

-Pues no, no soy su madre. Yo soy… su tía –le solté de forma engreída, como si quisiera mostrarle que yo era más importante para Scott que ella. Y, en realidad, también para Jasper. Además, tampoco le había dicho ninguna mentira.

La mujer asintió, al parecer, sin palabras, y después dejó de mirarme a mí para volver a observar a Jasper.

-Debo irme ya, espero que nos veamos otra vez por aquí, Jasper. Adiós, Scott –le acarició la manita al niño, quien sonrió ampliamente, y después se dio la vuelta y se alejó de nosotros lentamente.

Le dediqué a Jasper una mirada fulminante cuando se giró hacia mí, y él frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?

-Te dejo solo con el niño, ¿y te pones a ligar?

-Yo no estaba ligando. Ha sido ella la que se ha acercado a mí.

-Claro, y en un par de minutos te ha dado tiempo de decirle cómo te llamas, de decirle el nombre del niño y de explicarle que no es tu hijo, sino tu sobrino.

-¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? Ella me lo ha preguntado, sólo estaba siendo amable y cortés –se agachó y colocó a Scott en la cima de un tobogán que no medía más de medio metro, y después lo hizo descender sin soltarlo ni por un momento, logrando que el niño comenzara a reír como un loco.

-Ya. Y tú no te has dado cuenta de cómo te miraba, ¿verdad? –volví a atacar, sintiéndome en la obligación de hacerlo, aún sin saber muy bien por qué.

-Y tú sí, ¿no? –me la devolvió, cogiendo de nuevo a Scott. –Ahora dime que no estabas celosa.

Tragué saliva cuando me observó fijamente, esperando que retomara la pelea, pero me mantuve en silencio, sin querer darle la razón.

-No lo estaba. Pero me molesta que uses al niño para ligar.

-Y dale. No estaba ligando, Alice. Yo no tengo intención de volver a ver a esa mujer, es más, ni siquiera le he preguntado su nombre. Y para ya con esto, que estamos empezando a parecer un matrimonio. Fíjate, ya tenemos al niño y todo –bromeó, mostrándome a Scott, y a pesar de que no quise reírme, lo hice. Tenía razón, estaba siendo una estúpida, y ya se me habían quitado las ganas de seguir discutiendo.

Nos quedamos un rato más en el parque, intentando distraer a Scott con cada columpio y con cada tobogán, haciéndole reír cada dos por tres. Cuando nos dimos cuenta de que ya comenzaba a hacer frío, decidimos volver a casa. Era la hora de comer, y tanto Jasper como yo teníamos hambre, por no hablar de Scott, que no dejaba de canturrear mientras golpeaba con sus manitas el carrito, pidiendo papilla.

Al llegar, le pedí a Jasper que metiera uno de los tarros que Rosalie nos había dejado en el microondas, para que se fuese calentando mientras yo le cambiaba el pañal al niño y le ponía ropita más cómoda. Me costó un poco cambiarle, pues yo nunca lo había hecho, y me hice un lío al principio, pero después de unos cuantos intentos, supe colocarle bien el pañal. Después de todo, no había resultado tan asqueroso como había pensado. Acto seguido, le coloqué uno de los pijamas que Rosalie nos había traído, por si le entraba sueño después de comer. Cuando estuvo listo, lo llevé a la cocina, y fue entonces cuando me percaté de que su madre se había olvidado de traer su sillita. Aunque eso tampoco sería un problema; tanto Jasper como yo podíamos sostener al niño mientras comía, o también podíamos ponerlo sobre el sofá. Seguramente, no mancharíamos nada.

-¿Le das de comer tú o le doy yo? –pregunté, sentándome en una de las sillas, colocando a Scott sobre mi regazo.

-Quiero darle yo, a ver si soy capaz.

-¿Cómo no vas a ser capaz? Darle de comer a un niño es lo más fácil del mundo.

Jasper me dedicó una sonrisa burlona, y se agachó delante de Scott con el tarro y la cuchara preparados.

-Eso es lo que tú te crees. Por lo menos, darle de comer a éste es una batalla campal –rodé los ojos, pensando que exageraba, pero cuando le acercó la cuchara a la boca, Scott la mantuvo cerrada, observando a su tío fijamente. –Venga, Scott, que tienes que comer –el niño cerró la boca con más fuerza y negó con la cabeza, manchándose toda la barbilla de comida. –Venga, va, hazlo por el tío Jasper, ¿vale?

Me reí ante sus inútiles esfuerzos, pero después de que me mirara ceñudo, decidí ayudarle.

-Abre la boquita, Scott –el niño se removió sobre mis brazos y negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, haciendo que Jasper tuviera que volver a meter la cuchara en el tarro antes de que todo el contenido cayera al suelo. –Si no comes, no te daremos ninguna galleta más –pensé en chantajearlo, pero no funcionó. –Hazlo por mí –comencé a desesperarme al ver que no conseguíamos nada, pero entonces, Scott abrió muy poco la boca, momento que Jasper aprovechó para darle la papilla.

-¡Muy bien! –le animó, y el niño sonrió ampliamente. –Otra vez, Scott –volvió a darle otra cucharada, y otra más, hasta que el tarro comenzó a vaciarse poco a poco. –Y ya vamos por la número treinta –volvió a contar Jasper, como las últimas veintinueve cucharadas que le había dado. Al parecer, aquel juego ayudaba a que el niño comiera. –Un poquito más… –Scott volvió a cerrar la boca, y negó de nuevo con la cabeza. –Sólo te quedan dos cucharadas, campeón –nada. El niño no quería más, y se lo demostró dándole un manotazo a la cuchara, repartiendo la papilla por mi rostro y el de Jasper.

-Qué asco –dije, y me levanté con el niño en brazos, que comenzó a reír al darse cuenta del estropicio que había causado él mismo.

Jasper se limpió la cara con el trapo de cocina más próximo, y después me lo pasó a mí para que hiciera lo mismo.

-Bueno, podría haber sido peor, ¿no crees? –me preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro, y yo asentí, dándole la razón. De todos modos, habíamos perdido casi una hora en hacer que Scott comiera, por lo que mis tripas comenzaron a rugir, hambrientas. –Prepararé la comida –me dijo, y yo me quedé sorprendida ante su buena disposición. Por lo visto, tener a su sobrino cerca le hacía poner de buen humor. Y yo que me alegraba.

-Iré a ver si se duerme un rato –le comenté, llevando al niño al salón. Lo tumbé sobre mis brazos y comencé a pasearme por la habitación, pero al ver que eso no daba resultado, me puse a cantarle. Estuve a punto de dormirme yo antes que él, que se me quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Vale, eso no daba resultado.

-La comida ya está lista –me avisó Jasper un rato después, asomándose por la puerta de la cocina. – ¿Ya se ha dormido?

-Qué va. Y no parece tener intenciones de hacerlo –suspiré, resignada, y lo dejé en la alfombra para que jugara mientras Jasper y yo comíamos. No le quitamos un ojo de encima durante el rato que tardamos en comer, por lo que cuando terminamos, volví a intentar que se durmiera. Bajé las persianas del salón hasta que la sala quedó más o menos en penumbra, y volví a pasearme con él, meciéndolo suavemente en mis brazos a la vez que intentaba entonar una de las nanas que me cantaban a mí cuando era pequeña. Estuve a punto de ponerme a saltar de alegría al darme cuenta de que Scott tenía los ojos medio cerrados y de que había comenzado a respirar acompasadamente, pero me dije a mí misma que no era el momento para saltar. Cuando estuve convencida de que estaba profundamente dormido, me senté en el sofá con él aún en brazos, percatándome de que se había agarrado a mi blusa con sus puñitos, y parecía que no tenía planes de soltarla bajo ningún concepto. Así que me dispuse a pasar una media hora sentada en el sofá, con la sala totalmente a oscuras.

Jasper se sentó a mi lado y observó a su sobrino dormir durante un rato.

-Parece que lo has conseguido –dijo en voz baja, para no molestar al pequeño.

-Y lo que ha costado. Ya se me estaban acabando las nanas –bromeé, intentando no reírme demasiado alto. Jasper resopló y se acomodó en el sofá, haciendo que nuestros brazos se tocaran levemente. Después, volvió a incorporarse, le acarició la manita a Scott y a continuación el cabello, suavemente, para no despertarlo. – ¿Sabes? Cuando tengas hijos, serás muy buen padre –quise que supiera lo que pensaba, para que comenzara a sentir que su vida tenía algo de sentido.

-Primero, tengo que encontrar una buena mujer que me los dé –respondió, observándome detenidamente.

-Seguramente, la mujer del parque te los daría sin rechistar –se me escapó, y quise morderme la lengua después de haber dicho tal cosa, pero para mi sorpresa, Jasper comenzó a reírse.

-No, ella no es para nada mi tipo de mujer. A mí me gustan las mujeres… diferentes –no dejó de mirarme ni por un segundo, y eso logró ponerme nerviosa, pero todos los nervios desaparecieron de repente cuando lo vi acercarse a mí, acortando la poca distancia que nos separaba. Colocó sus manos en mis mejillas y me besó, pero no fue sólo un simple roce, fue un beso de verdad, como los que había soñado con que me diera en algún día irreal. Quise corresponderle y lo hice, pero cuando me dispuse a rodearlo con los brazos, recordé que Scott continuaba dormido sobre mí, por lo que no podía hacerlo. Aquello no me detuvo, sino que me hizo moverme un poco hacia Jasper, queriendo acercarme lo máximo posible a él para que no dejara de besarme.

Pero lo hizo, aunque no porque pareciera querer hacerlo, ni porque yo así lo deseara, sino porque Scott comenzó a removerse de nuevo, lloriqueando levemente, diciéndonos así que estaba despierto y que quería atención. Y no podíamos dejar de dársela.

Me separé en silencio de Jasper y carraspeé, sin saber qué podía esperar después de aquel beso. Pero no pasó nada. Simplemente se quedó sentado a mi lado, observando al niño, y en ocasiones, también a mí.

-No parece estar cansado –musitó, levantándose para subir las persianas de nuevo.

-Sólo ha dormido veinte minutos. Ha echado una siesta, y por lo que yo sé, a los bebés les va muy bien hacerla –hablé como si nada hubiese ocurrido, pero no me desanimé. Únicamente había sido un beso, uno maravilloso, pero no podía darle demasiada importancia, así que decidí dejarlo como algo anecdótico. Como algo bonito para recordar. –Iré a darle un baño, a ver si así se relaja un poco, que parece algo nervioso –y era cierto. Scott no paraba de moverse como si le doliera algo, pero no se quejaba ni lloraba.

Me levanté y me dirigí al cuarto de baño que había en mi habitación, llevando pañales nuevos, juguetitos y una muda limpia de ropa para mí. Rosalie me había dicho que cuando bañara al niño, me pusiera el bikini porque le encantaba salpicar. Yo no me pondría el bikini; directamente me metería con Scott en la bañera.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuve que cortar ahí el capítulo, si no, hubiera sido interminable xD ¡No me diréis que no son adorables! Ya han dado un pasito más (ya sé que estabais esperando a que se besaran al fin ;P) aunque esto no es nada, sólo el principio ;) Pero tal y como os dije, tenéis que tener paciencia, que lo bueno se hace esperar (y estos dos son un poco lentos -.-)<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy y que me lo digáis con muchos reviews :) **

**¡Nos leemos el viernes!**

**XoXo**


	15. Capítulo 14

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>

Llené la bañera casi hasta arriba con agua templada, y le quité la ropa al niño para después hacer lo mismo conmigo. Cuando estuvimos dentro, Scott comenzó a reír y a mover los brazos enérgicamente, salpicando agua por todas partes sin dejar de carcajearse. Le di un barquito para que jugara mientras yo le enjabonaba la cabeza y el cuerpo, y entonces escuché unos golpecitos en la puerta.

-¿Puedo entrar? –era Jasper.

-¡No! –grité, comenzando a reírme de mí misma. Acababa de volverme loca. Me había metido desnuda en la bañera con un bebé, sabiendo de sobras que Jasper estaba en el piso.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque te lo digo yo! –no me hizo caso, por lo que abrió lentamente la puerta y asomó la cabeza por la rendija, espiando. – ¡Lárgate! –casi le ordené, intentando esconderme bien bajo el agua, que ya estaba llena de jabón y de espuma.

-¿Qué haces ahí dentro? –preguntó, alzando una ceja, aunque sonriendo con diversión.

-Pues dándome un baño con tu sobrino. Y ahora, adiós –Jasper se rió y, negando con la cabeza, salió del cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Scott abrió la boca para farfullar algo, pero sólo logró formar una burbuja con la boquita que me hizo sonreír. Habría tragado algo de jabón, el pobre. Con la manguera, le eché agua por encima para quitarle el champú, y después me di cuenta de que yo también debía enjabonarme y que no podía dejar al niño en el agua. No me quedaba otra que llamar a su tío. Lo hice varias veces, hasta que volvió a asomar la cabeza por la puerta. – ¿Puedes secar y vestir a Scott? –le pregunté, con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces tú? –inquirió, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta y cruzando los brazos a la vez.

-Yo tengo que enjabonarme y no puedo dejar al niño en el agua. Al final se resfriará, y tu hermana me dará un coscorrón por ser tan descuidada.

-Pues haberlo pensado antes de haberte metido en el agua con él –Jasper me dedicó una sonrisa burlona, y yo le brindé una mirada fulminante. Con un suspiro, se acercó hasta la bañera y cogió al niño, cubriéndolo con una toalla.

-Ya puedes irte y vestirlo fuera –le aclaré, totalmente inmóvil en la bañera. No quería moverme y dejar que Jasper viera más de lo que debía.

-¿Por qué? Puedes enjabonarte tranquilamente mientras visto al niño aquí.

-No, no puedo.

-¿Por?

-Pues porque tú estás aquí, y porque yo estoy desnuda.

-¿Y?

Estaba comenzando a exasperarme.

-Largo –le ordené, y Jasper volvió a resoplar, pero ésta vez, escondiendo una sonrisa. Cogió la ropita del niño y los pañales, y se dirigió a la puerta lentamente.

-¿Ves, Scott? No debes fiarte nunca de las mujeres –le dijo al oído a su sobrino, aunque lo bastante alto como para que yo lo oyera. Le saqué la lengua justo antes de que cerrara la puerta y sonreí, relajándome en la bañera. Yo tampoco podía fiarme de ese hombre.

Una vez terminé de bañarme y de vestirme, me dispuse a salir de la habitación para ver qué estaban haciendo esos dos en mi ausencia. Nada más abrir la puerta que conectaba con el salón, escuché una musiquita alegre, proveniente del reproductor de música, y pude ver a Jasper con el niño en brazos, bailoteando por toda la estancia. Antes de que me viera, cerré un poco la puerta y me puse a espiarles a través de la rendija, sonriendo ampliamente al ver cómo Jasper se movía al compás de la música, y cómo Scott se divertía con su tío. A continuación, Jasper dejó al niño sentado en el sofá y comenzó a saltar, moviendo enérgicamente las manos y los pies, para después inclinarse y volver a coger a Scott en brazos, logrando que éste no dejara de carcajearse. Después, levantó al niño en el aire y comenzó a dar vueltas suaves sobre sí mismo, para dejarse caer a continuación en el sofá, colocando al niño encima de su pecho. Me mordí el labio para que no escuchara mi risa, y me decidí a salir de la habitación cuanto antes.

-¿Qué has hecho para estar tan cansado? –pregunté, acercándome a él, dándome cuenta de su respiración jadeante.

-Ah, nada, sólo hacíamos ejercicio –se levantó con el niño aún en brazos y apagó el reproductor de música, dejando el salón en un aburrido silencio.

-Ya veo que se te da bien bailar –confesé sin poder evitarlo, sonriendo al recordar lo bien que se lo habían pasado.

-¿Así que nos estabas espiando?

-No lo he podido evitar. Pero lo habéis hecho muy bien –lo elogié, para que no se lo tomara a mal y pensara que me estaba riendo de él. En realidad, me había parecido adorable.

-A Scott le encanta bailar, pero únicamente lo hace conmigo –me explicó entregándome al niño, que no había dejado de sonreír.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí. Emmett no sabe bailar, y mi hermana… creo que tampoco. Además, a él le gusta bailar con su tío, ¿verdad? –le preguntó, dándole un toquecito cariñoso en la nariz, logrando que Scott gritara con alegría.

-Ya lo he visto.

En aquel instante sonó el teléfono, y me apresuré a cogerlo antes de que la persona que llamaba colgara. Me coloqué a Scott en el lado derecho y contesté al aparato, sentándome en el sofá para estar más cómoda.

-¿Diga?

-_Ali, soy Rosalie._

-¡Hola, Rose! ¿Cómo está tu suegra? –fue lo primero que pregunté, soltando a Scott, que luchaba contra mi agarre porque quería ir con su tío.

_-Pues estable. Los médicos dicen que no corre peligro, pero que ha sido un infarto bastante grande y que __no puede descuidarse_.

-Vaya… pero bueno, por lo menos, está bien –quise animarla.

-_Sí, lo más seguro es que mañana por la tarde ya estemos de nuevo allí, así que sólo tendrás que cuidar de Scott un día más._

-No te preocupes, y no tengáis prisa. Aquí nos lo estamos pasando genial, sobretodo tu hijo, que está disfrutando de lo lindo con Jasper.

_-¿De verdad? Pues no sabes lo mucho que me alegra oír eso. Ya estoy echando de menos a mi niño_ –me explicó, haciéndome sonreír.

-Es normal, pero tranquila, que te lo devolveremos de una pieza –le aseguré.

-_Eso espero. Y, por cierto, ¿cómo está mi hermano? ¿Qué tal va todo entre vosotros?_

Me mordí el labio inferior, sin estar segura de cómo contestarle a eso. Ni siquiera yo sabía cómo estábamos, y era obvio que no pensaba contarle que nos habíamos besado aquella tarde. Por lo menos, no tenía pensado decírselo por teléfono y con Jasper pululando a mi alrededor.

-Pues… bien.

-_¿Sólo bien? ¿O es que todo sigue como antes y continuáis sin entenderos? _–deduje, por el tono de voz de mi amiga, que estaba frunciendo el ceño. Era incluso capaz de ver su rostro en mi cabeza.

-No. Todo va bien, Rose, de verdad. Nos llevamos bien.

-_Mejor. No me gustaría que mi mejor amiga y mi hermano se llevaran mal, ¿sabes? Así que haced lo que sea necesario para no estropearlo _–me aconsejó, y yo rodé los ojos.

-Lo intentaremos.

-_Bien, ahora tengo que colgar. Ya te llamaré mañana por la mañana para asegurarte cuándo llegamos. Dale un beso muy, muy fuerte a Scott y dile que le quiero. Y si te apetece, dale también un beso a mi hermano_ –bromeó, haciéndome sonrojar. Por suerte, ella no podía verme.

-Sí, Rose, hasta mañana –le contesté con una evasiva y colgué el teléfono, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo está la madre de Emmett? –me preguntó Jasper, que se encontraba sentado en el suelo, jugando a los coches con Scott.

-Rosalie me ha dicho que bien, que ya no corre peligro. Y también me ha dicho que seguramente mañana por la tarde ya estarán aquí.

-Pues eso significa que tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo, ¿verdad, chiquitín? –le preguntó a Scott, y el niño sonrió ampliamente, e incluso me pareció que asentía con la cabeza, como si hubiese entendido las palabras de su tío.

Me quedé un rato más sentada en el sofá, absorta en mis pensamientos, hasta que me di cuenta de que la sala estaba muy silenciosa.

-_Pssstt_, Alice –ladeé la cabeza con rapidez cuando escuché que Jasper me hablaba bajito, como si no quisiese que nadie nos oyera, y abrí ampliamente los ojos al percatarme de lo que estaba sucediendo. –Mira.

Ya estaba mirando, y no pude evitar taparme la boca con la mano cuando vi que Scott estaba de pie, solo, sin que nadie lo sujetara, y nos observaba a mí y a su tío simultáneamente. Sonreí sin quitar la mano de mi rostro, y me deslicé por el sofá hasta que estuve sentada en el suelo, sin apartar la mirada de Scott, que parecía no saber qué hacer.

Jasper abrió los brazos, indicándole al niño que caminara hasta él, y cuando Scott avanzó un pie, dejé de respirar, a la espera de que sucediera algo. Dio un par de pasos en dirección a su tío, pero después se tambaleó y se quedó sentado de golpe en el suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos. Me reí sin querer y solté todo el aire que había acumulado en mis pulmones, pasándome la mano por el cabello.

-Casi –dije.

-Casi –repitió Jasper, tumbándose en el suelo. –Dentro de nada comenzara a caminar.

-Antes de que nos demos cuenta, ya habrá aprendido a correr.

Jasper se incorporó y cogió a Scott de los brazos, poniéndolo en pie de nuevo. El niño se agarró a los dedos de su tío y, sin soltarse ni por un momento, comenzó a caminar otra vez, lentamente, con Jasper avanzando de rodillas detrás de él. Llegaron hasta mí, y rodeé a Scott con los brazos, al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso en la cabeza.

-¿Vamos a cenar? –le pregunté con una sonrisa, recibiendo un aplauso proveniente Scott, que parecía hambriento.

Una hora después, ya estábamos todos cenados y casi a punto para irnos a la cama. Me quedé fregando los platos mientras Jasper intentaba dormir a Scott. Le tocaba a él, ya que yo lo había hecho al mediodía. Después de fregar los platos, los sequé y los guardé, haciendo tiempo. Eran las once y media, y suponía que el niño ya estaría dormido. Había decidido que lo pondría a dormir conmigo en la cama, a mi lado. Así, si se movía, yo lo notaría, y me despertaría por si tenía hambre, frío o miedo.

Salí de la cocina cuando terminé de hacer todas las tareas, pero me quedé quieta en mi lugar cuando me di cuenta de la escena que había en mi salón. No sólo Scott se había quedado dormido, sino que Jasper también. Éste se encontraba tumbado en el sofá, con el niño durmiendo plácidamente sobre su pecho. Ambos parecían estar apaciblemente cómodos, pero no podían quedarse así toda la noche. Sonreí, conmovida, y decidí que tenía que llevarme al niño a pesar de que aquella imagen fuese enternecedora. Me acerqué lentamente y cogí a Scott, logrando que Jasper se despertara.

-Nos vamos ya a dormir –le informé en voz baja.

-¿Me he dormido? –preguntó lentamente, intentando situarse.

-Sí, pero no pasa nada. Has logrado que Scott también se duerma –le expliqué, colocando al niño en una postura más cómoda sobre mis brazos. – ¿Quieres que te prepare el sofá? –me ofrecí, para que no tuviera que hacerlo él.

-No, no importa. Ves a dormir –me dijo con un bostezo, y yo asentí lentamente, dándome la vuelta y dirigiéndome a mi habitación. Una vez dentro, coloqué a Scott dentro de la cama, tapándolo con las mantas, y acto seguido me puse el pijama. Fui a lavarme los dientes, y después de asegurarme de que el niño estaba bien dormido y cómodo, me metí yo también en la cama, durmiéndome casi al instante.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, hoy toca capítulo en el que no ocurre nada, pero que sigue siendo importante para los capítulos venideros. Espero que os haya gustado de todas formas :) Yo, personalmente, ya no puedo dejar de imaginarme a este Jasper como al de Amanecer, que está guapísimo *¬* <strong>

**Puede que mañana suba el siguiente capítulo, pero ya sabéis de qué depende que lo haga o no, así que lo dejo en vuestras manos ;)**

**¿Nos leemos mañana?**

**XoXo**


	16. Capítulo 15

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15<strong>

Me desperté cuando un débil rayo de sol me dio de lleno en los ojos, pero tardé bastante rato en orientarme. Abrí los ojos lentamente, intentando acostumbrarme a la claridad de la habitación. Entonces, recordé que aquella noche no había dormido sola, y estiré el brazo para acariciarle la cabeza a Scott, pero al darme cuenta de que en la cama no había nadie más que yo, me incorporé de inmediato, alarmada. ¿Dónde estaba el niño?

Me puse en pie con rapidez, y tuve que sujetarme durante un segundo a la mesita de noche, pues el mundo comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor a causa de mi apresuramiento. Después, comencé a observar detenidamente la habitación, esperando no encontrar al niño en el suelo o algo parecido. De acuerdo. Scott no estaba en la habitación. Entonces… ¿dónde narices estaba?

Salí de mi cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo, dispuesta a remover cielo y tierra para encontrarle, y no me importaba si eso era lo último que hacía.

Localicé a Jasper en la cocina, de espaldas a mí, y durante un segundo respiré aliviada. Él sabría qué hacer.

-¡Jasper! ¡El niño ha…! –dejé de gritar cuando el aludido se volteó, dejándome ver a Scott en sus brazos, comiéndose una galleta.

-¿Qué le pasa al niño? –inquirió tranquilamente, observándome con una ceja alzada. No supe si ir hasta él y darle un beso, o ir hasta él y abofetearle. ¿Cómo se atrevía a asustarme de ese modo tan estúpido?

-¿Tú sabes el susto que me he llevado cuando no he visto a Scott en la cama? –le pregunté, mostrándome tranquila, aunque no lo estaba en absoluto.

-Sólo me lo he llevado fuera cuando he escuchado que lloriqueaba. No quería que te molestara. Parecías dormir muy plácidamente –respondió como si nada, pasando por mi lado para sentarse en el sofá sin soltar a su sobrino.

-Pero podrías haberme avisado. Pensaba que se había caído de la cama o… yo que sé.

-No era mi intención asustarte, pero el niño tenía hambre, y tú no parecías estar por la labor de despertarte –de acuerdo, aquella mañana estaba insolente y, para más desgracias, había logrado ponerme de mal humor. Pero no podía negar que me tranquilizaba sobremanera ver que Scott estaba bien, sano y salvo, como siempre.

Decidí ignorar aquel comentario y fui a prepararme un café –a pesar de que habíamos quedado que Jasper me haría el desayuno durante una semana si yo le cambaba los pañales a Scott, pero no estaba el horno para bollos –. Me senté a su lado en el sofá, dándole un beso al niño en la cabeza, dispuesta a tomar mi desayuno.

-¿No hay uno para mí? –no sabía si Jasper se estaba refiriendo al café o al beso, por lo que simplemente negué con la cabeza. –Pues vaya –respondió resoplando.

El teléfono sonó en aquel momento, y me apresuré a contestar:

-¿Hola?

-_Buenos días, Ali_ –era Rosalie, como ya había supuesto.

-¿Cómo estás?

-_Bien, algo cansada, pero ya estamos a punto de salir. ¿Y vosotros qué tal? _

-Bien, también. Yo acabo de levantarme.

-_Qué suerte, yo apenas he dormido esta noche. Pero bueno, ¿cómo está mi niño?_

-Como un rey. Lo estamos pasando genial.

-_Me alegro de que así sea._

Asentí con la cabeza, a pesar de que ella no podía verme a través de la línea.

-¿Así que ya venís hoy?

-_Sí, esta tarde pasaremos a recoger a Scott._

-De acuerdo. Lo dejaré todo preparado antes de que estéis aquí.

-_Como quieras._ _¿Me dejas hablar con mi hermano?_

_-_Claro –le tendí el teléfono a Jasper, que me observó sorprendido, y después dejó al niño en el sofá para poder charlar tranquilamente. Yo me acerqué a Scott y le hice varias carantoñas mientras me bebía el café, intentando percibir algo de la conversación que Jasper mantenía con su hermana a pesar de que no era de mi incumbencia:

-Sí, lo sé. No, no creo que… No será una buena idea, y sabes que odio esas fiestas. Oye, ¿podemos hablarlo cuando estés aquí, en persona? Vale. Hasta luego –colgó con más fuerza de lo normal, y acto seguido ladeó la cabeza para mirarme.

-¿Hay algún problema? –me vi en la obligación de preguntar.

-No. Todo está bien –asentí, sin saber qué decir. –Me voy a dar una ducha. Cuida de Scott –casi me ordenó, y yo fruncí el ceño.

-Lo hago siempre –le contesté de malas maneras, logrando que se detuviera en medio del salón para mirarme. No me dijo nada, sólo me miró, y después se encerró en el cuarto de baño.

Un minuto después llamaron al timbre, y cogí a Scott en brazos porque no me fiaba de dejarlo solo en el sofá. Eché un vistazo por la mirilla, y suspiré con tranquilidad al ver que sólo era Victoria. Abrí la puerta sin muchos miramientos, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola, Ali, venía a pedirte… ¡Oh! ¿Pero quién eres tú, preciosidad? –me arrebató al niño de los brazos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le hizo cosquillas y le dio varios besos en las mejillas, mientras Scott se dejaba mimar, feliz de la vida. –No me dirás que es tuyo –musitó ella, observándome con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Claro que no! Es el hijo de mi mejor amiga y el sobrino de Jasper.

-¿Lo estás cuidando tú?

-Sí. Sus padres tuvieron que irse ayer a Tennesse, y decidieron que yo era la persona idónea para cuidar de él –me di cuenta de que no la había invitado a entrar, por lo que me hice a un lado y le indiqué con la mano que pasara.

-Pues es una monada. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Scott.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo tiene?

-Catorce meses –me alegré de que Victoria se hubiese presentado en aquel preciso momento. Si se quedaba un rato, me haría un favor. Tal vez ella fuese capaz de bajarle los humos a Jasper.

-¿Y dónde está tu _compi_ de piso? –preguntó, sentándose en el sofá sin dejar de cargar con Scott.

-Se está duchando.

-Oh… ¿quieres que me quede aquí cuidando del crío, mientras tú…? Ya sabes –me guiñó un ojo de forma traviesa, pero no la entendí.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que a mi no me importa vigilar al niño si a ti te apetece darte una ducha con su tío –estuvo a punto de estallarme el rostro a causa de la vergüenza que me produjo ese comentario. Pero, ¿qué le pasaba a todo el mundo?

-¡Victoria! –casi grité, sentándome a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa? Yo lo haría, si fuese tú –me aseguró con un movimiento de cabeza que me puso más nerviosa todavía.

-Nuestra relación no es así. Sólo somos amigos.

-Pues qué pena. Yo le sacaría mucho más jugo a vuestra relación –sonrió de forma traviesa, y yo negué lentamente con la cabeza.

-Bueno, ¿a qué has venido?

-Ah, eso, ya se me había olvidado –comentó con una risita. –Sólo he venido para que me des un par de tomates –sonrió inocentemente, como si antes no hubiésemos estado hablando de temas para adultos.

-Claro –me levanté y me dirigí a la cocina. Saqué dos tomates de la nevera y volví al salón, dándoselos a Victoria.

-Muchas gracias, vecina. Yo me voy ya, que no quiero molestar más.

-No molestas –le aseguré, pero no me hizo caso.

Me entregó al niño, que se recostó contra mi cuerpo cuando lo cogí en brazos y estornudó.

-Ha sido un placer conocerte, pequeñín –le dijo ella, acariciándole la mejilla suavemente. –Y tú ya sabes, si cambias de opinión con respecto a la ducha, yo puedo cuidar de Scott –volvió a guiñarme un ojo y yo sonreí sin más remedio. A continuación, se marchó cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Todos están locos, ¿verdad? –le pregunté al niño, que parpadeó repetidamente y sonrió, feliz. –Claro que sí –lo abracé, recostándome en el sofá.

Por la tarde, mientras recogía la mesa después de que hubiésemos comido, me percaté de que Jasper continuaba con sus intentos de hacer que Scott caminara. En cambio, a mí casi ni me había dirigido la palabra en todo el día y no entendía el porqué.

-No creo que debas presionarlo –le dije, sentándome en el sofá para ver qué hacían.

-No lo estoy presionando. Sólo quiero que vea que no pasa nada, que si se cae, yo le ayudaré a continuar.

-Ya lo sabe –el sonido del timbre volvió a desconcentrarme, y me levanté para ver quién era aquella vez.

-¿Dónde está mi bebé? –fue lo primero que escuché nada más abrir la puerta. Cómo no, era Rosalie dando gritos. Se dirigió a Scott sin mirar a nadie más y lo cogió en brazos, llenándolo de besos mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. – ¡Pero qué guapo está! ¡Si parece que ha crecido y todo!

Rodé los ojos ante su exageración. Sólo hacía un día que no lo veía. Le di un abrazo a Emmett, que se reía entre dientes de la reacción de su esposa aunque parecía que ya la había estado esperando.

-¿Cómo está tu madre? –le pregunté cuando me separé de él.

-Débil. Pero viva.

-Bueno, eso está bien.

-Sí, aunque nos habríamos quedado más tiempo, pero yo tengo que volver al trabajo, y Rose… ya ves.

Me reí ante su comentario, sabiendo de sobras que tenía razón. Emmett caminó hasta donde estaban su mujer y su hijo, y cogió a éste último en brazos, casi espachurrándolo. Emmett parecía un gigante al lado del niño.

-¿Cómo se ha portado? –preguntó Rosalie, después de haberle dado un abrazo a su hermano y otro a mí.

-Como un angelito. Creo que casi ni le hemos escuchado llorar, ¿verdad? –le pregunté a Jasper, que no había abierto la boca en todo el rato.

-Sí –fue su escueta respuesta.

-Eso significa que lo habéis cuidado muy bien.

-¿Ves? Te estabas preocupando sin motivo –intervino Emmett, sentándose en el sofá con Scott en brazos.

-Qué quieres, eso es lo único que sabemos hacer las madres –quise asentir, pero yo no podía corroborar aquel comentario. Yo no tenía hijos. – ¿Y qué, hermanito? ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de aniversario de papá y mamá? –preguntó, sonando irónica. Fruncí el ceño, sin entender. ¿Qué fiesta?

-Ya te he dicho que no. Yo no tengo nada que hacer allí.

-Esperan que vayas, como cada año.

-Pues se van a quedar con las ganas.

Me estaba perdiendo, pero no sabía si preguntar iba a ser entrometerse demasiado. Pensé que, por intentarlo, no perdía nada.

-¿De qué fiesta habláis?

-De la que celebran nuestros padres cada año para celebrar su aniversario de bodas. Este año cumplen veintiocho años de casados y nos han invitado a ir. Pero yo no pienso ni acercarme a esa casa –me explicó Rose.

-¿Por qué? –al fin y al cabo, eran sus padres.

-Porque yo a esos señores no los considero familia mía. No se molestaron en venir a nuestra boda, ni al bautizo del niño. Nunca se han preocupado por él y, en realidad, tampoco se ocuparon jamás ni de Jasper ni de mí. Así que, que celebren las fiestas que quieran, que yo no pienso asistir a ninguna –no pudo quedarme más claro. Aunque tenía razón; yo no recordaba haber visto a sus padres ni en su boda ni en el bautizo de Scott. Siempre me habían parecido personas demasiado remilgadas y extrañas para mi gusto. –Pero Jasper ha ido a alguna, y creo que tienen la esperanza de que también asista a la de este año.

-Pues lo llevan claro –rezongó el aludido.

-¿Y por qué no vas con Alice? –intervino Emmett, sorprendiéndonos a todos.

-¿Qué? –hablamos a la vez Jasper y yo, esperando haber oído mal, al menos, por mi parte.

-¿Por qué no? Así no se te hará tan difícil estar ahí, y jamás podrán reprocharte nada.

-Pues no es mala idea –lo secundó Rosalie, logrando ponerme nerviosa.

-Yo creo que es una malísima idea –musité, esperando que nadie se tomara a mal ese comentario.

-¿Ves? Ni siquiera ella quiere ir –resopló Jasper.

-Pero no es porque me caigan mal vuestros padres, ni nada de eso –me apresuré a explicar. –Es que no los conozco… y creo que yo no pinto nada en esa fiesta. Vamos, no creo ni que me recuerden.

-Claro que no, si ni siquiera nos recuerdan a nosotros, que somos sus hijos. Pero da igual que no los conozcas. Si han invitado a centenares de personas sólo para aparentar, porque les encanta fingir.

-Es que… –intenté razonar de nuevo, pero Jasper me interrumpió:

-Da igual, yo no voy a ir, y tampoco voy a obligar a Alice a que haga nada que no quiera –decretó tercamente, logrando enfurruñar a su hermana.

-Como quieras. Ya cambiarás de opinión. Cariño, ¿nos vamos a casa? –le preguntó a Emmett, que se puso en pie con el niño en brazos.

-Sí, que estamos algo muertos del traqueteo del viaje.

Asentí y les acompañé a la puerta después de que se hubieran despedido de Jasper. Le di un beso muy fuerte a Scott, otro a Rosalie y otro a Emmett.

-Muchas gracias por quedarte con el niño –me agradeció ella de nuevo.

-No ha sido nada. Ya sabes que aquí me tienes para lo que sea –le recordé, con una sonrisa.

Rosalie asintió antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse, y yo cerré la puerta lentamente. Me estiré, sintiéndome algo más libre después de no tener que cuidar de ningún bebé, aunque sintiéndome algo melancólica. Me había acostumbrado a los gritos y a las risas de Scott con mucha rapidez, y ya lo echaba de menos.

-¿Seguro que no te apetece ir a la fiesta de tus padres? –le pregunté a Jasper cuando volví a sentarme en el sofá, esperando que no me gruñera.

-¿A ti te apetece?

Me encogí de hombros ante aquella pregunta. Además, yo había preguntado primero.

-Eso ahora no importa. Lo importante es lo que te apetece a ti.

-Pues no sé si me apetece ver a mis padres, pero antes sí que me apetecía ducharme contigo –pensé que había oído mal, pero la sonrisa burlona en su rostro me confirmó que no había sido así.

-¿Qué?

-Que no me hubiera importado que te hubieses metido en la ducha conmigo. Llevo días sintiéndome algo solo, ¿sabes?

No supe por qué, pero la tranquilidad y el tono que usó para decir aquello me molestó, y mucho. Además, no me gustaba que insinuara esas cosas, como si yo fuese una cualquiera que ayudaba a los hombres a "no sentirse solos".

-Pues ya puedes ir a buscarte a cualquier mujer que quiera hacerte compañía, porque desde luego, esa no soy yo –me levanté del sofá, indignada y ruborizada, y me encerré en mi habitación con un portazo. ¿Así que por eso me había besado la tarde anterior? ¿Porque se sentía solo? _Genial…_

* * *

><p><strong>Un Jasper tan travieso y una Alice tan remilgada no se llevan bien, ya lo veis xD Pero ella se lo pierde, ¡porque yo me metería con él en la ducha y donde hiciera falta! ¿O no? ;P<strong>

**Tal y como os dije ayer, hoy subo capítulo a pesar de que no tocaba (y a pesar de que no recibí tantos reviews como siempre suelo esperar), así que espero que hoy la cosa cambie ;) También espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, como no. **

**¿Nos leemos el lunes?**

**XoXo**


	17. Capítulo 16

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16<strong>

Al día siguiente bajé a la tienda para hablar con Maggie. Estaba un poco harta de pasarme los días encerrada en casa. Necesitaba moverme, estar ocupada. Necesitaba volver a trabajar, y consideraba que ya había _reposado_ suficiente tiempo como para que no me traumatizara cada vez que entrara un cliente en la tienda. El atraco no me había afectado tanto.

-¡Ali! ¡Qué alegría me da verte por aquí! –gritó mi jefa en cuanto me vio, acercándose para darme un abrazo. Era una mujer de unos treinta y pocos años, con el cabello liso y castaño, y los ojos color miel. Tenía bastantes curvas, pero no por eso dejaba de tener un buen cuerpo. Por lo menos, a mí siempre me había parecido muy guapa y muy elegante. Sabía vestir genial, y por aquel motivo siempre la había envidiado. – ¿Cómo estás?

-Pues aburrida de estar en casa. Necesito volver a trabajar –parecía que le estaba suplicando, y se podía decir que así era.

Maggie se mordió el labio inferior y después me dedicó una sonrisa de culpabilidad.

-Verás, Ali, hay un pequeño problemilla con eso.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que has encontrado a otra chica para mi puesto? –no pude evitar soltarle. Esperaba que no me hubiera sustituido, porque si así era, acabaríamos mal. Aquel día no me había levantado de buen humor, y no me apetecía mucho enterarme de que había perdido mi empleo.

-No, ¡claro que no! ¿Cómo te voy a sustituir? –se rió entre dientes, y yo sonreí algo más calmada. –Es que hace una semana, más o menos, pasó por aquí el policía que lleva tu caso, y me dijo que estaba viviendo en tu casa. – ¿Estaba hablando de Jasper? Claro que sí. ¿De quién, si no?

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Me dio órdenes claras de que no te dejara regresar. Al menos, hasta que cogieran al hombre que intentó atracarte.

La boca se me abrió casi hasta el suelo, y tardé algo en reaccionar para cerrarla. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer tal cosa?

-Maggie, no creo que lo cojan nunca, y yo necesito trabajar. ¿No puedes, simplemente, ignorar lo que te ordenó? Digamos que Jasper está un poco chalado –intenté explicarle, deseando que no me entrara la histeria.

-No puedo desobedecer las órdenes de un policía, y mucho menos de uno que vive contigo. ¿Qué pasaría si se enterara?

-De él me ocupo yo, pero por favor, Maggie, no puedo estar más tiempo en casa.

-Lo siento muchísimo, Alice. Me haces mucha falta aquí, pero creo que estarás más segura en tu casa –eso era lo que ella creía. Seguramente, no estaba al tanto de que el tío que estuvo a punto de matarme había averiguado dónde vivía y que me había hecho una visita nada cordial.

-Pero… –quise volver a insistir, pero Maggie me hizo callar con un movimiento de su mano.

-Nada de peros. Ya está decidido, Alice. Te aseguro que dentro de nada volverás a estar por aquí, pero por el momento, tendrás que quedarte en tu casa. Tómatelo como unas vacaciones –me guiñó un ojo, intentando tranquilizarme, pero no lo consiguió.

Salí de la tienda a paso ligero, preparada para gruñirle al primero que me dijera cualquier cosa. Pero no, estaba dispuesta a contener toda mi rabia hasta que llegara a casa. Allí podría dejar de reprimirme y dejar caer toda mi ira sobre el que realmente la merecía. Subí las escaleras lentamente, intentando respirar acompasadamente y dispuesta a estrangular a Jasper. Abrí la puerta de golpe y la cerré con un portazo, ganándome una mirada recelosa por su parte.

-¿Te has levantado con el pie izquierdo? –me preguntó, apagando un cigarrillo en el cenicero que tenía más cerca. Vale, sólo me faltaba eso. ¿Qué narices hacía fumando en mi piso?

-¿Pero tú quién te has creído que eres? ¿Y cómo te atreves a fumar dentro del piso? ¡Te dejé muy claro que si querías hacerlo, tendrías que salir al balcón!

-¿Me estás gritando sólo porque estaba fumando en el piso, pero con la ventana abierta? –odiaba que pareciera tan tranquilo siempre. Yo estaba al borde de la histeria.

-¡No sólo por eso! ¡Eres un completo idiota! ¡No eres nadie para ordenarle a mi jefa que no me deje trabajar!

-¿Así que es por eso por lo que estás tan irascible hoy?

Apreté los puños a mis costados, reprimiéndome para no arrearle un puñetazo en la cara. Aunque, bien mirado, se lo tenía bien merecido.

-No eres nadie para entrometerte en mi vida, ¿entiendes? –dejé de gritar, pero no pude evitar comenzar a respirar agitadamente a causa de las ganas de cantarle las cuarenta que tenía.

-Resulta que soy el policía que lleva tu caso y el que se tiene que ocupar de tu seguridad, ¿entiendes?

-¡Pero no puedes pretender que me pase el día aquí, sin trabajar!

-Pues yo creo que unas vacaciones te vendrían genial, ya sabes, para que se te bajaran un poco los humos.

Apreté también los dientes, dispuesta a abofetearle si continuaba con ese sentido del humor tan cínico.

-No creo, porque, como tú mismo has dicho, tú eres el que se tiene que ocupar de mi seguridad, lo que significa que tendrías que venirte de vacaciones conmigo, y eso sí que no iba a soportarlo. Estoy hartándome de tu actitud, Jasper.

-Eso es porque no me conoces lo suficiente. Aún no has conocido mi faceta _cariñosa _–me aclaró, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro que me hizo sonrojar.

-Y no tengo ganas de conocerla –me di la vuelta, dispuesta a alejarme cuanto antes de ese ser insoportable.

-Alice –me llamó, y a pesar de que quise ignorarlo, me percaté por su tono de voz que estaba molesto. ¡Y eso que él no tenía motivos para estarlo!

-¿Qué narices quieres? –le espeté.

-Que sea la última vez que haces algo así sin consultarme.

-¿Y ahora qué he hecho?

-Estar dispuesta a recuperar tu trabajo –pensé que había oído mal. –Parece que no entiendes la gravedad del asunto. No puedes volver a la tienda, es más, no vas a volver hasta que a mí me dé la gana, ¿lo comprendes? –le dediqué una mirada indiferente y me volteé de nuevo, dispuesta a largarme del salón sin contestarle, pero antes de que diera un paso, noté que me agarraba con fuerza de la muñeca, obligándome a girarme hacia él. –Creo que no te he oído.

-Suéltame –le exigí, apretando los dientes.

-No hasta que me digas que has entendido lo que te acabo de decir.

-Lo he entendido, pero paso de hacerte caso. Ya soy lo bastante mayorcita como para saber lo que me conviene –me agarró con más fuerza y me quejé, intentando soltarme. –Para, me estás haciendo daño.

-Puede que sepas lo que te conviene, pero ahora soy yo el que manda, y te guste o no, harás lo que yo diga que hagas –se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de impotencia, pero las reprimí todas negándome a abrir la boca. –Así que ten más cuidado la próxima vez, y piensa en las consecuencias de tus actos.

Me mordí la lengua, y con un tirón logré soltarme de su agarre para encerrarme en mi habitación. No estaba dispuesta a soportar las rabietas de Jasper, porque ya me tenían harta. Comprendía que tenía que hacer su trabajo, pero podría hacerlo siendo más amable y comprensivo, no saltando a mi yugular cada vez que hacía algo mal. Pero no había hecho nada mal, sólo había ido a reclamar mi trabajo, algo perfectamente normal. Por ese motivo, me quedé toda la mañana encerrada en mi habitación y me dediqué a ordenar el armario y todos mis cajones. No estaba dispuesta a compartir mi tiempo libre con Jasper, porque no lo merecía. Y mucho menos cuando se ponía en plan pervertido.

Un par de horas más tarde, escuché unos golpecitos suaves en la puerta de mi habitación. No les hice caso. No quería hablar con él. Ni siquiera quería aclarar las cosas. No había nada que aclarar, pues Jasper me lo había dejado todo muy claro.

-¿Alice? –no iba a contestar. –Sal de ahí, ya es la hora de comer.

Sonó igual que mi madre, y me entró la risa floja al darme cuenta de la comparación. Mi madre jamás me trataría como él.

-Por mí, puedes comer tú solito –le respondí, sentándome en la cama con los brazos cruzados. Sin avisar, Jasper abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza por la rendija.

-Así que estás enfadada, ¿no?

-Tú sabrás –murmuré, mirándome las uñas con mucho interés.

-Deja de comportarte como una cría. Scott es más maduro que tú.

-¡Mira quién habla! –alcé la voz teatralmente. –Dejaré de comportarme como una cría, como dices tú, cuando tú dejes de comportarte como un capullo. Y como eso no va a pasar nunca, pues se acabó la discusión.

Jasper sonrió con diversión y yo me sorprendí. ¿Cómo podía cambiar tan rápido de humor? ¿Es que era bipolar y yo no me había enterado?

-Eres terca como una mula –afirmó.

-Déjame en paz.

-No. Quiero que hagamos las paces.

Lo observé con una ceja alzada, y después le dediqué una sonrisa burlona.

-Pues ¿sabes qué? A mí no me da la gana de que hagamos las paces. No todo va a suceder cuando a ti te vaya bien, ¿sabes? El mundo no se va a parar porque tú estés enfadado o dolido, y yo no voy a seguirte como si fuese una perra faldera. Tú quieres hacer las paces, muy bien. Pero tendrás que esperar a que yo también quiera hacerlas y, en este momento, no me da la gana.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres un cretino, arrogante y presuntuoso, y porque odio que te creas el ombligo del mundo. Y… ¡ah! Porque odio cuando te pones en plan jefe de la tribu, creyendo que el que aquí manda eres tú. Me parece genial que tengas que protegerme, pero podrías intentar ser algo más comprensivo conmigo. Echo de menos mi trabajo y mi intimidad. Echo de menos la vida que tenía antes, ¿entiendes?

Me observó en silencio durante algunos segundos, hasta que decidió volver a retomar la discusión:

-Echas de menos vivir sola, ¿no?

-Pues sí. Pero sólo durante las veces que me tratas mal.

-¿Que yo te trato mal? –preguntó, sorprendido.

-Sí, como antes. No me gusta que me griten y que me den órdenes, como si yo fuera una cabra y tú el pastor. Somos personas, y podríamos intentar entendernos como tal, ¿no te parece?

Asintió lentamente, y yo intenté recuperar el aire que había perdido al hablar.

-Y cuando no te trato mal, ¿te gusta vivir conmigo?

-Digamos que ya me he acostumbrado a tenerte pululando por aquí –admití, sintiéndome algo más relajada. –Pero no te confíes, aún estoy enfadada.

-¿Todavía no te han entrado ganas de hacer las paces conmigo?

-No.

Jasper rodó los ojos y resopló.

-¿Pero vas a venir a comer conmigo o piensas dejar que se enfríe la comida?

-No tengo hambre –y era cierto. La discusión de antes me había revuelto el estómago.

-Bueno, pues si no vas a salir, yo vendré a comer aquí –me aseguró, saliendo con rapidez de la habitación. A continuación, lo vi entrar con un plato de pollo y patatas fritas, y acto seguido se sentó a mi lado, colocando el plato sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Tú estás loco?

-No me gusta comer solo –parpadeé seguidamente, sin poder terminar de creerme lo que estaba viendo. – ¿Seguro que no te apetece un poco?

Negué con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-No puedo creerlo.

-¿El qué?

-Que te estés comiendo un plato de pollo y de patatas fritas sentado en mi cama.

-Es que, ¿sabes qué pasa? Que últimamente echo tanto de menos una cama, que sería capaz de pasarme el día entero en una de ellas –sonreí de nuevo ante sus palabras. –Podrías comprar una pequeña para mí. O, al menos, un colchón.

-Eso haberlo pensado antes de haberte instalado en mi piso.

Sonrió con diversión y siguió comiendo en silencio, hasta que unos minutos después, volvió a hablar:

-¿Podemos hacer las paces ya?

Suspiré, resignada, y me encogí de hombros.

-Por mí, vale. Pero que conste, como vuelva a verte fumando dentro de mi piso, te obligaré a dormir en el suelo –le advertí con una mirada acusadora.

-Hecho –me tendió la mano y yo se la estreché, oficializando así que acabábamos de hacer las paces.

* * *

><p><strong>Menudo par xD Ya han tenido la bronca grande, pero ya han hecho las paces... ¡Jojojo! Preparaos, que llegan los capítulos más que interesantes ;P <strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y que me lo digáis con un bonito review ^^**

**¿Nos leemos el miércoles? **

**XoXo**


	18. Capítulo 17

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17<strong>

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, recibí una visita inesperada. Y más que inesperada, yo diría que olvidada:

-¡Edward! –grité cuando vi a mi hermano parado al otro lado de la puerta. Casi salté sobre su cuello para abrazarlo y, después de un par de segundos me percaté de que no había venido solo. – ¡Bella! –seguramente los vecinos pensarían que me había vuelto loca a causa de mis gritos pero, ¿qué más daba? –Pensaba que os habíais olvidado de mí –les comenté, enfurruñada, cuando me digné a soltar a mi futura cuñada.

-Eso es imposible. Creo que, aunque quisiera, jamás podría olvidar que tengo una hermanita que está medio loca –me pinchó Edward, despeinándome como solía hacer desde que éramos pequeños.

-Sí, pero no me negarás que por eso me quieres tanto –le guiñé un ojo, invitándoles a entrar en el piso con un movimiento de mano. Entonces, de repente, apareció Jasper de la cocina, observando detenidamente a los recién llegados. Y fue en ese mismo momento en el que recordé que él se encontraba en mi piso. Me di cuenta del fruncimiento de ceño de mi hermano y de la mirada curiosa que Bella me dirigió, pero en aquel instante, no reaccioné.

-Así que ya tenías visita… –musitó mi hermano, mirando con fijeza a Jasper.

-No… exactamente –carraspeé, algo incómoda con la situación. –Veréis, él es Jasper, el hermano de Rosalie –intenté explicar torpemente.

-Sí, me acuerdo de ti. Muy poco, en realidad, pero era consciente de que existías –le dijo Edward, tendiéndole la mano cortésmente. Pero yo sabía de sobras que no le gustaba mucho ver a Jasper por allí.

-Lo mismo digo –respondió él, correspondiendo al gesto.

-Y ella es Bella, mi futura cuñada –los presenté, porque a ella no la conocía, suponía. La aludida lo saludó con la mano, y Jasper le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora.

-Encantado de conoceros a los dos al fin. Alice me ha hablado mucho de vosotros –comentó, intentando aligerar la tensión que se había generado a nuestro alrededor.

-Pues a nosotros no nos ha hablado de ti –explicó mi hermano, haciéndome sonrojar.

-Claro que no, porque Jasper no vivía conmigo cuando vosotros os fuisteis a Brasil –anuncié, ganándome una mirada atónita por parte de Edward.

-Así que… ¿estáis viviendo juntos?

-Sí –asentimos los dos a la vez.

-¿Y a qué se debe eso?

-Edward –le avisó Bella, dándose cuenta de que estaba comenzando a sonar grosero. Pero claro, ellos no estaban al tanto del tema del atraco y de todo eso, así que suponía que ya iba siendo hora de explicárselo todo.

-Creo que será mejor que os sentéis, porque hay muchas cosas que aún no sabéis –les pedí, sentándome en una de las butacas que había en mi salón.

-No me dirás que… voy a ser tío –casi me suplicó Edward, haciéndome sonrojar violentamente.

-¡Pero bueno! ¿Se puede saber qué os pasa a los hombres de nuestra familia? ¡Papá me preguntó lo mismo! –me mostré indignada. ¿Tan poco confiaban en mí?

-¿Pero es cierto? –inquirió esta vez Bella, observándome con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¡Claro que no! –miré a Jasper, que se había quedado de pie, y me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando con una sonrisita de diversión en la cara. Decidí ignorarlo.

-Pues bueno, si no estás embarazada, ¿qué pasa? –se impacientó Edward.

Les expliqué la situación rápidamente, entrando sólo en los detalles que creí oportunos, porque ya me estaba cansando de repetir siempre la misma historia y, además, me traía muy malos recuerdos.

-…y por eso estamos viviendo juntos –finalicé mi relato, sabiendo de sobras que tanto mi hermano como Bella me estaban mirando horrorizados.

-¿Y por qué no nos lo has contado hasta hoy? –inquirió él, molesto y angustiado. –Podríamos haber vuelto antes de Brasil y…

-Claro, no nos habría importado acortar el viaje, Alice –intervino Bella, cogiéndome de las manos.

-No, no, no. Por eso mismo no os dije nada. No quería que desperdiciarais los billetes, y mucho menos con ese viaje que tanta ilusión os hacía. Además, a papá y a mamá tampoco les dije nada hasta pasado un tiempo…

-Pues con eso no vas a solucionar nada.

-Ya lo sé, pero no quería que os preocuparais sin motivo.

-¿Sin motivo? –preguntó Bella, nerviosa. –Pudieron haberte hecho mucho daño, Ali. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no…?

-Déjalo, Bella. No pasó nada porque así tenía que ser. Y mira, ahora estoy aquí, y estoy bien. No hablemos de lo que podría haber pasado, por favor –le pedí, deseando que dejaran pasar el tema. –De todas formas, no me va a pasar nada más. Jasper no se va a mover de mi lado –repetí las mismas palabras que había usado con mis padres para intentar tranquilizarlos. Pero supe que, en el caso de Edward, no habían hecho efecto.

-Alice, ¿estás segura de que no preferirías venirte unos cuantos días con nosotros? –preguntó él, dedicándole una mirada recelosa a Jasper, quien no se la devolvió.

-No. Sabes que me encanta estar aquí, y ya te he dicho que no me va a ocurrir nada. Jasper sabe cuidar de mí.

Mi hermano suspiró, resignado, y se acomodó en el sofá, siendo consciente de que no iba a lograr hacerme cambiar de opinión.

-Pero bueno, dejemos este tema. Contadme vosotros qué tal os lo habéis pasado en Brasil –les pedí, empezando a animarme. No quería volver a sentirme mal por lo que había pasado.

Fue Bella la que me explicó todos los recorridos que hicieron, las playas que visitaron y lo bien que se lo pasaron. Además, me regalaron una camiseta brasileña, un imán para la nevera y un llavero para que lo colgara de mis llaves. Me encantaron tanto los regalos, que a punto estuve de tirarme encima de ellos para abrazarlos, aunque mi hermano me devolvió el gesto de una forma muy seca.

Una media hora después, dijeron que ya debían irse porque todavía no habían deshecho las maletas y porque necesitaban descansar, así que no insistí demasiado para que se quedaran. Bella se despidió de Jasper amablemente, pero mi hermano casi ni lo miró, por lo que cuando los acompañé a la puerta, la cerré levemente a mis espaldas y detuve a Edward cogiéndolo por la manga de la chaqueta.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –le pregunté en voz baja.

Bella nos observó a ambos, y comprendió que aquella era una discusión entre hermanos.

-Te espero en el coche. Ya nos veremos, Ali –se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla, y después se alejó de nosotros para bajar por las escaleras del edificio.

-Edward –insistí, cuando nos quedamos solos. Mi hermano me observó con seriedad, y yo incluso me preocupé. ¿Tal mal le parecía que compartiera mi piso con Jasper? No le conocía. No podía tener nada en contra de él.

-No me gusta que vivas con Jasper.

-Ya me he dado cuenta de eso, pero ¿por qué?

-No sé. Pero… yo no me fiaría mucho de él.

-Edward, es policía. ¿Cómo no me voy a fiar de él?

-Es que no me gusta cómo te mira, Alice. No te lo sé explicar, pero te mira como si fueses de su propiedad.

Sus palabras me hicieron sonrojar, aunque bien pensado, no tenía motivos para ello.

-No es así. Nosotros nunca… bueno, ya sabes. No hay nada entre nosotros.

-Lo sé, porque te conozco, pero a él no. Sé que tú no eres una mujer que se acuesta con cualquier hombre porque sí, y sabes que siempre me ha gustado esa actitud –asentí lentamente. –Pero no sé. No me da buena espina.

-Edward, confía en mí. No lo dejaría vivir conmigo si no estuviera totalmente segura de que no va a hacerme daño. De ninguna forma.

-Eso espero. Porque si me entero de que…

-Para ya –le interrumpí, dedicándole una sonrisita burlona. –No empieces con el sermón del hermano mayor.

-Como quieras –se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la frente, para después volver a despeinarme. –Pero prométeme que vas a tener cuidado.

Le saqué la lengua y me di la vuelta para entrar en mi piso, pero me detuve asomando la cabeza por la rendija.

-Te lo prometo, pesado. Y por cierto, me alegro de que hayáis vuelto –le dije, sonriente, y él me guiñó un ojo para después despedirse de mí con la mano.

Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y me dirigí al salón, encontrándome a Jasper sentado en el sofá que antes habíamos ocupado Bella y yo.

-No le he caído muy bien a tu hermano, ¿verdad? –me preguntó, pero no parecía triste ni enfadado. Incluso me dio la sensación de que encontraba divertida la situación.

-No es eso. Es que es muy desconfiado y le extraña que viva con alguien, pero sobretodo, le extraña que viva con un hombre.

-Entiendo –asintió lentamente con la cabeza. –Es comprensible que quiera protegerte, es tu hermano. Y te puedo decir con total seguridad que sé de lo que te hablo –sonreí al darme cuenta de que te nía razón. Seguramente, él también se preocupaba mucho por Rosalie, y lo más probable era que todavía lo hiciera. –Además, se ve que tienes muy buena relación con tu familia, y si he de serte sincero, tienes que saber que te envidio.

Aquellas palabras me sorprendieron tanto que no pude evitar abrir mis ojos de par en par.

-¿Me envidias?

-Sí. A mí me hubiera encantado tener una madre tan cariñosa como la tuya, o a un padre tan generoso y comprensivo como el tuyo. Pero en cambio, creo que tanto a Rosalie como a mí, nos han tocado los peores padres.

En aquel instante me acerqué a él y me senté a su lado, siendo consciente de que, en aquel momento, necesitaba algo de consuelo.

-No digas eso. Seguro que vuestros padres os quieren, de alguna forma u otra.

-Eso lo dices porque no los conoces. Pero da igual, dejemos el tema –fruncí el ceño. A mí me parecía que no tendríamos que dejarlo, pero tampoco quería presionarle. –Me gustaría que me hicieses un favor.

Aquello volvió a sorprenderme. ¿Jasper quería que yo le hiciese un favor?

-¿Qué necesitas? –le pregunté.

Carraspeó varias veces antes de hablar y se pasó la mano por el cabello otras tantas. Parecía nervioso, y eso hizo que me inquietara. Sólo esperaba que no estuviese a punto de pedirme nada raro.

-Verás… he estado pensando en lo de ir a la fiesta de mis padres, y creo que al final voy a ir.

-Me parece muy bien –le dije, intentando mostrarme optimista. No parecía demasiado seguro de su decisión.

-Pero… no quiero ir solo, y he pensado que… podrías acompañarme.

Tragué saliva con algo de dificultad, y estuve a punto de ahogarme, por lo que tuve que toser varias veces para despejarme.

-¿Quieres que yo te acompañe a esa fiesta? –le pregunté, atónita.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque eres mi compañera de piso. Y porque somos amigos. Y porque quiero invitarte –parpadeé seguidamente, dándome cuenta de que ahí había algo que fallaba. No sabía el qué, pero había algo que no encajaba.

-No sé yo si va a ser muy buena idea. Nunca he ido a una fiesta de gente rica, y no sé cómo tengo que comportarme correctamente en la mesa. Además, no tengo nada que ponerme y…

-No te estreses antes de tiempo –me sugirió Jasper con una risita. –Quiero que vengas conmigo y ya está. No tienes que pensar en nada más.

-¿Cómo que no?

-No importa cómo vayas vestida, y tampoco importan tus modales en la mesa. Mis padres sólo quieren verme, y con eso habrá bastante.

-¿Quieres decir que si vamos, no nos vamos a quedar mucho tiempo?

-Exactamente. Tengo la intención de ir después de la cena, tomar una copa de champán, fingir que mi vida va genial y se acabó. Después, no los veré nunca más –aquello último me pareció algo demasiado extremista, pero no pude decir nada al respecto. – Así que, ¿me acompañarás?

Fruncí el ceño, sin estar demasiado segura de lo que hacer. Estaba viendo que todo saldría mal y que aquella fiesta me marcaría para siempre de alguna u otra forma. Al final, suspiré resignada, y asentí lentamente con la cabeza.

-Te acompañaré –musité en voz baja, temiendo decirlo en alto.

-Gracias. Te juro que te compensaré por eso –asentí nuevamente, observándome detenidamente las manos.

-Pero… no tengo nada que ponerme. Y tampoco tengo mucho dinero para comprarme ningún vestido…

-No importa. Mi hermana tiene un montón de vestidos que sólo se ha puesto una vez, o que ni siquiera ha estrenado. Así que mañana la llamaré y le diré que te preste alguno. Sin embargo… –me observó detenidamente de arriba abajo, y eso me incomodó un poco. –le diré que te dé uno elegante pero…sexy.

-Sí, claro, y cuando termine la fiesta, me desnudaré para el deleite de todos los presentes –ironicé, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No lo digo por eso. Pero quiero que todos se queden con la boca abierta cuando me vean contigo.

De acuerdo. Parecía que sólo quería venderme frente a unos cuantos ricachones.

-¿Así que únicamente quieres que te acompañe para exhibirme? Pues podrías buscarte a otra. Conmigo no vas a conseguir sorprender a nadie –me crucé de brazos, ofendida ante sus palabras.

-Eso ya lo veremos –sonrió Jasper perversamente.

-Mira, que te quede clara una cosa: no pienso mentirle a nadie ni fingir que soy algo más que una amiga tuya –le advertí, comenzando a comprender por dónde iban los tiros.

-Y yo no te voy a obligar a hacerlo –me aseguró, pero aquella sonrisita burlona en su rostro me indicó que no hablaba del todo en serio.

* * *

><p><strong>Aparecieron al fin Bella y Edward (tarde, pero aquí los tenemos xD) Y este par al final irá a la fiesta... y ya os digo desde ahora, que la fiesta promete, y MUCHO, así que estad preparadas para los siguientes capítulos ;) <strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado el de hoy y que me lo digáis con muchos reviews (¡Que ya me quedan muy pocos para llegar a los 100! :D)**

**¿Nos leemos el viernes?**

**XoXo**


	19. Capítulo 18

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18<strong>

El día de la temida fiesta llegó antes de que me diera cuenta, y con ello, también hicieron acto de presencia los nervios y la impotencia. Rosalie vino por la tarde, porque se había empeñado en peinarme y en maquillarme para la ocasión, alegando que iba a dejarles a todos con la boca abierta. Pero yo no quería eso: sólo deseaba pasar desapercibida.

Dos días antes había ido a su casa para probarme algunos de sus vestidos, y se había empeñado en prestarme uno precioso, pero demasiado revelador para mi gusto. Y por eso, volví a insistir con el tema:

-Rose, no puedo ponerme ese vestido –casi lloriqueé, queriendo que se apiadara un poco de mí.

-Tonterías. Ese vestido te queda como un guante –y era cierto. Era tan ceñido, que temía rasgarlo si me movía mucho. –Y ahora, deja de menearte –me pidió, mientras continuaba maquillándome. Le había pedido que no se excediera demasiado con los potingues, pues tenía la sensación de que con el vestido ya sería más que suficiente distracción. Un rato después, noté que empezaba a toquetearme el cabello, y yo le dije que no era necesario que se esforzara, pues no lograría nada con él. Yo misma ya me había rendido, y por eso casi nunca me peinaba. Pero no me hizo caso, como siempre. –Bueno, ya puedes ponerte el vestido –me indicó al cabo de un rato.

-¿No puedo mirarme en el espejo antes? ¿Por si hay algo que no me gusta…?

-¡Claro que no! Estoy segura de que te encantará lo que te he hecho. Y a mi hermano también –añadió en voz baja, cuando me di la vuelta para coger la prenda de vestir, aunque yo la escuché perfectamente.

Observé de nuevo el vestido y fruncí el ceño. Suspiré, resignada, me desnudé y me lo puse con cuidado, intentando no arrugarlo ni desgarrarlo. Lo que menos me gustaba de él era que, a causa de su diseño, no podía ponerme sostén, y eso me incomodaba excesivamente. En silencio, le pedí a Rosalie que me lo atara por detrás, y después me lo estiré un poco, intentando taparme lo máximo posible.

-Guau –musitó cuando estuve lista, observándome de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué? Estoy ridícula, ¿verdad? –pregunté, nerviosa.

-Qué va. ¡Estás deslumbrante! –me estiró de la mano y me colocó delante del espejo. En el primer vistazo, no me reconocí, pero cuando enfoqué bien mi mirada, me di cuenta de que la mujer que me observaba al otro lado del espejo era yo.

Rosalie había colocado un par de horquillas muy discretas adornadas con brillantitos en mi cabello, que lucía brillante y suave alrededor de mi rostro. Había acertado con el maquillaje, pues se notaba que iba maquillada, pero de forma muy natural, a excepción de los labios, que resaltaban suavemente con un color rojo opaco. Y el vestido, simplemente parecía estar hecho a mi medida, a pesar de que había sido de Rosalie anteriormente. Era de color negro y largo, pues me tapaba incluso los pies. Se ataba detrás del cuello con un broche, por lo que dejaba toda mi espalda al descubierto, y en la parte frontal, lo que más destacaba era el escote en forma de pico, que dejaba ver más carne de la que yo deseaba. Por último, la cintura del vestido estaba adornada con una pequeña tira ribeteada de pedrería que le daba un toque elegante a la prenda.

-¿No es muy excesivo? –le pregunté a Rosalie, sin atreverme a mirarme de nuevo. No parecía yo, pero era yo. Y eso era lo que más me asustaba.

-No. Es perfecto –insistió ella, dándole unos cuantos retoques a mi cabello.

-¿No crees que voy a hacer el ridículo? –inquirí de nuevo, comenzando a ponerme nerviosa. – ¿Y qué pasará si me caigo por culpa de los tacones? –le mostré los zapatos negros, aunque ella ya los conocía, pues también eran suyos.

-Ali, no va a pasar nada de eso. Ni harás el ridículo, ni te caerás. Sólo tienes que tranquilizarte y ser tú misma –me aconsejó Rosalie, apretándome suavemente las manos. Respiré hondo varias veces y asentí en silencio, indicándole que ya estaba preparada. –Venga, vamos fuera.

Caminé tras ella con indecisión, sin estar segura de cuál sería la reacción de Jasper, o la de todos los presentes a la fiesta, al verme. Rosalie abrió la puerta de mi habitación y salió antes que yo, a paso ligero. Yo me rezagué y tardé unos cuantos segundos más en salir, pero cuando lo hice, dirigí mi mirada al suelo implacablemente, sin atreverme a mirar a nadie.

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece? –escuché la voz de Rosalie, pero luego no oí la respuesta de su hermano, por lo que supuse que se estaba aguantando la risa.

-Puedes reírte, Jasper. Ya sé que estoy ridícula y que este vestido no me favorece en absoluto… –sintiéndome valiente, levanté la cabeza y me topé de lleno con la mirada de Jasper, que no se estaba riendo. Ni siquiera sonreía. Sólo me miraba fijamente, casi sin parpadear y con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal.

-Dile que no es cierto. Está preciosa, y si yo fuera hombre o lesbiana, le tiraría los tejos ahora mismo –intervino Rosalie, haciéndome sonrojar. Estaba loca.

Volví a respirar hondo, a la espera de que Jasper dijera algo y, para mi suerte, no se hizo esperar:

-Creo que esta noche voy a tener que estar espantando a todos los hombres que quieran acercarse a ti. Estás deslumbrante.

Sonreí levemente y asentí en silencio, sintiendo que me ardía el rostro. No estaba acostumbrada a tantos halagos, y a pesar de todo, sentía que no los merecía. Seguía siendo yo, sólo que un poco más arreglada de lo normal.

-Bueno, chicos, tengo que irme ya, que he dejado a un par de hombres solos en mi casa y tengo miedo de que provoquen un incendio –Rosalie se acercó a nosotros y se despidió con un beso. –Que os lo paséis bien, y ya me contaréis qué tal ha ido –nos guiñó un ojo y, antes de que pudiésemos abrir la boca, se marchó.

Jasper miró su reloj y después volvió a mirarme a mí.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de que nos marchemos –me dijo, y yo asentí. Cogí mi bolso a juego con el vestido y salimos del piso. Una vez fuera del edificio, observé a Jasper de forma interrogante. Esperaba que no pretendiera ir hasta su mansión con la moto. –He llamado a un taxi –me explicó, comprendiendo mi preocupación. – ¿Estás bien? Hace rato que no abres la boca.

-Sólo estoy nerviosa –murmuré, abrazándome a mí misma. Entre los nervios y la preocupación, se me había olvidado coger algo de abrigo, y aquella noche hacía bastante frío.

-No tienes por qué estarlo. No te voy a dejar sola, y tampoco voy a permitir que nadie te menosprecie –me aseguró, aunque sus palabras no lograron tranquilizarme.

El taxi llegó un par de minutos después, y ambos subimos en el asiento trasero. Jasper le dio la dirección al taxista, y yo me tomé mi tiempo para observarlo detenidamente. Él ya era guapo de por sí, pero aquella noche me parecía arrebatador. Vestía un traje negro de etiqueta, de pantalones rectos y americana. Debajo de ésta, llevaba una camisa blanca y una corbata también negra, que hacía resaltar el rubio de su cabello. Cuando terminó de hablar con el conductor, dejé de mirarlo y enfoqué mi vista al frente, esperando que no hubiese notado mi detallada observación. No dijimos nada durante casi todo el trayecto, pues estaba demasiado angustiada como para intentar entablar una conversación. Pero sí que pude darme cuenta de que Jasper no dejaba de mirarme.

-Deja de hacer eso –le pedí en voz baja, esperando que el conductor no me escuchara.

-¿El qué?

-Mirarme.

-No puedo evitarlo –admitió, haciéndome sonrojar. –Y estoy seguro de que no seré el único.

-Para de repetir eso. No me gusta que me miren –le aclaré.

-Pues hoy lo harán, te lo aseguro. Y es comprensible, porque estás preciosa.

Si continuaba así, pasaría toda la noche más roja que un tomate, por lo que le dediqué una mirada que intentó ser fulminante, sonrió y apartó sus ojos de mí. Y, en realidad, acababa de mentirle. Era cierto que no me gustaba que me miraran hombres desconocidos, pero sí que me gustaba que lo hiciera él, aunque no me interesaba que se enterara.

Unos cuantos minutos después llegamos a la mansión, y Jasper me ayudó a bajar del taxi. Accedimos al jardín detrás de varias parejas más, y durante el trayecto me dediqué a observar la gran casa blanca que se alzaba delante de nuestras narices. Poseía tres pisos y tenía diversas ventanas esparcidas alrededor del edificio, pero yo no recordaba que fuese una casa tan enorme. Aparte de eso, a su alrededor disponía de un inmenso jardín más parecido a una selva y de varios balcones adornados con luces que añadían un toque mágico a la casa.

-¿Te gusta la mansión? –me preguntó Jasper cuando llegamos a la puerta.

-Es demasiado grande para mi gusto –confesé.

-Lo mismo digo –me comentó en voz baja, y yo sonreí. Después, se puso rígido y observó con seriedad al portero que teníamos delante.

-¿Tienen invitación? –nos preguntó, mirándonos con presunción.

-Soy Jasper Whitlock –le explicó con el mismo tono de voz que él había usado para hablarnos a nosotros, y el hombre palideció.

-Lo siento muchísimo, señor, no le había reconocido. Le ruego, acepte mis disculpas –le dedicó una leve inclinación de cabeza que me sorprendió incluso a mí, aunque Jasper entró en la casa sin responderle.

-Cuánta formalidad –musité, todavía conmocionada.

-Bah, sólo son tonterías –me aclaró, pasándome un brazo por la cintura. Me puse tensa y él lo notó, por lo que se apresuró a explicarse: –Relájate, sólo lo hago para que vean que vienes conmigo.

-Recuerda lo que acordamos. No voy a mentir ni a fingir.

-Lo sé, lo sé. No espero que hagas lo contrario.

Nos quedamos quietos en medio de una inmensa sala repleta de gente elegantemente vestida, y me dediqué a observar una por una las caras largas y amargadas de la mayoría de los invitados. Entonces, me topé de repente con una pareja que me sonaba y que estaban rodeados de personas, y caí en la cuenta de que ellos eran los padres de Jasper.

-Ahí están tus padres –le dije en voz baja, y él dirigió su mirada en la dirección que sutilmente le señalaba.

-Sí, ya los había visto.

-¿Y por qué no nos acercamos a ellos?

-Espero que sean ellos los que se acerquen a nosotros. ¿Te apetece una copa? –me preguntó sin soltarme, aunque yo no contesté, sólo fruncí el ceño. Me parecía extraño tanto rencor por su parte. Caminamos hasta una de las tantas mesas que había repartidas por el salón, y ambos cogimos una copa de champán. –Supongo que no le habrán echado veneno a las bebidas –bromeó, pero a mí no me hizo la menor gracia.

-No sé para qué hemos venido, si ni siquiera te vas a dignar a saludar a tus padres –le dije, dándole pequeños sorbos a mi champán.

-Al final lo harán ellos. Siempre lo hacen, aunque sea para guardar las apariencias… –y como si acabaran de escuchar sus palabras, aparecieron sus padres detrás de nosotros.

-Jasper, cielo –su madre lo abrazó con una frialdad inusual a pesar de lo cariñoso de sus palabras, y su padre simplemente le tendió la mano. –Pensábamos que no ibas a venir.

-Pues ya ves –se mostró él igual de frío que sus progenitores, correspondiendo secamente a sus muestras de "afecto".

-¿Ha venido tu hermana? –le preguntó su padre, observándolo con desgana.

-No. Tiene una familia a la que cuidar, no sé si lo recordáis.

-Perfectamente –asintió su madre, como si estuviesen hablando de negocios en vez de su yerno y de su nieto. – ¿Quién es tu acompañante? –le preguntó, observándome con desinterés, y entonces caí en la cuenta de que no me recordaban. Aunque era normal, en realidad.

Me percaté de que los ojos de Jasper eran igual a los de su madre, y recordé que los de Rosalie eran muy parecidos a los de su padre, a pesar de que ambos habían heredado el cabello rubio de su progenitora. Sin embargo, en aquel instante, el cabello de los señores Whitlock estaba comenzando a aclararse a causa de las canas. Aún así, no podía negar que ambos eran atractivos, pero la frialdad de su rostro les restaba muchos puntos. Por ese motivo, me parecía que Jasper era un hombre guapísimo cuando sonreía.

-Ella es Alice, una muy buena amiga –me presentó, colocando de nuevo su brazo en mi cintura, acercándome a su cuerpo.

-Nos alegramos de que hayas traído a una amiga esta vez –respondió su padre, observándome con atención. –Cada año nos trae a una de sus novias, y ya hemos perdido la cuenta –sonrió falsamente en mi dirección, y yo le devolví una sonrisa radiante a pesar de que acababan de entrarme ganas de arrearle un puñetazo en la nariz.

-Sí, aunque no soy sólo una amiga. Soy una _muy _buena amiga –me atreví a responder, enfatizando el "muy" para que captaran el doble sentido de mis palabras.

-Claro, como todas –asintió su madre, cogiendo una copa de champán de la mesa. –Esperamos que disfrutéis de la fiesta y que no os vayáis sin despediros –nos dijo, antes de darse la vuelta, agarrada del brazo de su marido. Supuse que irían a atender a sus otros invitados ricachones.

-Lamento su actitud, Alice, pero… –comenzó a disculparse Jasper, pero le quité importancia al asunto con un movimiento de mi mano.

-No pasa nada. Ahora entiendo lo que me decías antes. Sinceramente, si yo fuera tú, también desearía tenerles bastante lejos. No creo que los echara de menos.

Jasper asintió con algo que me recordó a la tristeza, y cuando di un paso adelante para decirle que no ocurría nada, una voz estridente que hacía años que no sentía se coló por mis oídos:

-¡Jazz! ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí!

Aquella era la última persona a la que había esperado ver aquella noche: _María_.

* * *

><p><strong>Apareció la que faltaba ¬¬ La hemos echado mucho de menos, ¿verdad? (Insertar ironía aquí) Pero bueno, no ha venido para quedarse por mucho tiempo, gracias a Dios xD <strong>

**Bueno, bueno, bueno... Ya estamos entrando en terreno interesante... porque estoy segura de que el próximo capítulo os va a encantar, y el siguiente ya ni os lo cuento ;P Así que, si queréis que suba capítulo mañana, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. Y sólo me falta agradeceros infinitamente a todas las personas que me dejáis comentarios siempre, ¡porque ya he llegado a los 100 reviews! :D**

**Así que, dejo de enrollarme y espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy ^^**

**¿Nos leemos mañana? ¡Espero que sí!**

**XoXo**


	20. Capítulo 19

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19<strong>

La que antes había sido mi amiga casi saltó para colgarse del cuello de Jasper, que me miró sorprendido, como si tampoco hubiese esperado verla allí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó, separándola de su cuerpo.

Vestía un traje rojo y largo que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, aunque era más tapado que el mío. A pesar de todo, se había maquillado a conciencia y seguramente había pasado horas en la peluquería para que le rizaran el cabello y se lo recogieran en un moño demasiado complicado para mi gusto. Aún así, no podía negar que iba perfecta, como siempre.

-¡Oh, vamos! Hace muchísimo tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿y sólo me vas a preguntar eso? –ella sonrió coquetamente y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. Aquello me hizo apretar los puños a mis costados. – ¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Me has echado de menos? –entonces, Jasper me miró y, por lo visto, ella siguió la dirección de su mirada y se dio cuenta de que había alguien más ahí aparte de ella y de Jasper. Al instante, abrió mucho los ojos y su boca formó una perfecta O que me puso nerviosa. – ¿Alice? ¡No puedo creer que seas tú! –me rodeó con sus brazos y me apretó contra su cuerpo, apretujándome demasiado para mi gusto.

-Sí… me alegro de verte –le dije, cuando se dignó a soltarme, intentando recuperar algo de aire.

-¡Y yo a ti! Mira que pensaba que ya no nos veríamos más… –comentó, sin quitarme un ojo de encima. – ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Has venido acompañando a alguien?

-Sí.

-Y te has encontrado con Jazz, ¿verdad? ¡Menuda sorpresa! ¡Como en los viejos tiempos! –sonrió seductoramente, mirando a Jasper con interés, queriendo que le prestara atención. Quise reírme cuando no la recibió.

-En realidad, no nos hemos encontrado –le aclaró él. –Hemos venido juntos.

María parpadeó seguidamente, como si no pudiera terminar de creerse lo que estaba oyendo.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Claro –respondí yo, como si fuese algo obvio, acercándome a Jasper hasta que nuestros costados se tocaron. –No iba a dejar que _Jazz_ viniera solo, ¿no crees? –utilicé su diminutivo para aclararle a María que yo también tenía derecho a llamarle así, aunque no fuese cierto. Me estaba molestando mucho su actitud amistosa referida a mí y su actitud seductora con él. Era una arpía manipuladora.

-Claro, los amigos suelen hacer esas cosas –vale, no lo pillaba. Además de bruja, era tonta.

-Ya, pero resulta que somos más que amigos –le comenté, colocando una de mis manos en el pecho de Jasper y dedicándole una sonrisa sugerente. Él se limitó a abrir los ojos de par en par, sorprendido ante mi actitud.

-Oh… claro, entiendo –asintió María. Me di cuenta de que su rostro había adquirido un tono rojizo, y supuse que estaba intentando canalizar toda su rabia. –Veo que al final has conseguido lo que te propusiste, Alice –me la devolvió con una sonrisa maliciosa, y aquel fue mi turno para sonrojarme.

Jasper continuaba observándonos sin abrir la boca, totalmente atónito.

-Al final he ganado yo –asentí, sin ganas de que esa tía se creyera vencedora. – ¿Te apetece bailar, cariño? –le pregunté a Jasper, entrelazando mi mano con la suya y dándole un suave tirón, indicándole que dijera que sí. Quería alejarme de María cuanto antes, pues no soportaba ni un minuto más estar en su presencia.

-Claro… Me ha alegrado verte, María –se despidió de ella con un movimiento de cabeza, y yo le dediqué una sonrisa radiante antes de comenzar a seguir a mi supuesto novio. Pude ver a María arrugando el ceño, como si estuviese enfadada, y después dejé de observarla. Me daba igual lo que hiciera.

Me temblaban las piernas cuando llegamos al centro de la pista, y sentía mis mejillas arder por lo que acababa de hacer, pero me dije a mí misma que se lo merecía por ser tan mala persona y tan mala amiga. Jasper colocó una de sus manos en mi cintura y entrelazó la otra con mi mano. Después, situé la mano que me sobraba sobre su hombro, sin atreverme a mirarle a la cara.

-¿Con que no ibas a mentir ni a fingir, eh? –murmuró en voz baja, mientras comenzábamos a movernos. Ni siquiera había pensado en que no sabía bailar, pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarme atrás.

-Lo siento, pero no he podido evitarlo. No la soporto –confesé, apretando los dientes. –Además, podrías haberme dicho que estaría aquí.

-No lo sabía –me respondió mientras continuábamos bailando. Aunque yo no le estaba prestando demasiada atención a la música ni a mis pies. –María me acompañó durante dos años consecutivos a otras fiestas de mis padres, y como resulta que ella y mi madre son igual de manipuladoras, se hicieron amigas. Imagino que por eso estará aquí. Mis padres la habrán invitado.

Asentí en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Aunque, en aquel mismo momento, se me ocurrieron las palabras perfectas:

-Lo siento. No tendría que haberme comportado de ese modo, ni con tus padres, ni con María.

-No importa. Ha sido divertido. Sobretodo al ver la cara de asombro de María –se rió entre dientes, y a mí me encantó que lo hiciera. –Pero no sabes lo que has hecho.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues que mis padres siempre han querido que me casara con María…

-Porque es rica –le interrumpí sin poder evitarlo.

-Sí, y porque tanto mis padres como los suyos quieren fusionar sus empresas y quieren tener una buena excusa para hacerlo. Pero yo no estoy enamorado de ella y nunca lo he estado. Sólo lo pasábamos bien juntos. Pero bueno, el caso es que María les explicará a mis padres lo que sabe, o lo que cree que hay entre nosotros, y montará un drama.

Abrí mis ojos de par en par ante sus palabras, sorprendida.

-¿Crees que puedes meterte en un lío por eso?

Jasper me sonrió con diversión, como si encontrara graciosa mi pregunta.

-Claro que no. Soy un hombre adulto y puedo hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera. Y ellos no me van a obligar a nada por unas empresas que ni me vienen ni me van.

Asentí ante su determinación, y cuando quise darme cuenta, habíamos dejado de bailar.

-¿Te apetece que salgamos al jardín? Aquí dentro hace calor y necesito airearme –me dijo él, sin soltar mi mano.

-Claro.

-Además, debo admitir que el jardín por las noches es impresionante. Y más hoy, con tanta iluminación.

Su entusiasmo me hizo sonreír, y comenzamos a caminar a paso ligero hasta una de las puertas que comunicaba con el exterior, pero un par de parejas, amigas de los padres de Jasper, nos detuvieron antes de que llegásemos hasta ellas. Nos entretuvieron durante unos minutos, preguntándole a Jasper cómo le iban las cosas y diciéndole lo mucho que había cambiado. Tuvimos que escuchar las mismas preguntas tontas y los mismos comentarios vacíos provenientes de distintas personas, pero los soportamos todos fingiendo una sonrisa. Cuando al fin nos vimos libres de miradas curiosas y de comentarios estúpidos, salimos al jardín casi corriendo, esperando que nadie volviera a detenernos.

-Eso de ser el hijo de los anfitriones es un asco –murmuró cuando estuvimos apoyados en la barandilla, yo mirando al frente, y él de espaldas al jardín. Y yo que pensaba que le gustaba.

-Más que nada porque todos te conocen.

-No, ninguno de ellos me conocía. Seguramente mis padres les habrán dicho quién soy y habrán querido hacerse los interesantes. Pero en mi opinión, todos son una panda de viejos aburridos.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, y después respiré hondo. Recordé que aquella noche hacía frío cuando una ráfaga de aire me hizo estremecer, e intenté encogerme todo lo que pude. Fue en aquel momento cuando me di cuenta de que el vestido era precioso, pero para nada cálido. Sentía todo mi cuerpo helado. Ladeé la cabeza y me percaté de que alguien nos miraba desde dentro de la casa, a través de uno de los grandes ventanales que comunicaba con el jardín. Achiqué los ojos y pude ver a la madre de Jasper, que no apartaba la vista de nosotros.

-¿Qué miras con tanto entusiasmo? –la voz de Jasper me desconcentró y me devolvió de golpe a la realidad.

-No mires, pero tu madre nos está observando a través de la ventana de la izquierda –le expliqué en voz baja, como si temiera que pudiese escucharnos a pesar de la distancia.

-Así que nos está espiando, ¿eh? –Asentí en silencio. –Pues dejemos que se lo crea aún más –no entendí las palabras de Jasper hasta que se colocó detrás de mí, me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y pegó sus labios a mi cuello. Aquello me sorprendió tanto que sólo pude tensarme, aunque pensé que tenía que fingir que lo estaba disfrutando. Bueno, no me hacía falta fingir, desde luego.

La sensación de sus labios recorriendo mi cuello y mis hombros me hacía poner la piel de gallina, pero ya no tenía frío. Sólo era capaz de sentir calor por todo mi cuerpo. Sus manos me acariciaron el abdomen y me empujaron levemente hacia atrás, hasta que pude sentir todo el cuerpo de Jasper pegado a mi espalda. Coloqué mis manos sobre las suyas, porque yo también quería tocarlo, pero no podía hacer otra cosa mientras repartía suaves besos y pequeños mordiscos por todo mi cuello. Abrí los ojos sin darme cuenta siquiera de que los había cerrado, y me percaté de que su madre ya no estaba en la ventana. Ya nadie nos miraba. Ya podíamos dejar de fingir.

-Jasper… tu madre se ha ido… –murmuré en voz baja, como si deseara que no me oyera. Ni siquiera yo entendía lo que me estaba ocurriendo. Sólo era capaz de sentir sus labios sobre mi pulso, que latía desbocado debajo de mi oreja.

-Yo creo que no –me dijo en el oído, justo antes de voltearme para que quedásemos cara a cara y para poder besarme como había empezado a desear.

Me temblaron las piernas cuando me abrazó con fuerza, y sentí el frío del metal de la barandilla cuando me apoyé en ella sin darme cuenta, aunque no le presté atención. Sólo era capaz de notar las manos de Jasper recorriendo mi espalda y su boca sobre la mía, reclamando que le correspondiera. Y no tardé en hacerlo. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y me apreté contra su cuerpo, olvidándome de dónde estábamos y de que había más gente cerca de nosotros. Varios segundos después, comenzó a faltarme el aire, pero me negué en rotundo a separarme de Jasper hasta que mis pulmones comenzaron a exigir que los llenara de nuevo. Me aparté un poco de sus labios y abrí los ojos, encontrándome con los de Jasper, que brillaban y que estaban más verdes que nunca.

-Vámonos a casa –le dije de repente, sin darme cuenta siquiera de lo que había hecho. Era como si mi cerebro me hubiese abandonado. No podía pensar en nada, sólo podía sentir.

Jasper sonrió seductoramente.

-Vamos –me tomó de la mano y, sin pensárselo, comenzó a caminar a paso ligero hasta la salida, sin despedirse de nadie.

Cuando estuvimos fuera de la casa, esperando para tomar algún taxi, me di cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer: había estado tan perdida en lo que Jasper me había hecho sentir, que ni siquiera había pensado en las consecuencias. Le había dicho que nos fuésemos a casa, sí, pero, ¿qué se suponía que tenía que pasar en casa? Habíamos dejado de besarnos y, a pesar de que mi corazón todavía latía desbocado, aquella pasión que habíamos sentido había desaparecido. ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer en aquel momento?

Jasper logró detener un taxi, y subimos en la parte trasera, igual que antes. Mantuvimos las distancias después de que le diésemos al taxista la dirección a la que nos tenía que llevar, y yo me limité a toquetearme las manos, nerviosa. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que Jasper me miraba, pero yo no me atrevía a hacer lo mismo. Me sentía avergonzada por cómo acababa de comportarme con él, así que me quedé quieta, hasta que sentí que me colocaba de nuevo las manos en las mejillas y volvía a besarme, pero lentamente esa vez. Quise detenerlo cuando recordé dónde estábamos, pero no pude hacerlo. Sus manos bajaron hasta mi cintura, y me abrazó con fuerza otra vez, como antes, sólo que en aquel momento estábamos sentados de costado en el asiento trasero de un taxi. Me apreté contra él cuando me acarició la espalda, de arriba abajo, e hice lo mismo cuando deslizó sus manos por mis costillas, provocándome hormigueos por todo el cuerpo. Yo, por mi parte, le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos y después le acaricié la nuca y el cabello, las mejillas, la barbilla y el cuello, queriendo grabar su aspecto en mi cabeza para que jamás se me olvidara.

Pude notar que, a causa de un bache que nos hizo saltar en el taxi, la parte de abajo del vestido se me deslizó hacia un lado, descubriéndome una pierna, pero Jasper devolvió la prenda a su sitio para que el taxista no se desconcentrara demasiado, aunque dejando la mano bajo la tela para poder acariciarme sin problemas. Sonreí entre besos y me entraron unas ganas tremendas de que nos quedásemos solos al fin, y como si el cielo acabara de oírme, notamos que el coche iba perdiendo velocidad poco a poco, hasta que estuvo completamente estacionado. A pesar de eso, nosotros continuamos besándonos.

-Siento interrumpir, parejita, pero ya hemos llegado –escuchamos la voz del conductor, que nos estaba observando a través del retrovisor sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Me separé de Jasper totalmente sonrojada, y bajé del coche con rapidez, queriendo que él hiciera lo mismo. Me dirigí a paso ligero hasta la puerta del edificio y me apoyé en ella hasta que Jasper volvió a reunirse conmigo con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro. En aquel preciso momento, pude asegurarme a mí misma que la pasión había vuelto.

* * *

><p><strong>Jijiji... estos dos pillines... Sólo puedo deciros que, una vez que empiezan, no acaban ;P <strong>

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo de hoy? ¿Os ha gustado? Y lo más importante: ¿Qué creéis que pasará en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Habrá temita o no? Os dejo con la duda hasta el lunes, creo, porque ese mismo día empiezo la universidad ¡Y ya me tiemblan las rodillas! Intentaré actualizar cada dos días, pero os digo ya con antelación que puede que me retrase un poquito... (Si por mí fuera, mis vacaciones serían eternas xD) **

**Pues lo dicho, que espero que os haya gustado el capi, por lo menos tanto como me gusta a mí, y que me lo digáis con un bonito review ^^**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo!**

**XoXo**


	21. Capítulo 20

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20<strong>

Entramos en el edificio de la mano y subimos en el ascensor sin soltarnos, aunque sin hacer nada más. Ni siquiera nos miramos. Yo sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado la noche y no podía creérmelo, por eso dejé pasar el tema.

Respiré hondo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y salí en primer lugar, caminando lentamente hasta la puerta de mi piso. No pude evitar sonreír cuando sentí la mano de Jasper en mi cintura, obligándome a voltearme hasta quedar cara a cara con él. Me besó de nuevo y me apoyó en la pared, colocando sus manos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo para que no me escapara. Pero yo no tenía la intención de hacerlo. Volví a rodearle el cuello con mis brazos mientras me ponía de puntillas para poder corresponderle mejor, al tiempo que sentía cómo se apagaba la luz del edificio.

-Estamos en medio del pasillo –le dije entre risas cuando descendió para besar mi cuello.

-¿Y qué? –fue su simple respuesta, incorporándose de nuevo hasta que pudo mirarme a los ojos.

Negué lentamente con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír y le di un leve empujón, alejándolo de mí para poder abrir la puerta a tientas. Cuando lo hice y comencé a entrar en el piso, sentí los pasos de Jasper justo detrás de mí, y a pesar de lo mucho que lo deseaba, eso me ponía nerviosa. Dejé las llaves y el bolso sobre la mesa, y después me di la vuelta para mirarlo y para que comprendiera que no me estaba echando atrás. Él también me observaba, y pude ver en sus ojos que me deseaba tanto como yo a él, por lo que di un paso al frente y le quité la chaqueta. Mis manos temblaron un poco cuando me quité las horquillas del pelo, y dudé.

-Oye… no tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras –me dijo, cuando me disponía a despojarle también de la corbata con algo de torpeza. Tragué saliva con un poco de dificultad. Sus palabras no lograron tranquilizarme en absoluto. El problema no era que no quisiera, era que la última vez que intimé tanto con un hombre fue hacía ya algunos años, y no sabía cuál sería mi reacción. No sabía lo que podría ocurrir entre nosotros después, y eso me asustaba. –Lo que ha pasado antes ha sido genial, pero no quiero que te sientas obligada a…

-Quiero hacerlo –le interrumpí, comenzando a impacientarme. No quería hablar.

Terminé de quitarle la corbata y, sin dejar que volviera a abrir la boca para intentar convencerme de lo contrario, le tomé de la mano y casi lo arrastré hasta mi habitación.

Una vez allí, fui yo la que volvió a besarlo, queriendo que lo que había surgido antes entre nosotros volviera a aparecer para que todo fuese más fácil. Le quité la camisa con algo de impaciencia, y después me recreé con la visión de su torso desnudo. Era incluso mejor de lo que había imaginado. Él me acarició la espalda mientras repartía suaves besos por mi cuello, hasta que sus manos llegaron al broche del vestido que se encontraba en mi nuca. Con un movimiento sutil lo desabrochó y lo deslizó por mi cuerpo, hasta que quedó hecho un montoncito de tela alrededor de mis pies. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que ya estaba casi desnuda, a pesar de que aún llevaba puestas las braguitas. Durante una milésima de segundo, me arrepentí de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero después volví a sentir los labios de Jasper sobre los míos, y las dudas desaparecieron. Sabía que aquello era lo correcto, porque era exactamente eso lo que deseaba.

Lo abracé con fuerza, sintiendo por primera vez cómo era el tacto de su piel contra la mía sin que nada nos separara, y me pareció la sensación más maravillosa del mundo. Caminamos hacia atrás a ciegas, hasta que topamos de repente con la cama, en la que nos tumbamos casi sin dejar de besarnos. Aproveché la ocasión para acariciarle los hombros y la espalda, notando todos sus músculos contraídos y tensos. Sentí sus manos en mi cuello, acariciándolo lentamente para después descender por mi pecho, mi abdomen y más abajo, hasta que llegó al borde de mi ropa interior. La deslizó por mis piernas sin prisa, como si aún esperara que me arrepintiera de lo que estábamos haciendo. En un momento de valentía, llevé mis manos hasta su cinturón y lo desabroché lentamente, buscando sus labios otra vez. Intenté quitarle los pantalones, pero no pude hacerlo porque no llegaba hasta abajo, por lo que fue él quien terminó de desvestirse, sin quitarme un ojo de encima.

Cuando volvió a tumbarse sobre mí, me di cuenta de que había comenzado a temblar, y no supe si era porque tenía miedo o por otra cosa. Jasper se percató de mi estado, y me acarició la mejilla con la nariz, suavemente.

-¿Estás bien? –me preguntó lentamente, apoyando las manos sobre el colchón para no aplastarme.

Asentí sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Estaba mejor que bien.

-Es sólo que hace mucho tiempo desde la última vez, y… –me mordí el labio inferior mientras le acariciaba lánguidamente la nuca y el cabello, sin saber realmente lo que quería.

Jasper alzó la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos, y me di cuenta de que los suyos brillaban con intensidad. Él sí me deseaba, y yo también a él.

-No te voy a hacer daño –me aseguró con cara de preocupación, dándome un suave beso en los labios. –Y si te lo hago, sólo tienes que decirme que pare.

-Lo sé –rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, acercándolo hasta mí. Sonreí y le coloqué bien un mechón rubio que le caía sobre los ojos para después acariciarle la mejilla. –Hagamos el amor.

Dudó durante un segundo, pero después, cuando se aseguró de que realmente era eso lo que necesitaba, volvió a besarme con renovada pasión, recorriendo mi boca con sus labios y su lengua. Me apreté contra su cuerpo, deseando sentirlo por completo, como realmente lo anhelaba. Jasper abandonó mis labios para dirigirse implacablemente a mi cuello, dedicándole ligeros besos y rápidos mordiscos que me hicieron cerrar los ojos. Después, descendió por mi cuerpo, acariciando y besando cada trozo de piel que encontraba. Me acarició un pecho con los labios y después el otro, mientras una de sus manos descendía por mi vientre hasta que logró introducirse entre mis piernas. Me arqueé contra él con un gemido, y le pedí en silencio que volviera a besarme, necesitando aferrarme a algo para asegurarme de que todo aquello era real.

Sus labios encontraron nuevamente los míos, y mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello a la vez que sentía las intensas caricias de sus dedos entre mis muslos. Le mordí el labio con fuerza cuando dejó de tocarme, y gemí frustrada cuando se separó de mí.

Comprendí al instante lo que iba a hacer, por lo que rodeé su cintura con mis piernas antes de que se levantara, y estiré el brazo hasta mi mesita de noche. Abrí el cajón y saqué una caja de preservativos todavía sin abrir.

-Me los regaló tu hermana –le aclaré cuando me miró con el ceño fruncido, aunque con una sonrisita divertida en los labios.

-Pues ya le daremos las gracias la próxima vez que la veamos –apuntó sin dejar de sonreír, abriendo la caja y sacando uno. Después, dejó la caja en la mesita de noche y se colocó el preservativo lentamente, mientras yo esperaba a que volviera a reunirse conmigo.

Lo hizo con más rapidez de la que había supuesto, pero aún así, no me sorprendió en absoluto cuando capturó mis labios con los suyos y se situó entre mis piernas. Le devolví el beso con pasión, empezando a sentir que se me encogía el vientre a causa de la expectación. Hundí mis uñas en la piel de sus hombros, arañándolo cuando sentí su invasión, y aunque no me dolió, sí que pensé que jamás había sentido nada igual. Aquello era como algo nuevo para mí, aunque se suponía que no lo era en absoluto. Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando se quedó quieto, y dejé de arañarle al instante. Ladeé mi cabeza y le di un beso en la oreja mientras le acariciaba el cabello, indicándole que podía continuar si quería. Y lo hizo. Se movió hasta que quedó sentado en la cama, colocándome a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo.

Lo miré a los ojos y comprendí en aquel instante lo que deseaba. Quería que fuese yo la que llevara el ritmo, a mi gusto, para que no me sintiera insegura en ningún momento. Yo sabía que eso no iba a pasar bajo ningún concepto pero, aún así, lo abracé con fuerza, agradeciéndole el gesto. Comencé a moverme lentamente al principio, con algo de vergüenza, pero después, a medida que aumentaba el placer, empecé a hacerlo con algo más de confianza, hasta que Jasper hundió el rostro en mi pecho, respirando agitadamente sobre mi piel, y me apretó contra su cuerpo. Gemí en su oído cuando comencé a notar que estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, y temblé violentamente sobre él cuando lo conseguí. La cabeza me dio vueltas durante varios segundos, hasta que noté la culminación de Jasper, seguida por un intenso beso que sólo logró marearme más. Poco a poco fuimos disminuyendo la intensidad del beso, hasta que simplemente unimos nuestras frentes mientras intentábamos regular nuestra respiración.

Sentí la mano de Jasper en mi espalda, acariciándome suavemente para después alejarse de mi cuerpo, dejándome tumbada de nuevo en la cama. En el momento en el que mi cabeza tocó la almohada, sentí que me pesaban muchísimo los párpados, y antes de que pudiera pensar siquiera en no cerrarlos, me quedé profundamente dormida.

Un intenso rayo de sol me dio de lleno en el rostro y abrí los ojos con pereza, sintiendo que todavía me pesaban. Bostecé y me los restregué con fuerza, intentando despegarlos de una vez por todas. Cuando estuve más o menos despierta, levanté la cabeza y me percaté de que no había dormido sola. Entonces, una serie de imágenes y de recuerdos invadieron mi mente al instante: recordé la fiesta, el balcón de la mansión de los Whitlock, el taxi, y lo que ocurrió después en mi cama, en la que me encontraba en ese mismo momento.

Me incorporé como pude hasta que quedé sentada, y observé a Jasper, que dormía tranquilamente a mi lado, rodeando mi cintura con su brazo. Tragué saliva torpemente, sintiéndome nerviosa. No podía creer lo que habíamos hecho. Me parecía algo imposible pero, por lo visto, no lo era tanto. Respiré hondo y sonreí levemente, sin saber por qué. Me había encantado estar con él, no podía negarlo, y aunque no sabía lo que ocurriría entre nosotros a partir de ese momento, no podía evitar sentirme feliz. Tal vez Rosalie tuviera razón: probablemente sólo me hacía falta un poco de diversión en la vida.

Volví a mirar a Jasper y me lo encontré despierto y observándome con el ceño fruncido. Entonces, caí en la cuenta de que no había dejado de sonreír.

-¿Estás bien? –me preguntó en voz baja, acariciándome la espalda con un dedo.  
>Asentí enérgicamente, bostezando de nuevo.<p>

-Más que bien, diría yo –admití, sintiéndome eufórica. No sabía lo que me pasaba, pero hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan bien. – ¿Y tú?

-Perfectamente –se incorporó y se sentó a mi lado, rodeándome con sus brazos para poder abrazarme. Si hubiese hecho tal cosa la mañana anterior, me habría incluso asustado ante tanto acercamiento, pero en aquel momento, deseaba que lo hiciera. Me dio un beso en los labios y yo se lo devolví, temiendo que todo aquello fuese sólo un sueño. – ¿Te hice daño?

-No. Fue maravilloso –le confesé tímidamente. –Pero sí que temí no recordar cómo se hacía –me reí entre dientes ante aquella confidencia.

Jasper sonrió con diversión, y después me arreó un mordisco en el hombro.

-¿Tanto tiempo hacía desde la última vez?

Asentí lentamente, intentando recordarlo.

-Dos años, diría yo. Desde que James y yo lo dejamos.

Jasper me observó con los ojos abiertos de par en par, como si no pudiera terminar de creerse lo que acababa de decirle.

-¿Nunca te acostaste con otro hombre después de James?

Negué con la cabeza. Podía parecer ridículo, pero era cierto.

-Yo no soy así. Quiero decir que no soy de las que se acuestan con un tío diferente cada semana –y estaba segura de que ésas eran las que le gustaban a Jasper.

Asintió con una sonrisa interesante en el rostro, y con un empujón logró tumbarme de nuevo en la cama

-Pues a partir de ahora, no creo que se te vuelva a olvidar cómo se hace – aseveró, justo antes de inclinarse sobre mí para besarme, y para asegurarse de que no se me olvidaba cómo se hacía.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueeeeeeeno, un poco tarde, pero aquí estoy ;) Como veis, no podía dejaros sin este capítulo, porque es de lo más interesante... jujuju A mí, personalmente, me encanta. ¡Y ya iba siendo hora de que dieran el gran paso al fin! Así que, ¿qué creéis que sucederá a continuación? <strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi tanto como a mí y que me lo digáis con un bonito review :)**

**¿Nos leemos el miércoles?**

**XoXo**


	22. Capítulo 21

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21<strong>

Después de aquella nueva muestra de pasión, decidimos levantarnos, pues ni siquiera éramos conscientes de la hora que era. Luego, me di cuenta de que tampoco importaba mucho, pues era domingo. Por eso mismo, y para ahorrar agua, decidimos meternos juntos en la ducha. Tardamos un buen rato más en terminar de ducharnos, pero me dio igual. Total, ya sería la hora de comer. Y no me equivoqué. Jasper fue el primero en salir a secarse, pues yo no estaba muy dispuesta a hacerlo, y me dijo que ya eran las dos del mediodía y que iba a preparar la comida, cosa que a mí me pareció genial. Aquel día yo estaba en las nubes, como si acabaran de drogarme, pero me sentía genial a pesar de que me dolían algunas partes del cuerpo que ya ni siquiera recordaba que existían.

Cuando salí de la ducha, un cuarto de hora después que Jasper, me puse el pijama –ya que no tenía intenciones de salir aquel día –y me coloqué delante del espejo para peinarme. Entonces, una gran marca púrpura en mi cuello llamó mi atención, haciéndome abrir mucho los ojos. ¿Eso no sería un…?

-¡Jasper! –grité como una loca, pasándome los dedos por encima del cardenal. Me dolía. ¿Y qué se suponía que tenía que hacer en aquel momento?

-¿Qué pasa? –entró en el cuarto de baño como un rayo, con cara de preocupación.

Le enseñé el chupetón con mala cara, dándole pataditas insistentes al suelo con el pie.

-¿No podrías haber pensado antes de hacer tal cosa? –pregunté, molesta.

-Podría, pero está claro que no pensé antes de hacerlo –se rascó la cabeza, inquieto, aunque intentando esconder una sonrisita traviesa.

-Ya no somos críos para que tenga que estar tapándome chupetones con maquillaje y pasta de dientes, ¿no crees?

Asintió lentamente. No obstante, no parecía sentirse en absoluto culpable.

-No volverá a pasar… supongo.

Le dediqué una mirada fulminante, y él sonrió ampliamente antes de salir del cuarto de baño. Rodé los ojos y me dispuse a terminar de peinarme y de tapar el cardenal que, esperaba, nadie más viera. Sólo faltaría que mi madre o Edward lo notaran, aunque peor sería si lo veía Rosalie, o incluso Emmett.

Decidí dejar estar el tema y terminé de arreglarme para salir a comer. No me había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba hasta que mis tripas empezaron a rugir, demandándome comida. Así que, cuando salí al comedor y me llegó de pleno el aroma de los espaguetis, estuve a punto de comenzar a babear en medio del salón. Me senté corriendo en la mesa y esperé impacientemente mi plato.

-¿Hoy estás de vacaciones? –me preguntó Jasper, colocando tanto mi plato como el suyo en la mesa, para sentarse después a mi lado.

Asentí con la cabeza porque no podía hacerlo verbalmente, pues en cuanto mi plato tocó la mesa, comencé a engullir los espaguetis con ansia.

Tragué antes de hablar:

-Es lo que merezco después de haberte acompañado a la fiesta –le comenté, enrollando los espaguetis en mi tenedor.

-Yo creo que ya te compensé ayer por la noche –apuntó, con una risita traviesa.

Me sonrojé de la cabeza a los pies, pero eso no me impidió sacarle la lengua.

-Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto, porque digamos que yo también te compensé a ti. Así que eso significa que merezco unas vacaciones, al menos por hoy –Jasper rodó los ojos y continuamos comiendo, hasta que me di cuenta por el rabillo del ojo que estaba sonriendo. – ¿Qué pasa? –pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

-Nada, sólo me estaba acordando de la cara que puso María cuando se enteró de que habíamos ido juntos y de que supuestamente estábamos saliendo.

Entonces, yo también sonreí. Me había encantado darle su merecido a esa arpía.

-Ni siquiera pensé en que aquellos comentarios pudieran molestarte –añadí de repente, dándome cuenta de la verdad que acababa de decir.

-¿Molestarme? ¿Por qué?

-Porque saliste con ella, y tal vez no querías que le mintiera ni que le dijera lo que le dije.

-No quería que le mintieras, pero me dio igual. Seguramente se lo merecía –Jasper se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Es que… ¿no acabasteis bien? –me atreví a preguntar, aprovechando aquella buena relación que habíamos comenzado a tener.

-No demasiado. Lo dejamos hace nueve meses, más o menos. Me cansé de sus tonterías y de sus caprichos, además de que sabía que se acostaba con otros hombres, pero no le daba importancia, porque yo también lo hacía con otras mujeres –me sorprendió su sinceridad, pero intenté que no se notara. –Se podía decir que teníamos una relación abierta, pero tarde o temprano ella siempre volvía conmigo. Bueno, el caso es que un día me harté de aquella vida y decidí que alejarme de María era lo mejor. Cuando se lo dije, me gritó e incluso me pegó, y como sabía que no iba a entrar en razón, la dejé por imposible. Luego, nos vimos algunas veces más, pero nunca habíamos hablado, hasta que nos vimos ayer.

-Pues parece que no te guarda rencor –apunté yo, terminando mis espaguetis.

Jasper volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-María siempre ha sido muy falsa, y seguramente yo no le importaba tanto como ella decía. Pero bueno, ella tampoco me importaba mucho a mí, así que estábamos empatados –bromeó, aunque a mí aquella broma no me hizo mucha gracia. Para mí las relaciones no eran de ese modo, y la que yo había tenido con James había sido muy diferente a la que Jasper tuvo con María. –Y claro, también se enfadó porque si yo la dejaba, ya no podríamos casarnos, y entonces ella no se quedaría con todo el dinero de mi familia –negó lentamente con la cabeza, como si estuviese cansado.

-Pero a ti el dinero no te importa.

-Exacto. Es más, me da igual. Ni siquiera quiero heredar nada cuando mi padre se muera, y espero no hacerlo –se cruzó de brazos. –Y… por cierto, ¿a qué se refería María cuando te dijo que al final habías conseguido lo que te habías propuesto?

Carraspeé, algo incómoda con aquella pregunta. Había esperado no tener que responderla nunca, y mucho menos a Jasper.

-Pues… se refería a ti –no entendió mi respuesta, porque frunció el ceño con cara de incomprensión. –Digamos que una de las razones por las que nos distanciamos, fue porque ella comenzó a salir contigo cuando yo le dije que me gustabas –hablé rápido, casi de forma ininteligible, por lo que tuve que esperar un poco hasta que Jasper logró procesar todas mis palabras.

-¿Yo te gustaba? –inquirió, atónito.

Sonreí, resignada, y asentí lentamente con la cabeza.

-Sólo tenía trece años, pero siempre que te veía me ponía nerviosa. Se lo dije a María, porque claro, era mi secreto mejor guardado y tenía que contárselo a mi mejor amiga, y resulta que un par de semanas después, me contó que estabais saliendo –recordé amargamente aquel momento, pero sacudí la cabeza. Total, sólo era una tontería de mi adolescencia. –Luego, dejó de llamarme para salir, y cada vez que lo hacía yo, me decía que había quedado contigo antes, y por eso dejamos de frecuentarnos. Más tarde, me hice amiga de tu hermana, y hasta hoy –terminé mi relato con una sonrisa tímida.

-No puedo creerlo –musitó Jasper, observándome aún sorprendido.

-No suena tan descabellado, en realidad. Sólo era una niña tonta, olvídate del tema –le pedí con una risita, poniéndome en pie para recoger la mesa. Sentía la necesidad imperiosa de hacerlo a pesar de que tenía ganas de estar de vacaciones.

-Pues fíjate que lo que más recuerdo de esa época fue la patada que me diste en la espinilla –me comentó, siguiéndome hasta a cocina y ayudándome a recoger la mesa.

Me mordí el labio inferior cuando comencé a fregar los platos.

-Eso fue porque estaba enfadada contigo.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si casi no nos conocíamos! ¿Me diste una patada sin conocerme?

-Sí que nos conocíamos. Eras el novio de mi ex mejor amiga y el hermano de mi pre-mejor amiga –lo contradije.

-Pero, ¿por qué me agrediste?

-Porque salías con María. Estaba celosa, y la tomé contigo –me encogí de hombros, sin sentir ni una pizca de lástima por él.

Jasper me observó parpadeando seguidamente, con cara de consternación.

-Las mujeres dais miedo –aseguró, dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la cocina a paso ligero, como si temiera que volviera a tomarla con él. Me reí entre dientes y continué fregando los platos, dándome cuenta de que mis vacaciones habían terminado.

Poco tiempo después, cuando terminé de fregar, salí al salón y me encontré a Jasper en el sofá viendo la televisión. La apagó cuando me vio, y después le dio unos cuantos golpecitos al sofá, indicándome que me sentara a su lado. Lo hice casi corriendo, aunque esperé que no se hubiese percatado de mis ganas de estar a su lado.

-¿Por qué has apagado la tele? –pregunté, con una sonrisa insinuante.

-Porque tengo otros planes mejores para esta tarde de domingo –comentó, acercándose a mí sutilmente.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo cuáles?

Me contestó con un beso, y yo le correspondí casi al instante, dejándome llevar por lo que sentía por él. Sin darme cuenta, me encontré tumbada en el sofá y abrazada a Jasper, que estaba sobre mí, intentando por todos los medios no aplastarme. Nos acariciamos lentamente por encima de la ropa, mientras el verdadero deseo comenzaba a surgir poco a poco entre nosotros. Comenzamos a besarnos con algo más de pasión y las caricias se hicieron más intensas, hasta que comencé a notar que la ropa nos sobraba. Me disponía a quitarme el pijama cuando el sonido del timbre nos interrumpió.

-No abras –me pidió entre besos, y yo sonreí al darme cuenta de que no era la única que había caído bajo los efectos del deseo.

-Puede ser importante –apunté, levantándome del sofá a regañadientes.

-¿Importante un domingo por la tarde? –preguntó Jasper con una ceja alzada, y yo le dediqué una sonrisa de culpabilidad, diciéndole en silencio que lo sentía. Aunque no lo creyera, a mí me sabía peor que a él eso de que nos hubieran interrumpido en aquel momento.

Eché un vistazo por la mirilla y vi a Rosalie y a Emmett detrás de la puerta, por lo que supuse que habían traído también a Scott. Entonces, recordé el gran cardenal que tenía en el cuello y palidecí. Salí corriendo a mi habitación sin abrir la puerta.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Jasper, yendo detrás de mí.

-Tu hermana, abre tú –le pedí, buscando entre mis cajones algo que ponerme para tapar el dichoso chupetón.

Jasper hizo lo que le ordené, y pronto escuché las voces de mis amigos en el salón. En el armario encontré un pañuelo largo que solía usar en otoño para que no se me enfriara el cuello, y comprendí que, en aquel momento, era la única salida que me quedaba. Me lo puse como pude, intentando que quedara bien, y justo antes de salir de la habitación, me percaté de que la caja de preservativos seguía en mi mesita de noche. Abrí los ojos de par en par, y casi me arrojé sobre la cama para guardarla en el cajón, donde había estado durante meses sin abrir. No quería saber lo que ocurriría si Rosalie la veía fuera, y más abierta. Intenté regular mi respiración y salí al salón, donde me encontré a mi mejor amiga y a Emmett sentados en el sofá, mientras Jasper le hacía carantoñas a Scott.

-Hola, Ali –me saludó ella poniéndose en pie, observándome con el ceño fruncido al verme con el pañuelo alrededor del cuello. Escuché la risita de Jasper cuando me miró, y yo le dediqué una mirada fulminante. – ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás enferma? –me preguntó, con cara de preocupación.

-Oh, no es nada. Es sólo que ayer hacía frío, y no me acordé de llevarme ninguna chaqueta. Y como ya sabes que el vestido era muy destapado, pues… me he resfriado un poco –me encogí de hombros, deseando que dejara pasar el tema.

-Vaya… –se apenó ella, volviendo a sentarse en el sofá junto a su marido. –Pero bueno, tenéis que contarnos qué tal fue ayer. Pero con detalles, ¿eh?

-Eso, explicadnos los detalles morbosos –intervino Emmett, observándonos detenidamente tanto a Jasper como a mí.

Tragué saliva ruidosamente, dándome cuenta de que parecía que nos estaban pidiendo otra cosa. Parecía que querían saber lo que había ocurrido después de la fiesta más que durante ella, pero me quité esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Era yo la que estaba obsesionada con lo que había sucedido después.

-Pues, no pasó nada –musité, sentándome en el sillón que había al lado del sofá.

Rosalie me dedicó una mirada desconfiada, y yo me encogí de hombros. No sabía qué decirle. Se podía decir que aquel día estaba en otro mundo.

-Papá y mamá estuvieron igual que siempre. Sólo los vimos una vez –explicó Jasper, sacándome del apuro.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Os dijeron algo interesante?

-No. Pero preguntaron por ti. Querían saber si estabas en la fiesta, pero les dije que no. Luego, fueron antipáticos con Alice, y ya está.

-¿Fueron antipáticos contigo? –me preguntó Emmett, observándome con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Bueno, no fueron simpáticos. Pero no me importó.

-Mejor. Por mí, ya se pueden pudrir en su mega mansión –rezongó Rosalie, cruzándose de brazos. Me sentó mal aquel comentario, pero no por sus padres, sino por ella y Jasper. No merecían tener una familia así.

-Y también vimos a María –prosiguió Jasper, observándome significativamente. Yo sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

-¿En serio? –Rosalie no parecía creer lo que acababa de oír.

-Estaba igual que siempre.

-¿Igual de fresca y de zorra?

No pude evitar reírme ante aquella descripción tan acertada por parte de mi amiga.

-Sí, aunque Alice la puso en su sitio.

Rosalie y Emmett me miraron fijamente, esperando a que les explicara lo que Jasper había querido decir, y fue entonces cuando me percaté de que nos esperaba una larga tarde por delante.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo siento, esta vez sí que he subido tarde :( La universidad me hace olvidar que tengo que actualizar capítulos y para más desgracias, acabo de enterarme de que Jackson viene a Madrid (por segunda vez) y no podré ir a verle (tampoco pude ir a verle la primera TT) Así que digamos que estoy cansada y depresiva xD <strong>

**Pero bueno, dejando mi estado emocional a un lado, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Hemos descubierto algo de el pasado de Jazz, y él ha descubierto algo del pasado de Alice, además de que ya empiezan a ponerse más cariñosos ;) **

**¡Nos leemos el viernes!**

**XoXo**


	23. Capítulo 22

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22<strong>

Carraspeé un poco, sin estar demasiado segura de qué era exactamente lo que tenía que decirles. ¿Se suponía que tenía que contarles la verdad? ¿Que había fingido estar saliendo con Jasper sólo para molestar a María? ¿O tenía que volver a mentir, inventándome alguna otra estupidez?

-¿Qué le dijiste? –preguntó Emmett, expectante, al igual que Rosalie.

-Bueno… María estaba un poco pesada…

-¿Te refieres a que no parecía tener la intención de dejar tranquilo a mi hermano? –me interrumpió mi mejor amiga.

-Sí, exactamente –me alegró que me ayudara, por lo que asentí firmemente con la cabeza. –Luego, cuando me vio, empezó a decirme que le alegraba verme y todo eso, y después creyó que Jasper y yo habíamos ido por separado, hasta que le aclaré que eso no era cierto.

-Alice fingió que estábamos saliendo, y le dejó claro a María que por eso habíamos asistido juntos a la fiesta –finalizó Jasper, cansado de mis rodeos.

Los ojos abiertos como platos de Rosalie no me gustaron demasiado, por no decir nada. Y la sonrisita divertida de Emmett tampoco me causó demasiada tranquilidad. Más bien lo contrario.

-¿En serio? –preguntó ella, como si lo que acababa de decir su hermano fuera la gran cosa.

-Sí, pero no fue nada, en realidad… –intenté quitarle importancia al asunto.

-¿Os besasteis? –no me sorprendió nada aquella pregunta proveniente de Emmett, pero me hizo sonrojar de la cabeza a los pies igualmente.

-No… claro que no –deseé que mi voz hubiese sonado segura, de lo contrario, mi vida acabaría justo en ese instante. No estaba preparada para que se enteraran de lo que había sucedido entre nosotros.

-Pues vaya asco. Lo interesante de la noche hubiera sido eso: que todos pensaran que eras la nueva novia de Jasper –se cruzó Rosalie de brazos. –Aunque, por otra parte… si María se creyó esa mentira, seguramente se la contó a nuestros padres, así que…

-Así que probablemente ellos crean que Alice y yo estamos saliendo –finalizó Jasper por ella, sonriendo. Y yo no entendí nada. ¿Qué importaba lo que sus padres creyeran?

Rosalie aplaudió, feliz, y yo seguí sin comprender.

-¿Ya has decidido lo que vas a hacer? –le preguntó a su hermano, poniéndose seria de repente.

-¿Lo que voy a hacer de qué?

-Si vas a volver a ver a nuestros padres.

Entonces, me di cuenta de que, seguramente, ni Emmett ni yo pintábamos nada allí en medio.

-No lo voy a hacer. Después de cómo nos trataron ayer, yo ya he dejado de tener padres –aseguró él, con una determinación férrea que incluso me asustó. Yo no podría tomar una decisión como aquella, aunque claro, mi relación con mi familia no se parecía en nada a la que ellos tenían con la suya. Pero, aún así, yo no podría hablar así de mis padres.

-Entonces, yo tampoco. Por desgracia, Scott no va a tener abuelos maternos –se lamentó ella, acariciándole el cabello a su hijo, que se encontraba en el carrito observando nuestra conversación.

-Por cierto, ya que hablamos del niño, ¿sabéis que ya camina? –nos preguntó Emmett, cambiando de tema radicalmente, cosa que agradecí.

-¿De veras? –Jasper se puso en pie como si hubiese un resorte en el sofá, y sacó a Scott del carrito para ponerlo en el suelo. –Con nosotros estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero sólo dio un par de pasos y luego se cayó de culo.

Sonreí al recordar aquella imagen, y me deslicé hasta el borde del sillón para poder observar mejor.

-Claro, estaba practicando, pero ahora ya sabe andar, porque es todo un hombrecito, ¿verdad? –lo animó su madre cuando Scott se mantuvo de pie, sin mover ni un solo músculo.

Jasper se agachó a unos pasos de él y abrió los brazos, esperando a que su sobrino caminara hasta él. Sonreí lentamente cuando vi que Scott colocaba una pierna delante de la otra, dando pasos torpes pero certeros, acercándose poco a poco a su tío, que lo recibió con un abrazo y con una amplia sonrisa.

-No puedo creerlo –murmuré, poniéndome en pie para acercarme al niño, que se encontraba feliz con todas las atenciones puestas en él. –Eso significa que ya no podéis perderle de vista –les dije, cogiéndolo en brazos cuando Jasper se dignó a soltarlo.

-Huy, qué va. Ahora, a la mínima que nos despistamos, lo perdemos. Creo que le colgaremos un cascabel en el cuello para saber dónde está en cada momento –bromeó Emmett, recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte de su mujer.

-Scott no es un gato –protestó ella, dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Emmett, que continuó riéndose por su broma. –Por cierto, el otro día vimos a tu hermano y a Bella, ¿verdad? –le preguntó a su marido, que asintió.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué tal? –me interesé yo, dejando a Scott en el suelo para que continuara caminando. Me hacía gracia ver cómo intentaba hacerlo deprisa, pero cuando veía que no podía frenar, se detenía en seco antes de caerse. Todavía le faltaba un poquito de confianza en sus pies, pero pronto comenzaría a corretear por todos los sitios.

-Parecen muy felices. Seguro que el viajecito a Brasil les ha ido de perlas.

-Sí, se lo pasaron genial –asentí yo, sentándome en el suelo para jugar con Scott.

-¿Y para cuándo tienen pensado casarse? –preguntó Emmett.

-Pues ni idea. Creo que para dentro de un par o tres de meses, pero espero que me avisen con tiempo, que tengo que prepararlo todo con bastante antelación –advertí yo, haciendo sonreír a mis amigos.

Se quedaron con nosotros durante lo que restaba de tarde, charlando de trivialidades y de tonterías, pero pasando un buen rato todos juntos. Decidieron que era la hora de marcharse cuando Scott se quedó dormido en el sofá, después de que entre Rosalie y yo le hubiésemos preparado una papilla que se comió a regañadientes. Dijimos que nos llamaríamos durante aquella semana, y después se marcharon, dejándonos de nuevo a Jasper y a mí solos.

-Mi hermana no se ha creído que estés enferma –me comentó con una risita que no me gustó demasiado. –Y Emmett, menos.

-Pues no lo ha parecido –protesté, sentándome a su lado en el sofá. Me rodeó con un brazo y descansó su cabeza sobre mi hombro, así que yo apoyé la mía sobre la suya.

-No tendrías que haberles mentido.

-No lo habría hecho si tú no me hubieses mordido y me hubieses dejado la marca –protesté, cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Es que no te gustó? –preguntó, alzando la cabeza y moviendo sus cejas insinuantemente.

Pensé detenidamente en la respuesta que debía darle, porque ni siquiera yo sabía si era afirmativa o negativa.

-Bueno… –me aclararé la garganta, poniéndome lentamente en pie. Comencé a caminar de espaldas hacia mi habitación, quitándome el pañuelo del cuello y arrojándolo al suelo. –Digamos que no me gusta ahora, porque se ve demasiado y porque duele un poco… –hablé bajito y arrastrando las palabras, y no pude evitar sonreír cuando vi a Jasper levantándose también del sofá, observándome fijamente. Me detuve en el marco de la puerta y me apoyé en él, intentando parecer casual. –Pero… no te diré que no me gustó cuando me lo hiciste… –me desabroché el primer botón de mi pijama sin dejar de mirar a Jasper, que se encontraba más cerca de mí a cada paso que daba. Cuando estuvo justo delante de mí, me acorraló entre el marco de la puerta y su cuerpo. –Y… he pensado que podrías volver a hacerlo… –le pasé un dedo por el pecho, sinuosamente, y después me puse de puntillas para poder hablarle al oído: –Pero en algún lugar donde no se vea a no ser que me quites la ropa…

No esperé a que me respondiera, simplemente tuve que agarrarme de sus hombros cuando me cogió en brazos, colocando mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, para tumbarme en la cama, dispuesto a hacer lo que acababa de pedirle.

Y lo hizo.

Un par de horas después, me acurruqué contra su cuerpo, situando mi cabeza bajo su barbilla y apoyándome en su hombro, mientras descansaba mis manos en su pecho. Cerré los ojos, y en ese mismo instante me di cuenta de que no tenía sueño. Sólo estaba cansada, y era normal, pero no me quejaba en absoluto. Entonces, recordé que no habíamos cenado, pero tampoco tenía hambre. Aunque, tal vez, Jasper sí que la tuviera.

Alcé mi cabeza y me separé un poco de él para poder mirarlo a la cara.

-Ahora me he dado cuenta de que no hemos cenado. ¿Tienes hambre?

-No –me respondió verbalmente y también negando con la cabeza.

-¿Seguro?

-No, te lo digo para que no te levantes de la cama –me dijo con una sonrisa, y no supe si hablaba en serio o estaba bromeando, por lo que decidí seguirle la corriente:

-No, si no pienso levantarme. Si tienes hambre, tendrás que prepararte tú la cena.

-En ese caso, no tengo hambre –apuntó, colocando sus manos bajo su cabeza en una postura casual.

Rodé los ojos y volví a tumbarme, ésta vez de costado y apoyando la cabeza en la almohada.

-Pues tú mismo –le saqué la lengua cuando me miró, y entonces, me entraron ganas de charlar. Pensé en sacar un tema a colación antes de que Jasper se durmiera, así que le pregunté lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza: – ¿Por qué eres policía?

Jasper ladeó un poco la cabeza y me miró con una ceja alzada, seguramente extrañado de que le hiciera aquella pregunta justo en ese momento. Se movió para adoptar la misma postura que yo, pero colocándose del lado opuesto, para poder mirarme a la cara. Aún así, no nos separaban más de quince centímetros.

-Soy policía porque quise llevarle la contraria a mi padre –respondió con naturalidad, y yo fruncí el ceño.

-¿Sólo por eso? –me parecía algo descabellado, si lo que acababa de decirme era cierto.

Se rió entre dientes y después negó con la cabeza. O, al menos, lo intentó.

-No sólo por eso. Siempre quise ser policía, desde pequeño. Cuando iba al colegio, en el recreo, siempre jugaba con mis amigos a fingir que éramos policías y ladrones, y yo siempre hacía de policía –sonreí al imaginármelo de niño, lleno de vida y de ilusiones. –Recuerdo que una de las conversaciones más largas que mantuve con mi padre fue cuando le dije que quería ser policía, y él me contestó rotundamente que eso no podía ser. Que yo tenía que continuar con la empresa de la familia para poder hacerme rico como él. Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que no quería ser como él. Siempre supe, desde pequeño, que cuando creciera, quería ser feliz y estar siempre con mi familia.

-¿Y lo has conseguido? –no pude evitar preguntarle.

-No –su rápida respuesta me sorprendió, pero también me entristeció. –Ni he conseguido ser feliz, ni pude estar con la única familia que me quedaba cuando más me necesitó.

Supe que se refería a Rosalie, pero a mí no me parecía que ella le guardara ningún tipo de rencor. Es más, yo sabía que adoraba a su hermano, a pesar de que hubiesen pasado unos años separados.

-Pero… ahora tu vida ha cambiado, y ahora vuelves a estar con Rosalie –quise animarlo.

-Sí, pero ya no me necesita. Ahora tiene una familia que la necesita a ella. A mí no me necesita nadie –quise decirle que aquello no era cierto, que yo sí le necesitaba, pero no quería que se alejara de mí, porque estaba segura de que, de decirle tal cosa, eso era lo único que conseguiría. –Pero sí que he conseguido no ser como mi padre –sonrió levemente, pero supe que no estaba demasiado contento con lo que acababa de decirme.

Estiré la mano y le acaricié la mejilla, intentando que entendiera lo que deseaba decirle.

-Jazz, vuestros padres tienen suerte de tener unos hijos como vosotros, aunque sean incapaces de verlo.

-Tienen suerte de tener a Rosalie. Ella es mejor que yo. Yo sólo soy… –se quedó callado, como si le costara terminar la frase.

-Tú eres un hombre. Un buen hombre –le ayudé, aunque pareció que no le gustó demasiado mi descripción.

-No, no lo soy. Yo… he cometido muchos errores, Alice. Ni siquiera podrías imaginártelos.

-Todos cometemos errores.

-Pero no como los míos –era tan testarudo que me entraron ganas de abofetearle para que entrara en razón. –Hace años, cuando aún salía con María y entré en el cuerpo de policía, pensé que todo era un juego. Que la vida era sólo un juego, que no ocurriría nada si bebía, o que no ocurriría nada si me drogaba. –parpadeé seguidamente al escuchar sus palabras. –Pero me equivoqué. Estuvieron a punto de suspenderme varias veces por llegar al trabajo sin ser capaz de tenerme en pie. Todos los días bebía, y todos los días consumía droga, pero no me importaba nada más que eso. Un día, el comisario habló muy seriamente conmigo y me comunicó que tendría que llevar un caso importante, que me daban una última oportunidad para conservar mi puesto en el cuerpo de policía. Yo lo acepté sin pensármelo dos veces, sin ser capaz de comprender las responsabilidades que ese caso conllevaría. Mi trabajo consistía en proteger a un adolescente de dieciséis años que se encontraba amenazado por un narcotraficante porque su padre se había metido en asuntos turbios y no podía pagarle el dinero que le debía –escuché su relato concentrada, temiendo que lo peor estaba aún por llegar. –Llevé bien el caso durante un tiempo. Me mantuve lejos del alcohol y de las drogas durante algunos meses, e incluso llegué a hacerme amigo del chico. Pero justamente el día en que me dejé llevar de nuevo por mis adicciones, secuestraron al muchacho y yo no fui lo bastante rápido como para reaccionar al momento. Me quedé en casa, intentando recuperarme de la borrachera, hasta que me informaron de que habíamos fracasado. El chico había sido asesinado y otros hombres de mi equipo terminaron con el narcotraficante. Y yo no hice nada.

Tragué saliva con dificultad, deseando poder decir algo que pudiera consolarlo, pero supe que no podría hacerlo aunque lo intentara.

-Y… ¿qué pasó después?

-Me suspendieron –se encogió de hombros. –Y mi padre aprovechó la ocasión para presionarme, diciéndome que lo que tenía que hacer era unirme a él y a sus empresarios. No lo hice. Me marché a otra ciudad, intentando alejarme de mi pasado, pero no pude. María me acompañó, y lo único que hizo fue molestarme. Por eso la dejé. No quería volver a tener nada que ver con ella, porque simplemente no la soportaba. Cuando discutíamos, –muy a menudo, debo añadir –siempre me echaba en cara lo que había sucedido con aquel muchacho, y en lo único en lo que yo encontraba consuelo era en el alcohol y en las drogas –me mordí el labio inferior, sintiéndome fatal por él. –Por eso no asistí a la boda de Rosalie ni al bautizo de Scott. Mi vida era un caos, hasta que me di cuenta de que no podía continuar de ese modo. Decidí volver después de haberme separado de las drogas y de todo aquel mundo de mierda, y regresé a comisaría para pedir que me reincorporaran en el equipo. Tardaron en hacerlo, y aún hoy en día no se fían demasiado de mí, pero por lo menos, estoy mucho mejor que antes. Ahora vivo con una chica preciosa, ¿sabes? –bromeó, para aligerar la tensión que se había generado entre nosotros tras su historia, pero no pude sonreír. Por el contrario, me eché a llorar desconsoladamente, y me acerqué a él para abrazarlo. – ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó, atónito ante mi reacción.

-Lo siento –fue lo único que pude articular, mientras me aferraba a él con fuerza. Acababa de darme cuenta de lo cruel que había sido con él al principio. No quise que viviera conmigo porque no me fiaba de él, y lo único que él había necesitado en esos momentos era comprensión.

-¿Por qué? Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada.

Negué con la cabeza, intentando decirle que eso no era cierto, que yo no había sabido comprenderle, pero no pude decir nada porque los sollozos me cortaban las palabras. Lo sentí reír suavemente entre mi cabello, pero eso no logró hacerme sentir mejor.

-Deja de llorar, Ali –me pidió, acariciándome suavemente la espalda. –Si hubiera sabido que te ibas a poner así, no te habría contado nada.

Alcé lentamente la cabeza, hasta que fui capaz de mirarle a los ojos.

-Siento mucho todo lo que te ocurrió. Si lo hubiera sabido…

-¿Qué? ¿Me habrías abierto la puerta de tu casa con los brazos abiertos? –no sonó cortante, sólo era una pregunta. –Eso ya no importa. Tú tenías tus razones para no querer que viviera contigo, y no tienes que sentirte mal por cómo me trataste al principio. Yo te comprendo, y no pienso reprochártelo nunca.

Asentí mientras sorbía por la nariz, intentando tranquilizarme. En aquel momento era capaz de comprender a la perfección por qué se preocupaba tanto por mi bienestar. No quería que me ocurriera lo mismo que a aquel chaval al que debería haber salvado.

-Ali, comprenderé que mañana quieras ir a comisaría porque no te fías mucho de mí…

Le tapé la boca con la mano antes de que me hiciera empezar a llorar otra vez.

-No te atrevas a decir eso. Confío en ti, y quiero que seas tú el que me proteja, ¿vale?

Asintió lentamente, observándome con detenimiento. Y como no tenía más ganas de seguir hablando, lo abracé y lo besé, pretendiendo que olvidara todo su pasado, al menos, durante lo que quedaba de noche.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hoy actualizo a tiempo! Claro, hoy no tengo clase xD <strong>

**Bueno, pasando al capi, ya veis que es larguito, además de que conocemos más a fondo el pasado de Jasper (dramático, cómo no). Como suelo deciros siempre, ya sé que parece que el tema del atraco está olvidado, pero no, no, sólo lo hemos aparcado un poco. Aún así, no dejéis de prestarle atención a los detalles, porque todo está ligado ;) **

**Pensaba que ahora que este par está la en fase "cariñosa" tendría más reviews, pero parece que no. En el último capi sólo recibí dos comentarios :( Espero recibir alguno más en este, y también espero que os haya gustado. **

**¿Nos leemos en el siguiente?**

**XoXo**


	24. Capítulo 23

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23<strong>

Sentí una mano acariciándome suavemente el hombro, pero no me moví. Continué sintiéndolo, hasta que comencé a tener cosquillas y me di la vuelta hacia el otro lado, deseando que cesaran.

-Ali… –la voz de Jasper en mi oído no me hizo abrir los ojos, ni tampoco la suave sacudida que me dio en el hombro. –Ali –continuó insistiendo, pero lo ignoré. Después, comenzó a darme golpecitos en el brazo, hasta que abrí un ojo e intenté fulminarlo con la mirada.

-Déjame –farfullé, colocándome boca abajo, hundiendo mi rostro en la almohada.

-Vamos, Alice, despierta –me pidió, sin dejar de arrearme golpecitos.

-Ya estoy despierta –mis palabras casi no se entendieron por culpa de la almohada, pero supe que Jasper me había entendido cuando lo escuché reír entre dientes.

-Pues cualquiera lo diría.

-¿Cómo no voy a estarlo si no dejas de molestarme? –protesté, levantando la cabeza a regañadientes y apoyándome en mis antebrazos. Me di cuenta de que ya estaba vestido, y el único pensamiento que se adueñó de mi mente en aquel momento fue el de volver a desnudarlo.

-Necesito que me acompañes a comisaría –me explicó, sacándome de aquella ensoñación tan pervertida en la que me había sumido.

Alcé una ceja, sin comprender.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso me vas a detener? –pregunté, sin ser muy consciente de lo que le decía. Se podía decir que mi cerebro continuaba dormido.

-No, pero tengo la intención de esposarte a la cama esta noche –me informó con una sonrisa traviesa que a punto estuvo de derretirme allí mismo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué pasará si no me dejo? –me tumbé boca arriba, dejando que la sábana que me cubría se deslizara _inocentemente_ por mi cuerpo hasta mi cintura.

-No puedes negarte a la orden de un policía –se colocó sobre mí, pero sin tocarme, situando sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza. Sonreí lentamente, empezando a parecerme interesante la idea de que él estuviese vestido y yo continuara desnuda bajo la sábana, por lo que sin poder resistirme, le rodeé el cuello con los brazos y lo besé, comenzando a notar el latido incesante de mi corazón. –Tenemos que ir a comisaría de verdad –me dijo con la respiración agitada, separándose lo justo de mí. Cuando lo miré a los ojos, me di cuenta de que él tampoco tenía muchas ganas de moverse, pero si se trataba de algo serio, no podíamos quedarnos en casa.

-De acuerdo –dejé que se alejara de mí, y cuando lo hizo, me incorporé en la cama hasta que quedé sentada en ella. – ¿Es que ha ocurrido algo?

-No, simplemente tengo que ir a recoger unos informes sobre tu caso y no voy a dejarte aquí sola.

Asentí, comprendiendo su preocupación. Y, después de la historia que me había explicado la noche anterior, no iba a poner en duda su intranquilidad y su eficacia. No iba a ponerme en peligro sólo porque deseara quedarme durmiendo un rato más.

Me estiré lentamente y me puse en pie con la sábana alrededor del cuerpo, dispuesta a entrar en el cuarto de baño, pero cuando pasé por delante de Jasper y me di cuenta de que me estaba observando fijamente, dejé que la tela cayera al suelo y le dediqué una mirada coqueta por encima del hombro. Lo vi negar lentamente con la cabeza, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios. Cuando estuve dentro del cuarto de baño, me asomé por el marco de la puerta y lo observé con las cejas alzadas, haciéndole una pregunta silenciosa.

-No pienso entrar ahí, porque si lo hago, no saldremos en todo el día –me advirtió, caminando lentamente hasta la puerta que comunicaba con el salón.

-Pues tú te lo pierdes –le saqué la lengua y me encerré en el cuarto de baño, dispuesta a darme una ducha relajante.

Mientras el agua templada me caía por el cuerpo, pensé en que yo jamás había sido así de atrevida, ni siquiera con James. Siempre era él el que se acercaba a mí cuando tenía ganas de arrumacos, porque yo siempre me había sentido muy tímida con respecto a ese tema. Nunca había sido demasiado juguetona en la cama, en realidad, más que nada porque estaba algo acomplejada y porque me daba vergüenza que mi novio me viese desnuda. En cambio, en aquellos momentos, sólo tenía ganas de estar con Jasper, de que me mirara y me deseara, como a mí me ocurría con él. Me sentía muy a gusto a su lado y, por el momento, jamás me había hecho sentir incómoda a la hora de acostarnos. Ni siquiera me había escandalizado esa idea de que me esposara a la cama. Se podía decir que… me había gustado, y sentía mucha curiosidad. A mí edad, todavía era algo inexperta en los juegos de cama, pero no me importaría nada aprender, mientras fuera Jasper mi maestro.

Veinte minutos después estuve lista, y entré en la cocina, sorprendiéndome gratamente al ver una humeante taza de café sobre la mesa, acompañada de unas cuantas galletas.

-¿Es que tenemos prisa? –le pregunté, sentándome en la silla, a su lado.

-No, ninguna. ¿Por qué?

-Porque no has esperado a que me preparara yo el desayuno.

-Bueno, si quieres, no te lo preparo nunca más.

-No, no, no, puedes hacerlo las veces que quieras –bromeé, aunque puede que lo estuviera diciendo en serio. –Sólo me ha sorprendido –admití, dándole un buen sorbo a mi café.

-En realidad… quería… –se quedó callado de repente, observando la mesa con demasiado interés. –Darte las gracias y pedirte perdón por lo de ayer.

Fruncí el ceño, confusa. No sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo.

-¿Por lo de ayer?

-Sí. Tú… me escuchaste cuando te expliqué la historia de mi pasado, y quería decirte que eres una de las pocas personas que la conocen. Ni siquiera Rosalie la conoce entera.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron. Había confiado en mí, se había atrevido a explicarme algo que le avergonzada y que le dolía a mí.

-No tienes que darme las gracias por eso. No hice nada –me encogí de hombros, mordisqueando una galleta.

-No me juzgaste, ni me reprochaste nada. Otra persona me habría echado de su casa –jugueteó con una cuchara que había sobre la mesa, y me di cuenta de que estaba nervioso.

Pensé que, la persona que se atreviera a hacer tal cosa era un total y completo monstruo.

-No te preocupes, pero, ¿por qué me has pedido perdón? –todavía no lo había entendido.

-Por la misma razón. Me escuchaste sin tener la obligación de hacerlo, y además te hice llorar. Seguramente no tenías ganas de escuchar una historia tan miserable como la mía, pero… necesitaba…

Coloqué mi mano sobre la suya y se la apreté un poco, negando con la cabeza para que no continuara.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones. Me lo explicaste porque necesitabas hacerlo, y yo te agradezco que lo hicieras. Me gusta que confíes en mí –sonreí, esperando que captara mi mensaje. No supe si lo hizo, pero me devolvió la sonrisa y asintió lentamente. –Pero espero que ahora sepas que todo lo que me contaste forma parte del pasado. Tú ya no eres el mismo de antes, has cambiado para mejor, y seguirás haciéndolo, estoy segura.

-Espero que tengas razón.

Supe que la tenía, pero no le dije nada para no agobiarlo. Era consciente de que ya estaba cansado de hablar de su pasado, por lo que dejé estar el tema y continué bebiendo mi desayuno. Cuando terminé, ambos salimos del piso y, subidos en la moto, nos dirigimos a comisaría. Jasper no tardó más de veinte minutos en recoger los papeles de los que me había hablado, y después nos quedamos en la calle sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Por qué no vamos a comer fuera? –su pregunta me tomó desprevenida, pero me gustó tanto, que sólo pude asentir enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Pero aún es algo temprano para comer.

Se encogió de hombros, entrelazó su mano con la mía en un gesto que me encantó, y comenzó a caminar a paso lento.

-Bueno, podemos pasear un rato, aprovechando que hace buen tiempo, y después podemos ir a comer.

-Y… podríamos ir al cine esta noche –añadí yo, empezando a sentirme como una colegiala.

-¿Te apetece ir al cine?

-Sí, mucho –admití, dedicándole una sonrisa sincera.

-Pues muy bien. Haremos noche de cine –me guiñó un ojo y yo me sentí feliz al verlo tan animado. Cuando lo veía así, se me hacía demasiado difícil pensar que había tenido una vida tan dura y que había sufrido tantas adicciones. Pero no me importaba, porque había cambiado para ser un hombre mejor, y lo había conseguido.

Caminamos durante un par de horas por la ciudad, y decidimos ir a comer a un restaurante del centro comercial más próximo que, casualmente, nos encantaba a los dos. Cuando terminamos de comer, le puse carita de perro degollado para que me dejara ver algunas tiendas antes de regresar a casa, y a pesar de que lo hizo a regañadientes, no pudo negar que se divirtió yendo de compras conmigo. Justo cuando salimos de una tienda de zapatos, nos encontramos de repente con mi hermano y con Bella, que salían en ese mismo momento de una tienda para bebés. Jasper y yo separamos nuestras manos como si de repente quemásemos, y fingimos normalidad ante ellos.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? –fue el saludo de mi hermano, que no le quitó ni un ojo de encima a Jasper mientras me abrazaba.

-Hemos salido a comer –le contesté automáticamente, carraspeando un poco.

-Así que a comer…

-Sí, ¿qué pasa? ¿Es que tienes algún problema? –mi voz sonó más seca de lo que pretendí, pero no pude remediarlo.

-No, claro que no. ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? –me preguntó, señalando el pañuelo que me rodeaba el cuello. Había decidido volver a ponérmelo porque no tenía ganas de estar tapándome el dichoso cardenal, pero claro, no había pensado que tal vez pudiera encontrarme a mi hermano y a mi futura cuñada en el centro comercial.

-Nada, sólo que últimamente estoy algo resfriada. Pero no es nada grave, tranquilo –le dediqué una mirada a Bella, que me sonrió con diversión, y entonces me di cuenta de que ella no se creía nada mis palabras.

-¿De verdad? –insistió mi hermano, poniéndome nerviosa.

-Claro que es verdad. Tu hermana está sanísima, sólo que con estos cambios de temperatura que hay últimamente, cualquiera no se resfría –me ayudó ella, y yo le sonreí en agradecimiento. Si no fuera por Bella…

Jasper comenzó a toser, pero yo comprendí que, en realidad, estaba escondiendo una carcajada, así que le arreé un codazo disimuladamente para que dejara de hacer eso.

-Y… ¿vosotros qué estáis haciendo aquí? –pregunté de repente, sintiendo que no soportaría que nos quedásemos en un silencio incómodo. Mi futura cuñada se sonrojó y mi hermano se pasó una mano por el cabello, como si estuviese nervioso. Yo los observé con una ceja alzada. – ¿Es que me he perdido algo?

-Bueno, no queríamos que te enteraras así, queríamos esperar un poco para poder contároslo tanto a ti como a vuestros padres, pero ya que estás aquí, y ya que preguntas… –Bella se quedó callada al final, y yo parpadeé seguidamente, expectante.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que al final no os vais a casar? –pregunté a voz en grito, provocando que algunas personas que paseaban a nuestro alrededor me miraran de arriba abajo.

Mi hermano resopló y desvió su mirada, negando lentamente con la cabeza.

-De verdad que a veces tengo la sensación de que eres adoptada –fruncí el ceño ante aquel comentario, pero jamás estuve preparada para la respuesta que me dio: – Vamos a ser padres.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, y las pocas bolsas que llevaba en la mano se me cayeron al suelo con un golpe seco. Jamás habría podido reprimir el grito de felicidad que surgió desde el fondo de mi garganta, y salté sobre el cuello de mi hermano y el de mi amiga, intentando abrazarlos a los dos a la vez.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Voy a ser tía! –comencé a dar pequeños saltitos cuando me digné a soltarlos, y me di cuenta de que Jasper me miraba con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, al igual que algunas personas que se encontraban a nuestro alrededor. – ¿Qué pasa? Una no se entera todos los días de que va a ser tía –les solté groseramente a todos los mirones, que retomaron su camino con rapidez, como si los hubiera asustado.

-Te dije que se lo tomaría bien –le comentó Bella a mi hermano, y yo volví a girarme hasta ellos.

-Demasiado bien para mi gusto –murmuró él, observándome con diversión.

-Bah –ignoré su comentario con un movimiento de la mano. –Yo voy a ser la madrina del niño, ¿verdad? –pregunté, con los ojos brillantes.

-Ya lo pensaremos…

-No. Yo voy a ser la madrina del niño –enfaticé mis palabras pateando el suelo con mi pie, y tanto mi hermano como Bella asintieron, temerosos de llevarme la contraria.

Edward carraspeó, y después volvió a mirarnos tanto a mí como a Jasper.

-Bueno, tenemos que irnos ya.

-Eso, id a comprarle ropita a mi sobrino o sobrina, que tiene que ser una _fashion victim_ desde bebé –Edward rodó los ojos, y después de darme un abrazo, rodeó a Bella con un brazo.

-Ya nos veremos –me dijo ella dándome un beso en la mejilla. –Hasta pronto, Jasper –me alegré de que se despidiera de él, porque acababa de recordar que se encontraba detrás de mí.

-Adiós. Y por cierto, felicidades –los felicitó él cuando comenzaron a caminar en la dirección opuesta a la nuestra. Bella le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, pero mi hermano ni se dignó a mirarlo. _Idiota_.

Me giré hasta que quedé cara a cara con él, y sonreí ampliamente. Entonces, sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacía, le eché los brazos al cuello y lo besé con ganas, apretándome todo lo posible contra su cuerpo.

-¿A qué ha venido eso? –preguntó cuando nos soltamos, sorprendido por mi reacción.

-A que voy a ser tía –_y a que estoy comenzando a estar loca por ti_**, **tuve ganas de responderle, pero finalmente sólo le dije la primera parte.

Sonrió por mi respuesta y después me dio un beso en la nariz.

-Me alegro mucho por ti –me dijo, y yo sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Lo tomé de la mano de nuevo, y continuamos paseando por el centro comercial como si nuestra relación fuese real.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola, holaaaa! Por aquí estoy de nuevo, aprovechando mis días de fiesta para actualizar. Ya sabéis que entre semana voy estresada y me cuesta más subir a tiempo, pero tranquilas, que no pienso desaparecer. Siempre tendréis un nuevo capítulo de mis historias ;) <strong>

**¿No os parece adorable la relación que tienen ahora estos dos? Porque a mí, sinceramente, me encanta. No sé, me parecen taaaaaaan adorables... Pero no os desesperéis, que todo puede mejorar... o empeorar =/ **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy y que me lo digáis con un review^^ Y de paso, os doy las gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron un review en el capítulo de ayer. Sois simplemente geniales :)**

**¿Nos leemos el lunes?**

**XoXo**


	25. Capítulo 24

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24<strong>

Aquella noche fuimos al cine, tal y como habíamos quedado. En realidad, no le presté demasiada atención a la película, a pesar de que era una comedia romántica, porque estaba más entretenida con Jasper, que no dejaba de hacer cosas indecentes en medio de la sala. Por suerte, a aquellas horas no había muchas personas, pero sí las justas como para que se dieran cuenta de que no estábamos haciendo lo que debíamos. De todas formas, no podía echarle toda la culpa a Jasper, pues yo también participé en aquel jueguecito tan interesante.

El resto de la semana pasó sin más importancia. El jueves fuimos a casa de mis padres, que recibieron a Jasper como si ya formase parte de nuestra familia. Para mi desgracia, mi madre se percató de que me encantaba esa idea, pero no la dejé que me hablara del tema. No quería que nadie me dijese lo que tanto deseaba negarme a mí misma, a pesar de que era plenamente consciente de lo que me estaba ocurriendo. Pero no. No pensaba decirlo en voz alta, por lo menos hasta que estuviese segura de que a él le ocurría lo mismo conmigo.

El domingo, me fue muy difícil decirme a mí misma que lo de Jasper era sólo un enamoramiento pasajero, que entre él y yo únicamente había pasión y lujuria, y que desaparecería en cuanto él se marchara de mi piso, pues tuvo una idea demasiado romántica para mi gusto. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, me encantó:

-¿Por qué no vamos a hacer un picnic? –me preguntó, después de desayunar.

-¿Un picnic?

-Sí. ¿Es que no te parece una buena idea?

Vale, nunca había hecho uno, y pensar que podríamos pasar todo el día fuera de casa y juntos hizo que mi corazón se pusiera a bailar una conga dentro de mi pecho.

-Me parece una idea estupenda –supe que mi respuesta había sido la acertada cuando lo vi sonreír de oreja a oreja, y fui feliz por poder hacerle feliz.

Entre los dos preparamos la comida y las bebidas: unos cuantos sándwiches, pollo, queso, refrescos para combatir el calor que ya comenzaba a hacer y botellas de agua.

-No tengo vasos de plástico –recordé en aquel instante. –Y el supermercado está cerrado… Bueno, subiré a casa de Victoria para que me deje unos cuantos –le comuniqué a Jasper, que asintió en silencio, mientras terminaba de preparar un sándwich.

Salí del piso y subí rápidamente el tramo de escaleras que me llevó al piso de arriba. Llamé al timbre en cuanto estuve delante de la puerta de mi vecina, y me abrió al cabo de varios segundos.

-¡Hola, Ali! ¿Cómo estás? –me recibió con la misma efusividad de siempre, y eso me hizo sonreír.

-Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú qué tal?

Me respondió con un bostezo.

-Bien, aunque hace apenas diez minutos que me he levantado –me dijo, y yo asentí sin saber qué responderle. – ¿Qué necesitas? –preguntó, al ver que no le decía nada más.

-Vasos de plástico. ¿Tienes? –inquirí, deseando que me dijera que sí. No se me hacía demasiado romántica la idea de tener que beber los refrescos directamente de la lata. Aunque tampoco lo era mucho beber de vasos de plástico.

-Claro, pasa –me abrió la puerta del todo para que entrara, pero yo negué con la cabeza, esperando que no se tomara a mal mi negativa.

-Es que tengo algo de prisa, lo siento.

Victoria asintió con una sonrisa, y desapareció durante unos segundos para después volver con un paquete de vasos de plástico en la mano.

-Aquí tienes –me entregó el paquete sin dejar de sonreír. – ¿Es que vas de excursión?

No supe si sería demasiado productivo decirle la verdad, pero después pensé que no ocurriría nada malo por hacerlo.

-Vamos de picnic, en realidad.

-Oh, así que _vamos_, ¿eh? –insistió, enfatizando el "vamos", cosa que me hizo sonrojar.

-Sí, Jasper y yo.

Victoria abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió de oreja a oreja, con interés.

-No puedo creérmelo. ¿Ya estáis saliendo?

-¡Claro que no! Somos amigos… –quise convencerla, y convencerme de paso a mí, pero supe que no funcionó en ninguno de los dos casos.

-Ya, claro… Pues espero que lo paséis bien –me guiñó un ojo pícaramente, y yo negué con la cabeza en silencio. –Por cierto, ¿por qué no venís el viernes que viene a cenar a casa? Me gustaría mucho que vinierais, y seguro que a James también –su oferta me pilló desprevenida, y antes de que pudiera contestar, prosiguió: –Prometo portarme bien –me aseguró, levantando la mano derecha, gesto que me hizo sonreír.

-Pues… lo hablaré con Jasper para ver qué le parece, pero ya te digo que lo más seguro es que vengamos –la idea me hacía ilusión y todo.

-Muy bien. Pues lo dicho, que disfrutéis del picnic y de lo que venga –volvió a guiñarme un ojo, y yo no pude evitar reírme ante sus tonterías.

-Adiós, ¡y gracias! –le dije antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras de nuevo, en dirección a mi piso. En cuanto llegué, Jasper ya lo tenía todo preparado.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

-Es que a Victoria le encanta hablar –le expliqué, metiendo los vasos en una de las bolsas que íbamos a llevarnos –Y, por cierto, nos ha invitado a cenar en su casa el viernes que viene. ¿Qué te parece?

Jasper carraspeó, y desvió su mirada de la mía para coger un par de bolsas que se encontraban en la mesa.

-No sé. ¿Nos vamos?

Fruncí el ceño ante aquella respuesta tan extraña.

-Sí, pero… ¿Te apetece que vayamos a su casa o no?

-Ahora mismo prefiero que vayamos de picnic. ¿Por qué no hablamos de lo de la cena después?

Asentí en silencio sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. ¿Qué diantres le ocurría? Decidí dejar aquel tema por el momento, pues a mí también me apetecía ir de picnic y no quería que Jasper se pusiera de mal humor. Así que cogimos las bolsas y salimos del piso, dispuestos a pasar un día de picnic. Jasper me propuso ir a una zona del bosque a la que iba con Rosalie cuando eran niños, así que no pude decirle que no. Decidimos ir dando un paseo, porque sería imposible que la comida llegara entera si íbamos con la moto y, además, hacía muy buen día y la temperatura era muy agradable para pasar el tiempo al aire libre.

Tardamos una buena media hora en llegar, pero mereció la pena, a pesar de que aquel lugar ya no era como Jasper recordaba. Sí, nos encontrábamos debajo de un árbol que hacía sombra, pero el lugar no era tan íntimo como habíamos deseado. Supuse que, con el paso de los años, habían comprado aquel terreno en medio del bosque y habían construido un parque para niños pequeños, donde también se podían hacer barbacoas y, ¿por qué no? También picnics.

-Podemos ir a otro lugar más apartado, si quieres –me propuso Jasper, disculpándose con la mirada.

-No, si no pasa nada. Nadie va a molestarnos si nosotros no molestamos a nadie, ¿no?

-Ya, pero…

-No importa. Aquí estaremos genial –sin esperar a que me diera su consentimiento, coloqué la manta que habíamos llevado para poder sentarnos encima, y dejé las bolsas sobre ella. Después, me quité los zapatos y me senté con las piernas cruzadas, indicándole a Jasper con la mirada que hiciera lo mismo. Lo hizo con algo de reticencia, frunciendo el ceño cuando escuchamos, demasiado cerca de nosotros, los gritos de los niños.

-¿Seguro que no preferirías que fuésemos a otro sitio más…desierto?

Me reí entre dientes ante su cara de sufrimiento, y yo negué con la cabeza.

-Hemos venido a hacer un picnic, como muchas de las personas que hay aquí, así que aquí nos quedamos.

Jasper suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

-No puedo creer que hayan destrozado tanto el terreno. Antes, todo aquello de allí era hierba –me señaló el lugar en el que había el parque infantil, lleno de niños pequeños que corrían y lloraban unos detrás de otros. –Y ahora ni siquiera están los árboles en los que Rosalie y yo nos subíamos cuando jugábamos –se cruzó de brazos, como si estuviese enfadado con el mundo.

-Bueno, piensa que ahora, en vez de parecer un bosque, parece un prado –quise bromear para que sonriera, y lo hizo, pero a regañadientes. –Además, deja de quejarte, que pareces un viejo.

-Perdona, pero no lo soy tanto –fingió enfadarse, y me hizo sonreír. –Sólo tengo veintiséis.

-Eso significa que estás más cerca de los treinta. Yo aún estoy más cerca de los veinte –lo pinché para fastidiarlo, y le saqué la lengua para destacar mis intenciones de molestarle.

-Qué graciosa –farfulló entre dientes, y sin que yo me diera cuenta, sacó un trozo de queso y me lo lanzó a la cara, sorprendiéndome.

-¡Oye! ¡Con la comida no se juega! –alcé la voz, cogiendo el queso que me había arrojado para comérmelo, y después le di un empujón a Jasper para abatirlo sobre la manta y poder hacerme con una de las bolsas, porque quería devolverle el ataque. Y lo hice, con otro trozo de queso.

Estuvimos varios minutos luchando con trozos de queso, hasta que me rendí enseñándole un pañuelo blanco que saqué del bolsillo de mis pantalones.

-¿Ves? Te ha ganado el viejo –comunicó, orgulloso de sí mismo.

-No, no me has ganado, sólo he dejado de luchar –le aclaré, y él me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. –Al final, nos vamos a quedar sin queso.

-Ya, excusas y más excusas –fue su turno para fastidiarme, y entonces se acercó a mí lentamente. Pensé que iba a besarme, porque se arrimó tanto a mi rostro que incluso cerré los ojos. Los abrí al cabo de unos segundos, cuando no sentí nada, y me avergoncé hasta más no poder cuando lo vi quitándome trocitos de queso del cabello. Agaché la cabeza, sonrojada hasta la médula, y no pude evitar reírme de mí misma. – ¿Qué? –preguntó, sin comprender de qué me reía.

-Nada. Que lo admito: me has vencido.

Jasper sonrió, y antes de que me diera cuenta, me dio un rápido beso que me atontó más de lo que ya estaba. Después, decidimos comer antes de que nos diera por volver a comenzar una pelea de comida y nos quedásemos sin almuerzo.

Jasper me explicó que su niñera solía llevarlos a él y a Rosalie a aquel bosque durante los viajes de negocios de sus padres, por lo que se pasaban casi cada tarde de verano jugando por allí, pero cuando sus progenitores volvían, debían quedarse siempre en casa, porque no les dejaban salir. También me contó que María nunca había querido que la llevara a aquel lugar, porque no le gustaba el bosque ni los insectos. Prefería quedarse en la ciudad, yendo de compras y de fiesta.

Después de comer, me entró la pereza y decidí tumbarme en la manta, disfrutando del airecillo primaveral que nos envolvía. Jasper me imitó, pero se tumbó a mi lado, apoyando la cabeza sobre mi hombro, intentando no hacerme daño. Me percaté de lo juguetón que estaba cuando introdujo su mano bajo mi camiseta, haciéndome cosquillas.

-Jazz, hay niños por aquí –le dije, esperando que nadie nos llamara la atención por escándalo público ni nada parecido.

-¿Y? No estamos haciendo nada malo –dejó su mano sobre mi abdomen, y yo agradecí en silencio que no la subiera más.

Nos quedamos callados durante algunos minutos, en los que me permití imaginar que él y yo estábamos saliendo juntos y que todo era perfecto, que nadie había intentado hacerme daño, y que Jasper no estaba ahí porque debía protegerme, sino porque realmente me quería. Le acaricié el cabello suavemente, y me percaté de que había cerrado los ojos.

-¿Por qué dejaste de salir con James? –de acuerdo, no estaba dormido.

-¿Y a qué viene ahora esa pregunta? –inquirí bajito, como si temiera molestar a alguien si alzaba mucho la voz, a pesar de que no había nadie demasiado cerca nuestro.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Curiosidad.

Suspiré, intentando recordar el motivo por el cual dejamos de estar juntos.

-No sé, en realidad, no fue por nada en concreto. Supongo que dejamos de… sentir lo que sentíamos al principio el uno por el otro. Nos llevábamos bien, pero dejamos de parecer una pareja. Éramos más amigos que novios, y ya no había mucha pasión entre nosotros.

-¿Le querías?

Aquella pregunta me tomó desprevenida.

-Sí, le quería mucho, pero no como una mujer quiere a un hombre. Era más… como un primo. Ni siquiera como un hermano. No sé, es algo raro de explicar.

-Te entiendo. Se parece a lo que sentía yo por María, pero ni siquiera la quería como a una prima, y tampoco éramos amigos. Sólo… conocidos.

Entonces, caí en la cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto anteriormente.

-Oye, tú y James sois amigos. ¿Cómo es que nunca te habló de mí?

Jasper alzó la vista hacia mí, y se quedó varios segundos callado.

-No somos amigos. Lo fuimos en el instituto, pero después dejamos de serlo –se encogió de hombros, y yo entendí que había algo que no me estaba contando, pero decidí dejar pasar el tema. Si habían discutido, se suponía que no era asunto mío. A continuación, carraspeó, y volvió a mirarme. – ¿Alguna vez has querido a algún hombre de verdad? Quiero decir, ¿te has enamorado de alguien, pero de verdad?

Me puse nerviosa con aquella pregunta, pero me dije que aquel era un buen momento para insinuarle algo de mis sentimientos.

-Bueno... eso nunca se sabe a ciencia cierta, pero… creo que sí –lo miré fijamente mientras le contestaba, deseando que me entendiera.

Entonces, se incorporó un poco y se acercó a mí lentamente.

-Pues… qué pena –dijo, justo antes de acortar la poca distancia que nos separaba para besarme. No entendí sus palabras, pero no pude preguntarle a qué se estaba refiriendo porque su beso me desconcentró, hasta que sentí pasos muy cerca de dónde nos encontrábamos nosotros y un cuerpecito pequeño golpeándome en el costado.

Jasper se separó de mí al instante, y pude ver a quién tenía casi encima.

-¿Scott? –pregunté, sonrojándome hasta la raíz del pelo.

-Os hemos pillado, así que no os molestéis en negarlo –Rosalie apareció de la nada y cogió a su hijo en brazos, observándonos tanto a su hermano como a mí con mala cara. Pude ver a Emmett detrás de ella, intentando por todos los medios no reírse, y a mí me entraron ganas de esconder la cabeza bajo tierra. Ya teníamos el día completo.

* * *

><p><strong>Parece que esto de pedir perdón cada semana va a convertirse en una costumbre xD Ya me sabe mal tardar tanto rato en actualizar, pero no puedo hacer más U_U <strong>

**Y ahora sí que sí, los han pillado. ¿Creéis que servirán de algo las excusas? Lo averiguaréis en el próximo capi ;) Y sí, no me olvido del tema del atraco, pero como os digo siempre (y al final no voy a dejar de repetirme xD) fijaos en los detalles. Poco o mucho, en cada capítulo aparece _algo_ o _alguien _relacionado con el tema ;)**

**Pues nada, yo también me voy de picnic con Jazz (qué más quisiera) y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo^^**

**XoXo**


	26. Capítulo 25

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25<strong>

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? –les preguntó Jasper, separándose un poco de mí y alejando la mano que todavía tenía bajo mi camiseta. Yo no pude levantar la cabeza para mirar a mis amigos, pues estaba más colorada que un tomate y a punto de echarme a llorar por la vergüenza de haber sido descubierta como si fuese una adolescente en pleno apogeo hormonal.

-No, esa no es la pregunta idónea. Lo que yo quiero saber es, ¿desde cuándo estáis así de acaramelados? –Rosalie no permitió que su hermano desviara el tema, y supe sin verlo que no dejaba de observarnos fijamente, examinándonos. Por suerte, el cardenal que aún tenía en el cuello ya no se veía tanto como antes, y con un poco de maquillaje desaparecía por completo a simple vista.

-Rose, eso no te importa –Jasper resopló y se sentó en la manta, rascándose la cabeza.

-¡¿Que no me importa? –gritó ella, en medio del bosque. –Eres mi hermano y Alice es mi mejor amiga, ¿y dices que no me importa?

-Son cosas nuestras –me atreví a intervenir, deseando que no se enfadara.

-Rose, creo que algo de razón tienen –jamás hubiese esperado que Emmett se pusiera de nuestra parte, y más con ese tema. Se suponía que era él el que siempre hacía las bromas pervertidas sobre todo el mundo, y el hecho de que quisiera defendernos de los gritos de su mujer me hicieron tener ganas de abrazarle. –No es de nuestra incumbencia. Ya son bastante mayorcitos como para decidir si quieren decirle lo que hacen o lo que dejan de hacer a los demás.

La boca de Rosalie se abrió casi hasta el suelo.

-No puedo creer lo que oigo. Se supone que tú tienes que estar de mi parte –fulminó a su marido con la mirada, y a mí me entraron ganas de reír por aquella situación tan absurda en la que nos encontrábamos.

-Mira, Rose, –me puse en pie para poder coger a Scott. – ¿qué es lo que quieres saber? –le pregunté, empezando a cansarme del tema. Si quería que hablásemos, hablaríamos.

Mi amiga me observó parpadeando seguidamente, como si no creyera lo que le estaba preguntando, y después me entregó al niño, que estiró los brazos hacia su tío, que se encontraba sentado en la manta. Dejé a Scott en el suelo para que pudiera ir con Jasper, mientras esperaba a que Rosalie hablara.

-Pues… no sé. Es que me ha sorprendido veros tan… juntos. Pensaba que no os llevabais bien.

-Nos llevamos muy bien –me encogí de hombros.

-Y… ¿desde cuándo…?

-¿Desde cuándo nos llevamos bien? –me entraron ganas de sonreír ante aquellas formas de hablar en clave. Rosalie asintió. –Desde la noche de la fiesta de vuestros padres.

-¡Lo sabía! –ella dio un aplauso y después se mostró orgullosa de sí misma. –Lo sabía. Y estaba segura de que no me había equivocado. Aunque es normal, porque aquella noche estabas deslumbrante, y mi hermano no es de piedra…

-Oye, sigo aquí –le comunicó él, malhumorado, mientras jugaba con Scott.

En ese momento, me di cuenta de que Emmett se había sentado al lado de su cuñado y que estaba comiendo algo que había cogido de nuestras bolsas. _Gorrón_.

-Bah –Rosalie le quitó importancia al asunto con un movimiento de mano, y después enroscó su brazo alrededor del mío. –Pero bueno, Jazz, piensa que todas tus cosas están en casa de Alice, así que puedes plantearte lo de vivir con ella oficialmente –aquel comentario me hizo sonrojar, y supuse que a Jasper le incomodó, porque palideció al instante.

-¿Todas mis cosas?

-Sí. Llevé algunas de tus cajas a casa de Alice antes de que te fueras a vivir con ella. ¿Te acuerdas? –me preguntó, y yo asentí en silencio. Jasper se quedó en un mutismo un tanto extraño, pero no le di importancia porque Rosalie volvió a retomar la conversación: – ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo vamos a dar un pequeño paseo mientras los hombres se quedan aquí, vigilando a Scott?

-Querrás decir que vais a cotillear, no a pasear –intervino Jasper, recuperando su buen humor habitual y observando a su hermana con una ceja alzada.

-¿Y a ti qué más te da? –no esperó a que le contestara, y la cara de sufrimiento de Jasper me hizo sonreír. – ¿Nos vamos?

-Sí –me senté y me coloqué de nuevo los zapatos, para después volver a ponerme en pie. Sabía que Rosalie querría enterarse de todo, y me daba algo de vergüenza explicarle según qué cosas, pero no podía decirle que lo que había visto no era cierto, porque simplemente no me creería. Estaba más que claro que entre su hermano y yo había algo.

Nos alejamos un poco de los hombres a paso ligero, y cuando estuvimos algo retiradas, retomamos el paso tranquilo.

-Bueno, dispara.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? –Rosalie volvió a enroscar su brazo alrededor del mío, y me observó con interés.

-¿Qué es lo que hay entre mi hermano y tú?

Bueno, había empezado con una pregunta difícil. Supuse que todas las demás serían iguales.

-No lo sé.

-¿Sois novios?

-No –respondí, segura de aquella respuesta. –Sólo algo más que amigos. Pero no mucho más.

Rosalie me miró con escepticismo, y sonrió levemente ante lo que acababa de decirle.

-¿Y eso cómo es?

-Es que no lo sé, Rose, te aseguro que no lo sé. Ni siquiera puedo creer lo que está pasando entre nosotros últimamente. Hace nada, había ocasiones en las que odiaba a tu hermano. Y ahora…

-¿Y ahora?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Ahora me gusta estar con él. Nos llevamos bien, y parece que a él también le gusta estar conmigo –admití, aunque aquello no era ni siquiera una mínima parte de todo lo que había en mi interior. –Todavía me cuesta creer que yo haya hecho algo como esto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Suspiré y volví a inhalar lentamente, pensando detenidamente en lo que necesitaba aclararle.

-Ya sabes que yo no soy muy partidaria del sexo sin amor.

-Sí. ¿Y quieres decir que te ha sorprendido ver que no está tan mal?

Asentí lentamente.

-Aunque… –me quedé callada al instante, sin saber qué era lo que realmente quería decirle.

-¿Qué? Sigue, que todo lo que tengas que decir sobre este tema me interesa.

-Eres una fisgona –le dije, riendo entre dientes.

-No, sólo soy curiosa. Además, todo lo que tenga que ver con mi hermano y con mi mejor amiga me importa mucho.

Rodé los ojos y volví a suspirar.

-Jamás hubiera pensado que pudiera haber algo entre tu hermano y yo –admití.

-No es una idea tan descabellada. Hacéis buena pareja.

La miré de reojo, sonrojándome.

-Pero no lo somos.

Entonces, Rosalie se detuvo en seco, observándome con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Y yo no entendí su reacción.

-No puedo creerlo –musitó, mirándome como si acabaran de salirme tres cabezas más.

-¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer? –pregunté, comenzando a asustarme. ¿Qué había dicho para que reaccionara de ese modo?

-¡Tú estás enamorada de mi hermano! –decretó, logrando ponerme nerviosa. ¿Cómo podía ser tan intuitiva? ¿Y por qué siempre se daba cuenta de todo?

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! –mentí.

-Sí, claro que sí. ¡Está clarísimo! –asintió con la cabeza como una posesa, y me asustó. Rosalie podía volverse muy loca si se lo proponía. –No sé cómo no me he dado cuenta antes…

-Rose, es que no tienes que darte cuenta de nada. Yo no estoy enamorada de Jasper.

-No seas mentirosa. Se te nota demasiado –se retractó de sus palabras cuando vio mi rostro horrorizado. –Pero no creo que mi hermano se haya percatado de eso…aunque puede que él también…

-Para, para –le pedí, alzando las manos. –No sigas por ahí y saques las cosas de quicio. No estoy enamorada de tu hermano, de verdad. Sólo me gusta, pero ya está.

-Ah, ¿ya está? ¿Me dices eso y te quedas tan tranquila? –asentí, sin comprender. –A ti nunca te gustan los tíos así porque sí, Ali. Cuando te fijas en uno, es porque realmente te gusta, pero de verdad. No es sólo un rollo, como lo que solía tener yo antes de conocer a Emmett. Tú estás colada por mi hermano, digas lo que digas.

Negué frenéticamente con la cabeza, deseando que se olvidara de la última parte de nuestra conversación. Ella no tenía que enterarse, porque se lo explicaría a Emmett, y éste se lo diría a Jasper en cuanto tuviera la ocasión. Confiaba mucho en mis amigos, pero los conocía demasiado como para saber lo que harían en aquella situación, creyendo que me ayudarían. Y no podía permitirlo.

-Mira, tienes razón en lo que dices, pero te aseguro que no estoy enamorada de tu hermano. Piénsalo, es una tontería. Lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros ha sucedido porque lo deseábamos y porque nos sentimos a gusto el uno junto al otro, pero ya está. No hay nada más entre nosotros.

-Que no me vas a convencer. Ya te he descubierto, y si lo que te asusta es que pueda irme de la lengua, te aseguro que tu secreto está a salvo conmigo –de acuerdo, sus palabras no lograron tranquilizarme ni una pizca. –Pero haz el favor de decirme la verdad, porque sabes que no soporto que me mientan, y mucho menos que seas tú quien lo haga –se cruzó de brazos, observándome fijamente, esperando a que hablara.

Tragué saliva con dificultad y agaché la cabeza, dispuesta a rendirme ante mi amiga.

-Es posible que tengas razón. Pero es que ni siquiera yo misma lo sé, Rose –admití, sintiéndome vulnerable. –No sé qué es lo que me pasa, pero desde que he empezado a conocer mejor a tu hermano… –me encogí de hombros, incapaz de terminar la frase.

-No te preocupes –Rosalie me abrazó y después me rodeó con un brazo, intentando reconfortarme. –No es el fin del mundo.

-Para mí sí lo es. Sabes que yo nunca he querido sentirme así, porque pensé que después de James no habría nadie más, que sería incapaz de querer a otro hombre porque simplemente pensaba que el amor no era lo mío –sorbí por la nariz, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. –Y no quiero sentirme así, porque Jasper sólo está haciendo su trabajo. Vive conmigo porque tiene que protegerme, no porque realmente le apetezca, y ahora nos llevamos tan bien porque me gusta y quiero gustarle, y porque sé que es la única forma de que me preste atención y…

-Vale, vale, para el carro –Rosalie detuvo mi incesante parloteo presionando su agarre en mi hombro, y yo intenté sonreír a la vez que me pasaba el dorso de la mano por los ojos para hacer desaparecer las lágrimas. –Creo que no has pensado mucho en el tema, Ali. Mi hermano vive contigo porque yo lo eché de mi casa, y resultó que eso se mezcló con el tema de tu atraco, y por ese motivo Jasper decidió matar dos pájaros de un tiro. No vive contigo sólo porque tenga que protegerte. Le gusta vivir contigo, créeme. Y os lleváis tan bien, como tú dices, porque a él también le gustas. ¿Crees que se acostaría contigo si no le gustaras?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Puede.

-¡Claro que no! –declaró, ofendida. –Mira, te dije un día que mi hermano puede tener a todas las mujeres que quiera, y resulta que ahora está contigo a pesar de todas las demás. ¿Eso no te dice nada?

-Sí. Que sólo se acuesta conmigo porque no tiene a ninguna otra.

Rosalie rodó los ojos y suspiró teatralmente.

-Santo cielo, cómo te gusta complicarte la vida, Ali.

Quise protestar, pero una gota de agua cayó justo sobre mi nariz, y alcé la vista al cielo, sin poder creerme que la tarde se hubiese estropeado tanto hasta el punto de que comenzara a llover.

-Creo que se nos ha acabado el picnic –le comenté a Rosalie, resignada.

-Pues eso parece. Aunque bueno, ya es tarde –musitó, observando su reloj. –Seguro que Scott ya estará cansado –comencé a caminar, adelantándola, pero me tomó del brazo antes de que pudiera seguir andando. –Piensa en lo que te he dicho, y no te amargues sin haber hablado antes con mi hermano –me pidió, y yo asentí lentamente, decidida a meditar sobre sus palabras.

En cuanto llegamos de nuevo con Jasper y con Emmett, nos encontramos con que ya lo habían recogido todo, cosa que nos sorprendió a ambas.

-Emmett me ha dicho que nos lleva a casa con su coche, por si acaso empieza a llover más y la tormenta que está al caer nos pilla en medio de la calle –me dijo Jasper, y yo asentí en silencio, intentando no mirarle mucho a los ojos para que no se diera cuenta de que había estado llorando.

Rosalie puso la sillita de Scott entre medio de nosotros en el coche, en el asiento trasero, y nos llevaron de vuelta a nuestro piso. Cuando salimos del vehículo, ya había empezado a llover considerablemente, y entramos en el edificio casi corriendo, después de habernos despedido de nuestros amigos con rapidez.

-Cómo ha cambiado el día –musitó Jasper cuando estuvimos en el ascensor, y yo me limité a asentir en silencio de nuevo. – ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Es que no te lo has pasado bien?

-No, no es eso. Bueno, no es nada, en realidad –mentí, deseando que no me hiciera más preguntas.

-¿Mi hermana te ha molestado con el tema? –negué con la cabeza, a la vez que abría la puerta del piso y entrábamos en él sin prisa. –Pues qué suerte. Emmett no ha dejado de reírse de mí y de tocarme las narices.

-¿En serio? –no pude evitar sonreír ante su cara de angustia.

-Sí, como siempre. Es un pelmazo y un glotón. Se ha comido todo el queso que quedaba –me informó, dejando las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Negué lentamente con la cabeza, sabiendo de sobras que a Jasper le encantaba meterse con su cuñado a pesar de que lo quería mucho. Eran muy amigos, pero siempre se estaban fastidiando el uno al otro.

Me quedé absorta mirando a Jasper, que sacó el mantel de la bolsa, lo puso en la lavadora y tiró todo lo demás a la basura, a excepción de los platos y los vasos de plástico que nos habían sobrado. Pensé que ya se los devolvería a Victoria al día siguiente, porque no me apetecía salir de casa.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? –volvió a preguntar cuando me vio parada en medio de la cocina.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien –me di la vuelta y salí al salón, seguida por Jasper, que no me quitó un ojo de encima.

-¿Es que hay algo que quieras decirme? ¿Estás preocupada por alguna cosa? –me preguntó, tumbándose en el sofá e indicándome que hiciera lo mismo.

Mi sofá era bastante pequeño, pero si nos lo montábamos bien, allí cabíamos los dos a la perfección. Así que, dejando todas mis tonterías de lado, hice lo que me pidió, intentando no aplastarlo. Me coloqué de costado, a un lado de Jasper, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su pecho y enredando mis piernas con las suyas.

-Estoy bien. Sólo… quería decirte que hoy me lo he pasado muy bien. Nunca había ido de picnic.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó, acariciándome distraídamente la espalda.

Asentí en silencio y después bostecé. No sería más tarde de las siete, pero yo ya tenía sueño, y supe que Jasper también cuando repitió mi bostezo.

-No sé de qué estamos tan cansados, si lo único que hemos hecho ha sido comer, estar tumbados todo el día y hablar –comentó, riendo entre dientes.

-Hablar cansa mucho –le dije, abrazándolo por la cintura. Entonces, en ese mismo instante, recordé la oferta que Victoria me había hecho por la mañana. – ¿Al final querrás que vayamos a cenar a casa de James?

Sentí el suspiro de Jasper sobre mi cabeza, y fruncí el ceño.

-No sé. No creo que sea muy buena idea.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que no te llevas bien con James?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Digamos que no me trae demasiados buenos recuerdos.

Asentí en silencio, sin querer continuar con aquel tema. Intentaría convencerlo durante aquella semana, y si al final me decía que no quería ir, le sonsacaría el porqué. Tal vez no fuera de mi incumbencia, pero me parecía una grosería no asistir a la cena después de que Victoria hubiese sido tan amable de invitarnos.

Bostecé una vez más y, antes de que se me ocurriera decir cualquier otra nadería, me quedé dormida, sintiendo los acompasados latidos del corazón de Jasper bajo mi oído y sus labios en mi frente.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hoy he llegado a tiempo! No sabéis la ilusión q<strong>**ue eso me hace xD**

**Pues nada, ahora sí que Rosalie se ha enterado de todo (aunque era obvio, en realidad). Sólo falta que se entere Jasper... y tengo que deciros que no tardará en hacerlo ;) **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi y que me lo digáis con un review^^**

**¿Nos leemos el viernes?**

**XoXo**


	27. Capítulo 26

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26<strong>

Me desperté cuando Jasper se movió, y abrí un ojo para darme cuenta de que estaba intentando levantarse del sofá sin molestarme.

-Lo siento, no te quería despertar –me dijo con una sonrisa culpable que no dudé en devolverle.

-Da igual –me estiré y me tumbé boca arriba en el sofá, feliz de poder tenerlo todo para mí durante un rato. Por lo visto, habíamos pasado toda la noche en él, en la misma posición, y me dolían las cervicales hasta puntos insospechados. Pero no me importó. Pasar toda la noche abrazada a Jasper era mucho más de lo que podía pedir, y a pesar de la mala postura, había dormido como un bebé sintiéndolo bajo mi cuerpo. – ¿Dónde vas?

-A ducharme. ¿Te vienes? –preguntó con una sonrisita sugerente, pero no le contesté. Simplemente me levanté como un rayo del sofá, y casi lo arrastré hasta el cuarto de baño.

Desde la primera vez que nos duchamos juntos, me di cuenta de que me encantaba ducharme acompañada, pero me dije a mí misma que sólo me gustaría mientras mi acompañante fuera Jasper, claro. Él siempre decía que era una forma de ahorrar agua, pero a mí no me lo parecía, pues tardábamos el doble o el triple en ducharnos si lo hacíamos juntos. Aquella vez, Jasper me abrazó con más fuerza y me besó de otro modo, pero no sabría explicar cómo. Simplemente lo sentí, porque notaba que me estaba ocultando algo. Era una situación muy extraña, pero estaba tan absorta en lo que estábamos haciendo dentro de la ducha, que ni siquiera me planteé la idea de preguntarle qué era lo que le ocurría.

Cuando terminamos, nos secamos mutuamente en silencio, como si no tuviéramos nada que decirnos. Y puede que así fuera, así que continuamos con nuestro silencio, que no se me hizo para nada incómodo. Después, me vestí y salí del cuarto de baño para preparar el desayuno, dispuesta a intentar convencer a Jasper para que aceptara acompañarme a la cena de Victoria. Justo cuando se sentó en la silla que se encontraba a mi lado para empezar a desayunar, sonó el timbre y yo fruncí el ceño.

-¿Quién será a estas horas? –pregunté con curiosidad, levantándome para ir a abrir la puerta.

-Bueno, a estas horas no, ya son más de las once –me informó él, dedicándome una sonrisita divertida. Entonces, me di cuenta de que aquel día nuestra ducha se había alargado más de lo debido.

Me encogí de hombros. ¿A quién le importaba?

Me llevé una grata sorpresa al ver a Bella parada justo delante de mi puerta, y como todavía continuaba con la emoción de saber que iba a ser tía, la abracé con fuerza.

-¿Cómo estás? –le pregunté, invitándola a entrar en el piso.

-Bien, muy bien –cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y me siguió hasta la cocina, donde todavía estaba Jasper. –Hola –lo saludó con una sonrisa amable. Él se la devolvió y le indicó que se sentara en una de las otras sillas que sobraban. – ¿Y vosotros qué tal? –preguntó, mientras hacía lo que Jasper acababa de pedirle.

-Todo genial –respondí, dándole un mordisco a mi cruasán de chocolate.

-Ya veo que todo va genial –comentó ella, observándonos con una sonrisita divertida en el rostro que no entendí. Entonces, capté el mensaje. Tanto Jasper como yo llevábamos el cabello húmedo aún, así que no podíamos esconder demasiado lo que eso significaba, por lo que me limité a asentir con resignación.

-Sí… Bueno, yo me voy para que podáis hablar tranquilas –murmuró Jasper, levantándose con rapidez de la silla.

-¿Te vas? –pregunté, con una ceja alzada.

-Quiero decir que me quedaré en la habitación o en el salón para no molestaros –me explicó, y yo me sonrojé ante aquella muestra de preocupación que acababa de darles. Asentí en silencio, indicándole que hiciera lo que mejor le pareciera.

Después, cuando Jasper salió de la cocina, observé a Bella intentando no ponerme nerviosa.

-¿Cómo va el peque? –fue lo primero que se me ocurrió preguntar para romper aquel extraño silencio.

-Pues bien, eso parece, al menos. El otro día fuimos al ginecólogo y nos dijeron que todo va perfectamente, así que no tengo que volver hasta dentro de dos meses.

-Pero… ¿de cuánto tiempo estás?

Entonces, fue el turno de Bella para sonrojarse.

-De tres meses.

-¿Tres meses? –pregunté, sorprendida. – ¿Y me lo dijisteis hace unos días?

-Es que nosotros nos enteramos cuando ya estaba de dos, porque los síntomas no suelen aparecer hasta la séptima o la octava semana después de… ya sabes –me explicó, y yo asentí con algo más de calma.

-¿Y cuándo sabrás si lo que esperas es un niño o una niña?

-A partir del quinto mes –sonreí al ver a mi cuñada tan contenta, a pesar de que yo también lo estaba. –Pero el otro día me di cuenta de algo importante.

-¿De qué?

-Ya sabes que yo siempre he querido casarme en verano, y resulta que ya se me está empezando a notar la barriga. Estamos a finales de abril, y eso significa que aún falta un mes para el verano, por lo que, o tendré que casarme con una panza enorme, o tendremos que dejar la boda para el año que viene –me comentó con una mueca extraña en el rostro.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ante toda la nueva información que acababa de darme. Y yo no había pensado para nada en eso, es más, me había olvidado por completo de la boda.

-¡Es cierto! –exclamé, tapándome la boca con las manos y deseando que no me diera un colapso mental por todo lo que tenía que hacer. –Tendréis que casaros antes, ya sabes que llevo mucho tiempo esperando este momento y…

-Tranquila, Alice –me interrumpió ella, dándome unos suaves golpecitos en la rodilla. –Tenemos tiempo de sobras para planearlo. Además, Rosalie también va a ayudarnos, y tu madre y la mía también. No hay de qué preocuparse.

Respiré hondo, diciéndome a mí misma que mi amiga tenía razón.

-Vale. Ya está –intenté respirar hondo. Entonces, caí en la cuenta de algo extraño. – Por cierto, ¿dónde está mi hermano?

-Gracias al cielo, está trabajando –fruncí el ceño ante las palabras de Bella. –No sabes lo pesado que está últimamente. No me deja sola para nada, y cuando te digo para nada, quiero decir para nada. Está preocupado por el embarazo, porque no quiere que corra ningún riesgo, y está logrando ponerme nerviosa a mí también –admitió con una risita. –Por eso, en cuanto he visto que se iba a trabajar, me he escapado para venir a verte, porque creo que tú también tienes algunas cosas que explicarme. ¿O me equivoco? –inquirió, con una ceja alzada.

-¿Yo? –me hice la desentendida, porque me parecía increíble que mis dos amigas fuesen tan intuitivas. Se suponía que nadie sabía lo que ocurría entre Jasper y yo, y en menos de dos días, ya lo sabía todo el mundo. Ya ni siquiera me extrañaría que mis padres me hicieran una visita porque querían enterarse también del tema.

-Sí. Rosalie me llamó ayer y, aparte de ponerse a chillar como una loca en cuanto se enteró de que voy a ser mamá, me dijo que tenías algo que decirme.

Claro, Rosalie, ¿quién si no? Rodé los ojos.

-Ya lo sabes, Bella, no sé por qué quieres que te lo diga –negué lentamente con la cabeza.

-No hace falta que me lo digas, con que me digas que mis sospechas son acertadas, tengo bastante. Así que, ¿es verdad que hay algo entre tú y Jasper?

-Podría decirse que sí –admití, encogiéndome de hombros. –Parece que ya no es ningún secreto para nadie.

-Si lo que te preocupa es lo que pueda decir Edward, tranquila, está demasiado emocionado con la idea de ser padre. Creo que ni siquiera recuerda que vives con Jasper.

Me reí ante aquel comentario y suspiré tranquila. Sólo me faltaba tener a mi hermano diciéndome que aquello era una estupidez, que no se fiaba de Jasper, bla, bla, bla. Le pregunté a Bella si le apetecía quedarse a comer, y a pesar de que me dijo que le encantaría, no podía porque ya había quedado con sus padres, así que se marchó prometiéndome que me llamaría pronto y diciéndome que disfrutara todo lo que pudiera de la situación.

Durante la comida, la única que habló fui yo, y le expliqué a Jasper lo emocionada que estaba por la boda de mi hermano y porque yo era la que iba a organizar todo el evento. Él me escuchó atentamente, o eso fue lo que me pareció, mientras asentía con la cabeza de vez en cuando. Después de comer, dejé que Jasper se encargara de fregar los platos, y me tumbé en el sofá dispuesta a ver un rato la televisión, pero no pude, porque me quedé dormida como un tronco pocos minutos después.

En cuanto me desperté, abrí los ojos de golpe y me incorporé, sintiéndome extraña. Ni siquiera recordaba haberme quedado dormida, pero así era. Observé por la ventana y me percaté de que volvía a llover, y a raudales, encima. Suspiré, me estiré como un gato y me levanté, dispuesta a buscar a Jasper que, seguramente, estaría en la habitación para no molestarme. No estaba allí, y tampoco se encontraba en la cocina, ni en el cuarto de baño. Ni siquiera en el desván. Simplemente no estaba en el piso, y eso me preocupó. Se suponía que no iba a volver a dejarme sola.

Me tranquilicé cuando escuché el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, y me dirigí a la entrada para preguntarle a Jasper adónde había ido. Estuvo a punto de salírseme el corazón de golpe cuando lo vi entrar todo empapado y con la cara ensangrentada y llena de heridas.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –pregunté, con la voz temblorosa, acercándome a él corriendo y colocándole las manos en las mejillas. Las apartó con suavidad de su rostro y negó con la cabeza.

-Nada –fue su única respuesta, y pasó por mi lado cojeando un poco y haciendo muecas, como si el simple hecho de hablar le doliera extremadamente.

-¿Cómo que nada? –lo seguí y lo tomé de la mano, deteniéndolo. Estaba helado, y me di cuenta de que temblaba, por lo que volví a acercarme a él y le quité la chaqueta empapada. – ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

-Nadie, ha sido un accidente –me explicó, cerrando los ojos.

-Voy a curarte. Quítate esa ropa mojada –le ordené, intentando que no me temblara la voz.

Me dirigí con rapidez al cuarto de baño, cogí un par de toallas secas y el botiquín, y regresé al salón. Jasper no se había movido ni un ápice y, obviamente, no me había hecho caso, por lo que dejé todo lo que llevaba en las manos sobre la mesa, y le quité la camiseta con alguna dificultad. Tenía la piel de gallina, pero primero debía curarle todas las heridas del rostro, que no eran pocas. Me di cuenta también de que tenía varios moretones por el pecho, uno en el hombro y otro en las costillas. ¿Pero qué diantres le había ocurrido? Lo obligué a sentarse en una silla, pues era demasiado alto para que yo tuviera que estar curándole de puntillas, y cuando empapé una gasa en antiséptico para empezar a curarlo, me detuvo cogiéndome por la muñeca.

-No te preocupes –murmuró, levantando la cabeza para mirarme.

-Dime qué te ha pasado –ignoré sus palabras y presioné la gasa empapada sobre su ceja, que estaba llena de sangre. Saltó ante el escozor que supuse que sintió, pero no me respondió. –Jazz, dímelo.

-Nada, un hombre me ha golpeado.

-Pero ¿por qué? ¿Te han atracado?

Asintió en silencio, con la cabeza gacha, mientras yo intentaba continuar curándole.

-No lo he permitido, y me ha golpeado.

-Podría haberte hecho mucho más daño –me quejé, estremeciéndome al pensar en todo lo que podría haberle sucedido. Entonces, me di cuenta de que se me habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas, que intenté limpiar con el dorso de mi mano. Empapé otra gasa con desinfectante para curarle el labio partido, y le pedí perdón cuando volvió a quejarse por el escozor. –No tendrías que haberte hecho el valiente.

-No iba a darle nada, Alice. Además, ¿qué clase de policía sería si permitiera que me atracaran a la primera de cambio? –pensé en sus palabras, y a pesar de que tenía razón, no quise dársela. Para mí no era sólo un policía, y me aterraba la simple idea de que pudieran herirle.

-Pero… te ha hecho daño –murmuré, mordiéndome el labio inferior para evitar ponerme a llorar, mientras le pasaba una mano por la mejilla hinchada.

-No es nada, Alice. Es sólo que la sangre es muy escandalosa –intentó sonreír, pero las heridas le provocaron tirantez y formó una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

Yo no quise sonreír, por lo que me di la vuelta con la excusa de ir a tirar las gasas ensangrentadas, mientras intentaba por todos los medios controlar las lágrimas. No sabía lo que me ocurría, pero el simple hecho de verlo en aquel terrible estado me dolía, porque no quería verlo sufrir. Volví al salón cuando estuve segura de que podría controlarme, y me lo encontré de pie, apoyado en la mesa. Todavía estaba mojado y aún temblaba, y no parecía tener la intención de secarse, por lo que agarré la toalla y comencé a frotarla por sus brazos, en un frustrado intento de hacerle entrar en calor.

-Alice, déjalo –me pidió, cogiendo mis manos entre las suyas, y me di cuenta de que también tenía los nudillos ensangrentados. Comencé a respirar agitadamente, sintiéndome estúpida, e intenté coger de nuevo el desinfectante para curarle las heridas de las manos, pero él me lo impidió. –No te molestes más.

-¡Es que no me molesta! –grité, sintiendo que se me volvían a llenar los ojos de lágrimas. –Quiero curarte porque quiero que estés bien, y tú no me dejas hacerlo, no sé por qué, porque seguramente crees que no te lo mereces, pero me da igual, y…

Me colocó una mano en la boca para hacerme callar, y no pude evitarlo más: me eché a llorar como una niña pequeña y lancé al suelo la toalla, harta de todo aquello. Agaché la cabeza mientras intentaba acompasar mi agitada respiración, y sentí la mano de Jasper bajo mi barbilla, obligándome a mirarlo a la cara. No quise hacerlo, por lo que cuando me alzó el rostro de nuevo, lo giré hacia un lado, avergonzada por mi actitud. Pero Jasper no se rindió. Colocó una mano en mi mejilla y me forzó a mirarlo a pesar de que intenté por todos los medios no hacerlo. Vi todas sus heridas: el corte en la ceja, la inflamación en su mejilla y la herida que tenía en la comisura del labio, aparte de algunos arañazos poco profundos en el cuello.

-Estoy bien, aunque te cueste creerlo. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque estoy contigo –enmarcó mi rostro con sus manos y me acarició las mejillas con sus pulgares, deshaciéndose de las lágrimas. –Te quiero, Alice.

Pensé que no había escuchado bien, pero no fui capaz de decir nada. Sólo pude tragar con dificultad mientras lo veía acercándose a mí poco a poco, y como si ya fuese algo normal para mí, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y terminé de acortar la distancia que nos separaba, dispuesta a responderle sin palabras que yo también lo quería.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ya han dado otro pasito adelante (aunque en los siguientes capítulos darán unos cuantos hacia atrás U_U) Ya falta poquito para que sepáis quién "atracó" a Alice y por qué, aunque estoy segura de que ya os lo imagináis ;P<strong>

**Mañana no voy a subir capítulo porque últimamente he recibido muy pocos reviews, pero bueno, supongo que eso es por que la historia no está gustando tanto como creía. De todas formas, seguiré actualizando hasta que la acabe. **

**Espero no haber sonado cortante ni borde, pero hoy me han avisado de que una "autora" ha plagiado una de mis historias en Potterfics y no estoy de humor. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.**

**XoXo**


	28. Capítulo 27

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 27<strong>

Me apretó contra su cuerpo todavía mojado, pero no me importó. Me di cuenta de que aún temblaba, y no supe si era porque tenía frío, porque estaba nervioso por lo que acababa de decirme o porque me deseaba. Entonces, me percaté de que probablemente se trataba de una mezcla de las tres cosas, y lo único que pude hacer fue reforzar el agarre de mis manos detrás de su nuca. Su cabello goteaba, y las gotas recorrían su rostro hasta llegar al mío, donde se mezclaron con las lágrimas que todavía brotaban de mis ojos. Pero ya no lloraba de rabia ni de impotencia, esta vez era de felicidad, porque Jasper me quería y porque sabía que decía la verdad. Me lo estaba demostrando en ese mismo momento.

Quise profundizar todavía más nuestro beso, y cuando me acerqué más a sus labios, lo sentí quejarse por lo bajo, alejándose un poco de mí. Recordé al instante la herida que tenía en el labio, y me avergoncé de mi propia pasión. Jasper apoyó su frente en la mía a la vez que intentaba recuperar el aire que había perdido, y cerró los ojos.

-Tú también me quieres, ¿verdad? –preguntó sin abrir los ojos, y yo asentí sin ser capaz de abrir la boca. Me dije a mí misma que aquel era mi momento, que no me podía quedar callada, y así lo hice:

-Sí. Te quiero. No sé desde cuándo, pero sé que te quiero –le di un beso en el mentón, y vi que sonreía, aunque no parecía realmente feliz.

-Pues eso es lo que importa –sin que yo me lo esperara, me cogió en brazos y caminó con rapidez hasta la habitación, cerrando la puerta con el pie una vez estuvimos dentro. Me tumbó en la cama, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que yo también temblaba. Mi ropa estaba algo mojada por culpa de Jasper, que al final no se había secado, pero me daba igual. No tardaría mucho más en desaparecer de mi cuerpo.

Se colocó sobre mí y volvió a besarme, aunque sin demasiada ternura. Yo intenté no rozarle la herida con mis labios, pero se me hacía realmente difícil, pues sus ansias estaban causando estragos en mi cuerpo. Llegó un momento en el que sólo quise sentirlo, quise asegurarme de que era mío, sólo mío, y de que así sería para siempre. Sus manos me despojaron de la blusa que llevaba, e hicieron lo mismo con los pantalones, pero sin ningún tipo de calma. Era como si no pudiera esperar, como si me necesitara de una forma brutal, como si tuviese miedo de que fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Me separé de sus labios cuando mis pulmones se quejaron, demandándome aire, pero mis manos no dejaron de moverse hasta que lograron quitarle los pantalones empapados a Jasper y los arrojaron a algún lugar de la habitación. Él terminó de desnudarme con la misma rapidez de antes, y sus manos se deslizaron por todo mi cuerpo, acariciando toda la piel que encontraron, como si deseara grabar en su mente cada curva, cada lunar, cada hueco. Sus labios hicieron el mismo recorrido, tomándose su tiempo, haciéndome jadear y arquearme, buscando su boca desenfrenada para que no se alejara de mí. Entonces, enredé mis manos en su cabello y volví a besarlo, sintiendo cómo temblaba cuando rodeé su cintura con mis piernas, pegándolo a mí por completo. A continuación, sus labios se posaron en mi cuello, besándolo con ansia mientras deslizaba mis manos por su espalda, recorriendo sus músculos contraídos y tensos, deleitándome con su fuerza. Ladeé la cabeza y le besé el cabello húmedo, llenándome con el olor a lluvia que desprendía, emborrachándome de él.

Mi cerebro se había desconectado por completo, pues me sentía como si estuviera muy lejos de allí. Sólo podía dejarme llevar por lo que sentía y por lo que acababa de descubrir, mientras me entregaba a Jasper totalmente, sintiéndome feliz y eufórica por poder hacerlo. Se introdujo en mi cuerpo sin previo aviso, sólo siguiendo sus instintos y respondiendo a mis silenciosas demandas. Enfrenté mis caderas a las suyas mientras lo atraía hasta mí, besándolo con renovada energía y abrazándolo con toda la fuerza que me quedaba. Se movió lentamente al principio, como si jamás se hubiese mostrado ansioso, pero a medida que el placer se fue haciendo cada vez más insoportable, sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y fluidos. Me llevó hasta una vorágine de sensaciones que me hicieron temblar, retorcerme y casi gritar, deseando fundirme con él para siempre y desaparecer del mundo real.

Le hundí las uñas en los hombros cuando el orgasmo me atravesó con fuerza, obligándome a cerrar los ojos por las grandes oleadas de placer que me invadieron. Un par de segundos después, lo sentí temblar y estremecerse, y acto seguido, se desplomó sobre mí, jadeante y tembloroso, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Le besé el rostro, intentando calmarlo, y le acaricié las mejillas, deseando que me mirara. Tardó varios segundos en hacerlo, cuando al final se apoyó en los codos, alzándose de nuevo sobre mí para no hacerme daño. Después, se acomodó a mi lado, pero sin dejar de rodearme con un brazo, y me besó en la boca, lentamente, como no lo había hecho antes.

-Te quiero –repitió contra mis labios, y yo no pude hacer nada más que sonreír, sintiéndome totalmente feliz.

Me estiré lánguidamente y me coloqué de costado para poder observarlo. Me percaté de que los moretones en su cuerpo se habían hecho más visibles, pues habían adquirido un tono violáceo oscuro que no me gustó nada. Me acerqué un poco a él y le di un beso en el hombro golpeado, justo sobre el cardenal, y lo mismo hice con todas las demás contusiones que encontré.

-¿No viste al hombre que intentó atracarte?

Negó lentamente con la cabeza, evitando mirarme a los ojos.

-Pero no quiero hablar del tema, Ali. Sólo quiero quedarme aquí contigo, durante toda la noche y durante todos los días, si puede ser.

Lo observé con los ojos entrecerrados y con una sonrisita divertida en el rostro. Volví a estirarme y apoyé la cabeza sobre su pecho, tapándome un poco con la sábana porque tenía frío. A pesar de la calidez que desprendía su cuerpo, todavía tenía las manos heladas, y cada vez que me acariciaba distraídamente la espalda, se me ponía la piel de gallina.

-Qué exagerado. A pesar de que me encantaría quedarme aquí para siempre, me temo que no va a poder ser. Tendremos que levantarnos para comer.

-Podríamos instalar una cocina en la habitación.

No pude evitar reírme ante aquella idea tan absurda, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que nos habíamos vuelto totalmente locos.

-Podríamos –acepté, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza. Después, la levanté para volver a mirarlo, preocupada por sus heridas. – ¿Te duelen? –pregunté, acariciándoselas con la punta de los dedos para no hacerle más daño.

-Un poco, pero supongo que es normal.

-¿Quieres que llame a mi padre o a mi hermano para que vengan a revisártelas?

-No, no hace falta. No los molestes. Además, ya te he dicho que no quiero moverme de aquí y, ¿para qué vamos a hacerlo? Tú eres una buena enfermera.

-Estoy hablando en serio –protesté, apoyando el codo en la cama y mi cabeza sobre mi mano.

-Yo también –y así era, porque en su rostro no había ni rastro de diversión.

Rodé los ojos y me acerqué a él de nuevo. Le sujeté el rostro entre mis manos y le di un beso en la ceja, después unos cuantos en las mejillas y uno suave en el labio, para que se dejara de tonterías.

-¿Ves? Ya no me duelen –apuntó, con una sonrisita que me encantó.

-Qué tonto eres –suspiré y volví a tumbarme. –Espero que no se te vuelvan a abrir.

-Deja de preocuparte por mis heridas, Alice. Estoy más que bien.

Asentí en silencio y me di la vuelta, colocándome de espaldas a Jasper. Sonreí cuando me abrazó por detrás y me dio un beso en el hombro. Respiré hondo y entrelacé mi mano con la suya, que se encontraba en mi abdomen, acariciándome perezosamente. Poco después, comenzaron a pesarme los párpados y me quedé profundamente dormida, sintiéndome la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Me desperté a causa de unos ruidos extraños en mi desván. Abrí un ojo, algo desorientada, y me tomé mi tiempo para desperezarme por completo. Me estiré como un gato y bostecé un par de veces antes de sentarme en la cama, para ver que Jasper no estaba conmigo. Supuse que el que se encontraba en el desván era él, así que me levanté sin prisa y me coloqué una de sus camisetas, la que más me gustaba y la que me resultaba más cómoda. Me llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas y, a pesar de que era de manga corta, a mí me tapaba bastante los brazos, por lo que me sentía calentita con ella. Pero, lo que más me gustaba, era que desprendía el aroma de Jasper, ese que tanto me encantaba y me hacía soñar despierta. Con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, me dirigí a la cocina y me tomé un vaso de agua porque tenía la boca seca. Durante ese tiempo, me permití rememorar la noche anterior, todo lo que nos dijimos y todo lo que hicimos, demostrándonos en todo momento lo que realmente sentíamos el uno por el otro.

Acto seguido, caminé descalza y lentamente hasta el desván, donde encontré a Jasper trasteando entre las cajas que Rosalie me había traído el mismo día que me habían atracado por primera vez.

-¿Has encontrado algún tesoro? –pregunté, apoyándome en el marco de la puerta.

Jasper se dio la vuelta con rapidez, como si no hubiese esperado encontrarme allí, y se levantó con prisa, expulsándose el polvo de los pantalones y carraspeando seguidamente.

-¿Ya estás despierta?

Su pregunta me sorprendió. ¿Es que no me veía o qué?

-Sí, aquí estoy –lo saludé con la mano, con una sonrisita divertida en el rostro.

-Pensaba que ibas a dormir más. Ya sabes, creía que estabas cansada –se acercó a mí y se quedó parado antes de tocarme, por lo que fui yo la que dio un pequeño saltito para colgarme de su cuello y darle un beso rápido.

-No lo estoy tanto –le di otro beso antes de separarme de él. – ¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Cómo van esas heridas y esos moretones?

-No me quejo. Podrían ir peor –me cogió por los hombros y me obligó a darme la vuelta. Después, me dio una suave palmada en el trasero, indicándome que saliera del desván, y acto seguido salió detrás de mí.

-¿Buscabas algo en concreto?

-No –respondió con rapidez. –Sólo estaba mirando qué había en las cajas –me adelantó y se adentró en la cocina. Lo seguí y me senté en una de las sillas, esperando a que me preparara el desayuno. Un par de minutos después, me colocó delante una taza de humeante café que hizo que mi estómago rugiera, y entonces recordé que la noche anterior no habíamos cenado.

-¿Y has encontrado algo interesante? –volví a preguntar, llevándome la taza a los labios. Jasper negó en silencio, sentándose a mi lado con la mirada perdida. – ¿Te ocurre algo?

-No. Termina de desayunar, Alice –me ordenó, y yo fruncí el ceño sin comprender. A pesar de su petición, me tomé mi tiempo y disfruté de mi café en silencio, intentando averiguar qué era lo que le sucedía.

Cuando por fin acabé, Jasper se puso en pie, entró en la que se había convertido en nuestra habitación, y salió poco después con un conjunto de ropa para mí.

-Jasper, ¿qué diantres haces? –pregunté, comenzando a preocuparme.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor y que me contestes a una pregunta, pero primero, vístete.

Fruncí el ceño, pero hice lo que me pidió sin protestar. No entendía nada. Me coloqué la ropa interior, el pantalón vaquero y la blusa de manga corta, y esperé pacientemente. Entonces, Jasper se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza, pegando sus labios a mi oreja.

-¿Me quieres de verdad?

Cada vez estaba más perdida, y no entendía su actitud. Si aquello era una broma, más le valía que me lo dijera cuanto antes, porque no me estaba gustando nada.

-Sabes que sí –me separé de él para mirarle a los ojos, y lo que vi en ellos no me gustó. – ¿Qué te pasa, Jazz? Sabes que puedes contármelo.

-Necesito que te marches –fue su única y escueta respuesta.

-¿Qué?

-Tienes que marcharte, a casa de tus padres o a casa de tu hermano. Donde quieras, pero necesito que lo hagas ya.

-¿Por qué?

-No puedo decírtelo. Sólo necesito que confíes en mí.

-Lo hago, pero no entiendo lo que me estás pidiendo –le dije, confundida. ¿A qué venía todo aquello?

-Te prometo que te lo explicaré cuando todo esto acabe pero, por favor, hazme caso, Alice.

Fruncí el ceño y me separé lentamente de él.

-Explícamelo ahora.

-No, no puedo.

-Entonces, no pienso irme –me crucé de brazos. No me iría de mi piso si no me explicaba lo que sucedía.

-Alice, por favor, no compliques las cosas.

-No las estoy complicando, sólo quiero que me expliques lo que sea que está ocurriendo.

-No es el momento.

-¿Y cuándo lo será? –no podía creer que, al día siguiente de habernos dicho que nos queríamos, estuviésemos discutiendo. Aquello era simplemente genial.

-Alice –me advirtió, observándome con mala cara, pero me dio igual. Iba a responderle alguna grosería, pero en aquel momento sonó el timbre, y Jasper se tensó visiblemente. –No abras.

Entrecerré los ojos y me dirigí a la puerta con paso decidido, dispuesta a no hacerle caso. Si quería que le respetara, que empezara a confiar en mí. Eché un vistazo por la mirilla y vi a James al otro lado, y como supuse que venía para hablar sobre la cena de aquel viernes, abrí sin más miramientos.

-Hola, James. ¿Cómo est…? –me callé de repente cuando vi su rostro magullado y lleno de heridas, algo así como el de Jasper. Entonces, entendí que los que se habían peleado habían sido ellos, y me limité a observarlos a los dos simultáneamente, empezando a cabrearme. – ¿Podéis decirme qué diantres está pasando aquí?

* * *

><p><strong>Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno... sé que dije que hoy no actualizaría, pero éste es un capítulo importante e interesante (al menos por el final) y quería dejaros con la intriga ;P Lo sé, soy mala, pero no puedo evitarlo. Ya muchas de vosotras os imagináis lo que ocurre, pero si no, lo descubriréis en el siguiente capi. <strong>

**Sé que parece que el final de la historia está cerca, pero en realidad quedan algunos capítulos más, yo diría que 7, más o menos. **

**De verdad que os agradezco enormemente todos los reviews que me dejasteis ayer, sobretodo aquellos en los que me apoyabais con respecto al plagio. Por desgracia, aún no sé si está solucionado, pero espero que sí :)**

**¿Nos leemos el lunes?**

**XoXo**


	29. Capítulo 28

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 28<strong>

No me di cuenta cuando James entró en el piso y cerró la puerta lentamente, casi sin hacer ruido. Le dirigí una rápida mirada, y después otra a Jasper, sintiéndome tensa y enfadada.

-Bueno, podéis hablar. ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando?

-No tengo todo el día. ¿Podemos acabar rápido con esto? –preguntó James, ignorándome por completo.

-Primero, deja que Alice se vaya –indicó Jasper, observando a mi vecino atentamente, como si en realidad deseara volver a apalearle. Y yo continuaba sin entender nada.

James se rió entre dientes, pero comprendí que en realidad no encontraba divertidas las palabras de Jasper. Y yo tampoco.

-Ni lo sueñes. De aquí no se irá nadie hasta que me des lo que me debes.

-¿Qué es lo que le debes? –pregunté, intentando dar un paso hacia Jasper, pero James se colocó delante de mí para impedírmelo.

-No es de tu incumbencia, y ahora, quédate quietecita.

-Bueno, ¡se acabó! –Grité, harta de tanto secretismo –Contadme de una maldita vez lo que está ocurriendo –sin que me lo esperara, James rodeó mi cuello con uno de sus brazos y me pegó a su cuerpo con fuerza. Entonces, sentí algo punzante clavándose en mi garganta, y abrí mucho los ojos.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Jazz –se me secó la boca al escuchar a James. No pude evitar pensar que quizá se les pasara por la cabeza hacerme daño.

-Suéltala, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto –le pidió Jasper, intentando mantener la calma, pero sabía que estaba al límite, pues sus manos no dejaban de temblar a sus costados, como si se estuviera conteniendo.

-Mira, me estoy hartando de todo esto. Dame la jodida caja de una vez si no quieres que le corte el cuello.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que me mareara y que se me revolviera el estómago. ¿James buscaba una caja? ¿En mi casa? Entonces…

-¿Fuiste tú el que me atracó? –pregunté con la voz temblorosa, sintiendo cómo se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Noté el extremo de la navaja clavándose aún más en mi cuello, y me tensé al instante.

-Jasper –advirtió James, y pude ver cómo el aludido me miraba fijamente, con preocupación.

-Está en el desván, pero no pienso dejarte solo con Alice –le dijo, claramente furioso, intentando por todos los medios mantener la calma. Suponía que era consciente de que mi vida en aquellos momentos pendía de un hilo.

Entonces me di cuenta de que ya sabía por qué Jasper se encontraba antes en el desván y parecía tan nervioso. Empezaba a comprender su extraña actitud.

-Pues tendremos que hacerle una visita al desván, porque no voy a volver a fiarme de ti, amigo –James casi escupió la última palabra, y comencé a temblar de nuevo. Me sentía enferma y aterrada, sin estar segura de cómo acabaría todo aquello. Si le apetecía, James podría matarme en cualquier momento, y a pesar de que estaba asustada, también me sentía traicionada por Jasper.

Él asintió en silencio y comenzó a caminar lentamente, girando la cabeza de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que James iba detrás de él y de que no hacía ningún movimiento extraño contra mí. Yo me encontraba en medio de ambos, pues James me tenía fuertemente agarrada del cuello, sin dejar de amenazarme con la navaja. En cuanto llegamos al desván, observé a Jasper rebuscando entre sus cajas, como antes, y sacó de ellas una caja pequeña de cartón que parecía bastante maltrecha.

-Ábrela –le ordenó James, y sin poder evitarlo, observé sus movimientos, sintiendo curiosidad por lo que había dentro. ¿Qué era lo que tanto daño me había causado?

Jasper hizo lo que se le había ordenado, y pude ver un puñado de sobres que contenían una especie de polvo blanco. Al instante lo comprendí: cocaína.

Se me volvieron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas y comencé a temblar nuevamente, sin poder creerme lo que Jasper me había hecho. Y todo por la maldita droga.

-Ahora, suelta a Alice –fue su turno para ordenarle a James, pero sentí cómo éste sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Crees que lo voy a hacer después de que haya visto todo esto? –chasqueó la lengua. –Claro que no. Vamos a tener que deshacernos de ella, y luego tendré que asegurarme de que no les cuentas nada a tus amiguitos los policías. Puede que deba cortarte la lengua.

Cerré los ojos, dándome cuenta de que yo sólo había sido el cebo durante todo ese tiempo. Y ahora iban a matarme sin ninguna piedad. Quién iba a decirme a mí que los únicos hombres en los que realmente había confiado acabarían traicionándome de un modo tan atroz. Se me escaparon las lágrimas sin que pudiera evitarlo, y volví a abrir los ojos para mirar a Jasper, sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Me hizo un leve pero rápido movimiento con la cabeza hacia la derecha, y sin ni siquiera preguntar ni pensar, le arreé un codazo y un pisotón a James y me lancé hacia el lado que Jasper me había indicado, escuchando al instante el atronador sonido de un disparo. Supe que el abatido había sido James, pero comprendí que no estaba muerto cuando continuó moviéndose en el suelo. Jasper sólo lo había herido, pero en aquel momento se encontraba sobre el cuerpo de su anterior amigo, golpeándolo con toda la fuerza de la que disponía. Entonces, en poco menos de cinco segundos, mi desván se llenó de policías, y sin pensar demasiado en nada, me levanté y salí corriendo de allí, intentando escapar de aquella pesadilla.

-¡Alice! –escuché el grito de Jasper, pero no me detuve hasta que sentí unas manos sujetándome por los brazos, obligándome a detenerme. Pero no quería hacerlo, por lo que me retorcí con fuerza, sintiendo mi rostro empapado por las lágrimas y mi garganta seca a causa de los sollozos que la invadían. –Para –me pidió, abrazándome con fuerza y apretándome contra su cuerpo. Pero, en aquel momento, aquello era lo que menos deseaba. Sentía náuseas, porque me sentía engañada y humillada, y no podía terminar de creerme todo lo que había ocurrido en mi piso en menos de veinte minutos.

-¡Déjame! –grité sin dejar de llorar, y volví a retorcerme entre sus brazos hasta que Jasper apresó mis manos con una de las suyas y me sujetó con fuerza, hasta que logró sentarnos a ambos en el suelo del salón.

-Lo siento mucho –no dejaba de repetirme al oído mientras continuaba abrazándome, pero aquellas palabras me sonaron vacías, por lo que cerré los ojos y continué llorando.

Nos encontrábamos sentados en medio del salón, mientras Jasper me inmovilizaba las manos y me sujetaba por la cintura para que no me moviera, pidiéndome perdón sin cesar. Yo, en cambio, intentaba alejarme de él y lloraba, sintiendo que me dolía todo el cuerpo. Sólo quería vomitar y despertar de aquella pesadilla que no podía ser real. Sentí a Jasper, que intentó acariciarme el rostro con el suyo, pero ladeé la cabeza porque no quería que me tocara. Me había engañado, había sabido durante todo el tiempo qué era lo que el "atracador" quería, también había sabido quién era el que tanto daño me había hecho, y había guardado droga en mi desván. Además, me había dicho que me quería, y en aquellos momentos me di cuenta de que eso también era mentira. Todo era parte de su plan, porque en esa ocasión no había querido fracasar en su trabajo.

Percatarme de aquello provocó que se me revolviera todavía más el estómago, y lo único que pude hacer fue continuar llorando desconsoladamente mientras veía entrar y salir policías de mi piso como si se tratara de una fiesta. Jasper no dejó de intentar calmarme, pero sus palabras y sus caricias sólo me hacían más daño, porque sabía que todo era mentira.

No sé cuánto rato pasó, pero vi a mi madre y a mi hermano entrando en mi casa con cara de preocupación, y me solté del agarre de Jasper para poder refugiarme en ellos, en las personas que realmente me querían. El abrazo de mi madre ni siquiera logró reconfortarme un poco, pero me hizo sentir protegida, como si ya todo hubiese pasado. También sentí las caricias de Edward en mi espalda, intentando consolarme, pero yo sólo hundí en rostro en el hombro de mi madre y continué llorando allí, importándome poco lo que hiciera Jasper a partir de ese momento.

Sé que comenzamos a caminar, pero no recuerdo lo que pasó a continuación hasta que llegamos a comisaría. No vi a James por ninguna parte, y no supe qué era lo que había sucedido con él, pero tampoco me importaba.

Ni mi madre ni mi hermano me dejaron sola en ningún momento, e incluso me acompañaron a declarar a pesar de que les dijeron que sería mejor que lo hiciera sola. Mi madre se negó en rotundo, y me acompañó a declarar mientras que Edward se quedó esperándonos fuera. Les expliqué a trompicones todo lo que había sucedido desde que me atracaron por primera vez, pasando por la visita que, supuestamente, otro atacante hizo a mi casa, y finalmente les conté lo que había sucedido aquella mañana.

Nos hicieron esperar mucho rato, en el que me alegré de no ver a Jasper por allí, y después nos dijeron que me llamarían si necesitaban que volviera a declarar y que podía marcharme a casa. Pero no me sentía con fuerzas para ello. Mi vida había cambiado totalmente en media hora, y sentía que, si mi madre dejaba de sujetarme, me caería allí en medio, sin fuerzas. Sólo podía caminar paso tras paso, como si todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor no tuviese nada que ver conmigo.

En cuanto salimos de comisaría, vi que Jasper se disponía a entrar en ella acompañado por dos policías más, pero giré la cabeza en cuanto vi sus intenciones de acercarse a mí.

-Edward –el tono de advertencia de mi madre me indicó que mi hermano había estado a punto de enfrentarse a él, pero me dio igual. Sólo quería marcharme de allí, y me sentí un poco mejor cuando estuve en el asiento trasero del coche, sintiendo los brazos de mi madre a mi alrededor.

Edward se subió en el asiento del conductor cerrando con un portazo, y lo escuché resoplar con fuerza, con los hombros tensos.

-Dame una buena razón para que no me baje del coche y le parta la cara a ese imbécil –me pidió, pero yo sólo negué con la cabeza y comencé a llorar de nuevo en silencio.

-Porque con eso no harás que tu hermana se sienta mejor, y porque no necesitamos que ahora te metas tú en líos por agredir a un policía –le aclaró mi madre, acariciándome el cabello suavemente.

-Ése no es ningún policía. Ninguno de ellos pondría en peligro a nadie como lo ha hecho él con Alice –sus palabras me dolieron de verdad, más que nada porque sabía que tenía razón, pero mi madre le indicó que se callara y que no continuara por ahí.

-Deja ya el tema, hijo, y vámonos a casa.

Tuve los ojos cerrados durante el tiempo que duró el trayecto, y en cuanto el coche frenó y bajé de él para entrar en la casa de mis padres, me encontré con mi padre. Me arrojé a sus brazos como si fuese una niña pequeña y lo abracé con fuerza, mientras sentía sus palabras de consuelo.

-Tranquila, cariño. Ya ha pasado todo –supuse que mi madre le había contado lo que sabía, pero ni yo misma era consciente de hasta qué punto conocían ellos la verdad, aunque en aquel momento, poco me importó. –Siento no haber estado con vosotros en comisaría, pero no he podido salir antes del hospital… –se disculpó, pero yo negué con la cabeza.

Mi padre me acompaño hasta dentro de la casa, y me llevó hasta la que había sido mi habitación cuando todavía vivía con ellos. Se sentó a mi lado en la cama y volvió a abrazarme con fuerza, hasta que sentí que tenía razón cuando decía que todo había acabado. En todos los aspectos.

* * *

><p><strong>:( Se acabó... Pobrecitos míos, con lo que yo los quiero xD Pero bueno, ¡esto no se termina aquí! Aún tienen que pasar varias cositas más ;) <strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy y que melo digáis con un review :) **

**¿Nos leemos el miércoles?**

**XoXo**


	30. Capítulo 29

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 29<strong>

Los dos días siguientes fueron confusos y grises para mí a pesar de que el sol seguía brillando con fuerza fuera de la casa. No me importaba. En aquellos momentos, sólo me apetecía dormir durante todo el día, olvidándome de que mi vida era un fracaso y de que era una completa idiota. ¿Quién me mandaba a mí enamorarme siempre del hombre equivocado? Era cierto que James jamás me lo había parecido, pero sólo hacía dos días que me había demostrado todo lo contrario. Él y yo habíamos sido felices juntos, y yo jamás hubiera imaginado que fuese un adicto a las drogas. Siempre había admirado su sencillez y su humildad, pero me había equivocado. Era un enfermo que no habría dudado en meterme una bala entre ceja y ceja, y el simple hecho de pensar en ello me hacía temblar. No podía comprender cómo había sido capaz de amenazarme de tal modo después de que le hubiera dado todo y de que hubiera confiado en él.

Y Jasper… lo suyo no tenía nombre. No quería pensar en él, pero eso era lo único que hacía durante todo el día. No podía dejar de recordar lo que había sucedido en nuestra última mañana juntos, después de que me hubiese dicho que me quería. Había sabido toda la verdad sobre James, y jamás me había dicho ni una sola palabra. Me hizo creer que estaba investigando el caso, cuando en realidad ya lo tenía más que resuelto, y simplemente esperó hasta que James se entregó solo, haciéndole creer que le facilitaría la droga. Y ése era otro tema. La droga la tenía Jasper, siempre la tuvo él, y me aseguró que se había alejado de ese mundo. Todo lo que me dijo era mentira. Todo.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse me devolvió a la realidad, y cerré los ojos fingiendo que dormía. Llevaba haciendo eso durante los dos días que había pasado en mi antigua casa. No me habían dejado sola en ningún momento, e intentaban hacerme hablar del tema, pero no quería hacerlo. Le agradecía mucho a mi familia que se preocuparan tanto por mí, pero no quería que lo hicieran. Se me pasaría, tardaría en hacerlo, pero lo haría, tarde o temprano. Mi madre había dormido conmigo la primera noche, acurrucada a mi lado en la cama, abrazándome para que no me sintiera sola. Pero con eso sólo consiguió hacerme recordar a Jasper, y por ese motivo me pasé la noche en vela, llorando desconsoladamente. Y había llegado a la conclusión de que se me secarían los ojos si no dejaba de hacerlo, pero no podía evitarlo.

-¿Alice? –me sorprendido escuchar la voz de Bella en la habitación, por lo que no pude evitar rodar hacia el otro lado, hasta que pude mirarla directamente. – ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó, acercándose a la cama para sentarse en ella, a mi lado. Yo continuaba tumbada, y no tenía intenciones de que eso cambiara.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –obvié su pregunta, y ella sonrió al darse cuenta de ello. Me alegré de que se percatara de que no tenía ganas de halar del dichoso tema.

-Tenía ganas de verte. Además, todos están preocupados por ti, y quería saber si podía hacer algo para ayudarte.

Negué en silencio, sintiéndome mal por ella. A pesar de que sabía que decía la verdad, también era consciente de que había ido a mi casa para no dejarme sola, pues mi hermano y mi padre tenían que ir a trabajar, y mi madre debía continuar haciendo las tareas de la casa y continuar con su vida. No era justo que lo dejara todo de lado para estar pendiente de mí.

-Ya se me pasará –insistí, queriendo creer en mis propias palabras.

-Claro que sí. De eso no tengo ninguna duda, pero… –se encogió de hombros. –He pensado que hablar con una amiga te vendría bien.

-Es que no tengo ganas de hablar, Bella. Sólo quiero dormir y olvidarme de todo.

-Pero sabes que ésa no es la solución.

-No me importa. Por ahora, eso es lo que más me ayuda –cerré los ojos y suspiré, estirándome debajo de las sábanas. – ¿Y tú cómo estás?

-Bien, muy bien. Cada día más emocionada, y con ganas de ver a tu sobrinito o sobrinita. Además, ya he decidido lo que vamos a hacer con la boda. ¿Quieres saberlo? –me preguntó, para animarme un poco, y a pesar de que sabía que no surtiría efecto, asentí lentamente. –Nos casaremos dentro de un par de meses, como mucho. Tendrán que agrandarme bastante el vestido, pero no quiero esperar más. Además, cuando nazca nuestro bebé, podremos decirle que estuvo presente en la boda de sus padres. ¿Qué te parece?

Sonreí levemente, sin demasiadas ganas de hacerlo.

-Me parece genial. Seguro que le gustará saber que asistió a la boda de sus padres.

-Claro. Y será una boda preciosa, porque tú te encargarás de organizarla.

Sí. Y no tenía ningunas ganas de hacerlo. Por lo menos, no en aquel momento.

-Lo haré lo mejor que pueda –le dije, sintiéndome cansada otra vez. La tristeza me abatía totalmente.

-Lo harás genial, ya lo verás –me cogió de las manos y me las apretó un poco, intentando animarme, pero yo ya me había rendido. – ¿Estás bien, Alice? –insistió otra vez.

Negué lentamente con la cabeza de nuevo, desviando mi mirada de la suya.

-Y tampoco me apetece estarlo. Sólo quiero olvidarme del tema.

Bella asintió vagamente, y me di cuenta de que había entendido mis palabras.

-De acuerdo. Iré a ver qué hace tu madre y volveré dentro de un ratito, así que si quieres echarte una siesta, aprovecha ahora –se levantó y caminó lentamente hasta la puerta. –Y si tienes hambre o necesitas alguna cosa, no dudes en pedírnoslo.

Asentí en silencio, y esperé hasta que salió de la habitación para taparme hasta arriba con la sábana, cerrando los ojos al instante, deseando poder quedarme dormida antes de que me asaltaran los malos recuerdos.

Al día siguiente, recibí otra visita que me sorprendió mucho más que la de Bella. No había esperado ver a Rosalie en casa de mis padres, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no se pasaba por allí, y no supe cómo había sabido dónde me encontraba.

Me percaté que se trataba de ella cuando escuché desde mi habitación las risas y los gritos de Scott en el piso de abajo, por lo que supuse que mi madre le estaba haciendo carantoñas y mimos. Me puse nerviosa al instante, pues sabía que Rosalie no me daría tregua y me obligaría a hablar de su hermano. Y eso era lo único que no quería hacer.

En cuanto se abrió la puerta lentamente, retuve el aire en mis pulmones.

-Hola, Ali –me saludó en voz baja, como si temiera molestarme si hablaba alto. –He ido a tu piso antes, pero como no había nadie, he supuesto que estarías aquí. Espero que no te moleste que haya venido… –se quedó quieta delante de la puerta cerrada. Yo le dije que no con la cabeza y le indiqué con la mano que se sentara a mi lado. Al fin y al cabo, éramos amigas. No podía, simplemente, echarla de allí. – ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-¿Cómo crees que me encuentro? –pregunté, mirando detenidamente el diseño abstracto de mis sábanas.

-Supongo que no demasiado bien. Siento mucho lo que ocurrió… Yo… no sabía nada de lo que había en las cajas, te lo juro, yo nunca… –le cogí la mano para que se tranquilizara.

-Ya lo sé –le aseguré. –Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

-Sí que la tengo. Yo llevé las cajas a tu casa, y luego le ordené a…

-Déjalo –le pedí, deseando que no continuara. No quería saber nada de él. –Lo que pasó fue horrible, pero tú no has tenido nada que ver en ello. Sé que no sabías lo que había en las cajas, y tampoco sabías que era justamente eso lo que el atracador quería, así que deja torturarte. No te culpo de nada.

Rosalie se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza.

-Si te hubiera pasado algo, Alice… No me lo perdonaría nunca.

Intenté sonreír, pero creo que sólo logré esbozar una extraña mueca.

-De verdad, Rose, no pienses más en eso. Estoy viva, y aunque no estoy todo lo bien que podría, no me quejo. Es cierto que podría haber acabado peor –admití, retorciendo con fuerza la ropa de cama que me cubría, y Rosalie asintió.

-No puedo creer lo que te hizo ese cerdo de James… y yo que pensaba que era un buen hombre –protestó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues eso pensaba yo también –negué lentamente con la cabeza. –Parece que todos los hombres me salen ranas –intenté bromear, pero aquellas palabras sólo lograron herirme más.

Mi amiga asintió, y a continuación carraspeó, incómoda.

-Oye… sé que no quieres hablar de Jasper, pero…

Me enfadé en cuanto escuché su nombre.

-No, no quiero hacerlo –la interrumpí groseramente, alzando la voz. –Ni ahora, ni nunca. Sólo quiero olvidarle, y lo siento por ti, porque sé que adoras a tu hermano y no te culpo, pero no quiero saber nada más de él –declaré, cruzándome de brazos.

-Él tampoco lo está pasando bien, Ali –tuve la sensación de que Rosalie no había escuchado lo que acababa de decirle. –Le van a suspender, y ésta vez de verdad. No volverán a aceptarlo en el cuerpo de policía, al menos en el de esta ciudad.

-Pues que hubiera pensado antes de hacer lo que hizo.

Mi amiga asintió en silencio, como si le hubiesen dolido mis palabras. A mí me sabía mal por ella, pero no podía evitar pensar que eso era lo que Jasper merecía.

-Supongo que tienes razón –murmuró, con la cabeza gacha.

-Escucha, necesito que me hagas un favor –le dije, esperando que no me enviara al infierno después de lo que acababa de decirle.

-¿Qué?

-Me gustaría que le dijeras a… tu hermano, que vaya al piso, recoja sus cosas y que luego deje la copia de las llaves que le di sobre la mesa –una parte de mí me dijo que era una mala persona por hacer eso, pero no quería volver a mi casa y encontrarme con todas las pertenencias de Jasper. No, porque sabía que eso me destrozaría. –Siento tener que hacerlo así, pero no puedo vivir con él, Rose. No quiero tener nada que ver con él.

Mi amiga asintió lentamente, como si comprendiera lo que aquello significaba para mí.

-Se lo diré, tranquila –me aseguró, y yo intenté sonreír. –De verdad que siento mucho lo que ocurrió entre vosotros.

Me encogí de hombros. Yo también lo sentía, no se hacía una idea de cuánto, pero llevaba días diciéndome a mí misma que lo mejor para mí sería olvidarlo, como si jamás me hubiese enamorado de él. Sí, era algo imposible, pero soñar es gratis.

-Ahora ya da igual –le dije con un suspiro. – ¿Puedo ver a Scott? –le pregunté de repente, teniendo ganas de ver a aquel niño tan alegre, y Rosalie sonrió.

-Por supuesto –se levantó y salió de la habitación, volviendo a los pocos segundos con Scott y también con mi madre, que se sentó al otro lado de la cama.

-Es un niño adorable –le dijo a mi amiga, que asintió orgullosa de que así fuera. No pude evitar sonreír al ver a mi madre tan hipnotizada con un bebé, y fue en ese momento cuando comprendí lo buena abuela que sería.

-Tendría que haberlo dejado en la guardería, pero me apetecía traerlo para pasar más tiempo con él –nos explicó.

-¿Y Emmett?

-Trabajando. Y se supone que yo debería estar buscando un empleo, pero me he tomado la tarde libre. Total, por una tarde que haga vacaciones, no va a ocurrir nada malo.

Tanto mi madre como yo nos reímos ante aquel comentario, y yo me di cuenta de que lo había hecho. Llevaba tres días sin reír, y me sorprendió que la risa surgiera de una forma tan espontánea.

A pesar de que era consciente de que mi vida no volvería a ser la misma de antes, pensé que era probable que me recuperara antes de lo previsto. Y deseé enormemente que así fuera.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que seguramente no esperábais verme por aquí hasta mañana, pero resulta que no voy a estar en casa en todo el día, así que ya os dejo el capítulo para que lo leáis ;) Como veis es un capítulo de transición en el que no ocurren grandes cosas, pero aún así, es necesario. En el siguiente sabréis qué ocurre con Jasper y que sucederá entre ellos dos. <strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy y que me lo digáis con un review :) Y, para las que me habéis preguntado por el tema del plagio, la plagiadora ya borró las historias que no le pertenecían, así que gracias por el interés ^^**

**¿Nos leemos el viernes?  
><strong>

**XoXo **


	31. Capítulo 30

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 30<strong>

El lunes siguiente decidí que ya había sufrido bastante. Ya había pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido, y había empezado a estar harta de dar pena. Ya era hora de que volviera a retomar mi vida por doloroso que resultara. No podía continuar aprovechándome de la preocupación de mis padres, a pesar de que estaba muy agradecida por todo lo que habían hecho por mí. Por eso, en cuanto les expliqué mi decisión de volver a mi piso, mi madre se negó en rotundo:

-Es muy pronto, Alice.

-No es pronto. Ya va siendo hora de que continúe con mi vida, ¿no crees?

-Sólo ha pasado una semana, hija. Quédate aquí unos cuantos días más… –sonreí al percatarme de la sobreprotección de mi madre.

-Sabes que me encantaría quedarme, pero cuanto antes recupere mi anterior vida, mejor será para todos –le aseguré, acercándome a ella para darle un abrazo.

-Creo que te estás precipitando –insistió, ceñuda, y sonreí con diversión mirando a mi padre.

-Pues yo creo que está tomando una buena decisión –me apoyó él, rodeando con un brazo a mi madre para consolarla. –Es cierto que le costará un poco retomar su anterior estilo de vida, pero lo hará, porque es una mujer fuerte y porque todos nosotros la apoyaremos.

-Eso, tú anímala –me reí ante la mala cara que mi madre le dedicó a mi padre, y los abracé a los dos a la vez, sintiéndome agradecida por tener una familia como esa.

-Todo saldrá bien –les aseguré, abrazándolos con fuerza.

Finalmente, mi madre aceptó mi marcha, con mala cara, eso sí, pero al final pudimos convencerla de que aquello sería lo mejor para mí, y me marché esa misma tarde, prometiéndoles que les llamaría si me sentía sola o si necesitaba cualquier cosa.

En cuanto pisé el portal del que había sido mi edificio durante varios años, comencé a sentirme nerviosa. Temí que los recuerdos me agobiaran y me hicieran dar marcha atrás, pero me mantuve firme en mi decisión y subí en ascensor hasta mi piso. Me sorprendió excesivamente encontrarme a Victoria bajando algunas maletas y bolsas por las escaleras, y en cuanto me acerqué lentamente hasta ella, me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Me miró durante un segundo y, acto seguido, dejó caer todas las mochilas que llevaba y me abrazó, echándose a llorar con más fuerza. Dese luego, no había esperado encontrarme con tal recibimiento.

-Siento mucho lo que ha pasado –me dijo entre sollozos, y a mí me costó entenderla, pero cuando lo hice, me sentí mal. No había reparado en ella en ningún momento, y no había pensado en lo mal que le sentaría enterarse de que su novio estaba involucrado en negocios turbios.

-No te preocupes –le contesté, dándole suaves palmaditas en la espalda para consolarla.

-Yo jamás supe lo que James tramaba, te lo juro. Yo nunca quise que te hiciera daño –me aseguró sin soltarme, y yo asentí en silencio.

-Lo sé. Jamás te hubiese culpado.

Victoria asintió y se alejó un poco de mí, frotándose los ojos para detener el torrente de lágrimas.

-Y… ¿ahora cómo estás?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Podría estar mejor, pero también podría estar peor. He decidido que ya es hora de empezar de cero, porque estoy cansada de sentirme dolida y triste –Victoria intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero no lo logró. –Siento mucho lo de James. Tú no te merecías que te engañara.

-Pensé que me quería, pero no era así. Sólo me utilizó –se echó a llorar de nuevo, sin poder evitarlo, y yo le tendí un pañuelo que encontré en mi bolso, sintiéndome fatal por ella. Victoria siempre había sido una buena chica que me había ayudado cuando lo había necesitado. No se merecía sufrir.

-¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? –le pregunté, en un intento de que se olvidara de su ex novio.

-Me marcho a vivir con mis padres. Tienen una casa a las afueras de la ciudad, y me quedaré con ellos hasta que piense lo que quiero hacer con mi vida –se encogió de hombros. –Por el momento, es lo único que se me ocurre.

Asentí lentamente, indicándole que era una buena idea.

-Eso es lo que he hecho yo hasta hoy –le expliqué. –Pero estoy segura de que dentro de un tiempo, lo verás todo de otro color y volverás a seguir con tu vida.

-Eso espero –esbozó una leve sonrisa. –Gracias por todo.

-Lo mismo digo –volví a abrazarla, porque sabía que aquello era una despedida, y me sentí algo triste cuando la vi bajar las escaleras, indicándome que la única amiga que tenía en aquel bloque se marchaba para siempre.

Suspiré y me dirigí a mi piso, empezando a sentirme nerviosa otra vez. Abrí la puerta sin prisa, y la dejé abierta durante unos segundos en los que me ordené respirar hondo. En cuanto puse un pie dentro del piso, sentí de lleno el olor de la colonia de Jasper, y estuve a punto de echarme a temblar cuando pensé que podría estar allí dentro. Pero no estaba. Todas las persianas estaban bajadas y las ventanas cerradas, por lo que el piso se encontraba desierto y en penumbras. Cerré la puerta cuando estuve totalmente dentro, y me dirigí a las ventanas para abrirlas y para subir las persianas. Ya era hora de que mi piso volviera a la vida.

Cuando todas las habitaciones estuvieron iluminadas otra vez, me dirigí al salón y me percaté de que allí había varias maletas y algunas cajas que no había visto antes, y me puse nerviosa cuando no vi la copia de mis llaves sobre la mesa.

Entonces, como si aquellas maletas hubiesen sido una señal, escuché el ruido de la puerta principal abrirse, y supe al instante de quién se trataba. Me entraron ganas de correr hasta mi habitación y esconderme en el armario para no tener que lidiar con él, pero me dije a mí misma que era una mujer adulta que podía solucionar sus problemas a la perfección, y Jasper no iba a hacerme daño. Al menos, no más del que ya me había hecho. Tal vez incluso me viniera bien hablar con él en persona para decirle de una vez por todas que saliera de mi vida para siempre.

En cuanto lo vi aparecer por la puerta, me tensé, e intenté adoptar una postura rígida y dura, para que se diera cuenta de que la dueña del piso era yo y de que él no tenía nada que hacer allí. Se detuvo en seco en cuanto me vio, y se dedicó a observarme fijamente durante unos cuantos segundos que se me hicieron eternos. Después, comenzó a caminar de nuevo hasta que estuvo a un par de pasos de mí.

-No sabía que estabas aquí –declaró, pero no le contesté. –He venido para terminar de recoger mis cosas, como le pediste a Rosalie que me dijera.

-Pues termina de recogerlas y márchate –le espeté con dureza, intentando relajarme un poco. No pude hacerlo.

Jasper carraspeó y se pasó la mano por el cabello, angustiado. No me ablandó con aquella muestra de nerviosismo.

-Alice…

-No, Alice nada. Recoge tus cosas y lárgate de una vez.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar. Ya me quedó todo muy claro hace una semana –me crucé de brazos y giré la cabeza porque no quería seguir mirándolo.

-No. Las cosas no son como crees.

-Me da igual lo que digas, no quiero escucharte. Sólo vete –le pedí, en voz baja esta vez.

-Necesito que me escuches. Yo no tuve nada que ver con lo de la droga –le dediqué una mirada desconfiada, pero no dejó de hablar: –Mira, es cierto que James y yo nos pasábamos droga, pero de eso hace muchos años. Lo que pasó es que, hace tiempo, cuando aún necesitaba drogarme para vivir, James me entregó un paquete lleno de cocaína y yo lo escondí en una de mis cajas para que nadie lo encontrara. Me dijo que quería que se lo guardara, porque ganaríamos mucho dinero cuando vendiéramos la droga, y así lo hice. El caso es que jamás me la pidió, yo me marché de la ciudad y dejamos de mantener el contacto. Me olvidé por completo del paquete y continué con mi vida al margen de él. Luego, tuve que ocuparme de tu caso, y volví a reencontrarme con James. Cuando me dijiste que la persona que te había atracado buscaba una caja, no lo asocié justamente con la mía, Alice. Yo no supe que mis cajas estaban aquí hasta que mi hermana me lo dijo el día que fuimos de picnic, así que fue ése día cuando me di cuenta de todo –se detuvo un momento para tomar aire, pero prosiguió con rapidez, antes de que pudiera interrumpirle: –La tarde siguiente fui a comisaría para explicarles lo que había descubierto a mis superiores, y durante el camino me encontré con James, que me pidió la droga. Le dije que se pasara por tu piso a la mañana siguiente, y después, entre amenazas e insultos acabamos golpeándonos en medio de la calle. Aquello me sirvió para pactar un plan con los demás policías, y por eso aparecieron en tu casa tan de repente cuando le disparé a James –me explicó, con tanta rapidez que me costó comprenderlo todo.

-Y no pudiste contármelo, ¿verdad? –le pregunté, dolida, porque a pesar de que acababa de decirme la verdad, me había mentido en muchas otras cosas.

-Quería que James cayera en la trampa, porque no quería ponerte en peligro de ninguna forma.

Me reí sin ningún tipo de ganas, y después le dediqué una mirada fulminante.

-Pues lo hiciste. James podría haberme matado.

-Te pedí que te marcharas a casa de tus padres, pero no me hiciste caso.

-No tenía por qué hacerlo. Tú nunca me explicaste el motivo, porque no confiaste en mí.

-No es eso…

-Da igual, el daño ya está hecho –lo interrumpí, moviendo nerviosamente mis manos. –Te han suspendido del cuerpo de policía, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Por guardar material ilegal durante tanto tiempo a pesar de que llevé bien tu caso. Ya se han cansado de mis deslices con las drogas.

-¿Y qué va a pasar con James? –pregunté, queriendo aclararlo todo en aquel mismísimo momento.

-Está en prisión, y lo estará durante unos cuantos años. Del mismo modo, han descubierto quién era la persona que debía de comprarnos la droga y también lo han encarcelado. Se ve que era un empresario corrupto al que buscábamos desde hacía tiempo –se encogió de hombros, como si aquel tema no fuera con él. –Pero ahora ya está.

-Sí. Ya está –desvié mi mirada de la suya y respiré hondo. –Ya te puedes ir.

Me miró en silencio durante algunos segundos, pero yo no le devolví la mirada. No se lo merecía.

-¿De verdad quieres que me vaya?

-Sí –respondí sin dudar, aunque interiormente, no estaba tan segura. A pesar de eso, sabía que era mejor así.

-Nunca quise hacerte daño, Alice –me aseguró, dando un paso adelante.

-Pues lo hiciste –retrocedí, porque no quería estar cerca de él. Sólo quería que se fuera.

-Lo siento mucho –se disculpó, apretando los puños a sus costados. –Es cierto que te mentí en algunas ocasiones, pero sólo lo hice para protegerte.

-Ya no me importa, Jasper. De verdad que prefiero que dejemos las cosas así.

-Pero yo no. No quiero irme sin que sepas que decía la verdad cuando te dije que te quería –cerré los ojos. No quería llegar hasta ahí. Aquello era lo único que no quería oír nunca más –Necesito que me creas.

-Nunca me lo demostraste –le contradije, alzando la voz. – ¿Cómo quieres que te crea?

-No me dio tiempo. Me di cuenta de lo que sentía cuando ya era demasiado tarde, pero ahora…

-No –le interrumpí, dando varios pasos hacia atrás. –Ahora, nada. Se acabó. Si alguna vez hubo algo entre nosotros, tú te encargaste de destruirlo.

-Tú también me quieres –insistió, observándome con tristeza.

-Puede que sí, pero me has hecho mucho daño, y te aseguro que lograré olvidarte. Siempre me olvido rápido de mis errores –le espeté, queriendo hacerle daño. Y supe que lo hice cuando lo vi asentir lentamente, en silencio.

Sin abrir más la boca, se acercó y recogió las maletas y las cajas que le quedaban, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió lentamente hasta la puerta. Después, sin voltearse a mirarme, salió del piso cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, dejándome sola. Comencé a respirar agitadamente y cerré los ojos con fuerza, intentando evitar las lágrimas. No lo logré, pero me dije a mí misma que todo volvía a ser como antes, como había deseado desde que Jasper comenzó a vivir conmigo. Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo sola que había estado siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>U_U Qué penita me dan, aunque entiendo la postura de Alice. De todas formas, Jasper me da mucha lástima :( <strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy y que me lo digáis con un review^^ Aprovechad ahora, que sólo quedan tres capítulos más y el epílogo. El final está a la vuelta de la esquina. **

**¿Nos leemos en el siguiente?  
><strong>

**XoXo **


	32. Capítulo 31

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 31<strong>

Un mes y medio después, mi vida había vuelto a ser la misma de antes. Más o menos. Se podía decir que había vuelto a acostumbrarme a vivir sola, aunque mi madre todavía se preocupaba por mí e intentaba no dejarme mucho tiempo a solas, cosa que agradecía. Por las noches, solía evadirme de la realidad recordando los buenos momentos que había pasado con Jasper, y por eso siempre terminaba llorando. Pero había decidido que ya era hora de que dejara de torturarme. Lo que había habido entre nosotros se había acabado, ya era hora de que lo aceptara, y estaba segura de que todo me iría mucho mejor sin él.

Por otra parte, estaba entusiasmada con los preparativos de la boda de mi hermano, y solía pasarme las mañanas que no trabajaba yendo de un lado a otro, arreglando y ultimando todos los detalles para la ceremonia, pues sólo faltaban tres semanas para el gran enlace. Todos estábamos histéricos, y yo más que nadie, casi. Eso de ser la dama de honor era algo complicado, pero no podía quejarme, pues estaba contentísima por poder organizar la boda de mi hermano y de mi mejor amiga.

También había recuperado mi anterior trabajo y, desde hacía varias semanas, intentaba esforzarme al máximo para agotarme y llegar rendida a casa. Así, en lo único que pensaría en cuanto me metiese en la cama sería en dormir. Y por el momento, aquella táctica funcionaba.

Me encontraba recogiendo artículos para bebés de la entrega que nos habían hecho una hora antes para colocarlos en sus respectivos lugares, mientras observaba atentamente cada juguetito, cada chupete o cada biberón. Estaba pensando en hacerle algún regalo a mi futuro sobrinito o sobrinita, porque con todo el ajetreo de la boda, me había olvidado un poquitín de él o ella. Entonces, recordé que aquella misma tarde Bella tenía hora con su ginecólogo para que le hiciesen algunas pruebas y para que le dijeran el sexo del bebé. Por eso, decidí esperarme hasta que supiera si sería niño o niña, y así le compraría algo de un color en concreto.

Guardé carritos y ropita de bebé en el almacén, y volví a la tienda para continuar ordenando la entrega. Maggie se encontraba detrás del mostrador, canturreando la canción que sonaba en la radio mientras llamaba a las empresas distribuidoras para que nos trajeran algunos de los productos que nos faltaban. Entonces, de repente, se me revolvió el estómago bruscamente, y tuve que dar media vuelta para correr hacia el cuarto de baño. Cerré la puerta con rapidez y me incliné sobre la taza del váter para vomitar lo poco que había desayunado. Llevaba algunos días encontrándome mal y muy cansada, pero suponía que se trataba de un resfriado veraniego o de alguna especie de alergia extraña, por lo que no me preocupé. Pero claro, si aquello continuaba así, debería ir al médico, porque no podía pasarme las mañanas encerrada en el cuarto de baño cuando debía atender a los clientes.

-¿Alice? –escuché la voz de Maggie a través de la puerta cerrada, y me levanté a duras penas, apoyándome en el lavamanos. Me lavé la cara y me enjuagué la boca para después respirar hondo. Menudo asco. – ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó con preocupación cuando abrí la puerta lentamente.

-Sí, ahora sí.

-Tienes mala cara –me colocó la palma de la mano en la frente. –Pero no parece que tengas fiebre.

-No es nada, sólo se me ha revuelto el estómago –le aseguré, caminando de vuelta a la tienda.

-Pues últimamente se te revuelve muy a menudo. Si no fuera porque sé que es imposible, diría que estás embarazada –bromeó, soltando una risita que me puso nerviosa.

Me detuve en seco al escuchar sus palabras y me quedé inmóvil, pensando en si aquello que acababa de decir podía ser posible. Poder, podía serlo. No recordaba con seguridad si la última vez que Jasper y yo hicimos el amor tomamos precauciones, pero aquel mes no me había venido el período, y yo solía ser muy regular con aquel tema. Tragué saliva con dificultad y volví a sentir náuseas. Aquello no podía ser cierto.

-¿Alice? –sentí la mano de Maggie en mi hombro, y me di la vuelta lentamente. – ¿Qué pasa? No me digas que…

-Necesito ir a la farmacia –la interrumpí, nerviosa. – ¿Te importa quedarte sola media hora, más o menos? –pregunté, recogiendo mis cosas sin esperar a que mi jefa me diera permiso.

-No, pero… ¿puede ser que lo estés? –inquirió, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-No lo sé –le respondí sinceramente, saliendo de la tienda y echando a correr con rapidez.

Compré una prueba de embarazo en la farmacia más cercana y me marché a mi casa, porque no quería tener a Maggie pululando a mi alrededor mientras me la hacía, poniéndome más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Sólo me faltaba eso. Intenté relajarme y leí las instrucciones tres veces antes de atreverme a hacerla, y cuando la hice, volví a leer las instrucciones dos veces más antes de observar el veredicto final. Estuve a punto de desmayarme cuando le eché un vistazo. Aquel aparato aseguraba que estaba embarazada, y yo no podía creérmelo. Seguramente se trataba de un error. Yo no podía estar embarazada.

Cogí el teléfono con las manos temblorosas y llamé a la primera persona que se me pasó por la cabeza: Bella.

-_¿Diga?_–contestó al tercer toque.

-Necesito tu ayuda –fue mi saludo, mientras apretaba el teléfono en la mano.

-_¿Qué __ocurre? __¿Estás __bien?_

-Sí, lo estoy. Bueno… no lo sé… Yo…

-_A __ver, __tranquilízate __y __expl__ícame __lo __que __te __pasa__ –_me pidió, intentando calmarme.

-Estoy embarazada –le solté de repente, sabiendo que aquella era la mejor forma de hacerlo. –Creo.

Hubo un prolongado silencio entre nosotras que sólo logró angustiarme más, y por un momento me entraron ganas de echarme a llorar. Aquello sólo podía ocurrirme a mí, desde luego.

-_¿Cómo __has __dicho? __Creo __que __te __he __oído __mal._

-Que me parece que estoy embarazada –repetí lentamente, mientras intentaba respirar de forma acompasada.

-_Alice__… __¿estás __segura __de__…__?_

-¡No! ¡No estoy segura! ¡Por eso te llamo!

-_Vale, __hazme __el __favor __de __calmarte. __¿Quieres __que __llam__e __a __mi __ginecólogo __y __le __pida __que __haga __un __hueco __en __su __agenda __para __que __te __visite __hoy?_–me preguntó, y por un instante, aquella idea me aterró. Pero luego me di cuenta de que era la mejor solución de todas. –_Así __vamos __juntas_.

-Si no es mucha molestia… Es que… no creo que pueda continuar con esta incertidumbre…

-_Pero __¿te __has __hecho __la __prueba?_

-Sí. Y ha dado positivo.

Mi amiga carraspeó a través de la línea.

-_Pues__… __me __temo __que __es __cierto__. __Las __pruebas __de __embarazo __no __suelen __equivocarse._

-Pero puede que se trate de un error. Necesito asegurarme, Bella.

-_Está __bien. __Ahora __mismo __lo __llamaré __y __le __pediré __que __te __visite. __No __creo __que __haya __ningún __problema._

-Muchas gracias –le dije, mordiéndome el labio con nerviosismo. Cuando colgué, volví a la tienda y le expliqué a Maggie que aquella tarde no podría ir a trabajar porque tenía que ir al hospital, y le dije que si le causaba algún problema, que me descontara el dinero del sueldo. No podía hacer otra cosa, pues necesitaba saber si en realidad estaba esperando un bebé o no.

Aquella misma tarde, Bella pasó a recogerme a eso de las cuatro y media, y las dos nos dirigimos al hospital en su coche. En cuanto llegamos, yo ya estaba temblando como una hoja, temerosa de perder los estribos en cualquier momento, pero Bella me tranquilizó lo mejor que pudo. Mientras aguardábamos nuestro turno en la sala de espera, mi amiga me explicó que el ginecólogo era amigo de sus padres y que por eso había aceptado visitarme a mí también, por lo que no supe si debía de alegrarme o echarme a llorar en aquel momento.

-Todo saldrá bien –me dijo ella, dándome un suave apretón en la mano cuando una enfermera nos informó de que ya podíamos pasar a la consulta.

El doctor resultó ser un hombre de no más de cuarenta años, de aspecto amigable, moreno y con gafas, que me pareció simpático desde el primer momento.

-Hoy hacemos dos por uno, ¿verdad? –bromeó, cuando nos vio a las dos entrando en la sala.

-Sí, espero que eso no le resulte ninguna molestia –le dijo Bella, y yo asentí enérgicamente, estando totalmente de acuerdo con ella.

-Claro que no. Hoy no tengo demasiados pacientes, así que estáis de suerte –se levantó del escritorio y caminó para colocarse al lado de una camilla que parecía más bien un sillón reclinable. – ¿Quién va a ser la primera?

Bella me dio un empujoncito, indicándome que ésa era yo.

-Ella –le comunicó, al ver que no abría la boca.

-De acuerdo –el doctor palmeó la camilla y me senté en ella, deseando que el corazón dejara de latirme con tanta fuerza. – ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Alice Brandon.

-¿Y qué edad tienes?

-Veinticuatro –respiré hondo, expectante.

-Bella me ha explicado que esta mañana te has hecho una prueba de embarazo y ha dado positivo.

-Sí. Sé que esas pruebas no suelen fallar, pero… quería asegurarme –sentí la presencia de mi amiga detrás de mí, y eso me tranquilizó.

-Muy bien. Veamos qué tenemos aquí, entonces –el ginecólogo reclinó la camilla hasta que estuve más o menos tumbada, y me alzó la camiseta, dejando mi vientre al descubierto. Encendió la máquina de las ecografías y comenzó a hacer su trabajo. – ¿Este mes te ha venido el período?

-No.

-¿Y has empezado a tener los síntomas?

-Sí, desde hace algunos días. Tengo náuseas y suelo cansarme con mucha facilidad.

El doctor asintió, detuvo los movimientos de la máquina sobre mi vientre y observó con atención la pantalla en la que se suponía que se encontraba mi aparente bebé.

-Tengo que decirte, Alice, que el _predictor_ no ha fallado. Estás embarazada –tragué saliva con dificultad al escuchar sus palabras, y sentí la mano de Bella sobre mi hombro.

-Ahora la que va a ser tía voy a ser yo –me dijo bajito, y yo intenté sonreír mientras asimilaba lentamente la noticia.

-No puedo creerlo –musité, parpadeando seguidamente, emocionada por una parte y aterrada por la otra. –Voy a tener un bebé.

-No –la voz grave del doctor me sobresaltó, pero me asustó más su negativa. –No vas a tener un bebé, Alice –murmuró, sin dejar de observar la pantalla.

Miré a Bella por encima del hombro, asustada, y después volví a mirar al doctor.

-Pero… si acaba de decir que…

-No vas a tener un bebé –me miró fijamente y con seriedad. –Vas a tener dos.

El jadeo de sorpresa de mi amiga no fue nada comparado con el grito que salió desde lo más profundo de mi garganta:

-¡¿Cómo?

-Me temo que vas a tener dos bebés, Alice. Fíjate –me mostró la pantallita en la que yo, sinceramente, no veía nada parecido a un bebé, o a dos, y me señaló un punto en concreto con el dedo. –Este de aquí es uno, y aquí vemos al otro. No podemos ver más, porque sólo estás de un par de meses, diría yo, pero te digo con total seguridad que vas a tener dos bebés. Enhorabuena por partida doble –me dio una palmadita suave en el hombro y me limpió el vientre antes de que pudiera ponerme en pie.

Me temblaban las rodillas, y mientras el doctor atendía a Bella, no pude prestar atención. Sólo podía pensar en que estaba embarazada, pero no sólo eso: estaba embarazada de dos bebés. Dos por falta de uno. Me mordí el labio al pensar en Jasper. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer con él?

La voz de mi amiga me devolvió a la realidad:

-¿Nos vamos? ¡Tenemos que ir a celebrarlo! –bromeó. Yo me levanté en silencio de la silla en la que me había sentado, y ambas salimos de la consulta, no sin que el doctor nos hubiese dado cita para otro día. Nada más poner un pie fuera del hospital, Bella se arrojó a mis brazos sin que me lo esperara. – ¡Felicidades! –casi gritó.

-Gracias –murmuré bajito, intentando no echarme a llorar. Pero no lo conseguí. Las lágrimas mojaron mis mejillas antes de que pudiera pensar siquiera en reprimirlas.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Es que no estás contenta? –me preguntó Bella en cuanto se percató de mi estado. – ¡Vas a tener dos bebés, Alice! ¡Y también una sobrinita! –exclamó, totalmente feliz. Sonreí entre lágrimas al escucharla, y me limpié los ojos con el dorso de la mano, aunque en vano. – ¿Por qué no te alegras?

-Sí que me alegro. Pero… estoy muy confundida. Esta mañana sólo era yo, como antes. Y ahora, soy yo y dos más. No puedo creérmelo –me reí ante la tontería que acababa de soltar, y después volví a echarme a llorar sin remedio.

-Alice… –Bella me abrazó para consolarme, pero no lo consiguió. –Esto no es sólo por el embarazo, ¿verdad? También es por Jasper.

Le dio en el clavo, por lo que asentí lentamente, separándome un poco de ella.

-No sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer.

-Pues decírselo. Está más que claro.

-No es tan sencillo. Hace un mes y medio que no sé nada de él, y… –sorbí por la nariz y volví a intentar secarme las lágrimas con las manos.

-¿Y…?

-No quiero que vuelva sólo porque vaya a tener a sus hijos. Yo quiero que… –me costaba decirlo, porque todavía no estaba preparada para aceptar que seguía enamorada de él. –Me gustaría que volviera por mí. Porque me quiere de verdad. Porque está enamorado de mí –me toqueteé las manos con nerviosismo.

-Entiendo –Bella asintió lentamente y entrelazó su brazo con el mío, para que ambas empezásemos a caminar. – ¿Y crees que no volvería por ti?

-Está claro. Si ahora le digo que estoy embarazada, volvería porque sentiría que debe hacerlo por sus hijos, no por mí. O puede que ni siquiera se replanteara la idea de volver por sus hijos.

-Yo creo que te estás precipitando. ¿Por qué no lo llamas y habláis?

-No es tan sencillo –repetí y, acto seguido, suspiré. –No puedo creer que esté embarazada –musité, sin poder creérmelo.

-Pues lo estás. Y dentro de… siete meses, más o menos, tendrás un par de bebés preciosos, y yo tendré un par de sobrinitos a los que mimaré extremadamente. ¿Qué te parece mi idea?

Le dediqué una mirada ceñuda, y después nos echamos a reír. No quería pensar en Jasper, por lo menos no en ese día. Primero, necesitaba digerir la noticia de que iba a ser madre, y por partida doble. Entonces, me di cuenta de que mi vida iba a cambiar por completo, y me dije a mí misma que ya tenía una buena razón por la que vivir. Bueno, mejor dicho: tenía dos buenas razones por las que vivir.

* * *

><p><strong>Vaaaaaaaaale, habéis acertado: Alice está embarazada, pero ¿a qué no os imaginábais que iba a ser de dos bebés? ;P No lo puedo evitar, me encantan los bebés ^_^<strong>

**Pero, ¿qué pasará ahora? ¿Se lo dirá a Jasper? ¿Él se alegrará? ¿O por el contrario se negará a estar con ella? Todo eso y más lo descubriréis en los próximos capítulos.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy y que me lo digáis con un bonito review :) **

**¿Nos leemos el miércoles?**

**XoXo**


	33. Capítulo 32

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 32<strong>

Las tres semanas previas a la boda pasaron sin que me diera cuenta. Claro, me pasaba los días pensando en mis bebés y en lo mucho que iba a cambiar mi vida cuando nacieran, aunque también solía pensar mucho en Jasper. No sabía nada de él, y las pocas veces que vi a Rosalie antes de la ceremonia, aparte de no ser capaz de darle la buena noticia de mi embarazo, tampoco me atreví a preguntarle por él. Temía que me dijera que estaba con otra mujer, o cualquier tontería que me rompiera el corazón, y por eso evitaba sacar el tema a colación.

Por otra parte, en cuanto le expliqué a mi madre que iba a ser abuela, pocos días después de mi visita al ginecólogo, se lo tomó mejor de lo que esperé:

-¿Qué has dicho? –me preguntó, observándome detenidamente mientras tendía la ropa.

-Que… estoy embarazada –repetí, jugueteando con mis manos. Cuando me atreví a alzar la mirada, me encontré a mi madre inmóvil, con una camisa mojada de mi padre en las manos. – ¿Mamá?

-¿Estás…?

-Sí –me levanté de la silla en la que había estado sentada y le quité la camisa de las manos antes de que se le cayera al suelo. –Pero no tienes que…

-¿De Jasper? –preguntó, casi tartamudeando.

Me rasqué la cabeza, incómoda, sin saber cuál sería su reacción al escuchar mi respuesta.

-Sí.

Me miró con tristeza y después sonrió levemente, para abrazarme a continuación. Me di cuenta de que estaba temblando.

-Sabes que todos estaremos contigo, cielo. No te vamos a dejar sola con esto. Tanto tú como tu bebé no vais a estar solos nunca –me aseguró, con la voz entrecortada.

Me separé un poco de ella y vi que estaba llorando.

-¿Tan mal te parece que esté embarazada? –intenté bromear.

-No me parece mal. En absoluto. Es que no puedo creerlo –se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo y después sonrió. –Ahora voy a tener dos nietos en vez de uno, ¿no es fantástico?

Carraspeé, pensando en la forma de decirle que se estaba equivocando.

-No, mamá… no vas a tener dos nietos –volví a aclararme la garganta. –Vas a tener tres.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero…?

-Es que… voy a tener dos hijos –me mordí el labio con algo de timidez, sin saber qué le parecería aquella noticia tan inesperada. Ni siquiera era capaz de creérmela yo.

No estuve para nada preparada para el gran abrazo de mi madre, que estuvo a punto de dejarme sin respiración.

-Mi niña… –me dio un par de besos en las mejillas y luego volvió a abrazarme. –Voy a ser abuela por partida triple, ¿quién iba a decírmelo? ¡Seré la envidia de la peluquería! –bromeó, y a mí me entró la risa a la vez que le devolvía el abrazo.

-Me alegro de que te lo tomes tan bien.

-Un hijo siempre tiene que ser una bendición, no una maldición. Y tú vas a tener dos, así que fíjate en lo afortunada que eres –me dijo, dándome un suave apretón de manos.

-Sí, lo soy, pero… –me encogí de hombros. –Voy a estar sola.

-¿Qué? De ninguna manera, Alice.

-Sé que os tendré a vosotros, pero no a Jasper.

Mi madre me dedicó una mirada ceñuda.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que no quiere hacerse cargo de sus hijos?

-No es eso. Es que… no sabe que va a ser padre, y hace un mes y medio que no sé nada de él.

-¡Alice! –me riñó mi madre, observándome con disgusto. – ¡Tienes que decírselo!

-Lo sé, pero tengo miedo. ¿Qué pasará si no quiere volver a verme? ¿O si…?

-Mira, no pienses en eso, cielo. No seas tan pesimista. Es normal que estés asustada, pero el padre de tus hijos tiene derecho a saber que lo es, ¿no crees?

Asentí lentamente, avergonzada.

-Sigo enfadada con él –le expliqué. –Y sé que si vuelve, lo hará sólo por los niños, no porque esté enamorado de mí.

-Eso no lo sabes con seguridad.

-Estoy casi segura de ello –resoplé, cruzándome de brazos. Mi madre me sonrió cariñosamente, y volvió a abrazarme después de suspirar.

-¿Quién iba a decirme a mí que ibas a tener estos problemas amorosos cuando eras pequeña y jugábamos juntas a las muñecas?

Sonreí al escucharla.

-¿Y quién te iba a decir que ibas a tener tres nietos de repente?

-Eso también –aceptó, y nos echamos a reír a la vez, felices de poder hacerlo.

Cuando le di la noticia a mi padre, reaccionó casi igual que mi madre, sólo que sin gritar. Me felicitó y me aseguró que todo saldría bien, además de que se emocionó al saber que iba a ser abuelo por partida triple. En cambio, cuando Edward se enteró, estuvo a punto de ir a buscar a Jasper y de traerlo a rastras para que hablase conmigo, pero entre nuestros padres, Bella y yo pudimos detenerle. Estaba loco, y a pesar de que lo quería mucho, no podía dejar que se inmiscuyera en algo que no le importaba. Aquello era cosa nuestra, de Jasper y mía, y aunque estaba totalmente confundida respecto a lo que debía hacer, sabía que tenía que resolverlo yo sola.

El tan esperado día de la boda llegó rápidamente, casi sin darnos cuenta, en realidad. La ceremonia fue celebrada en el jardín trasero de la casa de mis padres, ya que era bastante amplio y no asistieron demasiados invitados. Sólo los justos y los necesarios.

En aquel jardín había pasado gran parte de mi infancia, y recordaba que siempre había estado impecable, pues a mi madre le encantaba la jardinería y se entregaba totalmente a ella cuando tenía tiempo libre. Y cómo no, para la boda de su hijo se había esmerado de lo lindo. Había plantado distintos tipos de flores y de plantas, y las había cuidado como si fuesen sus propios retoños.

Me paseé por él durante la comida, recordando que aún tenía que felicitar a mi hermano y a mi ya oficialmente cuñada, mientras rememoraba los buenos momentos de mi infancia que había vivido allí. En las veces que Rosalie visitaba mi casa, salíamos a jugar al jardín con todas nuestras muñecas, organizábamos meriendas con otras amigas o intentábamos trepar a los árboles hasta que mi madre nos pillaba y nos obligaba a bajar. Sonreí al recordar todos aquellos instantes en los que había sido feliz, y me senté en una silla que encontré vacía. Estaba un poco cansada, pues a pesar de que la ceremonia había sido preciosa, no había dejado de llorar como una magdalena. Aquello se debía al embarazo, me dije.

Me encantaba ver que todas las personas a las que quería eran felices, pero aquel día, mi madre y mi padre, Emmett y Rosalie, y qué decir de mi hermano y de Bella, estaban fastidiosamente acaramelados. Entendía que estos últimos lo estuvieran, pues acababan de casarse, pero tanto mis padres como mis amigos comenzaban a resultarme empalagosos. Supuse que mis celos se debían también al embarazo, pero dejé de engañarme: me sentía sola porque echaba de menos a Jasper. Sabía que era eso lo que me ocurría, y me sentía egoísta. Ambos teníamos la culpa de estar separados, él por haberme engañado, y yo por haberme dejado engañar y por haberme enamorado de él, pero me sentía egoísta. No podía enfadarme porque los demás a mi alrededor necesitaran demostrarse su amor, se suponía que debía entenderlo, pero no lo hacía y me amargaba internamente. Todos tenían a su pareja, pero, ¿y yo? Sabía que no estaba sola, pues llevaba dentro a dos niños que me harían muy feliz, pero no sería lo mismo. Yo necesitaba a Jasper.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola? –la voz de Emmett me sobresaltó y me devolvió a la realidad al mismo tiempo.

-Pensar –le respondí poniéndome en pie, acariciándole el cabello a Scott, que se encontraba abrazado a su padre. – ¿Dónde has dejado a Rosalie?

-También está pensando.

-¿Le ocurre algo?

-Me temo que sí, pero está harta de hablar conmigo.

Comprendí sus intenciones al momento, y sonreí levemente. Por lo menos, me distraería charlando con mi amiga.

-Voy a hablar con ella.

-Gracias –Emmett me dio una palmadita suave en la mano. –Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde están los recién casados? Necesito darle unos cuantos consejos a Edward. Ya sabes, de marido a marido.

Fruncí el ceño con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

-Creo que están bailando –le expliqué. –Pero, por favor, no asustes a mi hermano –bromeé, aunque después me di cuenta de que seguramente no lo estaba haciendo tanto.

-¿Yo? ¿Asustarle? ¡Claro que no! –Emmett me guiñó un ojo y se alejó de mí hablando con Scott, diciéndole algo como que a él no le gustaba asustar a la gente.

Negué con la cabeza y comencé a caminar por el jardín, buscando a mi amiga. La encontré sentada en una de las mesas en la que habían comido algunos de los invitados, con una copa de champán en las manos.

-Hola, Rose –la saludé, sentándome a su lado. – ¿Qué tal?

-Bien. La ceremonia ha sido preciosa –me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro que no me creí.

-Sí, lo ha sido, pero no te pregunto por la ceremonia. Quiero saber cómo estás tú. Emmett me ha dicho que necesitabas hablar con otra persona que no fuese él.

-¿Eso te ha dicho?

-Bueno, no literalmente, pero lo ha dejado caer. Está preocupado por ti, y ahora también lo estoy yo. ¿Puedes decirme lo que te pasa?

Rosalie me miró de arriba abajo durante unos largos segundos, y detuvo su mirada en mi barriga, que todavía no se notaba demasiado. Por lo menos, con el vestido azul que me había puesto para la ocasión, no se notaba en absoluto el embarazo, aunque tuve la sensación de que mi amiga sí que se había percatado de él.

-Sé que estás embarazada –tragué saliva al escucharla, y poco faltó para que me echara a temblar. –Pero tranquila, sé que has tenido tus razones para no decírmelo.

-Quería hacerlo, Rose, pero… –no sabía cómo excusarme.

-No hace falta que me des explicaciones. Entiendo por lo que has pasado por culpa de mi hermano, y sí, sé que fue culpa suya –se toqueteó las manos con nerviosismo, y logró ponerme más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. –Quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho porque eres mi mejor amiga, y también que me alegro un montón de la noticia. Me hace ilusión saber que voy a ser tía, y nada menos que de dos niños –sonrió, pero supe que no lo hacía sinceramente. Puede que sí que estuviese feliz, pero faltaba algo.

-Y yo también te quiero, Rose, y agradezco tu comprensión respecto a mi secretismo con el tema del embarazo, pero no estás así sólo por eso, ¿verdad?

Negó lentamente con la cabeza, mirándose las manos.

-No, no es sólo por eso –murmuró con tristeza. –Pero no importa, no quiero amargarte el día. Hoy sólo tienes que pensar en tu hermano y en Bella.

-Llevo pensando en ellos durante semanas, porque lo único que he tenido en la cabeza durante estos días ha sido la boda. Creo que podré hacerle un hueco en mi cabeza a cualquier otro tema –bromeé, esperando que mi amiga se riera, pero no lo hizo. – ¿Se trata de Jasper? –Rosalie asintió, y yo respiré hondo. – ¿Qué le pasa?

-Él… se ha marchado. Se ha ido, Alice –me explicó con la voz entrecortada.

El silencio nos invadió durante unos largos segundos, mientras intentaba procesar sus palabras.

-¿Se ha ido? –pregunté como una tonta, como si no hubiera escuchado lo que Rosalie acababa de decirme. Ella asintió. –Pero… ¿adónde?

-No lo sé. No quiso decírnoslo. Sólo nos dijo que se marchaba, que estaba muy agobiado y que necesitaba salir de la ciudad. Dejó el móvil aquí para que no lo localizáramos, porque quería desaparecer por un tiempo –Rosalie se encogió de hombros mientras se secaba las lágrimas. –No sé qué hacer. No puedo ir a buscarlo, porque no sé dónde está. No sé si está bien, si ha hecho una estupidez, o si…

-Para, para –le pedí, pues se me había revuelto el estómago. –Tu hermano no es así. Él no hará ninguna tontería así de repente, lo sé –necesitaba que así fuera. Si le ocurría algo a Jasper por mi culpa, porque sí, se había ido por mi culpa, no sabría qué hacer y no me lo perdonaría jamás.

-Pero no puedo hacer nada por él, ¿no lo entiendes? Estuvimos muchos años separados porque él tenía problemas y no pude ayudarle. Luego volvimos a estar juntos durante un tiempo, y ahora que parecía que todo iba bien, vuelve a marcharse –me explicó amargamente. –Necesito a mi hermano, Alice.

Asentí lentamente. Yo también le necesitaba.

-Te entiendo, pero esto no es culpa tuya.

-Tampoco tuya –le dio en el clavo, porque eso era justamente lo contrario de lo que estaba pensando.

-Por Dios, no me excuses. Sabes que si yo hubiese intentado olvidar…

-No, no es tu culpa, Alice –me tomó de las manos y me las apretó ligeramente. –Él te quiere y no soportó que le rechazaras, pero supongo que se ha ido porque necesita tiempo. Tú hiciste lo que creíste mejor porque estabas enfadada con él.

-Pero ahora sé que no lo fue –la contradije con la voz entrecortada. –Ahora todo es distinto. Le quiero, estoy embarazada de sus hijos, y llevo semanas estando como un flan porque no sabía cómo iba a decírselo. Pero ahora no voy a poder hacerlo –descubrí, abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Encontraremos la manera, Alice, no te preocupes. Tus hijos no se van a quedar sin padre –me aseguró ella.

-No es tan sencillo. Yo aún me siento dolida por su culpa, Rose… No sé si algún día podré perdonarle a pesar de que aún le quiero. Y luego está el tema de que no quiero que vuelva sólo porque estoy embarazada. Me gustaría saber si volvería conmigo aunque no lo estuviera.

-¿Quieres decir que tienes miedo de que vuelva contigo sólo porque va a tener dos hijos? –asentí lentamente, nerviosa. –Lo haría con los ojos cerrados. Está loco por ti.

-Y lo único que se le ha ocurrido al muy imbécil ha sido irse, ¿verdad? –me llevé las manos al rostro y me eché a llorar, sabiendo que aquellas lágrimas tan repentinas también eran producto del embarazo.

Escuché la risa de mi amiga a mi lado, y levanté la cabeza lentamente. Entonces, me eché a reír yo también. Las dos estábamos completamente locas.

-Se suponía que era yo la que tenía que consolarte, no al revés –le dije, secándome las lágrimas.

-No te preocupes. Nos hemos consolado mutuamente –me acarició la barriga suavemente y yo sonreí. –Te aseguro que mi hermano me escuchará cuando vuelva, porque pienso sermonearle después de haberle golpeado.

-Me gustaría que mis hijos tuviesen un padre, ¿recuerdas? –bromeé, con el ceño fruncido.

-Tranquila, sólo serán unos golpecitos de nada, para que recuerde que aquí tiene a su familia. A la que le quiere de verdad –asentí lentamente, en silencio, observando a los invitados que continuaban bailando despreocupadamente. –Y volverá, Alice, estoy segura de ello.

-Yo también –pero no lo estaba del todo.

* * *

><p><strong>U.U Ahora no sabemos si Jasper volverá... ¡Es que estos dos lo hacen todo al revés! Tened en cuenta que el próximo ya será el último capítulo, y sólo nos faltará el epílogo para terminar con esta historia. <strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy y que me lo digáis con un bonito review^^**

**¡Nos leemos el viernes!**

**XoXo**


	34. Capítulo 33

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 33<strong>

Pero no volvió. Por lo menos, no lo hizo durante los seis meses siguientes. El tiempo pasó lentamente, demasiado para mi gusto, pero gracias a mi embarazo y a mi familia, no fue tan duro como pensé. A los tres meses comenzó a crecerme la barriga, pero mucho más de lo normal, pues mis dos niños necesitaban espacio para estar cómodos. En cambio, la que no estaba demasiado cómoda era yo, que casi no podía moverme cuando cumplí los ocho meses de embarazo.

Todos a mi alrededor me decían que estaba preciosa con esa tripa enorme, pero cada vez que yo me miraba al espejo, sólo veía una gran bola bajita y redonda. Era algo extraño, pero no me avergonzaba de mi embarazo a pesar de que físicamente no me encontraba a gusto conmigo misma. Había tenido que renovar todo mi armario de arriba abajo, pues toda la ropa que antes me quedaba bien había pasado a mejor vida en mi desván. Rosalie me había prestado algo de su ropa de cuando era premamá, pero nada me servía. Estaba demasiado gorda llevando a dos niños dentro.

Toda mi familia me había hecho regalos, e incluso mis padres me ayudaron a comprar los muebles para la habitación de los peques. Maggie me regaló un puñado de ropita de bebé, todo en cantidad doble, y también biberones, chupetes, sonajeros y demás juguetes y objetos que necesitaría en cuanto nacieran. A pesar de que me negué en rotundo a aceptar todos esos obsequios, ella me aseguró que lo hacía encantada y que era una forma de agradecerme lo mucho que la había ayudado en la tienda, por lo que mis quejas no sirvieron de nada.

Por otro lado, estaba feliz porque había nacido mi sobrinita hacía un par de meses. Se llamaba Renesmee, y era la viva imagen de su madre y un poco de su padre, con el cabello color chocolate de Bella y los ojos verdes de mi hermano. El día que la conocí, me encontré con un bebé pelón, arrugado y dormilón que no se despertó para dignarse a conocer a su tía favorita. Porque sí, ya lo había aceptado, yo sería su tía favorita. Pero no me importó que no se despertara, porque cuando la cogí en brazos, pensé en mis bebés y en lo feliz que estaría cuando pudiese sostenerlos de ese modo, sabiendo que eran míos. Mi hermano y Bella rebosaban felicidad por cada poro, pero no me molestó. Yo también estaba feliz de tener una sobrinita tan bonita como Nessie.

El ajetreo de mi embarazo y el nacimiento de mi sobrina no me hicieron olvidar a Jasper. Nadie sabía nada de él, ni siquiera Rosalie, y a pesar de que intentaba asegurarme a mí misma cada día que estaba bien, no podía estar segura. Pero no quería ser pesimista. Necesitaba estar bien, por mi familia y por mis hijos, que nacerían en poco más de un mes.

El frío nos pilló a todos desprevenidos, y el invierno apareció casi de repente, llenando las calles de vida y de prisas por culpa de las compras navideñas de última hora. A pesar de que todavía faltaba una semana para navidad, yo ya había comprado todos mis regalos, y estaba segura de que no recibiría el que yo deseaba. Era algo demasiado difícil, porque nadie sabía lo que había pedido y, aunque lo supiera alguien, nadie sabría ni cómo ni dónde encontrarlo.

El día veintiuno de diciembre, Rosalie organizó una cena en su casa. En un principio me negué a asistir, pues sólo faltarían cuatro días para Navidad y me parecía una tontería, pero me obligó a ir alegando que hacía mucho tiempo que no celebraba ninguna cena en su casa. No pude negarme por mucho tiempo.

A pesar de que últimamente nunca estaba sola en casa, no quería pasar esos días tan próximos a la Navidad en mi piso, cenando sola y viendo culebrones hasta que me quedara dormida en el sofá a causa del aburrimiento, así que no tuve más opción que aceptar la invitación. Rosalie me dijo que también había invitado a mi hermano, a Bella y a Nessie, por lo que me pareció que sería una velada divertida y animada que me haría olvidar que mis hijos nacerían sin un padre.

Y al final fui. Aquella noche me vestí como pude, con varias capas de ropa para no congelarme, y en cuanto me miré en el espejo, me sentí como un muñeco de nieve; con la bufanda, el gorro, los guantes y ese abrigo enorme que lo único que hacía era resaltar mi embarazo. Pensé en colocarme también una zanahoria en la nariz para así completar el disfraz. Resoplé y salí de mi piso cerrando la puerta con llave, dispuesta a divertirme con mis amigos durante una noche.

Me llevó algún tiempo detener un taxi, pero en cuanto lo hice, me sentí aliviada. No se me hacía demasiado tentadora la idea de ir caminando hasta la casa de mis amigos con esa enorme barriga que a penas me dejaba andar, y en ése momento me arrepentí de haber rechazado la oferta de mi hermano. Me había asegurado que vendría a buscarme para llevarme hasta la casa de Rosalie, pero yo le había dicho que no hacia falta, que podía ir sola, e incluso me había enfurruñado con él porque no me dejaban hacer nada por mí misma. Comprendía que estuviesen preocupados por mí, pero era perfectamente capaz de tomar un taxi sin matarme en el intento.

Cuando el conductor detuvo el coche delante del edificio, le pagué el viaje, le di algo de propina y me dispuse a bajar del coche con bastante dificultad. Si me caía al suelo, iría rodando por la calle como una pelota, y no estaba dispuesta a dar tal espectáculo.

Respiré hondo una vez estuve delante de la puerta de la casa, intentando llenar mis pulmones de aire helado, y llamé un par de veces al timbre. Desde fuera, podía escuchar las voces de mis amigos y de mi familia, y me di cuenta de que estaban muy animados. Ya les echaría la bronca por haber empezado la fiesta sin mí. En cuanto la puerta se abrió, decidí que estaba sufriendo una alucinación. Jasper se encontraba delante de mí como si jamás se hubiese ido, y tuve que parpadear seguidamente para asegurarme de que era real y de que no me había caído en medio de la calle, había rodado hasta la carretera y un coche me había arroyado, enviándome directa al otro barrio.

Supuse que él sintió lo mismo, porque el vaso de cristal que sostenía se le deslizó por la mano e impactó de lleno en el suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Y entonces, se hizo el silencio en la casa.

Rosalie se acercó a la puerta y le dedicó una mirada fulminante a su hermano, que no le prestó la menor atención. Sólo me miraba a mí.

-¡Feliz Navidad, Ali! –me dijo ella, radiante, abrazándome con fuerza y cogiéndome de la mano para que entrara en casa, haciéndome evitar los cristales rotos del suelo.

-No estamos en Navidad –musité como una imbécil, sin atreverme a mirar otra vez la puerta, por si acaso me había vuelto loca de verdad y él no se encontraba allí.

-¿Y qué más da? –protestó Rosalie, cogiéndome de las manos con fuerza, pues habían empezado a temblarme casi descontroladamente. –Jazz, cierra la puerta, que nos vamos a congelar –le pidió, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que no alucinaba. Jasper había vuelto.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué hace…él aquí? –le pregunté en un susurro. Miré a Jasper por el rabillo del ojo, y me percaté de que seguía observándome sin apartarse de la puerta. Bueno, en realidad, miraba mi barriga atentamente, con los ojos casi abiertos de par en par, y supe casi a ciencia cierta que nadie le había dicho que estaba a punto de ser padre. Nadie lo había preparado para eso, y a mí tampoco.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú misma? –Rosalie me dedicó una mirada llena de felicidad y me guiñó un ojo traviesamente, pero yo no iba a dejarme enredar. Le di un suave empujón y entré al salón para saludar a los demás. Me di cuenta de que Edward estaba tenso, como si no aguantara estar allí ni un minuto más y, durante un segundo, me sentí como él. Saludé a Emmett, a Scott, a Bella, a Nessie, y también a mi hermano, que me dedicó una mirada algo extraña. Pero no la entendí.

-La cena está casi lista, pero aún le faltan unos pocos minutos –nos comunicó Rosalie entrando en el salón, seguida por su hermano, que no dejó de mirarme. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa, y apreté disimuladamente las manos a mis costados, sintiendo unas tremendas ganas de llorar. Me quité el abrigo despacio y lo dejé sobre una de las sillas, e hice lo mismo con el gorro, los guantes y la bufanda, sin saber qué más hacer. Tenía ganas de hablar con Bella, porque ella sabría aconsejarme mejor que nadie, pero no podía hacerlo porque se encontraba enfrascada en una conversación con Emmett, así que me quedé de pie, intentando respirar acompasadamente. Me dediqué a mirar las fotografías que había en una de las estanterías, sintiendo cómo los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas, y después percibí unos pasos detrás de mí.

-No me has saludado –se me atoró el aire en la garganta cuando escuché la voz de Jasper a mis espaldas, y cerré los ojos.

-Hola –murmuré sin darme la vuelta, temiendo echarme a llorar en cualquier momento.

Se quedó callado durante algunos segundos, pero no demasiados.

-Creo… que tenemos que hablar –casi tartamudeó, y yo asentí con la cabeza a pesar de que sólo quería decirle que no, que todo era más fácil cuando no estaba, cuando le hablaba al espejo fingiendo que lo hacía con él.

Me di la vuelta casi sin mirarlo, y caminé todo lo rápido que pude hasta el vestíbulo, sintiendo todas las miradas de mis amigos y mi familia puestas en nosotros. Me detuve cerca de la puerta, por si acaso me entraban las ganas de salir corriendo de allí despavorida, y me crucé de brazos, a la espera.

-Podrías habérmelo dicho –fue su primera acusación.

-¿Decirte qué? –pero ya sabía a qué se refería.

-Creo que es bastante obvio –musitó, señalando mi vientre con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo diantres querías que te lo dijera? ¿Gritando? ¿O con señales de humo? ¡No tuve la oportunidad de decirte nada! ¡Te marchaste antes de que pudiera hacerlo! –alcé la voz de golpe, y cuando me di cuenta de ello, la bajé gradualmente. –Estaba enfadada contigo cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada, y no me atreví a decírtelo antes. Después, tu hermana me dijo que te habías marchado y que no había forma de localizarte –me encogí de hombros, y formé una mueca en mi rostro cuando sentí un dolor en el vientre que se fue tan rápido como apareció.

-No tendrías que haber esperado tanto. Si hubiera sabido que iba a ser padre, no me habría ido, Alice.

-Ya… de eso estoy segura –murmuré amargamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada.

Frunció del ceño y después volvió a mirarme. Supe que aquellos seis meses que había pasado alejado de todo le habían sentado de maravilla, pues estaba incluso más guapo que antes, y eso era difícil de conseguir. Me dije a mí misma que no era momento para divagar, y volví a centrarme en nuestra conversación.

-Crees que no te quiero. Es eso, ¿verdad?

-¿Y ahora qué más da? Ya no importa –sorbí por la nariz y negué con la cabeza, sintiéndome estúpida. Aquel era el momento que tanto había ansiado, y estaba estropeándolo todo por culpa de los nervios.

-Sí que importa.

-¿Dónde fuiste? ¿Y por qué has vuelto? –le pregunté mordazmente, comenzando a sentirme cansada y enfadada.

-Estuve en Texas, trabajando. Y he vuelto porque os echaba de menos. Especialmente a ti.

-Ya, claro.

-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerme?

-Porque me mentiste una vez. Bueno, varias veces, en realidad.

-Por Dios, veo que el embarazo no te ha bajado los humos –bromeó, a pesar de que mi comentario había sido malicioso.

Y entonces, sin poder evitarlo, me eché a llorar.

-Es que tú no lo entiendes –le dije, con un nudo en la garganta. –Me hiciste mucho daño hace siete meses, y después me enteré de que estaba embarazada. Luego, cuando estaba dispuesta a hablar contigo para darte la noticia y para perdonarte, supe que te habías ido dejando claro que no querías que te encontrásemos y no supe qué hacer. Y ahora, has vuelto como si nada hubiera pasado, ¿queriendo qué?

-Que me perdones y que me des otra oportunidad –se acercó a mí, pero yo retrocedí inmediatamente. –Quiero formar parte de tu vida y de la de nuestro hijo.

-Di mejor de la de _nuestros_ hijos –le expliqué, enfatizando el "nuestros", temblando a causa de todo lo que sentía.

-¿Nuestros? –preguntó, atónito.

-¡Sí! ¡Voy a tener dos bebés! –grité, exasperada, sintiendo un pinchazo agudo en el vientre que me hizo doblarme sobre mí misma y jadear en busca de aire.

-¿Alice? –sentí la mano de Jasper en la espalda, y levanté la cabeza lentamente, comenzando a sudar.

No, por Dios. No en aquel momento.

En aquel mismo instante noté que se me empapaban los muslos, y supe al segundo que acababa de romper aguas. Miré el suelo mojado a mis pies, y después le dediqué una mirada asustada a Jasper.

-Estoy de parto –fue lo único que pude decirle, sintiendo que me mareaba. No podía creerlo. Mis hijos eran igual de inoportunos que su padre.

-¡¿Qué? –no pude contestarle, pues me sobrevino una contracción que casi me hizo gritar, y a pesar de que no pude verle porque estaba inclinada hacia delante, escuché sus pasos. También escuché el sonido de unas llaves y la puerta al abrirse. –Nos vamos al hospital –me dijo con rapidez, cogiéndome suavemente del brazo y ayudándome a caminar.

-Pero…

-¿Qué hacéis? –oí la voz de Rosalie, y a continuación el jadeo ahogado que soltó cuando vio cómo me encontraba. – ¡Dios mío!

-¡Me la llevo al hospital ahora mismo! ¡Emmett, cojo prestado tu coche! –fue lo único que gritó Jasper, sin soltarme hasta que llegamos al coche de su cuñado. Antes de subir al vehículo, pude ver a todos los demás saliendo casi corriendo del piso y subiendo al coche de Edward. Estuve a punto de echarme a llorar. Nada había salido como lo había planeado.

El trayecto se me hizo larguísimo a pesar de que estábamos únicamente a cinco minutos del hospital, pero el dolor estaba comenzando a ser insoportable. Jasper intentó tranquilizarme en todo momento, pero yo sólo era capaz de escuchar mi violenta respiración, que se entrecortaba cada vez más con cada contracción. En cuanto bajamos del coche, encontré una camilla esperándome justo en la puerta del hospital, y supuse que mi hermano había avisado de que llegaríamos en cualquier momento.

-¡No puedo estar de parto! –grité, histérica, mientras me llevaban a la sala de partos. – ¡Sólo estoy de ocho meses!

-Tranquila. Todo va a salir bien –me dijo Jasper, y cuando me cogió de la mano, pude ver que temblaba casi más que yo. Una enfermera intentó impedirle el paso a la sala, pero él le dijo que era el padre de las criaturas y le dejó quedarse para mi tranquilidad.

Tres horas y media después, me encontraba agotada en la camilla, sudada, pero feliz, llevando en brazos a mi niño. Jasper sujetaba a la niña con miedo, como si temiera que fuera a romperse en cualquier momento, y pude darme cuenta de que no le quitaba un ojo de encima a ninguno de los dos recién nacidos. Bueno, y a mí tampoco, en realidad.

Miré al bebé que tenía en brazos, más pequeño de lo normal, y sonreí al percatarme de que también era pelón y estaba arrugado, pero era la cosa más bonita que había visto nunca, al igual que mi niña. Jasper me sonrió y se acercó hasta que pudo sentarse a mi lado en la camilla, para dejarme ver al bebé que sujetaba entre sus brazos y que dormía plácidamente. Por un momento, me di cuenta de que ya éramos una familia.

-Lo siento, pero tenemos que llevárnoslos –el doctor nos interrumpió, y sonrió levemente al ver la escena.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté, preocupada, temiendo que nuestros hijos tuviesen algún problema.

-Sus hijos deben pasar un tiempo en la incubadora porque han nacido prematuramente. Además, aún tienen que pesarlos y medirlos, y necesitan descansar mucho, y usted también –me dijo, indicándole a una enfermera que cogiera a nuestros hijos.

-Pero… podremos verles, ¿no? –preguntó Jasper, resistiéndose a darle la niña a la enfermera.

-Claro que sí. Y se los traeremos de vez en cuando para que ella los alimente y empiece a coger práctica en eso de darles el pecho –el doctor me guiñó un ojo, y yo sonreí sin ganas, sintiéndome extraña y exhausta.

Después, nos dejaron solos en la sala, y yo respiré hondo, teniendo ganas de dormir pero sin poder hacerlo. Estaba demasiado emocionada por todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche, y tenía la impresión de que lo último que podría hacer era dormir. Y qué decir de Jasper, que se había enterado de que iba a ser padre de dos niños, había asistido al parto y había conocido a sus hijos en una misma noche.

-Dios mío –murmuró él, pasándose una mano por el pelo y colocándose de nuevo a mi lado. –Tenemos unos hijos preciosos.

-Sí –asentí lentamente, bostezando. –Es cierto.

Luego, lo vi inclinándose sobre la camilla hasta que su rostro quedó al mismo nivel que el mío.

-No me pidas que me aleje de ellos, Alice, y tampoco de ti, por favor –me pidió en voz baja, cogiéndome de las manos. –No soportaría estar más tiempo lejos de ti, y ahora tampoco soportaría estar lejos de nuestros hijos. Sé que fui un imbécil por mentirte, pero jamás quise hacerte daño, porque estaba loco por ti y aún lo estoy. Tú lograste salvar mi vida, y ahora necesito estar con vosotros, y te prometo que… –le tapé la boca con la mano, pues me estaba agobiando con tanta palabrería. Después, sonreí lentamente y le acaricié la mejilla con suavidad, sin poder creerme la suerte que tenía.

-Cállate, ¿de acuerdo? –casi le ordené sin dejar de sonreír. –Sólo bésame.

Parpadeó seguidamente, sorprendido, pero lo hizo. Y no una vez, sino muchas, intentando recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. Pero lo haríamos, pues nos quedaba toda una vida por delante para cuidar de nuestros hijos, para entendernos, para explicarnos, para pelearnos e incluso para odiarnos. Pero sobretodo, tendríamos tiempo para amarnos.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwww... Awww... (creo que no puedo decir nada más xD) Se me hace demasiado adorable imaginarlos con un par de bebés parecidos a ellos ^-^ Pues ya veis que todo ha acabado perfectamente bien, como tiene que ser siempre ;P <strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy y que me lo digáis con un review. El epílogo lo subiré el lunes, para así alargar un poquito más el final :) Además, así dejo tiempo para llegar a los 200 reviews, que no sabéis la ilusión que me hace ;) **

**¡Nos leemos el lunes!**

**XoXo**


	35. Epílogo

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

**Ocho meses después…**

Me desperté cuando percibí a lo lejos el sonido de unos lloros que ya me resultaban más que familiares y, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, rodé por la cama hasta que me topé con el cuerpo de Jasper, que también se removió.

-Tus hijos están llorando –murmuré, bostezando, abrazándome a él y enredando mis piernas con las suyas.

-También son hijos tuyos –me contestó con la voz pastosa, rodeándome con uno de sus brazos.

-Son míos cuando se portan bien y son adorables. Son tuyos cuando berrean y gritan.

Mi futuro marido sonrió, se levantó lentamente, estirándose como un gato y dándome unas suaves palmaditas en el trasero para molestarme.

-_Nuestros_ hijos tienen hambre –me informó, enfatizando el "nuestros", y yo abrí un ojo para sacarle la lengua.

Me coloqué boca abajo y después murmuré algo ininteligible entre dientes, para ponerme en pie como una zombie y seguir a Jasper hasta la habitación en la que dormían, o mejor dicho, en la que no dormían los peques. Me froté los ojos y estiré mis miembros por el camino. Cuando entré en la habitación, que había pintado un año antes de color lila, me encontré al padre de mis hijos sosteniendo a Adam y haciéndole carantoñas. Supuse que aquella vez me tocaba ocuparme de Sadie, la más llorona de los dos. Me la encontré despierta en la cuna, intentando morderse el pie derecho mientras me miraba atentamente. Soltó su piececito y sonrió ampliamente, a pesar de que tenía los mofletes mojados por las lágrimas, y alzó los brazos hacia mí, pidiéndome en silencio que le prestara atención. Sonreí dulcemente cuando la cogí en brazos y le di una sarta de besos por todo el rostro.

-¿Qué les pasa a estos dos gruñones? –pregunté, mientras me acercaba a Jasper para hacer lo mismo con Adam, que intentaba cogerle la nariz a su padre.

-Vuelven a tener hambre. Y creo que tendremos que cambiarle el pañal a alguno de los dos.

-Pues ya sabes. Tú cambias los pañales mientras yo preparo los biberones –lo fastidié, sacándole de nuevo la lengua, y recibí por parte de Jasper una sonrisita nada divertida.

-Qué simpática.

Ambos salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos a la cocina. Le entregué la niña a Jasper, que los sostuvo a los dos a la vez y se los llevó para cambiarlos mientras yo les preparaba los biberones. Aquello ya se había convertido en una rutina. Normalmente, los padres que sólo tenían un hijo se turnaban para levantarse por las noches. Nosotros no podíamos hacer eso, pues teníamos que atenderlos a los dos, pero no nos molestaba. Al principio nos costó acostumbrarnos, pero a medida que lo fuimos haciendo cada noche, se convirtió en algo normal para nosotros.

Unos cuantos minutos después, tuve los biberones preparados, justo cuando Jasper volvió a la cocina con los dos niños en brazos. Me encantaba esa escena. Verle cuidar a nuestros hijos con tanto empeño se me hacía demasiado tierno, y no podía evitar sentirme afortunada por tenerle a mi lado. Otro hombre no habría querido saber nada de mí si me hubiese quedado embarazada en nuestras circunstancias, pero él se quedó conmigo y me demostró de todas las formas posibles que continuaba enamorado de mí y que quería estar con nosotros porque éramos su familia. Incluso, tres meses antes me había pedido que me casara con él, y no lo había dudado ni un solo momento, por lo que le dije que sí al instante, sin tener ni siquiera que pensármelo. A mi hermano no le gustó demasiado la idea, y por ese motivo hablé con él seriamente, dejándole claro que, a pesar de todo, amaba a Jasper y me iba a casar con él le gustara o no. Poco a poco había empezado a coger confianza con su futuro cuñado, y ya se podía decir que se llevaban bien. Más o menos.

Todavía faltaba mucho para nuestra boda, pues habíamos decidido casarnos al año siguiente, cuando nuestros hijos fuesen más grandes e hiciera mejor tiempo, ya que no habríamos podido organizarlo todo en pocos meses. Yo quería que mi boda fuese especial, y para conseguirlo, necesitaba bastante tiempo. Por otra parte, había vuelto a la tienda con Maggie, que siempre acababa regalándome cualquier tontería para los mellizos, que ya la querían como si fuese su propia tía. Jasper había recuperado su empleo en el cuerpo de policía, a pesar de que le habían asegurado que aquella era la última oportunidad que le daban para hacerlo bien, y yo sabía que se estaba esforzando por nosotros, para que su familia estuviese bien. Pero no estaba en absoluto preocupada. Era completamente consciente de que aquella vez no iba a fallar de nuevo, porque su vida era otra y se había convertido en un hombre responsable que velaba por los demás antes que por él mismo. Y por aquel motivo estaba tan loca por él.

Mis padres nos visitaban cada semana, pues estaban totalmente enamorados de sus nietos, tanto de nuestros hijos como de Renesmee, que ya era todo un bicho. Mi hermano y Bella debían tener mil ojos puestos en ella, porque ya había empezado a gatear y la perdían de vista a la mínima ocasión. Por otra parte, Scott ya había cumplido los dos años y se pasaba los días hablando por los descosidos. Emmett se había encargado de enseñarle algunas palabras bastante vulgares para que las dijera un niño pequeño, pero Rosalie lo había metido en cintura dejándole claro que no volvería a tocarla hasta que hiciera que Scott olvidara esas guarradas. Y en eso estaba mi futuro cuñado.

Nosotros ya teníamos bastante con lo que teníamos en casa, pues cuidar a dos niños a la vez no era para nada fácil, pero lo llevábamos bastante bien para ser novatos. Nuestros hijos eran muy buenos, pero en cuanto comenzaba a llorar uno, el otro lo seguía, y así era siempre. Había leído que los mellizos y los gemelos tenían una especie de conexión mental muy especial, y Jasper me había dicho que así era. Claro, no podía no creerle, pues él y Rosalie también eran mellizos y siempre se habían llevado genial.

Me acerqué a Jasper, cogí a Adam para darle el biberón y le entregué a mi futuro marido el biberón para que se lo diera a Sadie, que observaba a su padre atentamente. Me senté en el sofá y comencé a alimentar a mi hijo tranquilamente, observándolo con detenimiento. Tanto él como Sadie eran rubios como su padre, pero tenían el cabello lacio como yo, y habían heredado mis ojos y la nariz de Jasper. Por eso, cada vez que los miraba, me recreaba la vista pensando que eran los niños más bonitos del mundo, y a pesar de que eso era lo que pensaban todas las madres, yo sabía que era cierto.

Un buen rato después, ya los habíamos alimentado a los dos y nos encontrábamos paseándonos por todo el salón, intentando hacerles dormir. Yo ya tenía práctica en eso, pues desde que había dormido a Scott por primera vez hacía ya más de un año, me sentía más confiada. Y a nuestros hijos no les costaba mucho dormirse, sólo era necesario mecerlos un poco y cantarles alguna nana para que cayeran en un profundo sueño.

En cuanto los tuvimos a los dos dormidos como troncos, los llevamos a su habitación y los colocamos en las cunas, arropándolos muy poco porque hacía bastante calor, aunque aquel agosto no estaba resultando tan bochornoso como los demás. Después de habernos despedido de cada uno con un beso, Jasper y yo volvimos a nuestra habitación, ya más que despejados. Cuando me tumbé, miré el reloj y me di cuenta de que sólo eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada, por lo que nos esperaba una larga noche de desvelo.

-Acuérdate de que dijimos que mañana iríamos a la playa con Rosalie, con Emmett, con Bella, con Edward y con los niños –me informó mi futuro marido abrazándome por la espalda, pero a pesar de que tenía calor, no le pedí que se apartara.

-Sí, pues no sabes las ganas que tengo de ir –farfullé, resoplando.

-Supongo que las mismas que yo.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos, pero no me vino el sueño.

-Además, mañana estaremos rendidos porque hoy dudo que vayamos a dormir algo. ¿No podemos decirles que vayan ellos, y que nosotros ya iremos otro día? –me quejé, dándome la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con Jasper.

-Podemos, pero seguro que a los peques les va a gustar ir a la playa.

Bufé, resignada, y volví a cerrar los ojos mientras abrazaba al padre de mis hijos.

-Seguro. Pero no tengo sueño.

-Ni yo. Aunque bueno… –murmuró con una sonrisa seductora, acariciándome el cuello con la nariz sugerentemente. –Existen muchas maneras para cansarnos.

-¿Ah, sí? –me hice la desentendida.

-Claro. Puedo enseñarte alguna, si te interesa –me colocó bajo su cuerpo y comenzó a besarme el cuello mientras a mí me entraba la risa tonta.

-Me encantaría.

Lo abracé con fuerza, buscando sus labios con los míos, dispuesta a dejar que me enseñara todo lo que le diera la gana.

Desde que habían nacido nuestros hijos, me había dicho a mí misma que tenía que vivir en el presente y dejar de recordar los malos momentos del pasado. Ni Jasper ni yo podíamos borrar todos nuestros errores, pero ya habíamos comenzado a crear un futuro juntos, mientras vivíamos plenamente el presente.

* * *

><p><strong>:) Seguro que esos bebés son los más bonitos del mundo ^_^ Me encantan los finales felices...<strong>

**Espero no ponerme dramática, pero esto va a ser una despedida algo larga, pues ahora no tengo ninguna otra historia escrita y necesito centrarme en la universidad. No os voy a engañar, porque tengo un millón de ideas en mi cabeza, y os aseguro que a la mínima ocasión me tendréis por aquí otra vez aunque sea con un one-shot, pero de momento, sólo vendré por aquí como lectora. **

**Espero que os haya gustado muchísimo la historia y que la hayáis disfrutado tanto como la disfruté yo escribiéndola. Y, por supuesto, no puedo marcharme sin daros un millón de gracias por vuestro apoyo y por vuestros ánimos. De verdad que sois las mejores ;) **

**¡Ojalá nos leamos pronto! **

**XoXo**


End file.
